Poking Pinkie Pie in the Pooper
by SquirrelzKos
Summary: [2nd Person Fic] Pinkie Pie is leaving you at home for a week so she can go run off to the Crystal Kingdom with her friends. You two lead a very loving romance, tons of sexual exploration. Perfect right? Well no matter what the situation she will not, under any circumstances let you stick it in her ass. Oh and boy do you love the ass.
1. Creaming Mrs Cake

It's cramped. The brightly lit kitchen hurt your eyes, and you feel horribly restricted. You thought since you have been living here for over a year you would have gotten used to it, you haven't.

You remember back in the day how it all happened, the freak magical explosion at the Como Zoo that sent you here. The thought of what happened to those poor monkeys still haunts your dreams. You were a hit though when you first were discovered on equestrian soil. Talk shows, photos with royalty, party invites to all of the best Canterlot parties.

A _real_ human!

Alas, _no_ matter how big a splash you make in this world whether you're Celestia, Prince Blueblood, Fancy Pants or even a human, _eventually_, nobody gave a shit.

It wouldn't be so bad if you could move around a little more, even if it was just a little bit. The kitchen was built for ponies, not humans. You knew you had to get your work done for the day. The low hanging ceiling that you kept bumping your head on while you cook didn't make anything easier on you.

You rub the small bump that had started to form, along with the four others that you had acquired that day alone.

It didn't hurt much, you had long gotten used to it. There was even a small divot in the ceiling where you customarily hit your head.

You look down on the wood counter before you. You pick up one of the small crème tarts that you had been working on for the last fifteen minutes. It was finished but no matter how hard you looked at it, it felt like there was something missing.

"Hey Mr. Cake, does this tart look off to you?" you ask.

Mr. Cake, who was preparing to make a batch of cookies, turns and gives your work a brief examination. He stared at it for a while he mulled over, you think he seems to have the same suspicion you did that something was amiss.

"Did you remember the vanilla extract?"

"Yes," you reply.

Before he can ask, you hand him the treat for a taste inspection. This was the common practice when you first started to learning how to bake from the baker. His eyes narrow as he looked at the very top of tart. He bit in and mulled over the sugary treat, he licked his lips as it finally descended into his gut.

"Taste fine to me; you're really getting the hang of this." He said as he turned his attention back to the cookies.

You shrug. If he said they were good, they were good.

"Thanks," you say. You had been living there for almost an entire year. You hoped by now that your baking expertise would improve a little.

You start to package the tarts into a white delivery box, four long and three high. Shut, sealed and ready to be taken out and enjoyed. Now though came the favorite part of the job. You grab the package and carry it to the back counter, to see her waiting for you, Pinkie Pie.

You set the box right on the side of her. Waiting eagerly for the treats to be taken away so they could be given to the pony who ordered them. Although she had not noticed yet, you 'accidentally' bump her side alerting her of your presence.

She turns, and giggles.

"Hi there sweetie, just when did you get here? Are those the tarts for tomorrow?" Pinkie asks. You enjoy the close quarters with the mare. She was the one reason why you took the job here in the first place. Although your relationship blossomed at an exponential rate, you still enjoy the small things with her.

When the news spread around that she was dating a human, it came to no shock to anypony, like it was to be expected from her. You never did question it. Nor did you care.

You raise a brow, curious to the fact that tomorrow was the day off. There was baking to be done for a marriage ceremony, but no deliveries were picked up for the next three days and the store would be closed.

"Who are the tarts for?" you asked.

Pinkie looks up with a gleaming smile; the bounce in her mane seemed to come alive as she spoke.

"There for me and the girls silly. I told you two weeks ago we were going to the Crystal Empire."

Then you remembered Spike taking Gummy earlier that day. You really did like Gummy; he was the only soul in the house that just seemed to always listen. Not that he had much choice in the matter.

You, however, did want the ritual that you two had started to go unfinished. Pinkie Pie herself was eating the tarts that you had prepared; it only made it all the sweeter.

"Order up." You stated in a voice that drifted near the erotic side.

It was like the magic words that opened the doors to the golden city. Her eyes narrowed as a sheepish grin started to perch on her face. It was the last order of the evening; since you two lived with Mrs. cake you devised a certain set of codes. You had one very simple code.

Order up meant 'sex now'. You loved being simple about it.

"Orange ducks drifting on a purple river or bright yellow ball being kick to the moon?" She replied back.

Pinkie Pie, however, made a two hundred and ninety four page book of codes. While you read through it once, you never have been able to decipher any code she had ever given you. Once in awhile though you played along like you knew what you were talking about. Last time, however, you regretted making that decision.

Although you don't remember that night, you long since repressed that memory. You did know one thing though, something that Pinkie Pie has yet let you do, her ass. You always had a thing for butts, big, round, soft and squishy.

You loved them all.

Now that you and Pinkie has been together for so long you would think she would let you take a crack at it just once. Alas, even on your birthday, it was still a no. You didn't mind too much, Pinkie was wild in the bedroom. Every night she had come up with a new way to please. Every night for almost eight months now you had her by your side.

You never answer her as you pet the long length of her back. She always liked the way your hand drifted down her coat. The soft fur felt great against your skin; drifting slow down her coat you give her flank a tight squeeze. Full palm, all five fingers gripping tightly onto her pink pudge.

"Maybe we can try something different tonight." You say in a low whisper.

There was nopony around in the entire baker save for Mr. Cake who was baking cookies. Mrs. Cake was upstairs tending to the twins. Although she had not been down all day. Normally you two would retire for the night right when the bakery closes. This left hours of reproductive fun in the top floor of the house.

Your eyes betray the area you want to explore, right under the tail. The fact that you had been forbidden from entering the small entrance only made you want it more.

"Really now?" she said as she wiggled her tail, brushing the inside of your legs.

You are already standing at attention, although the tight blue jeans you are wearing left much to be desired.

She smirks at you, her left brow rising ever so slightly as she bumped your erection against her cutie mark. A faint shiver runs down your spine. You had been getting attention every day. Even a few hours now seem like an eternity for the little man.

It doesn't take you long to head to the bedroom.

Having sex in Equestria made things much easier than on Earth, the gravity it much lighter here. Although you have grown accustomed to it, there are a few perks that came along. The first of which was your strength.

You were by no means a body builder. You are average in almost every sense of the word. Although by Equestrian standards you would be super human. In reality, things are just a lot lighter here. A full grown stallion weighs only about fifty or so pounds in Earth terms.

The second perk was density; your flesh is just different from anything in Equestria. You never would have noticed it, ever. You carry your own weight.

Pinkie Pie was the only pony to have ever noticed. From her accounts from intimacy, it was like a molten crème that had the weight of lead bars. First you thought she was joking, until she stepped on a scale after one vigorous night.

She gained ninety five pounds.

She enjoyed it through, or she said she does, although she always does make it habit to make sure not a single drop escapes her.

On a more personal level you gave a whole new meaning to 'pissing like a racehorse'.

_:Friday Evening:_

"No Booboo the monkey, don't eat the banana, it's a trap."

You shoot up straight from a dead sleep, covered in sweat. Several heavy breaths escape your lungs until you realize it was just a night terror. You cover your face and press down on your eyes with your thumb and pointer finger.

After taking a few minutes to compose yourself you look over to your bed mate. Pinkie Pie seemed unaffected, this was normal. Saying she slept like a log was a gross understatement and insult to trees. Although you have developed a sure fire way to wake her up, now though it was not the time.

You watch her sleep. She looks like a doll with her mane puffed up. You can only wonder what she is dreaming about.

You hear a faint familiar sound off in the distance; a long sigh escapes your lips knowing full well the muffle cries. Easing yourself off the bed, making no attempt to be quiet about it. Giving yourself a quick stretch, you make your way out the door.

It was two rooms down, the cries of _want_ got louder as you got near. You flick on the light to Pumpkin's room. You were thankful that the children now slept in separate rooms. The way she was bellowing she would have surely woken up her brother Pound.

"Hey you little stinker, you need to be quiet. Your mom's trying to sleep." You say as you stride forward.

She was standing on her back hooves with her front set waving in the air to get picked up. Thankfully she quieted down as you approached.

"Up-see-daisy," you say as you take the filly into your arms.

"Daddy." She said with a beaming smile.

You couldn't help but be touched by the sentiment. This was not the first time she mistook you for her father. She had not seen him in well over four months. You pepper her tummy with kisses causing her to have a giggle fit.

You tosses her in the air a few times, wanting to give her as much attention as possible. She wasn't even five pounds, the huge toothy smile on her face said you were doing a good job.

"Daddy." She said again.

You were never going to correct her; you always wanted to have a little one of your own. Now though that was now impossible given the current circumstances. Being a stand in dad, however was just as good.

After a few more tosses and around a hundred more kisses. Pumpkin finally started to yawn. Using your 'self-proclaimed' godlike voice you sooth her with a lullaby that your mother used to sing to you. You lay her down in the crib and give her the small brown teddy bear for her to grapple onto.

"Night, Pumpkin."

You turn to leave but your exit had been blocked.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Cake," you say bashfully. You didn't expect anyone to be listening to your little number.

Cup Cake sniffed as she tried to force the smile down that was building. Her upper lip started to tremble slightly at the sight. She tilts her head to the side to alert you to follow her.

You obey; she was your landlord after all. Although, you wish you had more clothes on than your black boxer briefs. This, however wasn't the first time she has seen you in your underwear. Normally everyone was naked; you just didn't feel right having your privates hang out for all to see.

You follow her to the kitchen. It was rudimentary simple design, compared to the kitchen downstairs. She gestured for you to take a seat next to the table. You watch her curiously as she makes her way to the fridge.

"Would you like something to drink?" she questioned.

"Milk would be nice." You reply.

She pauses for a moment like she was about to question your answer.

"So, what are you doing up so late?" you question. Trying your best to make conversation until you are able to get to consume the sweet velvety liquid.

You really like milk.

She didn't answer right away, two glasses of milk were clamped in her teeth.

You kindly wait for her to sit before taking the first sip of milk.

"I haven't gone to sleep yet."

You were taken back slightly as you give her a 'you serious' look.

"Well," as if by answer your next question. "There were some particularly loud noises." Cup Cake looked over with a smirk.

It took you all of two seconds to realize she heard Pinkie. That mare doesn't know the meaning of quite.

"Sorry about that…" You say, not ashamed in the slightest. You like that you are able to satisfy Pinkie. Compared to what you see walking around Ponyville, your not much compared to a horse. Although you do know your way around, this helps for the most part.

She leaned in and pushed your shoulder slightly, "That's not what I was talking about. Although I can hear you two going at it sometimes. No, Pound and Pumpkin have been waking up all night again and again."

You only noticed the one time, Cup Cake had been attending to them the whole night.

"I know it's not my place to say…" You knew this was a touchy subject. "Why don't you let Carrot Cake come back? You let him work in the bakery, I know he is sorry for what he did and he talks about you all the time when we are working."

You got the reaction you expected. Immediately her face went crest fallen and now she avoided eye contact. Her hooves tapped the top of the table to a tune only she knew.

A few months ago on the twins second birthday, Carrot Cake found a photo of a stallion that looked just like Pound. He did have his suspicion since the twin's birth that he wasn't the real father. The photo tipped him over the edge and accused Cup Cake of cheating.

She denied the allegation of course. Carrot Cake wouldn't hear of it. What happened next is still a mystery to this day. You don't lie to yourself, you envied Carrot Cake.

He would never tell anypony how he did it. Maybe he was the world's greatest lover, or a master with words. How Carrot Cake found his way to Princess Celestia's bed chambers you would never know.

That nice big flank of hers, the alicorn showed off to all. You knew you could never get a chance at it. Still you wanted to, who wouldn't. You knew full well if Celestia asked to sleep with you, it wouldn't take you three heart beats before you would pound her royal hole.

Carrot Cake did get that chance and took it.

Although when the paternity test came back for the twin's, Carrot now had real proof he was the father. By then though it was too late. Now Carrot sleeps in a motel several blocks down and commutes to work. Never allowed to see his children and paying half his wages in child support.

Although she asks a question that startles you.

"What does he say about me?"

Now was your time to shine, you thought. Carrot Cake may have made a stupid move. You knew if you were in his shoes you would do that same. You knew you couldn't patch up this marriage with just one sitting. But maybe, just maybe, get her to view him like she used to.

Expect one thing; Carrot Cake never did talk about Cup Cake. He talked about Celestia; it would be his crowning achievement until the day he died. He never spoke about Cup Cake at all.

So you lied.

"Tons of things, you name it. From dates to the twins. To the way you coat shines in the moonlight."

You were now spent; this was the farthest you could go. All other subject matter that would make a mare feels special. Now though, you start to examine her features, you really never looked at her in such a way before. Though you needed material to work with.

"He talks about how lovely your mane is and how he misses the soft feel against his coat at night. The way your eyes sparkle even when there is no light. The way your heart beat is always with his."

You could tell that Cup Cake didn't care very much for what you were saying, she looked bored, uninterested. You were slightly offended, these were your top of the line romance lines you used with Pinkie. So you decided to go for something a little more sexual.

"He also…" You pause to build tension, "misses the way you feel on top of him."

That was the ticket. Then you realized, she had been judged. Carrot Cake didn't have any romance with Celestia, it was just sex. She had been compared to her in the most intimate of ways.

Cup Cake looked over, her eyes were wide and face flush.

"He talked about our sex life?"

You nearly squeed on the inside, you were going to make yourself a hero.

"All the time," you knew you had to be convincing. Although not to specific, you had to be generic. You really didn't know what their bedroom life is like. "The way you stroke your tongue up and down his shaft. The way you grind when you ride him. The way you squeak a little just before you're about to cum."

Cup Cake's entire coat went scarlet. You were on a roll, just one last line to pull it in Carrot's favor. Alas, those were the top three generic lines; they applied to almost every female. Everything else you could think of only had a 50/50 chance of being right, you scan her body for something you didn't make a reference too.

You spot the Holy Grail, her flank. It was considerably larger than most mares considering she had foals. Not to mention she had to taste test sweets all day. It wasn't bad to look at either; it was just the right shape, round.

"Don't get me started on your butt…" you finish with confidence.

"Oh he talked to you about that." She said slightly ashamed.

"Oh yes he did. On and on he went about it. Couldn't get him to shut up, never seen a stallion who like them more."

Cup Cake face deadpanned, as her eyes narrowed intently. "Really now, what precisely does he like about my flank?"

The ball was in your court, flanks where your thing. Shape, size, texture, you knew most of it and more. When it came to it, you knew your way around.

"Oh, just how he can't stop looking at it, longing to touch those sweet cheeks again. Looking to mow down your back yard. Scoot down the poop chute. Grab those cheeks and cram your dam." You continued on with the butt puns for well over five minutes. You could have gone on forever with anal references. You knew she got the point, although you didn't expect the next question.

"So, what do you think of my butt?"

You were slightly taken back; you were not prepared for your opinion. For what you were saying was your opinion. You didn't want to give it.

"Well I have never really looked at _your_ butt. I can't give you my opinion on something I haven't examined." It was a small white lie; you have looked at it a few times but purely out of interest.

You thought you were home free. You were wrong.

She got up off the chair, not taking a moment to consider otherwise. She twisted her supple frame and pointed her flank right in your face. There was a huge difference now in your opinion. Her ass had a lot more shape than it did while she was sitting. You didn't even care she was blatantly exposing her flank to you.

"Touch it, if you want."

You haven't even mentally eyed it over yet. Now you're allowed to touch? To say you felt like a kid in a candy store would have been ironic. It was a candy store.

The pudgy plump flank really did shine in the light. Or it was your imagination playing out a fantasy, either way it was hot. A stray thought came across your mind; what flavor the cupcakes on her flank tasted like?

Her tail was just curled in the right spot so that you couldn't see anything underneath. Although you were looking at the delicate curves that were drawn into the fur. You almost lost it when she started to clench each cheek, the muscle below now outline were it ended and the soft tissue started.

Well, she did offer. You didn't want to be rude.

You reach out, all fingers spread apart to cover more of the succulent flank. Just inches away from touching the mare's hind legs buckled. You knew you should have acted quicker on the offer.

"Are you ok?"

She clenched her teeth as she tried to stand up again, her hind legs wobbled under the strain.

"I'm alright; the girls haven't gotten any attention since the twins started teething."

It took you a moment to understand. Her teats were completely swollen and even now they were lactating. You try not to blush from the sight. You have seen her give milk to the twins on countless occasions.

"Don't you have a milk pump or something?" you ask, slightly embarrassed.

She shook her head.

"We used too but the twins never drank the milk. I learned a few techniques from my cousin Milky in Trottingham on how to milk myself. Although I forgotten how to be honest, Carrot used to be the one to milk me."

Instinctively you reach for one of the swollen tits. You figure one gentle squeeze will alleviate some of the pressure. You didn't live on a farm but you have seen enough movies to know how to milk a cow. This couldn't be that different.

Again, though, right before you are able to make contact, her hind legs crumple as another shockwave courses through her body. Not the good kind.

"You need me to call a doctor?" you ask, this was looking a little more serious than intended.

She shook her head.

"No I'll be better in the morning; I just need to get a little rest is all."

Although she still doesn't move. You wait for a minute before you take your own action. You reach under her front forelegs. Although she looked to be a plus sized mare, most of her body wasn't fat. Her belly and backside did have a bit of fluff though; the rest of her was quite lean. She barely weighed thirty five pounds.

Her eyes turn to pin pricks, this was the first time she had ever been picked up. You quickly turn her so that she is facing you.

"Put me down, I'm too fat!"

She kicks the air aimlessly, until you press her again your bear chest. She calms down a bit as you secure her in your arms.

"Put me down, I'm too fat." She repeats weakly, this time she spoke like a child who wanted a cookie, but not in a whiny way.

You feel her teats pressing against your midriff; the warm milky substance was now starting to dribble down to the border of your boxers. You haven't even noticed that, you are a nice guy at heart. Your sole aim was to help her to her room. You had one hand petting her back to keep her comfortable while you carried her.

The other however was firmly planted on the sweet fluffy blue ass of hers. Your inner mind was now etching every single detail into your mind for later use. Pinkie Pie was going to be gone for almost a week. A guy can fantasize; Pinkie does, although she is a little bit more open about it than you.

You still want to punch whoever this 'Shining Armor' guy is.

"You're really light," you say. That was really true.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better…" she replies back, mildly hurt.

You carry her to her bedroom, she protested that you put her down several times but you refuse by just ignoring her. Then you saw the finish line, her bed. It was completely black with a silk comforter and pillow set.

This was a new set; she made you burn her old set.

"You can put me down now, we're here." She informed, although her voice was now reluctant. She liked being carried, or it may have been being held by another.

You didn't want put to her down, you like the feel of her ass pressed against your figure tips. A wry smile grew on your face. You give her butt a firm hard squeeze.

She lets out a cute high pitched squeak.

"You did say I could touch…" you inform before she asked the obvious question.

She let out a soft sigh as she pushes your shoulder slightly.

"So that's the real reason why you carried me to my room." She giggled.

"Well I can't say it wasn't a bonus." You say honestly. "All in all I give it an 8.9/10."

"I'm guessing that's not a bad score." She gave you a playful smile.

You ease her onto the bed, taking great care now to avoid causing her undue strain. You didn't want to make a comment on her nearly soaking your underwear in her juices. It was a natural part of life, nothing to be too bashful about.

She looks at you expectantly, almost wanting. You have been in her room countless times before. Errands and cleaning and such, you even folded her personals when it was your turn for laundry day.

You didn't take notice, although she did get full view of a thick indention of your boxers.

"Well I'm going to let you get some sleep; we have a big day tomorrow."

She looks a little hurt but gives you a reassuring nod. It was really a big day, Pinkie Pie would be gone and the whole wedding order was left up to just you and Mr. & Mrs. Cake. Even though you know you will be playing gopher, you were only left in charge for small orders.

You drape her comforter over its owner. Your hands pat down the air bubbles caught under the blanket. For you benefit, you ease the edges of the black blanket to tuck her in. Getting one last feel of her ass before you take your leave.

"What, no bedtime story?" she jokes.

"Maybe tomorrow," You reply. With that you turn to leave and finally head to your room. You do a quick peek on the little foals, both were still sound asleep.

You crack open the door to your bed chambers, a begrudging sigh leaves your lips.

Pinkie Pie was taking up the whole bed, again.

_Saturday_

Sticky and sweet, it might as well have been your new title. Your face was covered in powdered sugar and your hands had every possible sweetener on it. Still, you work diligently to finish the cream puffs. They were the easiest thing on the menu to make but it still took your full concentration to make sure the crust didn't burn.

Your morning didn't go as well as you would have liked. Pinkie Pie had to leave early to catch her train. You really wanted to spend a little quality time with her in the morning. Her morning was spent packing because she didn't prepare before. You helped her pack to try to make some snuggle time. Alas, after she went and played with the twins.

You couldn't be mad at her. You have gotten some every single day for eight months. You're man enough to go a few days without a little tender tickle time, you would just make her pay three times over when she got back.

Not to mention Pumpkin decided that she should show just how much she loved you, by peeing on your favorite shirt. All was forgiven though when she called you daddy, even called Pinkie mommy. It always touches you right in the feelings.

You wouldn't say that your morning wasn't that bad. Cup Cake made you and Pinkie a huge breakfast; she seemed to be in higher spirits from that evening. She even complimented the way you looked in your new white t-shirt.

You had rolled your eyes for the thousandth time that day. As the annoying ringing Carrot Cakes voice rang in your poor ears. He wasn't screaming or shouting he was doing something far, far worse, boasting.

"…it was like candy, her mane smelled liked sugar. Did I tell how she—"

"How she was in the sack." You recited from memory. "From the way she blew your balls to when she use an anti-gravity spell to have sex on the ceiling. Not to mention the blowjob wereyou felt like she sucked out your soul. This would be the third time today you told me."

"Oh," he said mildly hurt. "Sorry."

"Nah, don't be." You lean in. "if I ever bagged an alicorn I would want to brag about it too." You said, you wouldn't brag, you would take photos and write a book, and then make an erotic television series.

But you wouldn't brag.

You finish the cream puffs and put in the next batch into the oven. These ones though are special, made with a special crème that you had prepared that morning in secret. It was a lover's crème puffs, they were made special. Tiny wells on the top of the puff would cup the juices and mix with a special blend of milk and sugar.

Basically you're making cum puffs that don't taste like crap.

Although you don't want Carrot Cake to find out you're making a erotic treat while you supposed to be make wedding treats. You put it on super low heat, making sure none of the crème start to ferment inside the pastry.

"I'm going to go start on the ginger snaps." You say.

"Good luck." He waves a dismissing hoof.

He always said that when you had to go made hard candies. It wasn't all that hard making them. They aren't your forte at making them but you still tried your best. Moreover the reason why he wished you good luck was because I had to work on the side of the kitchen that had his wife.

To say there was bad blood between them would have been an understatement. Carrot Cake was in the wrong but in his mind he didn't do anything and Cup Cake was wrong because she did not understand.

Well, in your opinion you didn't care much, but after the event of the nights before you were now leaning in favor of Cup Cake. She had a really soft ass. You have a very biased opinion.

"Evening Cup Cake." You say as you past the thick bi-paneled doors.

Her ears whipped up as she looked at the doors. Like a dog greeting his master at the door she nearly skipped to your side, her tail batting back and forth.

"Oh hello sweetie, did you get done with those crème puffs already?"

You nod.

"Good. I will have you back here for the rest of the day helping me make the hard candies. I am running a little behind schedule."

You raise a brow, curious; she had never been behind before. Normally she would be far ahead. She hated being anywhere near Carrot nowadays. Normally she would finish and leave upstairs to take care of the twins. She inches closer to you, you didn't notice before but she is wearing a delicate perfume.

You take a small examination of the kitchen; it looked like a tornado had gone through it. Pots and pans were covered in sugar and the cupcake tins were soaking in the sink. You feel a little bad that she had to be left up to the hardest part of the order.

The counter was completely covered in powdered sugar. She must had been up far before you did to get all this done. Yet she still had time to make you and Pinkie breakfast.

Inspiration is what it was; you could only stand in amazement at sheer amount that had been accomplished. You flex your right arm and pound your bicep hard with your left hand.

"Right, so let's get started on those ginger snaps."

"They're already done sweetie."

"Oh." You say slightly crestfallen, "well then how about the toffees?"

"Done."

"Granny Greens?"

"Done."

"Lemon Pops?"

"Done."

"Sour Doodles?"

"Done."

"Rainbow Cakes?"

"Done." She finishes with a singing voice.

Your mouth drops a little; it was amazing just how much she had really done.

"What is left to do, I thought you said you were behind?"

She lightly bumps your side with her hip. Right where your hand was, you slightly regret moving it. She bumps you again like you're supposed to say something.

"Well…" she paused for a moment "we do have a lot to do. This room is a mess and we need to clean."

You throw your head back and sigh, you hated cleaning. This wasn't just any cleaning either, most of it was dishes and utensils. It was by far the worst part of the job and all of it was super time consuming.

Cup Cake goes in front of you, "Don't worry, with two of us it shouldn't take any time at all, it will be fun." You feel her pudgy bottom grind along the length of your crotch as she said the word 'fun'.

Now you start to take notice of her ass. It may have been a trick of the light but you would put your last dollar that she is swaying it just a bit too much. Not that you can complain, it's almost hypnotic, almost.

She catches you staring, and chuckles to herself. "Don't worry; I don't care if you look."

Well since you got the go ahead. Not like you weren't going to look anyway, just that wasn't on your mind at that moment.

Now it was.

An hour and thirty four minutes had passed by since you two started to clean. Still there was no end in sight. Since then in some way shape or form, hand being the most prevalent. You have touched her fluffy posterior thirty five times. In every instance it was she bumping into you.

Now you may have not been the sharpest tool in the shed, but even you were able to pick up on it. It was becoming quite obvious.

Her tail brushes across your back as she crossed behind you. You were standing in front of a large basin filled with dishes.

"Are you feeling well?" you ask.

She stops and turns and gives you a puzzled look.

"I'm perfectly fine sweetie, never been better."

You set the sponge down that you were using and turn to face her.

"Well, I don't want to sound like a pervert or nothing but I notice that you been walking a little funny. You know with more sway in your hips."

"Really?" she said moving closer to you. "You must have been look an awful long time to notice that." Her voice was light, almost erotic.

You scratch your neck, "Well yah, after last night it's been on my mind a lot." You say honestly.

Cup Cake closed the gap in between you two, a seductive smirk on her face. "Really now, what do you think we should do about that?"

"Well…" you pause for a moment, "if you want to…"

"Oh I do."

"I can milk you."

She blinked, "What?"

"Well believe it or not I know a thing or two when it comes to build up in 'pressure'." You say the last word with special emphasis. "I know a thing or two about milking so if you want I can milk you, I know its personal and embarrassing."

You look down at her engorged tits; they had grown a whole cup size overnight. Even now the soft pink nipples were just mere inches from touching the floor.

She shakes her head; it is almost like she is trying to hold something in but you can't make out what. After a minute though she regains her composure.

"I would like that very much, my girls need attention. So how about we do it now, they are really starting to hurt."

You open your mouth and close it again. You were thinking later, not right at that very moment. The two of you stand there for a moment, you with your hands against the countertop, Cup Cake frozen in place, looking at you waiting for your answer.

"Sure," you say.

She looked at the door that separated the kitchens. Even now Carrot Cake was on the other side preparing the multi-layer wedding cake. She nods for you to follow her. Although your trip didn't go far, just across the room, she sat on the counter nonchalantly; even now you still look at her ass.

You took a stool that sat lower than the counter so you could easily work. There was no pails but a large soup pot was in arms reach and it seemed to be as good as thing as any to collect the velvety liquid.

Cup Cake doesn't move, her legs are crossed and her hooves are covering most of her torso.

You give her a questioning look; you couldn't start if you can't even see what you're supposed to be working with. She notices your glare and sighs; slowly she looks away from your gaze off to the left as if she is trying to focus in on something.

Her front set propped her up as she leaned back on the counter. Her tiny belly now popped out a little. Last were her hind legs, which she parted easily, revealing the two swollen mammaries.

You're not looking at any of that, your eyes are not straight focused on her marehood as you heard others call it. You were accustomed to pussy, but they call it marehood here. So you figure 'When in Rome'.

You try not to look at the soft welcoming entrance; it was slightly larger than Pinkie's. Even the pink flesh under looked different. Or it may have been a trick of the light, but you didn't care.

The semi in your pants always gave a better convincing argument.

"Don't look at my fat…" she says her face turning scarlet.

You nearly deadpan, she was completely exposed and all she was worrying about is the tiny bit of belly pudge. Well you want to be a gentleman and honor her wishes.

"I promise I won't look at your belly."

She smiles and spreads her legs wider for you to begin, giving you a even better view. You glide your hands over one of the swollen tits. They had not seen any attention in a while. From the base, you lightly squeeze with your pointer finger and thumb.

And was rewarded with a blast of milk in your eye.

Cup Cake suppresses a giggle, "Sorry." She whispers.

Now you remember to take aim, pressing from the base again you send a small burst of the creamy goodness.

She shudders. Each innocent burst that left her body was a small welcomed miracle. Even she didn't know how bad she needed to be drained. This was different though, the way you worked over her glands. It was warmer, more sensual.

It was your hands, something no pony had. The warm feeling against her nerves as she release sent shivers down her spine.

"Can… you… rub my tummy?"

You were just getting into the swing of things, but you wanted to make her feel comfortable. You didn't give her a response you just followed her request. You took you left hand and placed it on her belly. Although you did find it kind of cute that she referred to it as her tummy.

She let out a nearly inaudible moan as you caressed her fur. Even at close proximity it strained your ears to hear it. You place your full palm on her, all your digits now making small circles as you lightly massage her.

Finally after five minutes you finally drain one completely. You only stopped for half a second before you were about to switch over to the other swollen teat.

"Don't stop, please don't stop." Cup Cake whined. "I need this bad."

You started on the other after hearing her request. Her body started to sway as you stroked her free of her juices. Each drop caused her to quiver as it left her body.

"Call me a good filly."

"What?" you question as you slow down.

"Don't stop, call me a good filly." She repeated, her breath barely registered as a whisper.

Now sometimes you were a bit slow on the uptake. Sometimes you did miss the occasional joke where the punch line was totally obvious. This time it finally clicked as you were stroking her belly. The tender little hairs followed your design as you traced away shapes into her fur.

You didn't have proof of it, although you were suspicious. If you were wrong it would change your relationship. If you were right it would still change it. You were at an impasse. So you did what you normally do in a situation where you couldn't choose.

You asked the all-knowing one, your cock.

[…]

He says to do it.

He always gives the best advice.

"So what makes you a good filly, have you been behaving?" you question. You continue your strokes evenly, still working on the swollen teat. She shakes with every in-stroke after the first, and you're delighted when you hear her breathing pick up as well, breaking her relatively stoic demeanor with at least a hint of indulgence.

"Mmhmm." She whimpers, "I've been a very good filly."

You can't help but get a little more into it than seems reasonable, you stroke her belly faster. Taking long strokes with your fingertips down the length of her, but stop right above her clit.

"Don't," she says, and you're unsure if it's a real protest "stop." she manages again, stuttering a bit as you keep up your work. Her hips start to grind in place as her marehood started to pool precum on the wooden counter. The small slapping noise of her grinding against the counter was the only noise she was making.

"Good little filly," you say with a smirk.

She tilts her head back and bites down on her lower lip trying not to let out a single sound. Her breathing became more rampant. You gentle massage her nipple with your pointer finger and thumb. The last little bit of milk finally escapes.

She was nearing, her eyes were clamped shut and her teeth were clenched shut. All you were doing now was rubbing her belly. There are more exciting things to be doing with them.

Her pussy did look inviting, and it was right there.

Err…. Marehood.

You were always curious, did she taste like cupcakes? You have to move before she can react, so you do just that. In an instant, your one hand is gone from her stomach and moved further down, snaking its way along her belly and in-between her legs.

You can see the hesitation in the look she gives you as she turns her head around.

With your middle and pointer finger you split her tender pink flesh. Leaning in you give the tip of her clit a tiny lick.

It was going to be a start but ended as a finisher.

Her hind legs wobble and flail midair but strike their mark as they wrap around your neck. Her swollen wet mound was now hard pressed against your neck. The tender flesh now got what it sought, release. Her tender groin muscle tightened hard around your neck as she hit her climax. You let her ride it out, she gave you one or two small thrusts before slowing as she comes down.

When she does, she's panting, and her legs are wobbling right in front of your eyes. Her hind legs are wiggling, and she's barely managing to hold their grip to your body. Your front is slick and shiny with her cum and the sudden slight increase of arousing fluid brought on by Cup Cake's climax.

Heat you think it was, but you weren't sure. Your nose can't pick it up so you don't know.

"Was I a good _little_ filly?" she asks with pure innocence in her voice.

You wanted to say yes, but you didn't want this it end right there. No sir, your cock was trying to beat his way out of your jeans. It wants its turn to show its skills. You never got a chance to say it though.

"Hey," Carrot shouted, thankfully still behind the door. You now just realized why Cup Cake wasn't making a single sound. "Are you done with those ginger snaps yet, I need your help with the base layer!" He sounded pissed off, you did not know why.

Slowly you lean down and set her on the floor, she stands for a moment and then her hind legs crumple. Her teats were completely drained, there were just tired is all. It was a mark of a job well done. Her eyes look at you almost pleading.

"Please don't tell him." She whispers.

You almost laugh, like you really were going to go gallivanting over and telling him how you just serviced his wife. Right, that was the top of your to-do list.

"No I'm not; I burned the batch and had to make a whole new one. I figure I'll be down in two more hours or so, maybe more with cleaning." You smirk at her; her mouth slightly drops at your implications. Although, you were friends with Mr. Cake, a small part of you did feel really guilty for what you just did, it wasn't fair to him.

"God dammit," Carrot shouts, "Where was Cup, she was supposed to be watching you!" he was really pissed.

You and Cup Cake both look at the door expecting it to be blown over by a fire breathing dragon. You rarely ever hear Carrot curse, let alone use a curse that you taught him.

"She was upstairs with the twins; she hasn't been down here for about a hour or so." You call out, giving her the perfect alibi.

"I bet forty bits that fat ass is up stairs eating again. She just was pushing all the work on us because she can't fit through the damn doors!"

Your mouth nearly drops, he may never have talked about her ever, but he never deliberately insulted her either. Part of you wanted to defend her honor like a true hero, go off and bust him one in the jaw. You however were covered in her cum and heat, you needed priorities.

Then you looked down at her, tears were already starting to form at the sides of her eyes. Her front hooves were covering her belly and her tail was covering as much of her butt as possible.

So that's why she is so sensitive about her pudge.

Well you didn't feel guilty anymore.

"I'm going on break," you shout. Reaching down you pet her pink mane, your fingers gliding down her back. You knew she would object if you did, but you didn't really care. With a single arm you scoop her up.

She thrashed around; you tried to remind yourself that you wanted to cheer her up. Although having both cheeks of that fine fluffy flank of her pressing against your forearm was giving you ulterior motives.

"Put me down, this was a mistake, I'm fat." She said as she tries to wiggle out of your arm.

You press your lips against hers, forcing a kiss that soon didn't become forced but welcomed. Testing the waters your lick the border that was denying you access to her mouth. She licked back, although her tongue was flatter and wider than your and 'forced' its way in with one push.

You pull apart, a single string of saliva still connecting you and her.

"You're not fat; your husband is just weak."

Your words earn you a smile and a blush that covered her cheeks; she obviously wasn't used to compliments. Or she really liked hearing someone bad mouth her husband.

"Well, as of two weeks ago. We were officially separated. I don't know if he still counts as my husband or not."

You didn't know either; legal issues were not your forte.

"So… do you want to take this upstairs?" she questions.

She didn't need to ask you twice, it took you about five seconds to climb the stairs. Both of you pepper each other with tiny kisses. When you hit the top of the stairs, your jeans were already off. It had started to become really painful for your partner in crime.

Now you almost lost control as you grab a palm full of that pretty blue bottom of hers, each finger sinking in.

"So," you asked with a raised brow. "What position and where? I think that wall should be due for a few coats of Cup Cake."

She looks at you with a questioning gaze like you said something weird.

"What are you planning on doing; I thought we came up here for sex." She said honestly.

"We did, haven't you ever had sex against a wall?"

She looked away, "No… all Carrot Cake was good at was missionary and doggy style."

You nearly deadpan, "Well what is the most erotic place you ever done it in?"

She looks at you and doesn't answer. Her eyes look like they're trying to tell you something but you just can't catch what she is trying to say.

"Well? Is it that embarrassing? It wasn't Pinkie Pie's bed is it?"

"No… it was downstairs on the kitchen counter… about ten minutes ago. I only ever had done it on a bed."

You think on the matter for a second.

"So wait, you only ever done missionary and doggy style on your bed, that's it?"

"I was milked on a kitchen counter." She quickly added.

You were at a loss for words; you don't want to lie to yourself. You wanted to do her doggy style. It was your favorite position, easy to do, and almost guaranteed to get her off. With the news in hand however, that now dropped to the very bottom of the list.

There is no way Pinkie Pie knew about her sex life, she would be more disappointed than you are right now. A married couple for seven years never explored anything. You did Pinkie in four positions your first night.

You set her down on the table, thanks to Pinkie your gallery of positions now far exceeded your partners. You didn't know what to do; you wanted to start things off slow. Some things you learned would scare her off.

The bed was out of the question, you didn't want to go do thing she been at before. The options were infinite.

You snap your fingers as a brief moment of clarity washes over you, one that would give her a small confidence boost and make her cum like a kitten. Well it really wasn't that great of a idea, just a previous idea with a location change.

It would make her smile though.

"Sorry I don't know much…" Cup Cake said slightly hurt about the length of time you had to think.

You didn't say anything as you stared her down, it was like an old west movie where you each faced each other like men. Now was the time to draw your weapon.

He had been waiting long enough.

With a motion as quick as pulling away a painful band-aid, you take off your boxers and throw them back to the pile that contains your jeans.

She eyes your mastiff, paying attention to the large swollen head that was lightly bobbing midair. Seven and ¾ inches (you measured) of hard cock that was practically staring her in the face.

She eyes over the piece of alien material that was almost begging to be swallowed up.

"It's smaller than I thought it would be," she says.

Well if that wasn't a kick right in the pride you don't know what would have been. May be small compared to a damn horse but on earth you were known to be well endowed. You never had a complaint, not even from Pinkie Pie.

"Hold still." You say as you open your arms, in an instant, both your hands are on her, one buttcheek in each palm; one handful of squishy, slappable ass between both sets of fingers. You only wait a second to feel how warm they are before you lift her into the air again.

Like a frightened filly she latches her front hooves around your neck "Hey!" Cup Cake turns her head over her shoulder as she feels your fingers sink into her skin. "Put me down, I'm too big!"

Although her protest fade away into memory as the warm shaft presses against her belly. You were aiming for her swollen puffy pussy but the height difference was hard to calculate. Your aim was less than accurate.

Although it was like you switched on a light, as your cock rubbed against her belly.

"You're going to rub my tummy right?" she said with a squeak.

Her demeanor changed again, you swear that her eyes deepened to deep pools of _want_. A soft moan escapes her lips. "I'm a good little filly; you should rub my tummy more."

Well even the best laid plans fail, so much for the idea of fucking her midair. With both of your hands firmly planted on her ass. Even now your fingers threaten to pull apart her tiny rosebud. Cock belly rubs was new, but neither of you could get off at this rate.

You take a few steps back and fall on the couch that was sitting in the living room across from the television. You shudder a bit as she falls forward, her wet mount now sitting firmly on your shaft. Her soaking wetness now started to stream down and cover your balls.

"I'm a good little filly, I get a treat, right?"

Her voice was almost completely different; almost twenty decibels higher, she really did sound like a little filly.

You lift her up; it was like a small shower as drop after drop of precum fell onto the shaft and ridge of your cock. You grab the thick mastiff and glide it down her 'tummy' and past her breasts. She giggles but is stopped by a full body shiver as it reaches her clit.

"Good little fillies get treats, are you a good little filly?" you ask.

Cup Cake shakes her head up and down with more enthusiasm than you thought she was capable of at the moment.

"I've been a very good little filly; can I have a treat, please?"

Well since she asked so nicely.

To your own surprise, you're quivering the way you expected Cup Cake might be when you press the tip of your cock against her hole. You steel yourself and grit your teeth as you push forward, slowly, and carefully.

"Hmmm." She cooed.

She pushes herself down, and you grit your teeth as both of you let out a groan that filled the room.

"You feel bigger than you look," she says, swiveling her hips from side to side as she tries to grind down on your pole. "This is my treat right for being a good little filly?"

You didn't answer, the whole reason why you sat down on the couch was to fulfill her personal request. You start to rub her tummy with a hree hand while the other still was firmly planted on her ass.

The tightness of her pussy is mind-blowing, four months without sex really tightens the grip. Her pink velvety walls clung to your cock as it tried to absorb every inch of it. She wasn't sure if it was your natural state or simply the fact that her loins were hyper-sensitized fresh off her first orgasm, but the touch of your shaft felt incredibly hot; more so than your lips, more than your tongue, even. It wasn't a burning heat, and in fact it remained a very welcome, soothing and satisfying heat, but it was definitely hotter than anything she'd ever imagined being in contact with her nether-regions.

She squirmed and moaned softly at every stroke, at every slow brush of your member across her copiously wet slit. You kept this up for a while, longer than Cup Cake would have expected you to have the patience for, and she very nearly started to lose herself.

"I'm a good filly." She repeated. "I'm not too heavy am I?"

You didn't want to answer, if anything she was far too light for your preference but she wouldn't believe you if you told her. The warm slick sheen she was leaving on your cock was well enough an indicator that you're doing a good job.

You didn't even have to use your trump cards.

You could tell from the way her hips were starting to spasm she was nearing, you didn't want this to end. This was your first time with a normal pony, Pinkie Pie was never normal in the sack. It wasn't a bad thing at all.

You don't slam inside, but you do move in one, long, continuous, hard _thrust_. And you lower your middle and ring finger right above her tight rosebud, "Do you want a special treat?"

"Mmhmm." She whines.

You wait for the right moment as you continue to pump inside slowly, giving her enough to ride but not enough to cum. You lube your fingers in her precum.

Annnnnnnnnnnnd now.

You slam the whole shaft deep into the recesses of her wanting pussy causing a loud slap sound to echo throughout the house. That was drowned out by her scream of delight as your middle and ring finger drilled themselves into her tight ass, sliding in with ease.

"Aaaah!"

Cup Cake's moan comes out like a flood from a burst damn, and you feel her whole body shake as you bury yourself inside her. You don't give her time to recover before you pull out and push forward again fingers in again widening the tight hole. She starts panting and moaning together, and shuts her eyes as her body shakes with the sudden onset pleasure of your dual attentions.

Now she plants both her hooves firmly on your chest, she was starting to grow impatient. You all but stopped your moment as she was riding your cock. It was like your dick broke her metaphorical shell, she wasn't holding back anymore.

She wanted it, bad.

She screamed your name several times "Oh, my, god, you so Ahhh!" You assume she meant 'you're' but you could feel yourself beginning to build.

"I'm going…" she never finishes. She loses her words into a high-pitched moan echoes through the whole store. You let her ride it out, she whipped her body back and screams. It was ear shattering.

The rush of fluids was intermiscible, four months of built up pressure now washed over your face and chest. She never told you she was a squirter. You lick your lips and enjoy the flavor of her cum. Pinkie Pie was also a squirter, this was nothing new.

Both of you look at each other, a smile was the only thing you were wearing.

She however looked sad, unsatisfied, which you knew was not the case. You were covered in her juices.

"You said I would get a treat, I was a good little filly, were my _tweat_?" she said like a wanting filly asking for a cone.

Now you were still hung, mental process was not what was going through your mind. You wanted her to get right back on and fuck your dick. This was not a free ride; you wanted to get off too. You were just moments away from cuming with her.

Then she made it painfully clear. She eased off of you; your dick is slick and shiny with your own precum mixed with the torrent she just sprayed you with.

Cup Cake went to eye level with your cock, you were still breathing heavily. She looked at you straight in the face, her huge pink irises nearly begged for attention. She opened her mouth as wide as she could, and slid the entirety of your cock in her mouth.

Your eyes went crossed for a moment as the rush washed over you. You wanted her to stop, you didn't tell her.

She had a really wide tongue and the way she was cleaning your shaft of her cum sent a dirty little pleasure in your mind. You could only see her curly pink mane bobbing up and down. She was really good at it, almost on par with Pinkie.

You could feel the twitch, you were sure she could feel it as well, she increased her speed. It was coming fast, your balls clenched as the hot seed now started to work its way out.

"Sorry." You say fast as you grab the back of her mane and force your cock into her throat. Firing the first spray of your cum deep in her. Her eyes shrunk to pins as the first batch of the seed made its way in. Cup Cake loved to swallow, but she wasn't prepared for this.

You could see it sliding down her throat like a large pill; you could only imagine what she was thinking when a shot of cum weighing almost fifteen pounds shot down her throat.

The next four waves of your hot seed were more welcomed, she did say she wanted a treat.

She fell back on the floor breathing hard; she was smiling from ear to ear. Her cum still pouring on wooden floor.

"I… can, still feel, you inside me." She said through breaths. She rubbed her belly, obviously talking about her treat.

You were kind of amazed, it took Pinkie Pie two times to get used to it. She did it in one go.

"Yah and you will for the four hours or so." You did not know the facts very well, only from accounts of what Pinkie said to you.

[…]

"What the fuck is going on here!" Carrot Cake yelled.

Both looked at the enraged stallion. Cup Cake tried to get up but she was literally being weighed down by your load.

You blink several times, "Well… I fucked your wife."

You always did believe honesty was the best policy.


	2. Mr Frost

_Saturday: Noon_

You looked up in a slight daze, still enjoying your euphoric state. Your breathing was slightly erratic, sensual and almost mocking. You wanted to say something else, something to rip into Carrot Cake's pride.

Nothing came to mind.

At your feet was Cup Cake, laying flat on her back. Her body was still quivering from sex; her fluids were still pouring out freely, then pooled onto the wooden floor. Her mane was disheveled, the pink, glossy strands jutting out in every direction.

Cup Cake looked at Carrot next to the stairs, her eyes wide and her mouth clamped shut.

Carrot stood at the top of the stairs, all four legs rigid and locked into place. His left eye was twitching, mouth slightly agape and several pulsating veins beating on his forehead. His mane was scraggly and matted with sweat.

You reach for your boxers, never breaking eye contact with Carrot. Your privates were hung out for all to see, and you didn't want him comparing sizes. You would lose, as he was still a horse, didn't want to give him ammo to use against you.

"Well…" you say as you try your best to slip on your stained briefs, "it seems you and I now share a very special bond. That bond would be your wife. So, now we should be calm and rational since now we're like brothers or something—"

He moved faster than lightning as his back hooves made contact with your face. You were pushed back, the back of your skull firmly planted into the plaster of the wall. The now crumbling plaster covered your hair, shoulders, and bits of your bare chest.

"You think you can come into _my_ home,"you assumed he was glaring at you, "and have sex with_my_ wife while you were under my good graces? Is this the way you treat others who…"

You tried to listen, but the blood, trickling down your face from a fresh cut that was right above your left eye, prevented you from doing so. Your teeth were clenched shut as your vision slowly came back, and as your brain stopped shaking inside your skull. There was a very slight ringing in your left ear and you could clearly hear your heart beating inside of your head.

A good minute had passed before your senses finally came back to you. Placing your left hand on the wall, you pushed forward, prying your head out of the drywall. Taking a heavy breath you clamor to a standing position. You smirk to yourself as you think, "It did hurt like hell."

It was nothing compared to what you got from your father, however.

Now, with a steady river of blood pouring down your chin and dripping onto your torso, you looked at Carrot with an expression that visibly frightened him to his core; a smile. An electrifying tingle spread across your body, your adrenaline rushing as you neared the terrified stallion.

"Sit back down! I'm talking to you!" He shouts in a vain attempt to regain control of the situation.

"You know," you say with a smile. "I will give you one thing. That really hurt. Maybe if you put a little bit more effort into it, you could have knocked me out cold." You put your hand on your chin and with a quick jerk, you crack your neck.

"How long has this been going on?!" Carrot Cake demanded.

Cup Cake's eyes went wide, "T-this was just a—"

"Two weeks," you said with a sadistic smirk. You wanted to get him mad, to get a rise out of him. "Every day since your separation we've been doing it. On the counter, on your bed, hell, even in the kitchen."

Carrot looked down at Cup, "I could've had any mare of my choosing, and this is the way you treat my generosity? By trying to replace me with some… human?"

"Replace? Pfft, bitch please. She is moving up in the world. Now though, it's just you and me." The adrenaline rush you were getting was unfathomable. It felt like something out of high school, where two guys fought over a girl. You were never in a fight like that, but hell, better late than never.

"Carrot.. please," Cup begged. "Don't tell anypony."

"Tell? Tell what?" Carrot retorted, enraged. "That my wife was sleeping around while we were separated?"

"Hey," you shout, "Eyes on me." You had no martial training, but had watched enough movies to know how to throw a solid punch. Thanks to your father, you knew how to dodge, assuming you could see the attack coming.

"She felt like fucking me, so she did." you to goad the stallion into a fight.

Carrot stepped back nervously. "Y-you want me to fight you… for her? I'm not going to fight you. You will leave this house right now, and I'll forget this all happened. She is my proper—"

Your hand was already at his throat, all five fingers closed around his neck. With one hand, you lifted him to eye level. For you, this was an amazing feat of strength, as ;he was about fifty five pounds.

"You weren't about to say property, right?" You said through gritted teeth, each word a deadly trace of venom within.

Carrot Cake shook his head, gasping for breath.

"I thought so. That would be really rude and insensitive." You said, finishing with a smile. Right now, you felt like the greatest badass in the entire world. You set him back on his hooves, even though it was only for a few seconds your forearms were already straining from carrying his weight.

He nearly crumpled and he took several steps back, rubbing his throat. He was slightly wheezing. He stood there for only a moment, before he turned and made a beeline back down the stairs.

You blink a few times at the empty space, slightly confused. Still holding your stance, you inch to the doorway, taking great care to not let your guard down. You didn't want to get ambushed again. You look down the stairs; there is no stallion in sight.

"Did… did he run away!? What the hell! Where is the manly battle?" Now you stood there more disappointed than anything. You wanted a hero's battle, a fight to end all fights. One, that at the end of the day you could drink too with friends and regale the tale too.

Slowly your adrenaline rush faded, now the only thing you had to show for your bravado was a cut and a body covered in plaster bits. You were kind of disappointed.

"I can't believe he ran away."

"Sweetie, don't be mad. You looked very handsome trying to defend me." Cup Cake said with a smile, "Could you be a dear and help me up?"

You turn around and now attend to the mare. Although, in the back of your mind, it felt like a hollow victory. You always wanted to play the hero, save the damsel in distress. You can't remember how many times you had saved Princess Zelda and Princess Peach.

This was not the same, you just felt empty, disappointed.

You grab Cup Cake under her forelegs; you took note of the weight difference immediately. You would guess she clocked in at around one hundred or so pounds. Well within your weight limit to cradle her with one arm. Although, her soft pudgy bottom just _needed_ two firm hands to hold it.

It was for safety purposes. You always did believe in safety first.

"You don't have to carry me," she said weakly, "I'm pretty sure I can walk if I stand." Although, her hooves were already wrapped tightly around your neck, her head resting against yours. Her eyes closed she was almost completely calm.

"Thank you."

You blink, not out of confusion, but bewilderment, "For what?"

"Making me feel special, I know I'm not much to look at. Even if it was just for a tiny bit, I really enjoyed our time today."

You didn't answer right away. You sit down on the couch that you used before. (On a dry spot.) Looking at the wall you can only wonder what would be the right thing to say now. Something comforting, loving, caring. Deep down you really wanted to make her happy.

"Tell me," you said without thinking, "how long has Carrot Cake been treating you like that. I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't hear it with my own ears."

Cup Cake tightened her grip, her eyes opened for but a moment and then closed again. "He wasn't always like that. I hate to say it, but he was like you are with Pinkie when I first met him. Although, that was all a lie."

You can feel her body tremble, it wasn't sporadic or out of fear. You didn't know what emotion brought on the shudder. You decided to step forward curiously.

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

You kind of wanted her to say yes and get off, you just noticed you were still bleeding and it was dripping onto her coat. On the other hand, you were curious as to why she would compare you to that possessive douchebag.

"It's alright, it's not like it's a secret or anything. Well maybe to some it is I guess. When I first met Carrot, I was on a swing set in Canterlot. I was just a little filly,but soon I would have been a mare with the right to marry and get my own stallion."

She sighed.

"Then I saw him, he was with his own herd of mares. Each one bidding for his attention—"

"Stop." You say taking in a breath. "Carrot Cake… had a herd of mares after him?" No matter how hard you tried you just couldn't fit that image into your head. You couldn't picture him sleeping with Celestia either, but damn, this was making no sense to you.

"Why is it that so hard to believe?"

"It's Carrot Cake… I have seen what you mares' consider pretty boys." Because Pinkie Pie always made it a habit to point them out. It irritated you a tiny bit, but you weren't the jealous type. "Carrot doesn't fall into that category."

"Well… yes, I guess you're right. He was sleeping with all of them though, that's just normal around here. He was choosing his mates, the mares he was going to bed with for life."

Your mouth drops a little, "Say what? He had choices?" You were almost sure she was lying to you. You were more willing to believe in vampires and Slender Man than this. Carrot had… choices? "What do you mean 'mates for life'?"

"It's when a stallion chooses who he will allow to court him. Normally eight or so mares to a stallion; sometimes more, sometimes less depending on his preference." Cup Cake stated, this started to feel more like a lesson than a story. "I bet you had a few humans for your bed back home." She said with a sheepish smirk.

You didn't. The closest thing you had was a stalker ex-girlfriend.

"Wow." You say mildly stunned, "You guys have a really open culture. It's a little shocking." Although you do recall a few instances where five or so mares would follow a stallion, almost religiously.

"Yes, mares do most of the work when it comes to courting. Since less than ten percent of Equestria is male, we had to make do with what we had. Most stallions take it in stride, who wouldn't want options?" Cup squeezed you hard. "Well Carrot wasn't popular, but still he had choices. He was a stallion and I was just smitten filly. I always had a thing for older males."

It was a weird feeling, still didn't feel right thinking Carrot had suitors. Let alone more than one. Maybe he was rich or something.

"Then I met him and we talked on the swings. Every day we would meet on the swings and he would push me and call me pretty…" she squeezed your neck hard. She let out a muffled cry and a cough.

Instantly you rub her back, this was a memory she didn't want to recall.

"You don't have to tell me," you whispered into her ear with the delicate tone. It was soft and soothing, one you mastered long ago when you soothed Pumpkin and Pound to sleep.

"It's ok, I-I want to tell you." She took in a deep breath and exhaled through her mouth. "Well he was still sleeping around. I didn't hate or care for that matter. It was normal, but he told me I was special. Out of all the mares he liked me the most… then he told me he loved me."

You felt a tear hit you back, and you held her tightly.

"One night, he snuck over to my house. I was still a filly, I wasn't allowed to date stallions for a few more years. I-I really liked him and he said he loved me… so I gave him my everything…"

A minute passed and several more tears hit the center of your back.

"My father came in and caught us… Carrot was labeled a pedo_filly_er. So I pleaded with my father and he gave me and Carrot two choices. Either break up or never see each other again. Or get married. It was an obvious choice, or so I thought. Carrot wanted to break up and I wanted marriage. Well, a week later Carrot proposed to me."

"Well at least he changed his mind."

Cup sighed, "He didn't, my dad changed his mind for him. Two years later I was able to marry and we did. I was the happiest mare in Equestria. A year later though, one night he got too drunk, he told me that he was forced into it and if he didn't my dad would have gelded him."

You mouth dropped as you felt a sharp pinch in your nether-region.

You rubbed her back, taking great care as you hand caressed the soft tissue beneath her warm fur coat. You didn't sympathize with Carrot at all, for lack of a better term. All he wanted was to have his cake and eat it too.

"So what do we do now?" You say as you nestle against her warm fur. "I am sure he is going to go tell all his bar buddies, and they'll come here with pitchforks and hammers to attempt to save you from the vile human."

She snorted, turned slightly and gave you a peck on the cheek. "That is never going to happen. Marriage is sacred in these parts, I'm sure his bar buddies have a mare or four waiting for them at home. If they tried to come back on you, they would be getting the worst of it."

Your heart sank and your head fell back against the wall. It was itching away in the back of your mind. No matter how you could have talked your way out of it. Maybe, you could have gotten away with the milking. The fact still remained though, you had sex with Cup Cake.

You were no better than Carrot Cake.

"Maybe I deserve it." You said honestly. "I am sure if I told things to Pinkie she wouldn't be mad at you. She may be very open when it comes to sex," Except anal, you grumbled on the inside. In which she is like Fort Knox. "But I know she won't be so forgiving with me when she finds out what we did."

You both let out a long 'hmm'. Neither of you could disagree with that statement. Pinkie Pie may have been opened minded, if she was consulted first, she may have been into it. But you did not consult her first, you cheated. Both good and bad reasons backed you in the act.

Cup Cake smiled and held you tighter. "Well, maybe. She did say I could. She left me a note, at the very bottom it ask me to take care of all your needs." She brushed her pink curly tail against your loins. "I think if we swing it just right maybe she would believe that."

"I _highly_ doubt that would work. Oh, yes Pinkie, I couldn't last a week without you so Cup generously offered herself to sooth my loins." You wish she could see your face right now; you couldn't roll your eyes any harder.

"Maybe say it was an accident?"

You shot back immediacy, "Sorry Pinkie, my penis accidentally fell into her vagina. Yeah, that might work." You laced every word with sarcasm.

Cup chuckled, "Well, I don't know if it would work, you're not a stallion, but you could tell her you were trying to expand your herd." Her face went crestfallen. "She might not believe that though, since it's me and all…"

You twist her in place and let her pudgy rump plop right down on your groin. You still cradled her back with both arms interlocking right above her tail.

"What are you talking about? Why wouldn't she believe it?"

"Well… you know… two foals that need a father. That and going with my physical wants… not all stallions really care if one of the herd is… satisfied. Then there is the fact that… I'm not the prettiest mare in the world... And I'm f—"

You lightly press your lips to hers, cutting her off. She wiggles around on your lap for a bit, her tail started twitching backing for rapidly like an excited filly. It was a nice feeling—soft and sweet— pulling away with a loud pop.

"Stop downgrading yourself." You look at her straight in the eye, "You're very beautiful." You said honestly. You wanted to comfort her more, this may have been the first time she really had a guy care for her. Your relationship wasn't platonic anymore, it was… different.

You didn't speak out of lust, even though her ass felt amazing resting on your groin. Thankfully you could control the lustful beast. He had shown his skill and got a gold metal. Part of him wanted to do it again though.

She felt it, not the member she was riding only a few minutes before. In her chest, it was tiny, almost surreal. It felt like a dream, false and hollow at first. She had heard it before, but this felt different as the words connected.

Accepted, no, that was not the word for it. It was more blissful, whimsical, jolly even. She could feel it inside her, burning, in the center of her chest. It was a very familiar feeling. She just couldn't put her hoof on it. She liked it though, a lot.

She took a deep breath and focused, "Thank you," she whispered. "I'm glad that somepony still thinks of me as beautiful, even if you're not a pony." She lightly tapped your shoulder, "How about we continue this conversation in the bedroom."

She wanted to see something, to feel _it _again.

You swallowed and smiled, although, this felt different from before. You give her a quick peck and lift her into the air. Either she didn't notice or didn't care that you picked her up. She was smiling, not sheepishly or seductively.

It was a smile that reminded you of Pinkie.

"You know," you say looking back. "That does sound like a fun idea. I would love to, in fact, but not now." Although you still continued to her bedroom.

"Why not," she said questioningly.

"Well…" you couldn't place it. Why not, you just got done doing it. It would take very little to awaken the beast and show her what for. Something inside you though, said no, to wait. It wasn't the right time. "I know it sounds weird but… let's wait a few hours before we go again."

You're not going to lie to yourself; you already knew you were up shit creek without a paddle. Least you could do is wait a little while. Not only that though, you felt a little light headed.

"I also want to put a band-aid or something on this cut." You point to the small gash above your forehead. The wound had sealed shut and the blood on your cheek had dried. Passing the threshold of the room you place her down on the bed.

"How did you know I was tired?" she questioned, seriously perplexed.

You shrug. Although, you knew how many times Pinkie fell asleep right away after intercourse, it was something to go on at least.

"Just a hunch," you stand near the doorway. "So how about this, after you get rested up, I'll take you and the twins out to eat." You send her a playful smile. "After we get back, we will see what happens."

Cup Cake felt it again; it was harder, more pronounced. It felt like a sharp pinch in the center of her chest.. "That… sounds lovely." She said half heartedly. She hadn't gone out to eat in years. No matter how great it sounds though.

More than anything she didn't want you to leave her side.

"Great," you say, "I'll go take a quick shower and go get the twins some lunch. You enjoy your nap." You close the door letting her bask in the evening sun.

* * *

There she lay, staring back at the door. Waiting, hoping for you to come back, all faded when the sound of the cascading water drifted to her ears. She sighs, her hoof pressed over her rapidly beating heart.

She had a fear, a terrifying fear that was building inside of her now. It was that warm fuzzy feeling that was spreading like wildfire throughout her body. Although, the thought of what it was made the veins in her forelegs turn to ice.

She turned to her side, grappling onto a body pillow. It was a small comfort; she wanted to hold something or rather someone. Closing her eyes she tried her best to drift off to sleep.

"I can't be," she murmured, "there is no way… it's probably just gas." With that she fell asleep.

_Saturday Evening: Golden Oaks Library_

Pissed off, enraged, spiteful and yellow. All these words described the stallion to the letter as he bounded straight for the library door. Carrot Cake was fuming; as he trotted down the street other ponies only looked on and avoided him.

He had gotten a bad reputation; once it had gotten around that he cheated on his spouse. A holy and sacred event in Equestria, where one stallion completely dedicates themselves to one single mare. Now, no mare would so much as even look at him.

He enjoyed it at first; being chosen to service a princess got him a chance to join her Royal Harem. A top elite sect of stallions whose only job in the world is to bed with the princesses. Although, he did not _perform _to her _standards_ and was taken out of the candidacy.

Not to mention it was the fourth highest paying job in the entire Kingdom. To be chosen for a princess's harem meant a life of leisure, wealth and status. Although there was one thing Carrot never mentioned which would have booted him from bedding Celestia in the first place.

You can't be married. A tiny detail Carrot forgot to mention.

Now though, he was out for blood, metaphorically speaking. After being picked up by his throat like a rag doll and tossed aside in his own home, catching his wife, fucking some… thing that wasn't even a pony. No, he wouldn't let this stand.

He knew that, given time, Cup Cake would come to her senses. All mares have a fire that needs to be put out given enough time. All he had to do is wait for her to go into heat. He would refuse her advances and make her wait and suffer. Given enough time, a mare would do anything to squelch her flame. Even forgive a cheating husband.

This was Carrot Cake's foolproof plan.

Although now there was a hitch, a wrinkle, a spot of black ink on the pages of the book that Carrot so masterfully devised. Cup Cake was having sex, in his house, with a _human_.

Carrot Cake, though, knew a few things. He knew the ways of the world and he knew what strings to pull to get this thorn out of his side. He would then go back to his old plan and wait for Cup to come crawling back to him.

Carrot Cake thumped on the doors to the library several times. Impatient, he had places to be.

The door creaked open and slammed shut as Ponyville's residential dragon pressed himself against the frame of the door. He was breathing hard and his body was covered in scratches and on his tail was Gummy, gumming away on his scales.

"Oh, hey Mr. Cake," Spike said breathing far harder than he should. "What brings you hear today. Please don't say a book."

Carrot set down a purple envelope. "I was wondering if you could send this letter to Twilight for me. It's a matter of grave importance."

Spike raised a brow, "Well I can send it to Celestia and she can send it to Twilight."

Carrot rolled his eyes, "Sure just hurry up about it. I need to talk to my lawyer." Spike nodded as he sent a small blast of green flame igniting the purple envelope.

_Saturday: Late Evening_

You were breathing hard as you finally finished cleaning the back kitchen. It took far too long to do this by yourself. The pots and pans were covered in gunk and sugar, the floor had been a complete disaster, now though you could eat off of it.

The front kitchen however was a complete mystery to you. It was almost spotless when you walked in ready to finish the wedding cake that Carrot started. However, it was already done. The entire area was almost immaculate, like no one even baked anything there. There it stood, at the end of the counter, a completed wedding cake with all the trimmings.

Not to mention how many times you ran back upstairs to check on the twins. Pumpkin wanted attention and Pound kept pooping himself. Not to mention neither of them would eat until they had their milk. Thankfully, there was a large vat of it that was fresh squeezed.

What was worse was the dizzy spells that you have been getting almost the entire time. Brief moments where you almost fell over, or your legs almost gave out on you. Finally though, you were almost done. The last bit was the front of the house, the register, counters, tables, and floor; and by far the simplest job of the entire bakery.

You were looking forward to eating out; you wanted to get done fast and go wake Cup up so you could leave. Everything that had happened today was providing quite a good distraction to everything that was weighing on your mind.

You sigh, "Que, Sera, Sera. What will be, will be." You sing to yourself as you work. "The future's not ours to see. Que Sera, Sera. What will be, will be." You hum along to the chorus in your head.

Work went considerably faster to an old tune. It wasn't your favorite. It just was an old song that gotten stuck in your head from some old movie you'd seen long ago. Your voice echoed around the store, the thin walls letting almost all the sound bounce around freely.

"You sing to yourself a lot don't you? Is that a song from your world?"

You were in the middle of mopping; the evening sun was peeking through the store windows. You look up with the light shining in your face.

You turn to face the voice, "Yeah, just some nameless song- HOLY JESUS FUCK!" Your jaw nearly unhinges itself from your face. The mop you were using fell to the floor, bouncing twice before becoming still.

Cup was standing on the far left side of the stairs. Her eyes were half lidded and the smirk on her face meant this was no accident. Her mane was straightened and combed off to the side covering her left eye. On each hoof stretching up to her calves were dark velvet socks. Attached to those were velvet laced straps, pressed against her fur connecting to a pair of pink lace panties.

It was almost a little childish, but you were not complaining, her tail was tied back and a bright pink bow.

"Don't you like it?" she said, her voice was soft. She didn't sound like herself she sound like… Sweetie Bell, but a little deeper. Was she trying to sound like a filly?

You tried to elicit a response, but you couldn't form words at that moment. All blood flow was being redirected. By some miracle though, you were able to nod.

Cup walks towards you, it was an even pace. In your mind however it was in slow motion, her coat sparkled in the evening sun. Her panties were tight against her fur, but were covering her plump rump. The sway in her hips looked deliberate. She was shaking that fine piece of ass on purpose.

She knew what you liked.

What caught you off guard wasn't that though, even though you were looking. It was her eyes, they looked like large pools of pure pink, innocent to the ways of the world. The way she was looking up at you sparked a very dirty pleasure in the back of your mind.

You wanted to ask 'why' but something in the back of your mind told you to not be stupid. Just roll with it.

"You have very beautiful eyes." You were able to muster out. You breath shuddered out unable to look away from her pink pupils. You wanted to look at that ass. But no matter how hard you tried, you just couldn't look away from her gorgeous eyes.

"You really think so?" she said excitedly. If you were not looking at a full grown mare you would have sworn she was a little filly. "I think you're pretty cute yourself…" she looked away slightly.

"What about the twins," you say weakly, desperately trying to hold onto control of your basic motor functions.

"Asleep, I gave them some goat milk. They will be out for hours."

Well you did say in a few hours, you didn't want to be a liar.

"So…" she said bashfully, "I have been a bad filly. I should be punished so I can be a good little filly again. You like it when I'm a good little filly right?" She twisted around and now gave you view of her ass. The pink bow blocked part of her flank as it swayed back and forth.

You followed her without question, although, you did have plenty of questions. The first one was where she'd gotten that outfit. You had done her laundry tons of times. You knew she had frilly sensual things, but nothing compared to the number she was wearing right now.

You always did like when Pinkie wore outfits. Sometimes she would want you to role-play. Rarely would you two mimic animals, well other animals. You always gave into her requests. Once in awhile she would even want you to call her by different names.

Once though you accidently called her Fluttershy. You always did have a soft spot for the innocent pegasus. All she did was turn and smile at you and called you Big Mac.

You took it as a compliment.

Cup Cake stopped behind the counter; placing her front set of hooves she lifted herself onto the counter. The only thing you could look at was the lines in her fur where the lace panties wrapped around her rump.

She looks at you in the face, standing on top on the counter still not being able to reach your height. She can feel it, the warm pinching in her chest. She could feel her heart racing inside her chest. Although the burning in her loins was much more prevalent.

"K-kiss me." She said weakly, her voice betraying the way she felt. She put a single hoof on your chest and leaned up as far as she could. Her eyes were pleading for attention.

You take your hand and brush away the pink bangs. Her eyes never leave yours and you index finger tilts her head ever so slightly. Cup Cake's heart sped up as she felt the tip of your tongue brushing against her lips. She opened them, meeting the tip of your tongue with her own, sliding them lightly over one another. Her tongue was flatter and wider than yours was.

Your kiss breaks early as a familiar rush overcomes you. You staggered back for a moment as your vision begins to blur. Shaking your head you regain your composure.

Cup Cake chuckles, "I didn't know I was that good of a kisser or are you just trying to flatter me?" she send you a playful wink.

You send her a reassuring smile. That one was the worst all day. Taking a deep breath you try sending as much oxygen throughout your body as possible. Even giving your hands a few shakes.

"After this is all through…" Cup Cake said with a smile. "I don't know the formalities on how to ask or even if I have to ask I never was in one before…" she looked away. "Since it probably won't work, but you been so nice…" she looked back at you. "If I could join your herd…"

Frankly you were stumped. This was a loaded gun you were looking down. A hot, sexy loaded gun with a fine ass and very good taste in panties. You knew a herd was just a loosely based harem. Something you would like to have but in reality knew you never could get. Why would you want one? You had Pinkie, which was a harem in itself for all the tricks she had.

You didn't give it much thought, you knew full well no matter how long or convincing you had to be with yourself. You knew you would say yes. This was the hair slim chance to still be with Pinkie and give Cup Cake the tender care she had been forced to miss out on.

If it did succeed you were a hero, sort of, maybe a lucky pervert would be a better description. You just had two things on your mind, keep both Pinkie and Cup Cake happy. All else didn't matter.

"Cup I would be honored if you joined my harem of one." You try not to laugh for how cheesy that sounded.

She smiled, "It's a herd, not a harem." Cup corrected.

You roll your eyes, "Same diff—"you cut yourself off as Cup turns around and raises her hind quarters into the air. Your eyes follow it like a cat hunting down the red light of a laser pointer. You could see the wet spot where her soft mound was being covered up. A small trickle of precum was sliding down her left hind leg.

Then it hit you, she want to have sex right there, on top of the front counter. Even now there were ponies passing by the front windows. If one would look in, nothing would stop them from watching. The front door was locked at least. Cup had gotten very bold in a very short amount of time.

You liked that.

"Please," she says. But she keeps bobbing her butt up and down, smooshing her big, soft ass onto your dick over and over again.

Fuck it; this was far too hot to pass on.

You unbutton your jeans as you let gravity take over letting them fall to the floor. Now all that was stopping you from penetrating her pulsating pussy was two thin layers of cloth. Well your black briefs didn't last long; you almost just ripped them off. Next to go was you shirt; you didn't need it for anything.

Your cock was enjoying the smooth feeling of her lace silk rubbing down your shaft. Almost subconsciously, you move your hands to her butt and take a handful in each palm. It was almost painful as she slowly glided up and down your cock. There was a small straight line of your precum that went from the base of her tail to the growing wet mound.

"Hey," she says over her shoulder, looking at you but not ceasing her movement. "When I'm a good filly again you will rub my tummy right? _Pweeze_?"

"I will rub your tummy all damn night." You said getting caught in the moment, you were losing yourself in the euphoric bliss.

"Remember you promised, " she was using her innocent filly voice. She clenched her cheeks and grabs onto your dick. You let out a moan as she hot dogged your cock.

You loved the feeling of her rubbing her big soft buns on your cock. On a counter where if anyone decide just to turn their head would catch you in the act. It gave you a dirty thrill. The heat emanating from her pussy was nearly scorching your boys as they were slathered in her juices.

However, neither of you were going to get off this way. Those panties had to go, they did their job.

You use both of your hands to slide down the delicate wet pair of pristine panties. They fall off easily enough; there was the soft swollen marehood. Now free from its captivity, it was eagerly dripping onto the counter.

Her front legs crumpled as she tried to elevate her backside higher into the air. "Make me a good little filly again."

You didn't know what she did to make her think she was a bad filly, but if it got her this wet, you hoped she would be bad more often.

You aim for the target, almost completely locked on to the wanting puffy pussy. Her little button was waiting eagerly for your shaft. Easing in, you press against the soft mound.

"No!" she said, leaning forward. Your cock falls out of place, your raise a brow as she looks back at you. "I'm a bad filly, that spot is for good fillies only." She leaned back and taking careful aim she pressed she tiny rosebud against the head of your dick.

You were pretty sure your heart stopped. There was now no blood flow to anything but the main show. You open your mouth to speak but you didn't want to question it. She wanted it in the ass. You felt like singing happy birthday.

"Figuratively speaking if I did parley your plump posterior profusely. Would I be able to void my verocious vender into your vixen?"

She turned back to you, "What?"

You shake your head, "Never mind I'll just roll with it, do you have any lube?"

"You need lube to put it into my butt?" She questioned.

"Yes…" you answer back slowly. "I could go without but I wouldn't recommend that."

You could see her blushing, "Carrot never liked my butt. He wouldn't touch it no matter how many times I tried. He said it was dirty. I've never done _it_ before. "

Yup, you made it official, today was now your birthday. Virgin ass, an untapped mine that desperately needed some digging. One thing came to mind though. If she had never had anal sex before, why did she follow along yesterday when you were trying to convince her Carrot missed her.

You pondered on the possibility for the moment and just shook your head. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, or ass. You didn't have any anal lube. Pinkie always refused anal and never told you why. You however were in a kitchen, filled with substitutes.

"I'm going to find some lube." She nodded eagerly following your direction.

Reluctantly you pulled away from the mounting position leaving the mare hooves down flank up on the front counter. You open up the first counter, where you know you would find some kind of lubrication.

There was a small treasure trove of things that would qualify, vegetable oil, olive oil, pecan oil, Crisco, butter nut oil, butter, margarine and many more to choose from. None however were right for the moment. This was a first timer, if the grease was to slick you cock would just slide in and not get any arousal. If it was too hard, it would cause her discomfort. You didn't want either of those.

Your face cracked a smile as you scanned the bottom shelf. It was the perfect item, just the right amount of slick and grip. There even was an applicator.

You grabbed the cake frosting.

"You ready my _bad_ little filly?" you asked as you make you way back to your original position.

"I've been waiting; make me a good filly, please." She was nearly begging. You didn't want to waste any valuable time with which you could peruse her insides with you member.

"This may feel a little weird but I need you to trust me ok?" You said reassuring her. The ass was your holy ground. You could get her off better there and even mounting that sweet peach of hers.

"I-I trust you," she said. She wanted to give you something special. It wasn't her flower, which was gone long ago. This was the next best thing. Her delicate rose bud.

You pop the cap on the icing bag; the room temperature frosting was already working its way out of the plastic nozzle. You put a large dollop onto you throbbing member. You smile as the coarse material coats your cock.

Next was her tiny bud, it was your first piece of ass since you came to this world. Using your expertise as a baker's apprentice, you take the bag in both hands and ease it into the small cavity.

"Mmmhhh, please…" Cup Cake abruptly moaned, "don't tease me like that… it's too sensitive, I can't bear it…"

You fulfill her wish as you squeeze down on the bag.

She lets out a small moan. "Mmhhh, _perfect_, Sweetie" she sighed, and turned her head just enough to wink at you. "Sorry to make you wait, love…I'm all yours now…"

"Oh man, this has got to be a dream…" You fill her ass with around 3/4 of the bag. Pulling out the nozzle you decide to coat the entire ring in frosting, just like you would a real cup cake.

You wanted to make a frosted cake pun, but even you were too good for that.

You examine your work; you were tempted to lick the frosting off if she asked for it. Rim jobs were not high on your list of things you liked to do. Given the right one though, like say a baker's ex-wife. You would glad make an exception if she asked, she didn't ask.

In hindsight though this was a perfect moment as you aimed your chocolate frosting coated cock right above her wanting hole. You just wished it wasn't chocolate frosting; it looked a little _too_ realistic. You steel yourself and grit your teeth as you push forward, slowly, and carefully.

She squirmed and moaned softly at every stroke, at every slow brush of your member as it pushed inside. The pressure became too much for her body to resist any longer. The tight hole opened wide and allowed you entrance.

To say there wasn't pain or that she immediately liked the feeling of something probing up the wrong hole would have been a lie; it was uncomfortable and it hurt. Being filled with a warm throbbing dick that she could handle, yet now, she felt oddly complete.

The sensations only seemed to grow stronger as you pushed forward and sunk further into her inch by agonizing inch, and by the time their hips met and you were inside her all the way down to where your shaft ended, she was moaning desperately for more even as tears of pain stung at her eyes.

"Are you ok?" you ask, you knew you had to be gentle. The coarse texture of the frosting may have been too much for her to handle.

Cup Cake flushed and nodded. "Y-yeah… I'm great… it hurts, but… I'm getting used to it… I want to be _your_ good little filly."

You grit your teeth as you slow down, it was more for your sake than hers. You wanted to make her feel comfortable, but with your speed and the coarse texture covering you cock, you were going to cum. You want this to last and for her to love it.

You pull yourself almost all the way out, and then bury yourself again, slowly. Each thrust earning you a deep moan from your lover.

"It… feels… like you're… in my stomach. Please, take me, all of me." Her voice cracks as her breathing becomes more erratic. Now she was starting to push back, you were losing control of the situation.

You loved every fucking second.

Globs of frosting started to ball up around your member, her ass was now trying to absorb your cock. You try your hardest to hold on. You want to show her more, you want her to cum. She was nearing but that this rate you would go before her.

You finally give in; you were going to use your trump card.

It wasn't magic or some super sex move handed down to you by god. You were just going to start putting your _REAL_ weight into each thrust, simple but very effective.

Each stroke was calculated, each hard thrust pushing deeper against her velvet walls. You could see the momentum reverberate throughout her body. The tender shock wave of pleasure rippled through her like a stick striking a bell.

Cup Cake's eyes turned to pins as the anal penetrator slammed against her walls. Every muscle in her body started to burn, ache, but in a good way. What she could feel though, was the wave. Every sinew, joint, bone and foremost her pussy cried for release.

Her hips were already twitching, her front hooves were unsteadily clutching the sides of the countertop, and her cries were climbing in pitch in a way that made it obvious how close she was.

Your eyes shut as the final thrust sent you both over the edge. Her ass clenched around your cock as it ate your load. Cup Cake lets out a squeal as you shoot off inside her, firing the first spray of your cum deep in her ass while it twitches and spasms around your shaft.

Her back legs finally give out as they fall to the counter with a loud plop. Every fiber of her being was strained. All she could do was smile; she could feel your cum burning away inside her ass. It felt good, it felt so good. Too good. Every shot was a flaming dagger, every fresh burst pushed the line between pleasure and pain in a way even her ex-husband could have never done.

There was so much, so much of it, filling every spare corner of her channel that wasn't occupied by your cock.

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

You were both pulled down from your orgasmic bliss. It was a sound that was ingrained in both your and Cup Cakes memory. You didn't want to look; there was no possible way that anyone could be there. The front door was locked; you locked it yourself that morning.

You could see it in the corner of your eye though, it was a familiar purple coat. There was no possible way she should have been there though. She didn't have a key either.

Slowly you turn your head, hoping it was a trick of the light. No, there was a pony there, a mare in fact. She was the twins babysitter, which made no sense since no one called her.

Then it hit you like a train, Carrot Cake. He ran away out the front door.

Fuck.

That though was a mere passing thought. You were now looking Down at Mrs. Cheerilee while you were balls deep inside Cup Cake ass. The counter covered in frosting and Cup's cum.

It kind of felt like a Mexican standoff with you being the only one with a _gun_.

"Mrs. Cheerilee, " Cup said nervously, " You here early, I thought I told you seven."

Whether she ignored it or didn't care she was looking right at you. Inside one of her best friends. You knew you had to do something or say something.

"Ok… this" You gestured to Cup Cake. "Is precisely how it looks."

Slowly you ease out of Cup, earning you one long moan from the mare. It oddly made a loud sucking-slurping sound that rang throughout the entire room. Being that only thing that was holding her up now missing, her ass fell to the countertop.

Her ass now could do it job, the foreign object was now removed and so its work began. Like a cool stream your cum slid out of her anal cavity and onto the counter. Although some missed and fell to the floor with a loud thump.

Cup Cake didn't know how to keep the foreign material inside her.

Mrs. Cheerilee didn't notice that, nope, she was looking dead straight on your cock the moment she heard the pop sound of you exiting Cup. She couldn't look away.

You look at her and back to you cock. Several times this happened like your was nodding in agreement with something.

"I swear to god," You say with dead seriousness in your voice. "that is chocolate frosting."

She finally said something, you saw her mouth open. You just couldn't hear it. Everything in your vision started to mesh together like a child playing with paint. Next was your breathing, it felt like it had gotten caught in your throat.

Your legs crumpled under the strain of you weight. Your knees both hit the ground hard, the wooden floor board nearly snapped under the stain as you fell. The very last thing you saw before your vision completely faded was a lone golden bit under the counter.

_Saturday: Ponyville Hospital: Midnight_

_Beep._

It was the first sound that had pierced the still body.

_Beep_.

Next was the warm feeling, the ever flowing feeling of blood coursing throughout the body. A twitch, a tiny twitch in the lower left haunch, muscles started to spark as feelings came back throughout the body.

_Beep_.

A new feeling, it was connected to the shoulder blade as the tendons and retracted throughout the body. The nerves were next; it was a lot quicker than the rest, as the body almost finished its self-diagnostic.

_Beep_.

Finally a mixture of blood, and nerves activated the final part of the body, the brain. A final check, as the message shot to the body, and then back to the brain, finally waking the mind, as the consciousness worked its way to the surface.

_Beep_.

Your eyes flutter open, only to fall shut again. Breathing came next, almost a forgotten act that was supposed to come naturally, the first few were magical. As the oxygen worked its way into the blood, sending small bits of energy throughout your body.

_Beep_.

Again, your eyes open, your mind connects to the visions before you as you piece together the information in your mind. Lumpy white space, the noxious odor of sterilizer filled the room.

_Beep_.

You eased his head to the side, there was a window, stainless steel and the sun was long gone into the night sky.

_Beep_.

You took a breath as he pushed yourself up on the bed, yup this is a hospital.

_Beep._

Your eye twitched as you finally grew tired of the monograph machine telling you that you weren't dead. You braced your foreleg a little as you gently pulled the IV out of the tissue. This was not a smart move, as the machine dead lined sending an alarm that sounded throughout the hall.

Dammit.

In ten seconds flat, a mare nurse with a light blue coat burst into the room, as her eyes met yours.

"Hey." Was all you said before the mare trotted to his side, turning off the machine. She looked like she was staring at an alien.

"Welcome to the land of the living." She cooed in a rehearsed nurse voice. She smelled of wild lilies, mixed with pomegranate.

"Thank you, what time is it?" You said as you tried to pry yourself on the side of the bed, only for the nurse to try to push you back down.

"Don't move yet, the medicine is still working." She said. You wave a hand dismissively, you felt great, tired, but great. "Sir, may I ask, do you have any allergies to any metals?"

You raise a brow, very curious to that statement, "Yes, I'm allergic to silver."

"Ah, a werewolf" she said chuckling at her own joke, one she had doubtlessly heard thousands of times before. "When you were brought here you were given a physical. We found a shard of metal inside that gash on your forehead. As your blood started to coagulate, it was mixed with the metal, releasing a very weak neurotoxin into your system. I bet you were having moments of weakness or dizziness before you fainted."

You nodded. It sounded legit.

"Well don't worry, the medicine in you system will have you up in running no time, Frost."

You raise a brow "Frost?"

She blushed as she covered her mouth with her hoof. "I err, never mind. If you would like I can send Cup in. She is in the waiting room right now."

You really did feel great you twisted to the side of the bed. Oddly enough you were wearing your favorite green cargo shorts and a white t-shirt. You thought a hospital gown would be what you wear wearing. Even your favorite— worn out— Nike sneakers were sitting next to the bed.

"I'll meet her myself. " you say as you easily slip on your shoes. She protested that you remain in bed. You don't listen. You liked hospitals, felt really comfortable in them too. What you didn't like were the bills, spending the night meant green.

Err gold… gold you didn't have.

You follow the mare down the hall, every mare you passed gave you a passing glance. Some pleasant, some confused, and some that confused you. You could hear the whispers though, the word 'frost' kept coming up.

"Hey Rosethorn," a booming stallions voice called from down the hall. "You check what situation in Frost's room yet?"

The mare froze in place; you were stand just inches behind her. A stallion popped his head out from the side of the desk, "Did you hear me Rosethorn… oh." He looked at you dead in the face. "Evening,.." he said nervously, "Would you be checking out for the evening?"

"Yes." You said bluntly. You're not dumb even you could tell they were call you Frost. "My name is not Frost, by the way." You add.

The stallion nearly crumpled under your gaze. "Sorry, I didn't start it I swear. I heard one of the EMT's call you Frost."

"EMT?" you question.

"It's the unicorn team they sent to get you. Your oddly heavy, it took four unicorns just to lift you in the air. When you got here… you were covered in frosting…" the stallion petered off.

"Ahh I see," you said mildly annoyed. "Where are my release papers?"

The stallion slips a single white document your way. On it were all the details of your arrival along with a promised note signed by Cup Cake and Mrs. Cheerilee. Right at the bottom, right where your name was supposed to go, you sign, Frost.

You make your way to the waiting room, there was only one soul in the entire room. Cup Cake was resting on a blue lounge chair. You could only smile, she was drooling. You didn't have the heart to wake her up. After what you put her through today.

Carefully you pick her up; one arm hold her back, the other her bum. She was sleeping soundly like a child in your arms. As you made your way out you got a few odd stares.

One mare even asked if you were really herding. Cup Cake was a part of your herd now.

So you nodded.

You hoped that is what she meant by it. The courting and social norms of pony culture still eluded you for the most part.

The night air was not a welcomed feeling with you only wearing a white shirt. It was lucky that from the top of the hill where the hospital was, it was a clear shot to the bakery.

"You don't have to carry me you know, I can walk." Cup said.

"I want to." You really did, she deserved to be papered. Also, on the selfish side, she was keeping your arms warm.

You walked in silence, both of you enjoying each other's warmth.

"I was scared," she said after a few minutes. "I thought I hurt you."

You couldn't help but chuckle, "Right, you and what army? "

She didn't laugh, she only squeezed you harder. "Don't leave me again."

"I won't." You say, "You're a part of my harem now or herd or whatever you call it."

"Harems are for royalty, unless you're a prince and didn't tell anyone." She lightly sighed.

The thought intrigued you; you very well could lie and say you were. No one would know or prove otherwise. But, you didn't like lying for pointless reasons.

"So why was Mrs. Cheerilee there?" you said as you continued on.

Cup Cake sign, "I called her, I wanted just you and me to go out for dinner. I know it was selfish. I just wanted to be alone with you is all. I didn't think she would show up two hours early."

You had questions, far more important ones than that. You could feel her heartbeat beating fast against your chest. Your was thumping just as hard. You had known Cup for as long as you known Pinkie. Everything that happened today was more or less just fun, erotic and confusing.

Those could wait for tomorrow though. The world will still turn still turn; it won't stop just because you want it too.

You push open the door to the bakery, still carrying Cup in your arms. She was holding on to you tightly, she was also lost in her own thoughts. You climb the stairs quietly, slowly each step as you make it to the top.

Both you and Cup let out a small chuckle as you looked on the couch where you serviced Cup. There was Mrs. Cheerilee, sleeping when she was supposed to be watching the twins. Neither of you cared though, she was an excellent babysitter, if she was sleeping that meant the twins were sleeping.

You were about to head to Cup's room to lay her down.

"Stop," Cup said. You followed suit, she sounded serious.

"What is it?" you ask.

She shivered slightly, pulling herself against closer against you. "C-can I sleep with you tonight?" She leaned back a bit, enough to look you in the eyes. She was smiling, but her eyes were a bit misty.

You knew your relationship would change. Right from the very start, you passed the threshold for that long ago however.

"You don't snore do you?" you said with a smirk.

She blushed, "No…" her eyes shifted back and forth nervously.

You snort as you turn towards her room "Sure, just don't kick me out of the bed in the middle of the night." You nuzzle her mane a little as she got the answer she wanted.

"Wait," she shifted nervously in your arms, "C-can you put me down… I need to pee."

"Ahh," is all you say as you set her down on the floor. "I'll be in your room." You said as you shuffled into her bedchamber.

Cup went off to the upstairs bathroom, taking great care not to wake the sleeping schoolmare. Seeing Cheerilee passed out wasn't anything new. She was an even heavier drinker than Cup on card night. Lyra and Bon-Bon were the light weights.

She pushed past the door and passed the facilities all together. She looked at herself in the mirror, a ritual her cousin taught when she was under stress.

She look into her own eyes, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't lie to herself any longer.

"He is Pinkie's special human. Not yours, you shouldn't be feeling this way. It's not fair to Pinkie."

However, unlike the hundreds of times she had done this before, Whether it was from Carrot Cake or some other forces or internal during 'that time'. This time, her reflection talked back.

"So what if it is?" her reflection spoke.

Cup fell back against the wall in wide eyed terror. Her heart nearly exploded as a copy of her pressed through the mirror. It made no sound as her doppelganger sat down on the sink basin.

"Don't be scared, I didn't come here for any mischief." She rolled her eyes. "Well maybe a little."

"W-what are you?" Cup Cake stammered as she tried to merge herself with the wall behind her.

The doppelganger raised a brow, and then she looked at herself and clicked her tongue in irritation. "Damn mirrors, you know next time I'll just go through the shower head or something."

There was a small flash that encompassed the entire room. Cup Cake stood there staring down the beady red eyes of the local draconequus, Discord. Although, he was smaller, much smaller. Not standing seven inches tall on the basin of the sink.

"Better?" he questioned.

Cup Cake nodded obediently. "How did you get here?"

Discord deadpanned, "Well if you must know. When a male draconequus and a female draconequus love each other—"

"What are you doing in my house, here? I thought you were in Canterlot being reformed." Cup Cake forced out.

Discord mulled over the thought for a bit.

"Boredom, I guess would be the primary reason. Canterlot was fun for a while but then I heard a rumor of a human of all things. So I decided to check it out, I must say I'm kind of disappointed" He said with a frown.

"There is nothing wrong with him!" Cup Cake said in your defense, "He is a very nice guy."

Discord snapped his claw and point right at Cup Cake. "That is precisely why I am disappointed. He is a nice guy. I have seen hundreds upon thousands of those in my time. Do you know what happens to nice guys? Everything good, everything falls in their favor no matter the situation."

Discord sighed as he sat on the sink's edge, "Just this once I was hoping for something new, I can't tell you how excited I was when I saw you two on the kitchen counter."

Cup Cakes whole body went scarlet, "Y-you saw that?"

"Saw that? I recorded it!" Discord said with a smirk, he could see the blood draining from her face. "Just kidding, I'm a reformed Draconequus now. No more naughty fun for me."

"What are you going to do, I know you're not sitting here talking to me just for the fun of it." Cup Said making the best attempt to steel her nerves.

"Well I _was_ interested in that human, at first. Now that I know he is a _nice guy_ I lost interest. Why I am talking to you now is because I have taken interest in _you_."

Cup Cake blushed, "I'm not interested."

Discord rolled his eyes, "Not like that. Watching your life play out is like watching one of those cheesy soap operas on television. You entertained me so I'm going to give you a warning I learned the hard way."

Cup Cake swallowed, "What is it?"

"That _human_ will never truly love you or Pinkie or anypony that crosses it's path. My recommendation is that both you and Pinkie purge that thing from your lives. Cross species love can never truly exist." Cup Cake could feel the chill in the air as he spoke.

Cup Cake knew he was wrong, love conquered all. It was one of founding building blocks of her nation even.

"That's a load of crap, I'll prove you wrong. I know he loves me and Pinkie" Cup Cake said reassuring her beliefs.

"Ah, so you admit you love him? Well at least you can admit it to yourself now," Discord said with a smirk. Discord snapped his fingers and vanished from sight. "You interest me, I'll be watching you from now on. I won't interfere; I want my point to be proven. Love between species can never happen."

With that the echo of his voice faded to nothingness. Cup Cake stood there for a time, she couldn't see him but she felt his ever pressing glare. Even now she was being watched.

Now her day was officially far too long for her. Soon after preparing herself for bed she went back to her room. There you were, waiting patiently. You were lying down on the far side of the bed covered up. The blankets were drawn back as you motioned for her to lay next to you

Cup failed to suppress a smile as she nearly galloped to your side. The warm feeling that filled her chest now flowed like a soothing river inside her. She cuddled against your bare chest, enjoying the feeling of your smooth skin against her fur.

You let her rest he head against your left arm and pull her closer with your right. You looked like a really weird conjoined puzzle piece. No words were spoken between you two. None were needed.

It only took moments for her to fall asleep in your arms. She looked just like Pinkie when she was sleeping. Her soft breath tickled your ear as she blew softly into your hair.

Soon you would follow her into the land of dreams. As you finally relaxed and the pains and the worries of the day slipped away.

And then she snored in your ear.


	3. Diamonds & Pearls

_Sunday Morning_

Carrot Cake gave several loud thumps on the wooden door.

It was early morning, and the sky was still shifting from night to day. The crisp dew filled morning was welcomed by all the elderly mares and stallions doing their early routines.

In the sky were the first shift weather patrols, all nine teams gathering and forming a massive storm system for the evening. All were preparing for the great storm that was about to be unleashed upon the city. It was not a regular occurrence when the entire water table below Ponyville dried up. Even Ponyville River had been effected.

Most of the blame was shifted on a resident dragon and his seven hour bubble baths.

However, impending storms could not dissuade the stallion on his mission. His mind was focused on only one thing; bittersweet revenge.

The bright yellow door opened slowly, the hinges creaking at every inch it pressed forward. A groggy, half-awake stallion slowly opened the door. His eyes were bloodshot and he smelled of burnt leafs. The burgundy coat of the unicorn was covering in a beaten multi-colored t-shirt.

"Oh, it's just you Carrot. I thought it was a cop. Guess I didn't have to put on a shirt after all." He said in a raspy voice.

"You knew I was coming, Nug. I told you yesterday I would be coming over to discuss some business." Carrot said, more than mildly irritated.

"Yah I know man, don't worry about it. Look I can't really help you man. See, you know when I passed my bar exam."

"Trust me Nug, no one was more surprised then me that you passed law school." Carrot dead panned.

"I know right! It was for like straight lace and I'm like a free bird. Ya' dig? When I passed though they made me swear to a moral guideline, the man is just trying to restrain me!" The burgundy stallion grabbed the door handle and shook it.

"Get to the point, Nug. I haven't got all day." Carrot said as he grew even more tired of this conversation.

"Look man, I can't do what you asked. Besides today is Sunday. The paperwork would be out on Monday and the very earliest would be Wednesday. Even then by law they have thirty days to evacuate the property." The stallion broke his normally calm demeanor. "Not to mention Mayor Mare needs to sign off on it.

"Don't worry about the signatures. Can you get the paperwork to say they were notified thirty days ago from Wednesday?" Carrot questioned.

The stallion's eyes shifted as he leaned in further almost nose to nose. "Look I know a guy who knows a guy who met a dude once. Look if you want this to go down the way you want it too, I need to grease a few palms."

"I will drop off your payment in the usual spot. Just make sure it's done by Wednesday." Carrot Cake said.

The stallion nodded as she slowly shut the door, "Pleasure doing business with you Carrot."

_Sunday Mid-Evening_

Your left hand was repeatedly drumming in rhythm against the wooden counter top. Your right was doing its best to prop your head up as you watched the door. Shaking yourself, you let out a loud yawn that echoes throughout the empty room.

The morning was filled with deliveries. The huge wedding order was completed just in time to be dropped off at the town hall. The young couple was excited to see your craftsmanship. Although it was mostly Carrots & Cups work.

Like predicted, Carrot did not show up for work. Both you can Cup figured that he had quit considering, which meant that you would have to hire on a new baker at some point. That was if Pinkie didn't murder you for cheating.

What made the day slightly worse was the new name that you have been dubbed, Frost. From what you could gather from random encounters the EMT unit that went to get you, floated you all the way to the hospital without even coving your genitalia up. Those poor unfortunate souls that happened to be on the street all got a great view of your chocolate frosted package.

The worst of it was when a little filly named Dinky, asked you why other ponies called you, Frost. She and her mother were regular customers, always buying out your muffin stock. Needless to say, you didn't tell her the truth. You just now have a monstrous craving for frosting.

She smiled at you and responded, "So that's why you work in a bakery!" It was single handedly the cutest thing you have ever saw. Innocence is bliss.

Now though, you were bored. Even with the wedding order completed the store need just a little bit more business. After taxes, supplies, food, utilities and bills, there wasn't much to go around. So you stupidly volunteer to run the shop.

Today was Sunday; a day the store wasn't normally open. So no one in town knew you were open. Save for the light and the open sign. The sky was blackened and even now it threatened to pour down upon the residents of Ponyville. Yet there you sat looking at the door, waiting.

Cup was upstairs preparing for tonight's poker game with the girls. Since Mrs. Cheerilee was a regular on card night, she decided to spend the day and play catch up. You only could assume they were talking about you, at least the tiny paranoid part in your mind said so.

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

Quickly you snap out of you daze. More surprised than anyone that a pony would be out in the calm before the storm.

Then you saw who it was, it was the residential school yard bully, Diamond Tiara. Your relationship with her was one of your favorites. It was a relationship built completely out of lies, although, it was a little bittersweet.

When you first started working at Sugar Cube Corner, before even learning the art of baking. Your first job was to get to know the local color or more precisely getting the residents to know you. Being an oddity had its perks and disadvantages.

An advantage was people came just to see you, on the other hand was some avoid the shop for the same reason. It took awhile for everyone to lighten up to you, mostly thanks to Pinkie.

While getting to know them though, you have gotten acquainted very well with the little filly, Diamond. Although you know her as the princess of teddy bears, stuffing and chocolate. The lost element of harmony Glitter, because obviously glitter was the missing element.

Now when you first started serving the little lady, you ate up every single word. Why not? Magical land of talking ponies, for all you knew she was a princess, although, in your defense she was wearing a tiara.

It wasn't until after she left that you were informed that she wasn't a princess or a missing element. She was just full of shit. You were going to call her on it the next time you saw her. Casually you asked her more about herself, letting her dig herself into a bigger hole.

You started to notice though that she started coming around more. As her stories grew more elaborate and so were her excuses for coming to talk to you. At first you thought she had a crush, you thought it was cute. Being popular with little kids always came natural to you. Rarely would she bring her friend Silver Spoon. Although, when she came around she would clam up, order and leave. It wasn't until a few months later you found out she was her only friend.

Part of you figured she deserved it. Hell, she lied straight to your face on hundreds of occasions. You remember that day; it was the day you were going to call her all on all of her lies. Put her in her place and teach her a lesson in humility. Alas, she came in that day, crying.

Well, not so much crying but more or less sniveling. She had gotten into a fight with her best friend Silver over some test at school. Silver wouldn't let Diamond cheat off of her. You could relate a tiny bit; you cheated your ass off in high school.

Alas, right before you were going to call her on all her bullshit. Literally not five seconds before. She asked you a question, "Would you be my friend?" The question itself put you at a loss for words and then you caved like a house of cards. So things continued on, the two terrible twosome made up and all things were right with the world.

She now had two friends, one she could confide in secretly. It was truly a relationship built completely out of lies. Now though it was a huge run on joke between you and the entire town. You know she is full of crap, everyone else knows you know she is. Yet still, no one says anything.

"Well, well, how is the great Princess Diamond." You say with a smirk. "What brings you out in this weather?" a question that was actually at the forefront of your mind.

The filly was slightly glistening with the dew that clung to her coat. The first droplets of the storm now started to fall, barely registering as sprinkle. The door shut behind her with a loud clank, cutting off the wind that was building.

"I told you, when were alone you don't have to call me princess." She stated in her usually whiny voice. Perched on her face was a bright smile that nearly split her face. "Do you know what today is?"

You shrug.

"Sunday as far as I know, some holiday or something I don't know about?" You say tapping the front of the counter three times alerting her to get come closer. The filly was already at the counter by the time the third knock came down.

"It's even better than any holiday, today is my birthday." She rested both her front hooves on the counter. "My thirteenth birthday," Her breath was slightly rampant like she had just got done running.

You clap your hands together, "Well happy birthday Diamond." You tap the counter again, "Anything you want, on the house." You would just take it out of your pay; the store didn't need you giving away its product.

She shook her head, "No thanks, daddy already sent in an order from Prance. He is actually going to let me have _wine_ tonight!" You give a nod, the legal age of consumption was sixteen, as well was marriage and chewing joke leafs.

"Well congratulations, Diamond. Taking your first steps to… adulthood… marehood?" You ponder for a moment trying to think of the right pretense. Meh, you gave up. "So what are you doing here? I figure you would be partying it up with Silver."

She nodded, "Silver ate some bad cheese so she is in my bed resting. The rest of the party is nothing but old ponies that only come to kiss up to my dad." She sighed as she leaned further on the countertop.

You reach over and tussle her mane for a few seconds; she closed her eyes and let out a purr. You saw Silver do it once, it was a shameful secret of hers. She liked getting her mane played with. "Well if you want," you say while still playing with her mane, "you can stay here for a bit."

Her face went crestfallen as you stopped the petting. "I can't, daddy said I am not supposed to be gone long since there is a storm coming. I practically had to beg him just to come see you." Her fur turned scarlet as she looked you in the face. "Because you're my friend…" she said nervously.

You roll your eyes, "Well isn't that sweet, I'm glad I'm high on your charts. So you came all the way here to see me."

She only blinked a few times before she cleared her throat. "Well, since today is my birthday I wanted to invite you to my party." She tried her best to sound like a mare, "There will be tea and punch and at five the cake will be served."

You repress a laugh as she rattles off the events of her party. "Diamond, I'm sorry but I can't go. Tonight is the girls card game and someone needs to take care of the twins."

Even Diamond knew of the card games, it was almost religious event for them.

"But, but you have too…" her eyes said pleading, "It's my birthday! I'm a princess you can't refuse—"

You put your index finger over her lips. "A princess should know that the needs of her people outweigh the needs of her own." Your recited a cheesy from Star Trek line that you always wanted to use. "Since it is your birthday however, how about I walk you back home, least I can do since you came all the way here." You didn't see any harm in it, the place was completely dead and you still had to get the cider.

Still though, the filly looked like you took her favorite flower and crushed it. "Fine…" she reluctantly agreed.

You serve her a smoothie while you prep for closing. She talked about nothing really important. How the Crusaders bugged her to no living end. Silver Spoon got a love letter from a colt at school. Even as she went on you could tell there was going to be no end in sight of the things that irritated her.

Then she started lying, how she saved a kitten from a tree to her donating all of her old clothes to some country that you never heard of. You nodded and praised her for her benevolence. At least today's lies were somewhat believable.

You couldn't help but chuckle on the inside, she was so full of crap her eyes were turning brown.

"Let's head out," you say. Slipping on your favorite black hoodie—custom made by the element of generosity herself— and turn down the light for the front of the house.

"Your smoothie was sub-par, there wasn't enough strawberries and the blackberries overpowered the vanilla ice-cream." Diamond said as she was trying to scrape the bottom of the dish to get the last bite. You could only take pride in your work; you knew she loved your smoothies.

Glancing through the door you noticed the rain had begun to pick up while you were playing catch-up with Diamond. Her house wasn't a long ways away; you have walked her home before.

Diamond Tiara grimaced as she looked out the window, this wasn't even the start of the storm and it was looking pretty bad. What she was looking at though was the clouds. The giant nimbus clouds were almost pure black. Her tail went firmly between her legs as she saw the lightning bolts off dance in the distance.

You look down at the little filly. This wasn't the first time you were in this same situation. She was completely terrified of lightning and thunder. It was a common fear, one that didn't need rationalization, its ten billion joules of electricity bolting down at random.

You lean down and open the front of your hoodie, "C'mon Diamond, just like last time." She looked back up to you as she used your hands as a makeshift staircase. She clung to your neck; she waited for you hand to support her back.

Last time this had happened you told her a tiny white lie. Humans can't be harmed by electricity, or anything touching them. For a filly that was deathly afraid of thunder and lighting, you were a godsend.

You zip up the hoodie carefully making sure her tail doesn't get caught. She nearly buries her head deep into your hood and closes her eyes, keeping your left arm inside the hood to support her from falling.

If she wasn't the world's biggest pathological liar, you would have thought this was adorable.

It took a moment for you to step out into the rain. The wind was pressing hard against your back as the rain started to sink into your clothes. Your vision was part covered by the filly's mane.

"Can you sing to me again, the one from last time?" Diamond requested; her breathing was hot against your neck.

It took you a moment to remember the lyrics, slightly surprised she even remembered it from so long ago. What made it slightly awkward is that it didn't fit the mood at all. One would think a soft lullaby or some comforting ballad to sooth her. Anything to calm her nerves so she couldn't hear the thunder.

You start to hum the beginning chorus of the tune, trying your best to hum loud enough to block out the thunder but not loud enough to hurt her ears.

"To the town of Agua Fria rode a stranger one fine day," You start tapping your fingers against her back to help keep you in place with the lyrics. "Hardly spoke to folks around him didn't have too much to say. No one dared to ask his business no one dared to make a slip; for the stranger there among them had a big iron on his hip."

"Big iron on his hip," Diamond whispered into your ear.

You hum out a few more verses before continuing, "It was early in the morning when he rode into the town. He came riding from the south side slowly lookin' all around; He's an outlaw loose and running came the whisper from each lip and he's here to do some business with the big iron on his hip."

"Big iron on his hip," The filly's voice rose just a tiny bit.

Diamond start to drum against neck, she started to hum out the rhythm while you sang. "In this town there lived an outlaw by the name of Texas Red; many men had tried to take him and that many men were dead. He was vicious and a killer though a youth of twenty four, and the notches on his pistol numbered one and nineteen more."

"One and nineteen more," she repeated, now she was bobbing her head slightly.

You and the little filly both sang out the rest of the song. She followed your words by a half a second. She didn't know the song well enough to sing it by herself. Although, it was single handedly one of your favorites.

You two make it to the front gate by the time you sing the melody the second time. All the lights were all on in the large mansion and even a few ponies were drinking under a canopy. You stood at the entrance for a few seconds waiting for the security detail to come and take Diamond.

The security detail never came. For the first time ever, a maid came bounding down the pavement to greet you.

"Come in, come in!" the mare shouted through the rain as she pushed open the large metal gate.

You didn't pass up that chance, never have you been allowed on the grounds before. Maybe it was because it was raining or it was indeed Diamond's birthday.

The maid opened the giant mahogany door, magic being a useful tool. Eager to get out of the rain you follow inside before the mare has a chance to open the second door. The room was a medium sized entrance, connected to a long wooden hall with a highly polished floor.

Your back was completely soaked; thankfully your front was moderately dry. You let down you hood and unzip the front halfway to let your passenger get off.

"Time to get off princess, your carriage has arrived at the ball." You said jokingly.

"Thanks," she whispers lightly weakening her grip, "it's been fun."

"Mr. Frost," she got your attention right away, "Mr. Rich asked me to retrieve you. He wishes to speak with you about some important matters."

Annoyed but slightly curious, you figured that she heard from rumors about your little nickname. Why Mr. Rich wanted to talk to you though was beyond comprehension.

"What does he want to talk about?" she shrugged; there was no point in asking a maid. "Well I guess I have to talk to your dad for a minute, Diamond." You tried to let her down but her grip tightened.

"Really, Diamond?"

Your only response was a really loud, fake snore. You make an attempt to pull her off and she vised herself around your neck, but not too hard. You didn't want to injure her.

You turn to the maid, "It seems she fell asleep sometime within the five seconds of me walking in the door."

The maid turned to suppress a laugh. "Please follow me, I shall show you to the master's study."

You follow suit, more curious than anything. The paintings on the wall were of some of the finest that you have ever seen. The ceiling was high and you didn't have to slouch. You couldn't quite place the scent that was in the air, it was exotic and soothing, like burning hops and rose petals.

At the end of the hall was a large living space; to the left was a staircase that was walled off. The room was completely packed with ponies that looked like they had been dressed to attend the gala. All were hobnobbing with each about something or other, nothing that pertained to you.

You would think being the greatest oddity in the room would garish you a little attention. Nope, you were outright ignored as you followed the maid mare up the walled staircase. Diamond was still 'sleeping' around your neck.

The maid opened the door for you before you even hit the top step.

"Mr. Rich," she called out stepping into the office. "I have Mr. Frost and the young mistress here to see you."

You were expecting the stallion to turn around in a big egg shaped chair petting a white cat and cackling at the top of his lungs. All Rich was doing was sitting behind a large brown desk, reading a book. Besides him was another stallion, a unicorn with a black mane and a black coat and an open book for a cutie mark.

The whole left side of the room was covered in a giant bookcase that expanded the length of the wall. On the opposite side was a window that looked over the living area where the party was still being held.

"You may go," Rich waved a dismissing hoof to the maid. He turned his gaze to you and then to the new necklace you were sporting. "Should I ask?"

"Well I just wanted to show you this new diamond necklace I got at the store." You only got a cold glance in return. Perfectly executed joke and he didn't even crack a smile. "No, she just fell 'asleep'," You make an air quotes with your free hand.

He nodded and gestured for you to sit in the chair opposite the desk. "Sit, don't worry since she is_asleep_, she won't remember this conversation."

Immediate the sleeping filly's ears shot up, and let out another really loud, unconvincing snore.

"Well let's make this brief then," he gestured to the filly. "Mr. Frost, it seems my daughter is quite smitten with you."

Within the matter of half a second, Diamond's entire coat turned bright red. You were not surprised in the least, you had known for awhile. Alas, it was the affections of a little filly with a schoolyard crush. These things came and went like the wind.

"Ahh," you say tapping your figures in rhythm against the armchair. "I would never would have guessed," you say in a melodramatic voice. "I'm glad you told me that."

"Yes, well it seems its true. I do not like that; however, I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse."

You raise a brow, you're interest slightly peaked. "Oh and what is this offer?"

"One million bits to never see my daughter again," Rich said with a dangerously serious tone.

You tried to suppress an all-out laughter. This was by far the cheesiest, corniest, most cliché spectacle you had ever been in. It felt completely fake and rehearsed. Deep inside you wanted to troll, agree with his outrageous terms and see where this went from there.

You cover your face and raise your index finger; you just couldn't hold it in. Even for you this was just too much. After you composed yourself, you figured, Why not? There has to be some reason for this outlandish performance. Now it's your turn to return the grotesque amount of corny lines.

"Sir, I am offended." You said smiling. "How dare you think that I would ever sell my friendship with your daughter? Why I have half the mind to…" you pause for dramatic effect. "jump across that desk and show you what for!"

The stallion was silent for a moment, thinking. He pointed at you and then to a whiskey bottle on the far corner of the desk and then to one of four shot glasses. It looked like a very expensive bottle, you nod and he starts to pour two glasses.

"Oh come now," he says in a staged voice, "there must be something, and I refuse to have my daughter being smitten with you." He pushed your shot forward, your mouth slightly watering at the pure caramel color. You point to the pink filly around your neck and then point to the shot glass and shrug.

He nods and spins his hoof in the air slightly.

"No I shall not have you insult her honor, I shall fight you now!"

"Then we shall fight, but first we must get rid of Diamond. I do not wish her to be harmed while we do battle." Rich looked over to the pure black unicorn and nodded back to Diamond.

Diamond didn't have a chance to resist or see it coming as the unicorn teleported her away in a dark green flash.

You rub the back of your neck where the fillies front hooves were chaffing your neck. "So Mr. Rich, now that she is gone would you mind telling me why we had to go through that little song and dance?"

"I'll tell you in a moment, now let me introduce you to my personal body guard, Nightshade." He gestured over to the stallion next to him, He nodded at you, and you nod back. "Before we begin I must inform you he is mute."

"Ok, well he didn't look like much of a conversationalist anyway." You say, "Nightshade… not a name you hear often."

Mr. Rich nodded, "Well his name was Fluffy, but I had him legally change it. I just didn't feel safe being protected by a stallion named Fluffy. Although, it seems you go through many names as well,_Mr. Frost_."

You shot him an irritated glance, "So what is it, I'm sure you didn't go through all that just for the fun of it. I can list four movies off the top of my head right now that had that same scene in it. I would be surprised if Diamond bought that display."

"I'm sorry I had to put you through that. There is a reason I assure you. First though have a drink, this is some of the best whiskey in Equestria." The stallion nodded to your shot.

You believed him; the color of the liquor was perfect. "Well I never did trust a stallion who offers a drink before talking." You grabbed the drink anyway.

"I don't trust a man who doesn't drink." He shot back before taking his own shot.

"Touché," you say as you drank yours. It went down smooth and the burning of the alcohol didn't hit your system until it descended to the base of your stomach. "Not bad. So where did you hear the little nickname I was so graciously dubbed."

"Hmm, oh, that, yes, well you see I was in town when you were being transported to the hospital. Most of the town saw your," he paused for a moment trying to choose the right word, "_frosting_. Don't worry though most of the colts and fillies didn't see it, most. As for how I came across your little nickname, it was written as an alias in the background check I had done on you."

You raised a brow, "It must be quite up-to-date if it had that in it. Although, I'm more curious as to why you would do a background check on me."

"I do a check on every single pony, or human in your case, that gets within ten feet of my daughter." Rich said. "Do you have any foals of your own, Mr. Frost?"

You knew he meant children, "No, although, I always wanted to have a few of them myself. Being the only one of my species kind of puts a damper on the whole reproductive act."

"Do you have any family?" he questioned.

"I rather not talk about my family if it's all the same to you." You say mildly annoyed.

"Sorry, I was just trying to work the conversation into my favor." He said honestly. "Mr. Frost I would like to talk to you about Diamond. I know she sees you as a friend and I was not lying before when I said she was smitten with you."

You lean back in your chair; it felt like this was going to be a long conversation. "Yes, I had my suspicions. Although, I don't see why you would get worried over a school yard crushes, her little affection will fade in time."

"Mr. Frost do you want to know what Diamond asks for every year for her birthday since she was nine years old? Since her mother passed on she had been asking to see her mother again." The stallion said, his voice was growing slightly shallow.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, but pity is not the reason why I'm telling you all of this. Since her mother died I have been doing everything in my power to hide her away from the evils of this world. I spoil her with toys and I let her have her way most of the time."

"And she became a lying, manipulative, bully." You said honestly.

Rich sighed, "Yes, she did. I take full responsibility for it. However, you still remained her friend even after you found out what she truly was like. I'm getting off track here. Do you know what she asked for her birthday this year?"

You shrug, "I'm guessing to see her mother again?"

The stallion closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, the day I feared for so long had finally come, when she finally discovered colts, when she discovered you. She asked me if she could have permission to date."

Immediately the back of your neck started to sweat, this conversation was going in the whole wrong direction. "I see…" you say slightly nervous, "well I do think Diamond is a very pretty filly. Since you know so much about me that must mean you know I'm herding. Although, I am flattered I don't think I will be adding Diamond to those ranks."

Rich nodded, "Quite, I would never allow her to join any herd."

You breathe a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god, you know for a minute there I thought you were going to ask me to let her join. I know I may have a sketchy reputation, but I am no pedo_filly_er."

Rich smiled, "Right, from my reports you are kind, generous, caring, have a level head, and basically the most stereotypical nice guy. I like that; it's a nice change of pace to what I am used to seeing here, lies, deceit, everypony wearing masks to hide their true intentions."

You slightly blush, you were not used to people rattling off your good traits, "Thanks, it's nice to hear someone say it." You were really glad he didn't bring up your sexual history.

"Yes, but you were right. I did bring you hear to ask you something."

"Ask, away."

"I was wondering if you would join Diamond's herd."

You open your mouth slightly to respond but the words failed you. It felt like you had just stepped on a verbal landmine. "I'm sorry, I must have misunderstood. What?"

"I was wondering if you would join Diamond's herd." He repeated like this was something normal.

"Oh right, that's what I thought you said. No way, I like my mares' legal." You were going to leave right then but there was an immeasurable amount of pressure now weighing your body down.

"Please listen," Rich raised a hoof in the air. "I know it sounds crazy but you're the only one I can trust with this matter. Diamond's future is quite literally at stake here. "

Now for what you knew of Filthy Rich, he was a proud stallion. He owned the largest diamond refinery in the entire world. Not even mentioning the massive amount of chain stores he owns. There were even rumors of him starting to expand into the medical field. Out of all of that though, never had you heard him beg for anything. Now he was begging for your help. There was more to this, now he had your attention.

"Cut the melodramatics Rich, I highly doubt her future is in my hands. Now you're seriously sounding crazy."

"Please hear me out, I know it sounds far-fetched, but please listen." You nod to him alerting him to listen to his absurd request. He was almost frantic, panicked even. "Thank you; please understand it pains me more than anything to be asking."

He took a deep breath trying to compose himself. "My daughter means the world to me. I know better than anyone that when she applies herself she will be great. She has a keen business since, something I'm proud to say I raised her with. Although, I am a realist, I know soon she will be trying to find a special somepony for her very own."

You raise a brow, "I'm guessing joining a normal herd is out of the question."

He nodded, "I never really got to telling Diamond about the bird and the bees. I always wanted Diamond's mother to teach her the sensual and the effecting of what a real relationship is. You see, I named Diamond to be the successor to my small empire that my family had built from nothing."

You let out a small groan, but still you were giving him your attention.

"When Diamond turns sixteen in three years she will be given the right to marry. When that happens she is going to be pelted with hundreds upon hundreds of stallions all trying to get her attention. I-I never taught her the ways of a stallion, I guarantee you almost all of them will be trying to use her to try to steal our business."

You had to admit, you didn't see this coming. "You can't think every single stallion or colt is out there just trying to get at your riches can you? Some may fall in love with Diamond for who she is." Although even you had a hard time believing that one.

Mr. Rich stood from his chair and walked over to the large window that overlooked the party room. "Mr. Frost, I tested you and you passed with flying colors. Do you know why I sent my only daughter outside without any protection from her bodyguards in a storm no less? Because I knew inside that you would bring her home safely. My daughter, Diamond adores you."

You swivel in your chair to face the window, "That's nice and all but it doesn't answer my question."

"I'm getting to that. Do you know when she left not a single of the guest here tonight even noticed she was gone. Even now they don't know. I bet half don't even realize it's her birthday. When I retired for the evening up here, it almost caused an uproar. Even now I know that everyone down there is trying to scheme their way in to try to get my empire."

"Well if you don't pardon my French but you're making yourself out to be an asshole right now. It sounds to me that you care more about your business than you actually do Diamond."

He didn't turn to you he just continued speaking, "My Empire can burn for all I care. Since I lost my wife Diamond has been my only reason for living. I would give my life to see her smile. I want her to fall in love with a stallion that cares for her and not her wealth that she will be gaining."

You nod, "Well I'm honored that you think of me like that but I think in three years she will move on from me. It's only a simple crush, a small infatuation. Hell, even tomorrow she might fall for one of the colts at her school."

Now he turned to you, "I am not talking about you. I like you; if you were a stallion I would love for you to court my daughter. It is like you say though; she will move on eventually, this is only a filly infatuation. When she does I want her to find a stallion just like you, nice, kind, caring and generous. Your kind is few and far between in the upper crust. Most stallions will try and trick her into thinking they love her. This is why I need you now more than ever."

You smirk, "You know I have to give you credit. I'm sorry I said you love your wealth more than your daughter. You're not a bad guy. Although, I would love to help, hell, it sounds like fun teaching her the perks of dating a nice guy and telling the difference between a nice guy and a fake. But we would be treading on very thin ice here that could easily blow up in our faces."

He raises a brow, "how so?"

"Well first off there is my reputation, no matter how you would look at it I would look like a pedo_filly_er. I know how ponies look at them, stallions who target fillies are damn nearly ostracized from society or worse. Then there is Diamond's feelings, I do care for her, like a friend. If she found out I was faking romantic interest she would hate both you and me."

Rich nodded, "Yes I know, but dating is allowed at that age if given permission from a parent, although, you would be getting strange looks. As for the romantic interest, Diamond doesn't know anything of courting. I just want you to teach her to fall for a right guy."

You mull it over for a moment, Diamond was a friend. One of the biggest liars you have ever met, a narcissistic and a bully. However, if you didn't she would undoubtedly be target by lesser stallion using her to try to get to her wealth.

Fuck it, you knew you were going to once you heard the whole story. If anything it would be fun teasing Diamond.

"Sure I'll help, but make sure you spread it around that it was your idea and that I have been given your blessings. Last thing I need is _more_ weird stares."

Mr. Rich nodded and gave you a smile that nearly broke his face. "Thank you, a million times thank you."

You two spent the next twenty minutes or so hammering out the details. You both agreed on that you would not be paid for helping. Although, he did give you three bottles of whiskey as a thank you, you weren't going to say no to good whiskey. It felt a little weird still that you agreed to help, but considering her circumstances you were a little more willing to help.

He trusted you with the limitation of the _relationship_. Diamond knew nothing of the sensual parts of a romance so you knew you didn't have to worry about her wanting to experience it. Everything else was left up to your discretion.

Finally you were about to leave but Rich gave you one last warning. That if Diamond's purity is ever compromised, you would be hunted down and killed. He literally meant it, he would kill you.

You wouldn't have it any other way. You knew if you had a daughter you would hunt down any who tried to hurt her.

As you were being escorted out of the complex being led by the maid mare. You didn't mind walking behind her; she had a very nice ass. You tried to take notice of your surroundings; there was not a single family photo anywhere to be found.

"Miss… I really don't know your name. Do you mind if I talk to Diamond before I leave. I want to wish her a happy birthday." You say.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Mr. Frost. Under orders from the mistress herself she does not want to see you." The mare said casually as she continued forward. As she turned down the hall she abruptly stopped. For the first time in a long time you really accidentally bumped into her nice, firm cheeks.

"Mr. Frost." she said quickly, "When we turn down the next hall pay attention to the mirror at the far end."

You wanted to question her but she was already walking again. As you turned down into the next hall you focused on the mirror as per your instruction. It took a moment before you focused in and then you saw it when you were halfway down the hall. Two heads popped around the corner, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara were following you.

You pretend not to notice, although, you may have had more fun being tailed if the front entryway wasn't right around the next corner. When you finally turn around the next bend all you could do was look at the front door. The storm had only gotten worse.

You turn over your hood and prepare for the greatest mad dash back home. Although, right before you press through the door you feel a tug on your arm. Looking down it was the maid, in her mouth was a letter with your real name on it.

You grab the letter and raise a brow questioningly, "I assume it's not from you."

She shook her head. "No, I was told to give it to you when you were at the front door. I do know the contents, if I may sir. Please answer her question; I am sure it will make her day."

You open the letter, it was just a note. On it was six simple words. You knew she was watching, waiting, her eyes were focused on the paper more than you now. This felt like something from third grade. The note simply read.

_Do you like me?_ Yes. No.

You assumed you were supposed to circle one.

She can be cute when she wanted to be.

"If I may offer you a pen?" The mare said as she tried to hoof over a pen.

Part of you wanted to troll her a little. Make some joke; maybe even write back some charming quip she wouldn't understand. You just couldn't, today was her birthday, a special day just for her. It was kind of touching she even thought about you in such a way.

Then it hit you, it was small, tiny even. It was a moment of clarity at the opportunity that had been given to you. What if you didn't stop there, make Diamond fall for only nice guys was sure to be a task but… What if you tried to make her a nice, respectable member of society? She would have tons of friends.

[…]

Nah, someone else can deal with that train wreck of a personality of hers. You were her friend you accepted her the way she was, lies and all.

You gave a check mark and handed the paper back to the mare. She gave a low bow and dismissed herself. You both bid each other farewell before you press forward into the storm. Not ten feet out the door and you were drenched by the time you made it to the front gate.

The sound came in clear as day, even through the thunder and rain. 'He said yes!' The poor maid was most likely ambushed the second you were out the door. Now though you were heading home, rain was your favorite weather but even for you this was a little much.

_Sunday Late Evening_

"Pearl it's your turn to deal." Lyra said almost completely melodramatically. It was the twelfth hand of the evening.

Five mares each sitting around a large wooden table aimless dealing out cards. Like every Sunday, the sacred event continued, card night. Alas, cards were never the real reason why anyone of them came around the table.

It was booze, cider, spirits, beer, rum the great equalizer. No matter the name, the meaning was the same. They came there to get wasted. Sunday was the day that they all could let loose and have a little fun.

"I don't want to, you deal Bon-bon." The pink unicorn said as she pushed the deck over to her immediate left where Bon-bon was sitting.

Bon-bon continued to push the deck over, "Let Cup deal, I did it two games ago." She looked over to Cup. "Hey where is he anyway, I thought you said he was getting the cider for tonight."

Cup was knocked out of her stupor, her mind was elsewhere at that moment. A thought had been weighing on her mind the entire day. Even though she talked big and she knew she was right, she had no way to prove her claim to Discord.

He was watching her; she could feel it, judging her every move, even now.

Cup had her doubts, if she could truly build a relationship with you. She knew how deeply Pinkie loved you and you her. Now her concerns lay within if what she feels is love or lust and if you felt the same about her. The words of her mother, Big Mama Lily, that kept coming back to her, it was an old saying, If you love something set it free, and if it returns to you it's yours forever.

Cheerilee placed a comforting hoof on Cup's back. "Don't worry Cup; I'm sure he is alright."

Cup Cake looked over to Cheerilee, "What?"

The school mare nodded to the window, "I'm sure your _frosting covered sugar lump_ is safe."

Cup's whole coat turned scarlet as the mares—her best friends— giggled at her expense. She didn't even think about the thunder storm, now a whole new set of worries started to plague her.

"I think I may go out and look for him. The storm is getting really bad."

Bon-bon chuckled, "Maybe we would be lucky and lightning struck that pervert."

Lyra didn't take any time before her hoof swatted the back of her special somepony's skull.

"What the hay Lyra, what gives?"

Lyra pointed to the now horror stricken mare. Cup's eyes were wide as she now watched the lighting dance in the clouds of the far window.

"What's up with you Bon-bon? I thought you liked ol' _Frosty_." Pearl said.

"Well I don't like him now." Bon-bon said going on the defensive.

"Bon-bon please don't start with this again. You promised you wouldn't bring it up—"The mare cut herself off as she heard a strange noise ascending the stairs.

_**Slish-closh-slish-closh **_

You made your way up the stairs; every fiber of your being was now part water. You abandoned your hoodie and your shoes at the front door downstairs. Your green cargo shorts were barely hanging onto your waist and your white t-shirt clung to your chest.

The rain made it nearly impossible to navigate your way back. It was a mere eight blocks home but what would have normally taken a ten minute trip spanned well over an hour.

You pressed through the door at the top of the stairs, almost the very second you hit the top floor. A blue coated mare was at your waist. This was just the kind of greeting you wanted, except this was different.

She was crying, you could feel the warm trickle soak into your clothes where the rain once was. Kneeling down you set the whiskey aside, "What's wrong Cup?" you said honestly confused. Her only reply was even more tears, whatever set her off really scared her.

You look over to the group of mares as you try to comfort Cup. Pearl was the only one who gestured to the window. All you could see was the torrential downpour. Then it finally hit you after several seconds. She was worried about you and from the way she was crying, really frightened as well.

You rub her back, cooing sweet nothings into her ear. It touched you down deep that she was so worried about you. It took a few minutes before her cries turned to sniffles and from those sniffles to a soft nestle.

"You better, Hun?" She finally pulled away a few steps.

"D'awwwwww." Pearl said, "I wish Magnum still did that. Nowadays its hard just to get him out of in front of the television."

You and Cup get up from your small hug fest. No more words were spoken between you two. It was clear to both of you that her worries were for naught.

"What took you so long to get the drinks?" Cheerilee questioned. "For a moment there I thought we would actually be playing cards all night sober."

"I will tell you in a moment, you wouldn't believe what I just went though. Oh, I didn't get any cider. There is something better next to the door. I hope you girls like getting hammered." That was all the invitation they needed before the entire table went to grab the bottles of whiskey.

You went off to your room to change. Card night was a holy and sacred tradition; sadly, one of those traditions was that males were not allowed. Your job now was to watch the twins. When the girls got too shit-faced, you give them a blanket and point them in the right direction to the nearest bed.

You had just finally stripped down to your bare necessities, eagerly trying to dry yourself off with your favorite black fluffy towel. It felt like you had just gotten out of the longest shower of your life. You nearly jumped a foot in the air went a cold hoof pressed against your bare butt cheek.

You whipped around quickly, your heart racing in your chest as you look down.

"Oh it's just you, Cup. You scared the living end out of me." You say as you quickly wrapped a towel around your waist, cold water was not your friend.

"I want to ask you something… "her voice betrayed her intent, it wasn't sensual like you were hoping in the back of your mind. It was serious.

You sat down on your bed and offered the spot next to you; she ignored it and approached you closer. Now she was standing between your legs, eyes wide with intent.

"Ask away." You say with a caring tone.

"I know this may sound strange, but will you always come back to me?" Cup questioned. She was looking up at you with those huge, globe-like eyes that seemed to beg for an answer.

"I need you to elaborate a little, Cup." You said honestly, there were far too many ways to take that question, although, you had a suspicion or two.

She sat there for a moment trying to choose her words wisely. She didn't want to come off sounding like a needy mare. She just wanted an answer to a question before she really asked.

"If… you left me… or Pinkie, you would always come back to us right?" she asked nervously.

"Ah," you say. It was at that very moment you had to think on her question. You didn't want to think of a life without Pinkie, but you knew when Friday came that would most likely be the end result. Betrayal never has a happy ending.

With Cup though, you had to think about it. You closed your eyes and imagined a life without her. You knew your relationship and the special ties that you two now shared. Being without either felt… hollow. Like an empty void in a plain of nothingness.

Opening your eyes you look at your lover whom is still waiting for her answer. "Honestly I can't answer that question. I don't want to leave you or Pinkie. I'm not going anywhere, so I guess in a way, yes I will always come back since really I never left." You give her a stupid shit-eating grin. "I hope that makes sense."

At that moment she wanted to say. The three simple words, it was tempting. Now was not the time for those words. It was too soon. The moment had to be right. She still wanted to know if this was truly love or lust she was feeling.

"Thank you," Cup says nearly in tears. She was now one hundred percent certain that you will always be with her. She gave you a nod as she came to her decision.

If you love something set it free, and if it returns to you it's yours forever. These words rang inside her ears. She stepped back from you with a smile on her face. It wasn't letting go, no, that wouldn't work here. She knew what she had to do though.

In the end for this to work, to prove her way to Discord, that the purest form of love truly did exist between species.

She had to feed you to the wolves and when it was all said and done. You would return to her and Pinkie. Cup smiled as she return to the table. It was a blissful smile now that she had a plan in place.

She sat down next to her best friends, but now she did not see them as such. At that moment she saw them as wolves and she knew all of them were very, very hungry.

… Except Bon-bon who was a hardcore lesbian.

_Sunday Night_

You ran back and forth between the back rooms for most of the night.

Pound Cake earned his namesake ten times over for how many diapers he went through. The smell alone was enough to make you gag. When you saw it, it almost pushed you over the edge. Playing the father role for the little guy was fun though. Sometimes when you were taking care of him you would ignore him briefly just for him to call out to you.

Pumpkin Cake wasn't nearly as needy as she usually was. Something that was kind of disheartening to you. You burped her when she was done feeding earning you a well-deserved smile and giggle fit. Tummy kisses were still her favorite.

No matter how much you loved both of them though, they were driving you up the wall. Thankfully, during their second feeding some goat milk 'accidentally' found its way into their bottles. Putting them both to sleep thirty minutes before their regular bedtime.

It was a thought the occurred to you while you were taking care of them though. Cup was a part of your herd. She did say before that meant having to take care of her charges, the twins. In a twisted kind of way, wouldn't that make you their adopted father?

It was a very pleasing thought, almost euphoric in a way. You always wanted a large family of your own, tons of children, lots of family reunions. Now though, that was a far off fantasy.

You didn't know how Carrot was as a father figure. Deep down inside you wished it was the same as his skills as a husband, extremely lax. You can recall times before the Cakes split up where he was attentive to the foals, but you can recall times where he outright ignored them as well.

In the end, you just decided that as long as you were there. They would have a father figure.

Now though the children were asleep it was time to check on the mares who had decided to drink down almost all three bottles of the whiskey. Whiskey, you found out later, was almost four hundred bits a bottle, roughly a month and a half worth of work.

As per usual Cup, Pearl and Cheerilee were barely tipsy. All still in their right frame of mind. Bon-bon and Lyra however were completely toasted. Thankfully, none of them went on a puking spree like last Sunday.

Oddly though Mary (Mayor Mare) did not show up for the weekly game, apparently she told Lyra that she had a very important business transaction to get too today.

All of that though was a mere passing thought that kept your mind busy. In the back of your thoughts, you were scheming, it really did touch you how deeply worried, Cup was while you were gone in the storm. With her asking if you would always be with her only affirmed your actions. You wanted to show her how you felt.

Tonight you were not going to use any of the smutty, lust-filled orgasmic techniques that you have learned. No way, tonight you were going to make special just for Cup. After tonight, she would never question your feelings or resolve.

Tonight was a night of the pure, blissful, 'vanilla', light hearted, romance ensued love making. It was going to be just for her. You figured that she hadn't gotten any special attention in years. The sex you had before was good, but you enjoyed yourself far too much. You wanted to give her everything tonight. Whether you got off or not didn't matter.

Seeing her enjoy herself would make the entire effort worth it.

_**Tatink-iink**_

Your vision was lost to you, as was it for everyone else's in the entire house. You sigh as you turn from your bed, you set the book down that you had not been reading but merely staring at the pages lost in thought.

"Damn power-outage." You grumble to yourself. You made your way to the hall walking forward slowly. Using the layout of the house that you have imprinted in your mind's eye as you proceed forward.

"Everyone alright?" you call out.

"Just fine dear, perfect even." Cheerilee calls out, it felt a little off for her to call you 'dear' but it wasn't the first time she had did it.

"Hey Pearl, where did you say Sweetie Belle was earlier?" you didn't know why you thought of that just now.

"Oh, Sweetie is sleeping over at Apple Bloom's place. My dear little filly always jumps at the chance to spend the night there."

"I see, Cup do you have any candles?"

"No, we used them all on Pinkie's search party-party when Snips got lost in the Everfree."

"Damn."

"Fuck the police!" Lyra shouted in her drunken stupor.

"I see somepony is having fun." You say.

"You should have been in here about ten minutes ago, she was making out with Bon-bon. Hot and heavy," Cheerilee said, her voice was mellower. You figured she was pretty drunk.

"Damn I missed that! Wait I thought Bon-bon passed out like an hour ago."

"She did." Pearl said giggling.

"H-hey is that you F-frosty?" Lyra called out.

You sigh, even amongst your close friends that name has spread. "Yes, Lyra, it's me, Frosty."

"I didn't know you liked the ass that much."

"Well Cup has a very nice ass, can you blame me?" You just rolled with it she was completely hammered.

"Pearl's is bigger! What do you think of her ass?!" Lyra shouted.

"Are you girls listening to this?" You question.

"This is the seventh time tonight." Cup stated

"H-Hey, answersss my question!" Lyra slurred.

"Lyra I never really looked, she is always wearing those shorts."

"So… if she wasn't, you would look?"

"I am not going to answer that question on the grounds that… fuck it, yeah I would." You admit. "Sorry Cup, I have to be honest here."

She snickered, "Don't be, just so you know, hers is bigger and mine is softer."

If others could see you, they would see your curious face. Cup hated her ass, you loved it. Now not only did she praise it, she if comparing it to others. You didn't know if it was you that did that, you were hoping it was.

You liked this new side of Cup.

"HEY! FROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST… I love you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much!"

"Oh god."

"Don't mind her too much sweetie, she drank a little too much." Cup said.

"I would never have guessed." you stated.

"Hey, HEY! Pppppst. C'mon with those sexy hands of yours."

You try to look down at your hands, now if only you could see them. "Sexy?"

"Don't get her started—"Cheerilee tried to warn.

"I want you to fuck me with your hands!"

"Ok, I think someone needs to go to bed." You say.

"Oh yes! I won't tell Bon-bon. I want you to stick your whole fist in my ass and play me like a puppet."

You followed the sound of her voice the best you can. "Sure, where is Bon-bon. We can all have one giant anal fisting party."

"Yeah, I told you girls he would say yes!"

"Is this what you talk about when I'm in the back?"

"You would be surprised how often it comes up. Those hands of yours are pretty famous with her." Cheerilee said honestly

"I'm ready; I want you to fist me while I'm on Bon-bon."

Thankfully you are awarded with a small 'oomph' from a passed out Bon-bon as you lightly press your foot forward. Reaching down you feel the familiar coat of the slender blue mare.

"Oh Sweet Celestia, those hands feel so good."

"Are you really going to?" Cheerilee squeaked.

You navigate her coat until you reach her undercarriage; thankfully her ass was high in the air. You tried to ignore her whines of pleasure as she tried to dry hump your elbow. Bon-bon was next, you just pick her up like a potato sac.

Passed out drunks are easiest to deal with.

"Hey, put me down."

"Sorry Lyra, tomorrow morning we can have you anal fisting party." You say every word laced with sarcasm. "Tomorrow you can be my personal puppet and I'll call you Lyra on a stick."

"Really, you promise?"

"Yup, right now though you're really drunk and as a gentleman I could never forgive myself for taking advantage of drunken mare."

"You are such a softy." Lyra slurred. "Cup you heard him! Tomorrow morning!"

"I heard." Cup said. "Just remember what I said Lyra."

Now came the hard part, getting them to bed. The mare balancing act was not as fun as one would imagine. No matter how light Lyra was she still kept trying to air hump your arm. Thankfully she stopped when you entered your room. This wasn't the first time you have to put Lyra and Bon-bon to bed.

You knew this wouldn't be the last time either, there was always next Sunday.

Lyra balled up on the bed and now her affection was turned onto one of Pinkie's favorite stuff animals. Well you knew you had to buy new sheets at some point. Bon-bon was an angel when she was passed out. She lay down and snuggled next to her marefriend whom was raping a teddy bear.

If only you had a camera and better lighting.

Now though was not the time to be oogling two drunks. No, now was time to get ready, Tonight you were going to give Cup a night of pure passion.

You left to go whisper a few innocent hints to what would be waiting in her bedroom. Be a little playful in the dark in front of her friends. You shake your head at the thought, tonight was just for her. No gimmicks, tricks, or lustful banter.

Well, maybe a little banter.

Alas, when you called out in the living area where the card players were only moments before. You got no response. First you thought they were just not responding, but when you shuffled over to the table. All the seats were vacant, the wood still warm from their body heat.

Now your paranoia was starting to get to you. Your eyes were failing at adjusting to the darkness. Normally you would be able to make out the silhouettes of the objects in the room. Thankfully a lighting off in the distance was enough to confirm your suspicion.

There was no one in the room.

The couch wasn't pulled out, so at least you knew they had not gone to bed. Pearl never liked being alone in the dark so there was the possibility they went to the bathroom in a group. That was your best bet, because like hell you were going to go down stairs and check.

Those stairs were scary in the dark.

Now you left towards Cup's room to retire or more precisely play the waiting game. Part of you was hoping that all of them would be in there all three trying to take up the bed. Alas, the bed was completely empty. You took your place on the black silken sheets; enjoying the feel of it against your bare skin.

Now you let your mind wander while you waited for Cup. You were laying face up with Cup's favorite pillow slightly covering your face.

Herding, the process of gathering mares (or stallions given certain mares' popularity) for forming a relationship status. No matter how you juggled it around it just meant being able to fuck a lot and get away with it.

It put a bittersweet taste in your mouth.

The act of sex was very basic; it served the needs of both parties. Now though, the idea now felt otherworldly. Like it was an act given for enjoyment and not for the basic needs. No, that wasn't it. There was something missing, something that was there that isn't now. You just couldn't put your hand on what it was.

You ponder for several moments before it fades away into the back of your mind. You thoughts now rested on Cup and Pinkie. You knew full well your feelings, now though you wanted to express them.

In a way that didn't involve your penis.

You wanted a way to show both of them that you did care for them even when (and if) you were away. A idea… no, you needed something physical. Yes, something physical. A ring? No, that was a universal sign of marriage.

You did care for both of them, but marriage was a far off idea. That and it was a holy pairing between only two.

No you needed a symbol, an item, a necklace maybe? That was an idea, a symbol on a necklace that shows them how you feel. It didn't feel right, it was too cliché. It needed to be something grand, yet simple.

Your eyes open as you feel the shift in weight on the mattress. Everything in your mind faded to memory as the mare snuggled against your sides. You tried to talk but a pair lips pressed themselves against yours.

You could taste the whiskey on her tongue and smell it on her breathe. She was surprisingly more forward than before, you now just realized how long her tongue was as she nearly navigated it to the back of your throat.

It turned you on more than it should have.

Then you felt it as she repositioned herself on your bare chest. Her pussy was far ahead of the game than your whole body was at that moment. It took only seconds for your bellybutton to be completely submerged in her juices.

You swallow the generous amount of saliva that was being given to you. You nearly cough as you feel something foreign being forced down your throat.

She drew back from her more than generous French kiss slightly worried. "Are you ok?"

"Did you just puke in my mouth or something?" you said with watery eyes.

Cup smirked, "No… just a little something I bought for Carrot. He never used it so I thought I would give it to you."

It took you a moment to process the words and clues. You can still taste the bitterness on the back of your tongue.

"Did you just drug me?"

"Oh no, they're perfectly safe. Half the stallions in town swear by them and Zecora's products are all natural." Cup said hastily.

Your eyes widen a little, you knew what this was. It was crushed joke. Supposed to make orgasms more blissful, romantic even. Except at a cost, lowers your resistance to that of a virgin. It heightened the nerve endings so you could feel everything. Pinkie Pie had drugged you a few times herself, although, it was consensual. Well… most of the time.

"You're not mad are you?" Cup questioned in her filly voice. "I took a few myself."

"No… just give a guy a little warning next time." You just hoped she knew what given those pills meant. She really might not be able to walk in the morning.

You felt your body being coaxed by her gentle but firm hooves into lying down on your back again, and as you did so Cup lay fully on top of you, your underbellies pressed rather intimately together as you continued to kiss again.

Your hands _magically_ found their way to her cutie mark. She let out a small gasp in your mouth as you started to rub the sensitive area. You were going to make tonight slow enjoyable for her. Make her feel every single tantalizing second.

You cock however was now trying to find its way to the wet pristine mound that was now soaking your belly. Going commando for once was well worth it. The medicine was now starting to work into your system. It was easy to tell since your heart beat was now sounding through your chest.

It was starting to become painful, even now you could feel it throbbing, crying out. No, you denied it its pleasure, it would come in time but now it was just Cup.

Cup broke the kiss as she sat on your chest, her small almost non-existent thrusts served to keep her at bay.

"You want a _tweat_?" she questioned.

Normally you would never get into a high squeaky voice that Cup spoke in. Hell, if she wanted to role-play a filly sure, you did that with Pinkie a few times. Even one time you pretended to be a colt and Pinkie a _very helpful_ schoolmare. The way she was talking though sent a dirty chill down your spine.

You put your left hand on her tummy, full palm, all five digits playing with her fur.

"My little filly wants to give me a treat, is it something sweet and good to eat?"

Cup thought on it for a moment, "One is sweet and one is tart. What one do you want first?"

You had your suspicions, and if this was going where you thought. Hell, you were game. "Tart to start."

Cup eased off of you and you eagerly waited for the treat to come down. You were right, as slick oil was being drip onto your member. You knew you were way better with anal, if you were going to give her the best night ever, might as well start with the best and work your way down.

God you loved anal.

The bed creaked as she mounted back on you. You grit your teeth a little as she stepped on one of your boys.

"Watch out Hun, I need those."

"Oh, sorry, I'm just trying to get the lay of the land."

[…]

You didn't move, it must have been a trick or something. Maybe you still had water in your ear.

"Cup, can you tell me what time it is?" There was a long silence, far too long of a silence. You tried your best to advert the blood back to the primary organs.

Cup caved, "Its eleven thirty Hun." That confirmed your suspicions, her voice cave from the immediate left. Not straight on in front of you.

"Ok… so can I ask why Pearl is trying to wax my wiener?"

Pearl chuckled, "Cup I think we should tell him, he might be into it then." You felt Pearl step down on the end of the bed. The room lit up in a dark blue light as her horn lit up.

Now something hit you, although it was a mere passing thought. If she could have done that from the start, why didn't she light the kitchen when you were trying to get the drunk lesbians to bed?

Cup took a seat right next to you, her body was trembling like a filly that got caught with her hoof in the cookie jar. Pearl took the place on the end of the bed.

"Well… you promised you would never leave me…" Cup started.

You nod keeping an eye brow raised, "Yes and I meant that, although, I am still thoroughly confused why Pearl is here. I am pretty sure her husband would be just as confused as I am."

"Well let me clear that up," Pearl said. "Magnum wouldn't be mad, if anything he would try to get you to join in. See, me and my dear honey bear would be what you call swingers. Right now I would lay down fifty bits that he and Mr. Sparkle are see-sawing Dazzle right now."

Now the image of Twilight Sparkle's mom getting double teamed was now forever burned into your mind. Yet, you didn't find it at all strange that you were just about to go balls deep into Rarity's and Sweetie Belle's mom.

Today is just full of fun events.

"Once you had been married for twenty years, you kind of need to liven up the bedroom life. So we opened up at marriage just a little bit."

"I thought marriage was supposed to be a boundless act of loyalty and trust and a sacred and holy event here."

"Well it is, we don't go blabbing our personal lives. Normally when we meet up we just tell people were going on vacation for a week or something and just meet up at a hotel and swap partners. Well maybe not in Orion's case, he likes to watch most of the time."

"Ah, well ok then." You had met Orion on several occasions. Even knew the Sparkle family well enough to be on a first name basis. This just was a little much to handle. You turn to Cup, "So… why were you trying to get me to have sex with Pearl?"

Not that you were complaining.

Cup look at you, her eyes were pleading. "I thought you would be against a four-way otherwise…"

"Four-way?!"

"Oh… I mean three-way now I guess. Cheerilee was going to join in too much she passed out walking back up the stairs." You give an inward sigh; those damn stairs are just stacked cock blocks.

You take in a huge breath and exhale, calming your nerves. Except the huge nerve between your legs that was starting to literally pulsate. "So why do all of this? You could have simply came to me and asked if you wanted a three-way. I'm still a guy, the chances of me saying no are quite literally next to zero."

Cup Cake leaned on you, "because if I let you go have fun, you will always be by me and Pinkie's side."

Yup that officially made no sense to you. Quite literally just completely off the charts just went over your head. You did know one thing, Cup Cake needed reaffirmation. She needed a constant reminder that you would be there by her side. You were a man of your word and she needed a man who kept it.

Still though it made no goddamn sense, why go through all of this rigmarole? There was no real reason this should be happening. Then you (more precisely the small version of you had enough) there was far too much thinking going around.

You mind went almost completely blank as the _massive gentleman override system_ cleared your mind of everything but the facts.

1: Cup Cake wanted a three-way.

2: Pearl wanted a three-way.

3: One + one + one = three

4: Three is higher than two.

Even your dick could do simple math.

"Well," you say with a smirk leaning in giving Cup a quick kiss. "if we're going to do this you're going to be on me as well."

"Oh, it's alright dear," Cup murmured back, her eyes drifting longingly over your body now. "I can wait my turn…"

You frowned slightly, almost insulted. "Who said you have to wait? I know a few tricks that will set my _good little filly's loins_ aflame."

That got Cup Cake's attention. Her gaze snapped back up to your face, her smile picking back up. "_Weelly_?"

"Really."

That single word was more than effective enough. Cup shivered all over, and moved closer to you in a heartbeat. "W-well," she paused "but how—"

"Sit on my face."

Her body quivered at the thought, alas, the bug that was planted inside her mind oh so long ago started to worm its way out.

"But I'm too f—"You cut her off as you put your index finger over her lips.

"Sit. On. My. Face." You instructed with a caring voice. You really wanted her too.

Cup Cake obeyed your directions, climbing up the bed and resting her front hooves atop the headboard as she settled her hind legs on either side of your head.

"Did you two forget about me or something?" Pearl questioned.

"Oh I didn't forget about you." You called out. "Sit down—" you didn't even get a warning as the experience mare slid down on the wanting member. You were expecting the warm tight grip of the brown rose. There was no resistance as your hot member slid easily into Pearl's pussy.

"Oh Celestia, it feels like a molten rod!" You figured she was just being nice and if she was you didn't care. You could feel her pussy grip onto the ridge of your cock. You try your best to resist, but whatever lubricant she used on your cock was now working against you in the greatest of ways.

It seems she forgot what hole you wanted it in.

Now though was not the time to give in like an inexperienced virgin. You had a mare waiting for you.

You looked up with a breathy moan, heart pounding with eager anticipation, and was rewarded as you finally got your first really clear, unobstructed view of Cup's slit, a pale pink divide setting off her pure blue coat. If the clear fluid gently dripping on your upper lip was any indication she wanted you to lick her.

You couldn't help flicking your tongue out and licking your upper lip clean for just a hint of her flavor, a sneak preview of what was coming, and —to your delight— your tongue found her juices to be quite a pleasant taste, in equal parts salty and sweet.

You immediately wanted more, and Cup seemed all too happy to provide; her hind legs slowly knelt down, bringing her crotch slowly closer to your face, and the moment Cup was within reach you gripped her hips and pulled her swiftly down the rest of the way, burying your lips and tongue between Cup's thighs.

"Mmmhhh… oh my…" Pearl said. "It's so small but it feels so damn good. I really should recommend you to Dazzle."

You want to argue, but Cup's pussy was just too damn good to miss for a moment. It was the same pleasant warmth, the same gently-parted lips, the same sensual musk flooding your senses.

You gave as much as you could, your lips kissing and massaging the pale pink outer lips and your tongue stabbing deeper to stroke the darker pink further inside. You knew just where to touch, where to kiss, where to lick, as only you could, and soon you could hear Cup's squealing in delight somewhere far above you.

No matter how much you resisted it, Pearl was doing one hell of a job. You clench your teeth to keep your mouth from falling open more than needed, but you definitely feel it. You can feel it on your dick when she goes all the way down your shaft; a wetness that's trickling from between Pearl's legs was getting all over you.

It wouldn't be long before you delivered your load. Pearl's moans were groaning more rampant, she was now thrusting on her own accord.

"F-fuck me…" she managed to work out.

Her hips were already twitching, her front hooves were unsteadily clutching the headboard of the bed, and her cries were climbing in pitch in a way that made it obvious how close she was. And then she was there, right as you flicked your tongue toward the top of Cup's slit and over her clitoris for just the first time.

Her thighs clenched tighter around your head, her moans turned into a shrill squeak, and she came, warm sticky juices flowing past your lips. You were slightly taken back by the sheer amount as the little filly Cup Cake squirted into the back of your throat.

Much to your disappointment, her cum didn't taste like cupcakes.

It was an unhealthy amount of cum, almost as if you turned on a faucet. Cup's front hooves that was propping her up shook a little. The iron tight grip of her thighs now was now non–existent as gravity set in. Her eyes fell into the back of her skull as she slumped over on her side.

Instantly you shoot up almost knocking Pearl off your lap. Your fears faded in an instant when you heard the familiar sound of her light snoring.

Cup Cake blacked out from an orgasm. This was a first for you.

"It seems our—oh my— Cup Cake took a little too much of Zecora's medicine." You never had gotten that result before. You wanted to take her dosage next time.

You feel two hoofs press against your chest; the light glow of Pearls horn was the only light. Her deep blue eye looked into yours. Pleasure exploded throughout Pearl's body, more than she knew she was even capable of feeling. "Oh…. Hmmm… mmm." She whined.

"Aaaughh…!" you groaned.

That was all the warning she got. Your groans grew heavy and labored, hips jerking forward, and then it was your turn to come, and Pearl really _did_ have to hold back a scream and came only moments after, she'd thought your actual shaft was hot before, it was _nothing_ next to your seed. She still wasn't sure how much of it was her vagina currently being overworked and insanely sensitive, but sweet Goddess above it felt like you were firing _molten lava_ into her womb.

"Mmmhh… my goodness, that's certainly one way to spend an afternoon…" Pearl murmured between breaths, looking over at you. "Oh Cup was right it feels like molten lead. It's been forever since I got to feel hot cum inside my womb. Damn condoms kill that experience."

She didn't want to move or couldn't, the mare hadn't gotten to feel that kind of warmth inside her since she conceived Sweetie Belle. It was a small feeling she missed dearly.

"You know I never told this to anyone, but I want to have another foal."

"I'm pretty sure that I can't get you pregnant." You say kiddingly. Your breathing was erratic and your body felt far too heavy.

"Do you mind if I sleep like this, I don't want this feeling to go away just yet?"

Pearl was moments from passing out, if she wanted to fall asleep with you did inside her, who were you to judge. Not like you could move yourself anyway. Your cock on the other hand was starting to deflate and rest up for the next go around.

When you cock finally did fall out of the mare not a single drop of your seed followed. She wanted that feeling of life inside her again. She missed it more than anything.

It took all your strength to do so as you pull Cup into your left arm. You wanted her to wake up and you were by her side, just like you promised.

"I'm going to sleep all day tomorrow, screw work."

Pearl snorted and hugged your midriff using your chest as a pillow.

"Good luck with that."

"Why do you think I need luck, me and Cup are beat. And besides we can open the bakery in the afternoon."

"Tomorrow morning is Lyra's turn. Don't think she forgot your promise."

"Wait... she was serious? You're kidding me right… Pearl?"


	4. Teacher's Pet

_Monday Early Morning_

_**Crunch**_

The changeling trudged forward the best it could on all fours. Her wings were tattered and her body beaten. Worst of all, she was about to lose her mind. She knew who she was, but it made no sense to her. A queen with no subjects was no queen, she was a fool. A fool who took a mantle far too soon and now had nothing.

She was nothing, millions had died for her. With her title gone, so was her name. She was no more, nothing but a hollow shell.

The black sky mercilessly beat down upon her, the heavy rain showed her no quarter.

The long mountain path she was traveling on only grew longer as she made her way down. Blood, green in color, trickled down her neck from the base of her horn. Behind her were the real beasts of the mountain. Bears and wolves that fell to her claws or fangs, depending of what form she choose at that time.

Why she did it, she did not know. Why she even continued to walk was beyond her. She was alone, and wanted nothing more than to join her family in death. The poison from Shining Armor's spell now ate away one her insides, slowly killing her like it did her family.

Yet she continued.

She was tired. And the membranes on her wings needed to dry before she could take flight again. The tiny threads of life inside her drove her forward, and for the first time in a long time she was blessed with a stroke of good fortune.

It was a cave carved into the mountain side. She tried her hardest to run to it, but that required energy she did not have. When she finally reached the entrance of the cave, she almost cried. It was warm, unusually so. The walls were giving off heat and she was basking in it.

In the middle of the cave was a large basin of water, it would have been able to fit four of her. All she wanted was sleep and safety. At the far end of the cave covered in shadows were thick vines that stretched out in all directions.

She blended in with the background and tried to calm her mind so she could recover. Nothing more than a broken shell who wanted nothing more than death. Finally, after so long, she could rest.

_Monday Early Morning: Sugarcube Corner_

The soft breathing of your lovers against your chest, along with the sound of rain hitting the window made for the most pleasant of surroundings. Even though the storm was finally starting to let up a tiny bit, you knew full well it would be raining all day. At least the worst of the storm was over.

Sleeping soundly on your left, with her body covering half of your midriff, is Cup Cake. Her coat was warm against your skin, and her breath was hot against the back of your neck. It could have been nice to say she smelled like roses that had been picked from the garden only moments before. She didn't. She smelled like hot sex and booze.

Knowing that you put her in that state filled you with a small sense of dirty pride.

On your right was, Magnum's wife, Pearl. You're still unsure how had that worked out. She was a pretty mare to be sure, and for a mother of two, she was pretty tight. Nothing compared to Cup Cake, but she did have better control. You had to wonder if she was in your herd now or not.

Was this a one-time thing? Were you now on the swinger list of targetable stallions… humans? They did say that it was a well-guarded secret. You assumed married swingers are looked down upon. Not that you particularly cared very much at that moment.

After all of your seed was firmly caught inside of her womb, she made her best attempt to cuddle with you. She couldn't move an inch. She really didn't understand the full weight that came with a single round. She loved it though, in her words she felt like she was carrying a foal again.

She said she was going to ask her husband about a bi-weekly visit. She didn't want to tell her husband about her wanting another child, they were getting near that age where they would be retiring. It also marked the time when her internal clock was about to run out, and she couldn't have foals anymore.

Now that got you thinking about a few things. More so about your lifespan. The average lifespan of a pony is around sixty or so years whereas the lifespan of a healthy human could range from eighty, to hundred and twenty years. It was a sad fact that no matter how much you thought about it, everyone you knew now was going to die before you.

Even more depressing is that you are the last and only of your kind. After you're dead, that's it. No more humans, well unless another female human pops out of nowhere. Well, stranger things had happened since you got here. You weren't going to put your money on it though.

You lay on the bed. Staring out the window, thinking. (something you needed to do more often) You thought of Pinkie and Cup, Of a way to remain by both their sides forever. That is, if Pinkie forgave you, which you were pretty sure she wouldn't. You had hope though, this was Pinkie Pie and the last thing she was is predictable.

In any case, you wanted both mares to know that you would be there for them, forever. Your mind drifted back to symbols, necklaces and such things. Nothing came to mind though. There were a few things that still didn't add up.

When a pegasus wants to show their undying devotion, they give the partner a feathered necklace. From the rules its only made from feathers that fall out, a very time consuming task. From what you were told, it could take years to make.

An earth pony usually makes something that can withstand the test of time. A trinket is what they are normally called. Cup's trinket for Carrot was a single dice piece. Carrot made Cup a wooden carving of a flower. The metal die now sits in Cup's sock drawer and the wooden flower was burned a few months ago.

Unicorns did cute things with magic that related to their special talents. It was hard to pinpoint what they would do, since it varies from pony to pony. Normally it's a spell of some sort that makes the lover feel special and wanted.

These were all good ideas, but in the end, they fade. You wanted something that couldn't be broken, would stand the test of time, and be completely original. Something that only a human could think of or do. Frankly, you had nothing.

You could feel it in the pit of your stomach or what was missing from it, food. If the clouds weren't still completely black, you would bet that the sun would be shining through the window. Breakfast time was just around the corner and you were hungry.

A man only needs three things to live a happy life: food, home, and family. Right now you were missing food. You were a little torn though, you wanted to be there when Cup woke up. You were always hell bent on keeping your promises. Losing one's trust is the worst thing to do.

So there was only one option left to you, get Cup up.

You lean over to your left, trying not to shift the bed too much. You could only admire Cup's sleeping face. There was a small light stream of drool and a huge smile on her face. You start to lightly pepper her neck with kisses and little nips. Those small kisses become light pecks and a few tiny licks.

She started to stir a little, letting out a small burst of hot breath into your hair. She was still sleeping though; so you decided to move to her cheek, by lightly gliding the tip of your tongue from the base of her neck to the middle of her cheek.

"Hmmm," she lightly moaned. Then you got an idea, a very dirty idea.

You tilt her head up a tiny bit. From what you gathered was her breathing increased and her eyes stopped jutting back and forth under her eyelids. The _little filly_ was now pretending to be asleep.

You pressed your lips to her, testing the waters trying to see how far you could get your tongue in before she would wake up. It was ¾ of an inch that got in before both of you nearly puked. Simultaneously you push away from each other. It was the grossest mixtures of fermented cum and rotten cider breathe.

Your very dirty idea now really was just dirty and disgusting.

"Morning Hun, did I wake you?" you said in a hushed voice.

"You really need to brush your teeth." She said as she covered her snout with a blanket.

"Well whose fault do you think it is that it smells like that my little vixen?" You smirk. Taking the initiative, you glide your hand down her the length of her body. Her hoof stops your hand just inches above her teats.

"Honey, later ok? Your breath seriously smells like dead fish," She chides.

You deflate a little, no morning sex for you. You had to admit, you both smelled pretty rank, and the biggest mood killer you could think of was bad breath. Well there was that whole 'husband walking in after you fucked his wife thing' too. Then the sharp pain in your gut started to sting, you just remember you were hungry.

Damn body kept reorganizing its priorities.

"I'm going to make some breakfast, do you want anything?"

She nodded, "Some eggs and toast sound lovely. Just please do me a favor, and brush your teeth first…" she squeaked out at the end so you wouldn't be offended. Yet still she scooted away a little; your breath was really bad.

Using your world class shimmy moves -which you learned just that moment- you inch your way under the covers and down to the edge of the bed. You opted out of the goodbye kiss and made your way straight for the bathroom.

Now was a time you felt like a pony. Being able to walk around naked everywhere was really freeing. Well first on the chart was to get your daily hygiene of out the way. Now was the time for the_Legendary Three S's of Man_.

Shit, shower and shave. The first was completed in a matter of minutes for there was a proper order to things. There is no point in shitting after a shower. Next was the warm refreshing downpour that could sooth even the most tempered of souls.

Except there was no hot water. Five minutes of scrubbing your body completely clean with cherry smelling body wash in ice cold water. You had your own body wash that made you smell like chocolate. Sadly Pumpkin and Pound used it all last week in a massive bubble bath. Even now they still had hints of the body wash.

Shaving was done in a matter of moments as the tiny stubble never had a real chance. Pinkie loved when you had a smooth face. You did too. Although, there were a few times you just felt like a badass with just the right about of stubble.

Now was the time to brush, it was something that you prided yourself on. Your pearly whites. There hasn't been a single day where you don't remember brushing at least once. Now though, you went above and beyond the call of duty. Brush, floss, rinse and repeat seven times. By the time you were done there wasn't a germ left standing.

As you put away all the accoutrements of cleaning, your eyes fell upon something that nearly stopped your heart. It was petroleum jelly. Then you remembered the terrifying words of Pearl and Lyra. Lyra wanted your hand, no, fist in her ass. If she remembered, that is.

Even though you were a man who loves the ass, fisting was the grey line that once crossed, meant the option was now open forever. It was the same with rimjobs. Pinkie Pie loved them, which was the farthest you had even gotten into anal play with her. Alas, they are only given if she requests them. You also were never going to openly admit the option was there.

If you did go through with it, others might request it later. It was still up in the air if that was even if in your comfort zone. It was still anal, and damn, did you love anal. However, you needed time to think about it, but you promised Lyra you would do it in the morning. A man always lives up to his word.

Then, a twisted smirk worked its way to your lips. Anal fisting required one kind of lube only to be plausible. The petroleum jelly that was in your sight was the only means to make it work. This was the only jelly in the entire house, very rarely ever used. If it was all gone then there would be no possible way to service Lyra's fetish.

Into the toilet it went.

After finishing off with a few stretches and cracking your back, you head to your room to get dressed. Thankfully the door was still open and the two mares inside were still sleeping. You could only wonder what transpired after you left last night. The poor teddy bear's head was consumed by Lyra's cheeks. Its body was entangled in her tail.

You squint as your mind pieces together what you were looking at. Yup, there was a teddy bear in Lyra's ass.

Bonbon was sleeping soundly, just the way you left her. You take a moment and cover her up with the part of the pink comforter that Lyra didn't stain. You liked Bonbon; she was one of those rare true blue friends. Since you came to this world, she was one of the few that warmed up to you right away.

If she wasn't the biggest hard core lesbian you ever knew, you would have thought she had ulterior motives.

Today you went with your comfortable staples, dark blue cargo shorts, black boxer briefs, white socks, a black undershirt and a white hoodie with a zipper in the front. To top it all off, a few dashes of cologne to make yourself smell good for today and one tiny (painful) spritz on the ol' gonads for good measure.

The moment you left your room to start cooking breakfast, the loud cries of the tiny filly Pumpkin rang throughout the hall. You roll your eyes as you quickly run to the kitchen to grab a bottle. It was five minutes passed Pumpkin's favorite feeding time.

You nearly bolted down the hall and shut the door to the filly's room to stop her crying from getting out. There was five hung over mares in the house and you knew the best way to wake up anyone in general was the sound of a crying filly.

Too bad for you there was a baby monitor that was now alerting the entire house of the filly's cries.

"Hey, Pumpkin butt, some little girl hungry?" You shook the bottle in the air. The filly knew what she bottle flew from your hand and right into her tiny hooves. Eagerly Pumpkin suckled down on the bottle. Within a matter of seconds it was completely gone. After she was finished, you picked her up to burped her, and changed her diaper.

"There all better—"the filly cut you off the moment you set her back into the crib. She was crying even harder than before. You pick her back up and start checking her over again. She was still clean, now you tried to make funny faces. That didn't work.

* * *

"I bet you he forgot to put foal powder on her." Pearl grumbled.

"No I'm sure that he remembered. He probably forgot to shake the milk." Cup responded.

* * *

"Here I am!" you said for the tenth time to no avail. No matter how many times you gave her favorite tummy kisses or peek-a-boos she still would cry. You pick her up and toss her in the air a few times but the moment she touches the crib she starts crying again.

You pat down the crib thinking there is something poking her or it was wet. Nope, it was free of foreign debris and was completely dry.

* * *

Both Lyra and Bonbon were now awake as the baby monitor in your room was broadcasting Pumpkin's voice throughout the entire house.

"Jeesh… just put a little rum on her lips. She's teething." Lyra said into the pillow.

"That's barbaric Lyra… Lyra? is there a bear stuck in your butt?"

* * *

_**BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBBPBPBPBPBBPBPB**_

You blew hard on the filly's tummy. It awarded you with a small giggle but only seconds later she would start crying again. No matter what tactic you used, she would still continue to cry the moment she touched the crib. At least now she was momentarily docile. Finally after ten minutes the filly gave you a hint.

She sent a music box straight towards the back of your head.

You quickly turn as the box opens ups from the fall to the floor. The filly smiled from ear to ear as the soft music filled the room. You couldn't place you hand on it but the melody was so familiar. It was soft and lovely, almost surreal.

"Oh you just wanted to listen to your music. I guess I should add that to your list of things you like."

Picking up the box, you set it on the bed side table. The moment it touched the table top, the box completely shattered. The fall from your height was enough to do the poor box in. Your eyes dart from the box to Pumpkin.

It was like a ticking time bomb as her face scrunched. Her favorite music box now completely destroyed before her very eyes. Her tiny horn lit up and so did half of her stuffed animals. All were now being hurled at the object in the room that broke her box; you.

You had to think fast or you were sure she was going to start throwing object that didn't squeak when they hit you. She wanted music, actual music, it took you a moment to figure out a replacement or the music box.

Then you had a idea. Use what you had and what you had was a piece of your past.

You beelined for the closet in the hall, quickly taking out box after box of things sealed away for a later time. At the very back of the closet in a small shoe box was your stuff. Small knick-knacks and memorabilia and that was on your person the day you 'arrived' in Equestria.

There it was the one viable thing that would surely stop the baby tyrant from crying. You grab the wooden ocarina, and made your way back to Pumpkin. It took you a moment to think of a melody that would sooth the rampaging filly.

One came to mind and it was meant for a horse, it should work, you hoped. You put your lips to the instrument and began to play.

It got Pumpkin's attention right away. The song you were playing was far more enchanting thanks to it being right in front of her and not a recording from a box. All the toys fell from the air and onto the floor.

You made eye contact with the now grinning filly. You put all your effort into playing the enchanting melody just for her sake. Well, a little for your own as well; damn her crying was getting annoying.

What you didn't know was the audience that was listening to you as well from the monitors. The little filly was not the only one who was now completely enthralled by your music.

You finish the song shorty after your fourth play through. It wasn't very long to begin with. Pumpkin was still beaming from ear to ear. Her musical wanting had been sated. Now though she wanted something else. She raised her tiny hooves in the air.

"Dad," is all she said.

You pocket the instrument and pick _your daughter_ up. It was the moments like this that you would give anything for. She may not have been flesh and blood but you loved her enough to look past those small details. It was almost heartbreaking to think of all the colts you were going to kill who dared give Pumpkin a second glance.

You were preparing for over-protective father mode early.

"C'mon, I bet you want to help dad make some breakfast for mom and her hungover friends." You say in a cutesy voice. She nodded, and for a moment, you thought she understood.

You turn in place and there was a mare, her eyes were almost completely transfixed on you. Cheerilee only stared on in wonderment, but quickly snapped back to her senses. "G-good morning, I see you got Pumpkin under control…"

You nod.

"Yup, want to help us make breakfast? I'll make whatever you like." Cheerilee took a minute to think it over. Her stomach made her decision for her.

"Sure, how good are you at making scrambled eggs?"

_Monday Morning_

Hands, it was by far your greatest advantage over the entire pony race. Now though you were using your skills to flip eggs.

There you stood behind the counter surrounded by spices of every flavor. The pan was freshly buttered and waiting for more eggs. Behind the counter was the little pegasus colt, Pound. He was far easier to entertain this morning than Pumpkin was. He got his milk three toss ups before he was happy. It really goes to show you that guys are just so much simpler to handle. Even now he goes into a giggle fit when you successful flip an egg.

Sitting at the table was Cheerilee, her plate of eggs had long since vanished from this world and now she was giving Pumpkin her second bottle of milk.

"So what are you up too today?" Cheerilee questioned.

"After I make you all breakfast I'll probably head downstairs and make a closed sign for the shop. Without three bakers it's going to be nearly impossible to get all the orders out." You set down another plate laden with eggs and buttered toast at an empty seat on the table. "Did you go tell them breakfast was ready?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I am pretty sure I saw Cup go into the bathroom. Pearl might still be sleeping though. Lyra and Bonbon were up when I told them, so they should be here soon."

You reach across the counter and tussled Pound's mane. His cheeks were lightly covered in grease and ketchup from his scrambled eggs. Almost as if she was summoned on cue, Cup made her appearance from the bedroom.

"Morning Hun, eggs are on the table and there is some hang over medicine in the coffee next to your plate." You said as you started to clean the kitchen of the pans and dirty dishes.

"Oh thank you… wait, how did you know where I was going to sit?" She questioned as she sat down at the table.

"I didn't, the medicine is in all the coffee cups. Knowing Lyra and Bonbon, it will be a saving grace."

You do a quick rinse of the dirty dishes; nothing too fancy, most of it was an easy wipe off from over greasing the pan. Then you went and finished the rest of the dishes.

There was an elephant in the room. One that was huge and obvious, but one you didn't notice.

Cup looked at Cheerilee and her to you. You were busy, you didn't see. Cup nodded in your direction and Cheerilee shook her head. Cup nearly twisted her neck trying to signal Cheerilee. Her response was nothing more than a vigorous shake of her head.

"So…" Cup said turning to you. "Have you thought about adding anyone to the herd?"

_**WHAM**_

You quickly turn around to look at Cheerilee who slammed her hoof against the table. Her face was scarlet and her brows were almost connected as she was staring daggers at Cup. Quickly, she regained her composure.

"Sorry… there was a bug."

You smirk, "Glad I'm not a bug." You turn back to Cup. "Tell you the truth, I have been thinking about it. I really don't know if I should or not. When Pinkie comes back on Friday I'm going to have a lot to own up for. Is it bad that there's just two?"

Cup was a little taken back. This may be harder than she thought. "No, actually. Having a low number is a good thing. It shows you're trying to have a serious relationship." She wanted to bite her tongue.

"Then I think I'll just stick with two. It just puts a bad taste in my mouth having lots of mares. Where I come from dating was strictly meant to be just one on one. Dating multiple women was looked down upon."

"Two… I thought you added Diamond or something." Cheerilee said making her best attempt to change the subject.

"Don't get me started on her. I don't even know where to begin. I think I joined hers or something like that. You know, this whole 'herds' thing is really starting to confuse me I really wish there was some guideline I can follow."

Cup took a sip of her coffee, feeling she had gotten control of the conversation back.

"You know, a small herd is usually around five or six mares. If you keep it below that I am sure nopony would think ill of you. At least you're not like Prince Blood who is trying to get three hundred and sixty five mares."

Again, the prospect of lying and saying you're a prince presents itself. Sadly it fades away when the realization hits that you would be hardly able to deal with five or six let alone over three hundred.

"Maybe… I don't know. I guess I'll just go on a case by case basis if the opportunity arises." You really didn't know how to handle that scenario. Having a girl confess to you felt like a dream. Although, with the whole herding concept, it just felt awkward if you didn't share their feelings.

Cheerilee smirked a tiny bit, and it faded as fast as it came. She felt lighter than she had in ages.

Now it was your turn for breakfast. You took the spot to the immediate left of Cup Cake. You opted for eggs and toast; sometimes it's the classics that are just the best. You lean over and gave an affectionate kiss to Cup Cake.

"What was that for?" she questioned.

You shrug.

"Do I need a reason?"

The conversation died right there. Now it was time to dig in. It took only a few minutes to consume your plate of six eggs; double the portions that everyone else got. A large glass of milk to wash it all down with. You couldn't place it, but you never got full, ever. You were sure that you could go downstairs and eat everything and still feel hungry.

"So…" you say after finish the last bit of your eggs. "What time should we open up shop? With Carrot gone, we are short a baker."

Cup pondered for a moment, her mind was elsewhere. Her mind had almost been consumed by her plan to prove the local draconequus wrong. So far, in her mind, she was doing a great job. Her plan was going perfectly, save for an embarrassed mare that had the confidence level only hairs above Fluttershy.

"I don't know, we are low on—"

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Bonbon screamed from your bedroom.

You blink several times. Yup that was indeed Bonbon's voice, and it was indeed cursing. It took you a moment to adjust. You have never heard Bon swear before, ever. She always prided herself on never cursing, saying it was below her to do so. As long as you knew Bon for this was still one of the top things you would have never expected.

Bonbon nearly ripped the door off the hinges of your room. Her left eye was twitching vigorously and her mouth was curled in a snarl. It only took her a second to find her target of her hatred: you.

Following behind her was Lyra who was now void of the stuffed animal. She looked just as fevered as you were.

"Lyra must be lying to me and you really didn't agree t-t-to…" she stammered off for a moment to compose the right string of words. "…to put your hand in her butt!" Bonbon finished.

You open your mouth to talk but shut it immediately. Letting out several large breaths you turn to your companions for help, who now were taking heavy interest in everything but you.

"I guess… technically I did _say_ I was going to." There was no point in lying.

"See Bon, I told you. Now stop being a sour puss about it. You already said if he said yes I could!" Lyra stated as she made her way by your side.

Her eyes narrowed at the both you and Lyra, "I didn't think he would actually say yes! Such a gross, disgusting act. Did you even consider _my_ feelings on the matter? Oh, Bon gave the ok so now I can run around and rut whatever I want."

"I did ask. And you said, and I quote, 'I don't see the harm in it, just as long as he is ok with it.' You knew from the start I wanted to, just because he actually said yes doesn't mean you can go back on it. You can stop being so… wishy washy!"

"I'm not wishy washy! You're the one who keeps trying to get him to touch you with those filthy hands!"

Now you felt kind of insulted, you always washed your hands. Now though was not the time to get nit picky about details. Calmly you raise one of your hands in the air.

"Look Bon, obviously it is not ok with you. I perfectly respect that. Last thing I want is you two fighting over something minor. You and Lyra had been together for... how many years now? There's no need to—"

"You shut up! Ever since you came here my relationship has been a complete mess. All Lyra wants is for you to touch her with those disgusting hands! She's been asking to do it for six months. This didn't just come up because you decided to start herding." Bonbon was starting to grow frantic.

You were also starting to get a little weirded out at the thought of just how much Lyra liked your hands.

"Look," you say calmly, "it's nothing more than a passing curiosity. You don't want me to do so I won't. Simple problem solved."

Lyra looked up at you, "You promised me! Don't take her side just because she gets all teary eyed. She always does that to get her way. She begged me to let her have a three way with Octavia. I let her go with it, now it's my turn." Lyra stamped her hoof like a wanting foal. "The real reason she is mad is because you didn't ask her to join your herd."

Bonbon look liked she was about to blow a gasket. Her whole body was red, not in the cute blush kind of way. The hot tamale, 'I'm ten seconds away from killing you' kind of way.

It was hard for you to comprehend why Bon-bon would want that. She was quite literally the biggest lesbian in town. She would have gotten a trophy if they awarded ponies for pony poon eating. Yet, she was pissed, really, really pissed.

"What?" was all that you were able to muster. Things were not adding up.

"Go, leave now. Get out of here!" Bon yelled. "I never want to see you again!"

You reeled, and sputtered, "C- c'mon Bonbon, now you're going a bit too far. Lyra was only—"

"I'm not talking to Lyra, I'm talking to you! Leave, get out, no pony wants you here. You're nothing more than a monster just like your father!"

[…]

The words settle in the air uncomfortably, it was like someone turned the sound off to the world. Even the twins, who were about to start crying from all the shouting, went tight lipped. Bonbon was one of the few who knew how to push your buttons. They were far and few between.

The only person who was at a loss for what was actually going on was Cheerilee.

However, Bonbon didn't want to say it. Even you knew she was just speaking out of anger. You had done it before this was nothing new to you.

It still hurt though, physically, the teeth marks on your legs and shoulder were always reminders of your past, always a reminder of _him_.

It took several seconds for the words to sink in to everyone's ears. Words however can't be taken back once spoken. It took a moment for her to realize what she had said, but the damage had already been done.

"I'm sorry." Bonbon said quickly. "I didn't mean it…"

You didn't say anything, everything in your being knew full well she really was sorry, and that she really hadn't meant it. That however didn't stop the thoughts that were burning away at the back of your mind. Now you needed to calm down and rationalize or you knew you were going to say or do something really stupid.

There was a long minute of pure silence. You had to compose yourself before you were able to speak.

"I'm going out for a bit to go take a hot bath; there was no hot water this morning and I really need to take a hot bath right this very moment." You said calmly.

"Wait, don't go." Bon Bon said.

You ignored her, or more precisely, your body did. Even now the vivid imagery of what you wanted to do to her was plaguing your mind. To say the bare minimum, it was not very nice.

You turned and left down the stairs. Part of you felt like you were running away from a fight. You would never strike a lady... or a mare, though. When you hit the bottom stair you could hear yelling again. This time it was Cup and Lyra directing their frustration out on Bon-Bon.

Who knows what Pinkie would have done if she had heard that. Suddenly the things you had in the back of your mind seemed very tame.

Right now though, you needed to cool your head; and now that you were thinking about it, a nice hot bath really did sound good. When you hit the front door though, you were only greeted by the rain. Your eyes fall to your knees as a sharp stick prodded them

It was Cheerilee and in her mouth was a umbrella. She sets it down at your feet.

"I'm coming with you." She demanded.

You didn't say anything. Leaning down you grabbed the umbrella and made your way out the door with the mare following by your side. The soft pattering of the rain against the thin plastic shield overhead didn't do much to keep you dry. Subconsciously, you held it more to the left to make sure Cheerilee stayed dry.

You didn't particularly know where you were going, but you continued to walk anyway.

"Do you want to go to the spa?" Cheerilee questioned.

That was an idea, you had to admit. Although you've only ever been there two times; and both times where at night when you and Pinkie snuck in. Ironically neither time ended in sex, just a really odd game of ghost in the graveyard.

"Sure." You say, trying to get your speech pattern back to normal. Although, you could still hear it in your voice, a spike of anger and irritation. Last thing you wanted was to take your frustrations out on someone else.

"Do you want to talk about it…?" Cheerilee asked, not in her normal voice. She was using her teacher voice, one she would use if she was talking to a foal.

"Not really." You replied.

Not a word was spoken between you two for a few blocks. Silence filled the air, as it always did, but drowning it out was the sound of the rain. You always did love the rain. It always felt like there was something about it that made more appealing than any other weather.

Like it was washing away something that one couldn't touch, scars, and memories and such.

"I hope no one gets the wrong idea about us." Cheerilee said with a smirk. "Usually only couples share a umbrella."

"I didn't know I was that horrid to be around."

Cheerilee gasped, "That's not what I meant at all…" Her head sunk low, "I don't think you're horrid at all."

You couldn't help but notice how hurt she looked. You started to feel bad, you knew she was just trying to comfort you and you were just being a whiny ass who wanted to run and lick your wounds.

"So tell me, how is Big Mac doing?" you say trying to change the subject.

Cheerilee swallowed a large pool of saliva that began to gather at the back of her throat. "He's fine. Still working the field and just as nice as ever."

"If you want I can take you to see him." You said trying to get the set up ready. You knew about the rumors of Cheerilee. All the rumors, good and bad. From what you were told from word of mouth she was… easy. Frankly, if they were to be believed, talking to her for more than ten minutes there would give you good chance to bed her.

You didn't believe them though. Well you did, until Cup Cake set you straight. Cup and Cheerilee had been best friends since kindergarten. If Cup said so, you believed her.

She shook her head, "No, no that's alright me and Big Mac are…. Um, busy with stuff usually so we don't visit each other very much." Cheerilee stop in her tracks and sighed, "We can't go to the spa, it doesn't open till noon!"

Part of you was kind of relieved, going to a spa didn't sound too… manly.

"So where do you want to go?" you question.

Cheerilee looks you over and her face turned scarlet. "Well... my place is small and it only has a shower. If you want though, I know a nice place where you can get a really hot bath but… it's really far out of the way."

"I don't mind, lead the way." You didn't want another shower, let alone a cold one that was at pony height.

* * *

Cup Cake was rubbing her temples with her front hooves. Lyra and Bonbon decided the best place to take there shouting match was in Pinkie's bedroom. Bonbon was the one being shouted at. Pearl thankfully got up soon after, and now was in the back room tending to the twins trying to put them to sleep for a morning nap.

The poor mare was suffering a migraine of epic proportions. The hangover medicine had not mixed well with the coffee. Stimulants and depressants don't compliment each other. Cup could only hope that you were ok, she knew how sore of a topic it was bring up your father, of all people, and then calling you a monster on top it off.

"My, my, I'm gone for a little bit and it seems the whole house is in an uproar."

The voice rang clearly inside of Cup's ears; she didn't want to deal with him right now, of all ponies.

"What is it Discord?" Cup said with a huff.

Discord didn't make himself known, there were others in the house and that would be considered interfering.

"What, can't I see my favorite little mare? Working away at proving me wrong?"

"No, just some stuff happened and I have a headache." Cup said irritably.

"If you want, I can make it go away. I'm nice now, I do nice things." Discord chirped.

Cup raised a brow, getting any assistance from him was offsetting. Cup grit her teeth, the migraine however was putting up a good reason to get his help.

"Sure. Just as long as it doesn't cost me anything." Cup stated.

"Why I am offended, Cup Cake. I'm one of you good guys now. It's free of charge." With those words, her migraine was gone. No magical flash or spell, it just stopped.

"T-thank you." Cup said mildly surprised.

"No problem at all. So where is your little human? I'm gone for twenty minutes and I come back to him missing and everyone at each other's throats."

"Where did you go? I thought you were supposed to be watching me?" Cup questioned. She had a smile on her face though, the pain was literally gone.

"Why I can't sit here and watch you forever. My DBFFF asked me to take care of her home while she was away." The disembodied voice said.

"DBFFF?"

"Dearest best friend forever Fluttershy. She is my best friend you know." Discord sighed, "I wish she would hurry back, I can't stand that rabbit. She made me 'Pinkie Promise' I wouldn't harm a hair on his little hare head." Discord loathed.

Cup sighed as she folded her front hooves and rested her head on the table.

"Well if things go well, Cheerilee will finally confess."

"Oh, how romantic. I'm glad to see that you and Pinkie won't be the only one's suffering when that thing leaves you."

Cup wasn't going to argue, she knew she was right.

"It is romantic; I just wish I knew about it sooner." Cup said in a whisper.

"Well, that's all well and good, but I don't see the point in adding more fodder to fiddle that human's faddle." Discord stated.

Cup smirked, "Nothing you should be concerned about. I have everything under control. Helping Cheerilee is a nice bonus that comes with the real reward."

"Well now look who sounds like they have the upper hand. It's cute really. Let me ask you something though, is your human really a good guy? He seems to be rutting anything that gives him the go ahead, he doesn't think of your feelings at all…"

"That's not going to work Discord, I know he will show restraint. All he is going to need is me and Pinkie and Cheerilee. He said it himself he doesn't want a large herd." Cup said sitting up in her chair.

"That is something I don't even need to argue about. Being a different specifies or not. He does have the 'good guy' tendencies, but as long as he finds a justifiable reason, he's going to find more mares. It's the law of the land, the good guys win and the bad guys lose. It's been that way since time immemorial. Good guys get all the breaks, so what makes you think he will just stick with three?"

"He will," Cup said affirmatively.

"You sound so sure… well I'm going to leave you with a parting gift. Use it however you want, I leave it up to you."

With that the voice said no more, eagerly she waited but no magical gift was presented to her. Then she heard a loud thump in the bathroom.

* * *

Cheerilee guided you along the road, she seemed eager almost. She didn't talk much and what you did talk about wasn't what she really wanted to say. She had three questions that were burning away in the back of her mind. All she could do though is walk and talk, hoping to find a small opening to what she really wanted to ask.

Soon the pavement of Ponyville was behind you and the grass roads were ahead. She wasn't kidding when she said it was a ways, it almost was a half and hours out of the city limits.

"Where are we going anyway?" It seemed silly to you that you asked so late in the game.

"It's a small cave on the south side of the mountain. There is a natural hot spring there; it used to be very popular until last year when the dragon took roost at the top of the mountain. No pony minds her though, just as long as she doesn't start one of her hundred year naps."

"I thought the mountain was infested with wild animals." You stated.

"It is, but I'm not scared." Cheerilee beamed.

"Why is that?"

She took a moment and bumped your thigh with her flank, "Because I have a freakishly strong human with me."

You smirked; if she was trying to cheer you up with stroking your ego… it was working.

You were starting to enjoy your time with the teacher. Now though the beaten path was less and less noticeable. At one point, the path narrowed to the point of being nothing more than a deer trail.

"How much further?" you questioned, trying your best to avoid the stickers and the thorn bushes on either side of you. You didn't mind nature, as long as nature didn't mind you.

"Not much further, it should be just path the next bush." Cheerilee said.

You only deadpanned when you passed the next bush. Cheerilee didn't lie you could see the cave entrance to the hot spring. What you also saw right before it is was a road. It was a dirt road that, from the looks of it, lead straight back to Ponyville.

"So…" is all you said as you two made your way out of the ditch.

"I guess someone added a road here, what luck! We won't have to go back through the woods again." Cheerilee beamed.

You sighed as you made your way across the road, the perfect, easily accessible, totally would have been nice to know this was there to begin with, road.

"How did you find out about this place? It seems kind of out of the way." You question.

Cheerilee blushed, "It's… well… it's a rather famous spot around here. I have been here a few times with Cup Cake. Although, we stopped going after she got married."

"You and Cup have been friends forever huh?"

She only nodded.

The cave was a lot bigger on the inside than it looked from the outside. There was massive basin full of steaming water in the center of the chamber. It looked like a large hot tub carved into the floor. Not to mention the room was hot, and the walls were warm to the touch. The greatest sight though was the water; it looked crystal clear, but it had the slightest tinge of red to it.

Little did either of you know how close to death you actually were, as a pair of emerald green eyes watched you from the back of the cave.

"Does this place have a name?" You ask as you start to strip down. You didn't want to waste any time, this was a_ real _hot spring, and not some heated pool in a hotel or casino.

Cheerilee just stepped into the water, being constantly naked had its advantages. "I-I don't remember too well. L-something or other…"

Cheerilee looks at you almost expectantly, now though came a really awkward moment. It just hit you, you had to get naked, or at least strip down to your boxers. She already knows what you look like without them, but she didn't know what it looked like without being covered in frosting.

"Don't worry… I don't mind. It's not like I haven't seen it before." Cheerilee nodded to you and beckon for you to join her.

Damn mind reader!

With a flip of your hand you unbutton your shorts. Then you remember something as your shorts slammed into the floor cracking the limestone (or what looked like limestone you were not really sure) floor. Cheerilee was taken aback by the loud clamor.

"What was that?"

You didn't answer right away; first you kicked off your shoes and socks. "I forgot I had this in my pocket from this morning." You said as you pulled out the wood ocarina. Even in your hands it weight around ten pounds in earth terms. "This little baby is a musical instrument from my world. It's made of iron wood, which gives it a deeper sound than normal."

Cheerilee eyes went wide in wonderment; she could still hear the melody you played that morning in her ears. "Can you play it again please?" Cheerilee said with a little too much vigor.

You shrug. Your talents with the little wind instrument were one of the few things you prided yourself on, and now you had an audience what wanted to listen. You didn't waste any time as you once again put the instrument to your lips and began to play.

This time though unlike before, you put more effort into the timing and finger placement. You had played this tune thousands of times before, the notes streaming out beautifully.

Cheerilee closed her eyes as the music echoed throughout the cave. It put her in a calm state of mind as each note played over her ears. She couldn't help but smile. It felt like the music was made just for her, like it was calling her, beckoning her to run as fast as she could just to get closer to the sound.

Cheerilee wasn't the only one completely enthralled by the melody. The beast could feel it inside her, growing, like it was starting to eat away on her inside. She knew what she was feeling, she fed on emotions. It was bliss, the ultimate form of comfort, like she was being wrapped in a warm blanket made just or her.

You finish as the melody reached its climax.

"I'm guessing from the smile you liked it?" you joked.

Cheerilee nodded, "That was beautiful, what is that song called?"

You think for a moment, "It's called Epona's Song. It's a melody made for mare that helped out a great hero in his time of need."

_"Epona…"_

Now though wasn't the time to reminisce about your youth, you turn slightly before you pull down your boxers. Facing away from the school mare you enter the natural hot spring.

Cheerilee however eyes were trained not on your back or butt, nor even where you were bashfully coving yourself. It was your legs, what now normally was always covered up was now on full display, your scars.

"Where did you get those from?" she questioned as you submerged almost all of your body in the pool.

You glance at your legs, then shift your gaze back to Cheerilee and think. There was definitely a story behind how you got them but you couldn't easily sum it up in a few sentences. Cheerilee was a family friend, just like Lyra and Bonbon. They all knew of your scars, hell, even Carrot knew of them.

"They're bite marks from wolves. Cheerilee you asked me earlier if I wanted to talk I didn't want to the, but I guess I can talk now, if you really want to listen."

Cheerilee nodded as she looked at you with eager intent.

"Now before I begin, I'm not going to say I had some super hard or sad tragic childhood. My parents didn't beat me and I always got toys for Christmas." You sighed, "Just remember as I tell you my tale, my father did his best and I don't hate him."

You cleared your throat.

"When I was younger, my dad and I were inseparable. Fishing, hiking, but mostly video games. I can't tell you how many hours we sunk in front of a television. My dad was a watchmaker and my mom was a nurse. We lived a decent life, we weren't poor but we weren't rich either. Then on my eighth birthday my mom and dad told me that I was going to be getting a little sister."

Cheerilee gasped a little, and she tried to think what a human baby would look like.

"My dad was ecstatic, and so was I. Dad always said there was nothing more important than family, and even to this day I believe him. A few months later my mom came down with a sickness. A really rare form of cancer. I didn't know what was going on, mom just kept leaving for the hospital once a week. I asked my dad and his words stuck inside my head. 'Your mom is fighting a dangerous battle against cancer' were his exact words."

You steel your nerves for next part.

"Doctors came to my father and said they wanted to try an experimental procedure. If it worked she would be completely cured. My father jumped at the chance to save my mom. So after school, on the day of her operation, I ran to the hospital. My father was waiting for me outside the hospital. He grabbed me and hugged me and told me that mommy had lost the battle with cancer; and she wouldn't be coming home."

You wipe away a stray tear the started to drift down your cheek.

"Well like I said before, I was eight years old and, I was sad and pissed. I ran inside the hospital and started shouting and screaming for someone to point me to where this 'Cancer' was so I could kill him for taking my mom and sister away from me. No one stopped me. I ran around until I passed out from exhaustion."

Cheerilee was starting to cry. She drifted across the water and snuggled under your arm.

In the back of the room, the changeling listened intently.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

You put your hand on her back and start to lightly stroke her spine. Your eyes followed her tail, fanned out in all directions in the water.

"Don't be, it was a long time ago. I miss my mom, but there's no bringing her back from the dead." You cleared your throat. "When I woke up I was sleeping next to my father on the couch. He was doing some kind of paperwork or something. I had been passed out for the entire day. My dad told me he was never going to let anything hurt me, it was just me and my dad."

You took in a large breathe.

"After a month or so my mom's life insurance came in. He didn't know it but mom had a huge cash policy on her through the hospital she was working in. Now we were rich, my dad gave me his undivided attention, and the pain of losing my mom was starting to drift away to memory."

The beast in the shadows perked her ears up.

"So, one day after school, my dad and I were playing video games. I told him 'I wish I could be a hero like that, then I could have saved mom'. I think it was then that my dad started to lose his grip on reality. He was suffering more than I was from mom's death. Then he told me, if I was up for it, he could train me to be a hero. Now I was eight, and I adored my father. I can't tell you how fast I took up that chance."

Cheerilee leaned back and gave you a questioning look. She shook her head and leaned back against your chest.

"So for the next five years my dad taught me everything he knew about how to be a hero. What I didn't know at the time, was that he was getting all his information from video games." You wanted to tell her that is how you learned the ocarina in the first place but in the end decided against it. "From morals and virtues, to swordsmanship—"

Cheerilee raised a brow, "If you know swordsmanship then why you are a baker? I'm sure you could have gotten a job as a guard."

For the first time in a while you chuckled at the thought.

"Oh no I have no idea what real swordsmanship is like. My 'swordsmanship training' consisted of me hitting a tree really hard. I became a master in the art of hitting a tree with a stick. Then… I hit my thirteenth birthday."

Cheerilee noticed the pitch in your voice changed.

"On my thirteenth birthday, my dad took me out to his friend's old farm; and as a present, he gave me a _real _sword. He said my training was done and now, and it was time to start my adventure. I just wish I had seen how much my dad's mental state had deteriorated. He told me to go into the woods to fight monsters, so I could level up. Just to be safe, he was going to come with until I hit level three."

Cheerilee didn't question it.

"I couldn't believe my luck when we went into the first clearing and there were two slimes. Perfect for starting an adventure. I didn't find out until later that they were just two massive piles of jello with chicken bones inside of them. My dad had set up fake fights for me."

You sighed.

"In the next clearing where my dad set up my next 'fight' was supposed to be ghoul. This ghoul however was made of meat. When me and dad went into the next clearing there was four wolves eating the 'monster' my dad had set up. I was ready though, the first one went right for me and as it leapt in the air I got a lucky strike. The sword was real, and it had weight to it. Put half the blade right through its torso, instant death. I can't tell you how happy I was, I was crying. I really saw my chance at becoming a real hero."

You exhaled and regained your composure.

"I turned around to tell dad he could get the next one, he wasn't there though. Off in the distance I heard the truck we drove in on pull away. He ran the moment he saw the wolves and left me. I didn't get a chance to defend myself as one of the wolves leapt on me. The other two went for my legs as the one on my back started to use me as a chew toy. I thought I was going to die. Then I blacked out."

You could feel Cheerilee squeeze your midriff. "You're alive so he came back to save you right?"

"No," you said bitterly. "A poacher hunting wolves and foxes for their skin saved me. I woke up in the hospital a week later. Thankfully the damage wasn't too severe, and I was able to leave the hospital soon after. My dad reported me as a runaway and told the police that I was having delusions. Basically he was covering his ass. So I had a mental health screening and was reported I was completely normal. You would be surprised how fast you sober up to reality when you're almost eaten."

"Wait… you said you don't hate you father. Why? He left you for dead, literally." Cheerilee questioned.

You continued to caress her back as you talked.

"No matter what he may have done to me he, still was my father. In his own twisted way, he taught me everything I know. The importance of love and family along with all the morals and virtues that help me build my character. No, he taught me well enough. Earlier today I bet you thought I was mad because Bonbon called me a monster."

You shrugged.

"Well, if you think about it, I am a monster. No, I was mad because she said I was like my father. I may love him, but he's a coward who runs when his family is in danger. I would never do that. Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten, I learned that from a monster."

"What happened to your father?" Cheerilee questioned.

You sighed, "Nothing, nothing happened to him at all. Dad decided I should live in the country with grandpa and grandma. No one believed me about what happened. I was a runaway who thought he was on a quest to become a hero. I think my grandpa believed me, but I'm not sure. He told me something about heroes that made me never want to become one again."

"What is that? I can't think of a single foal that wouldn't want to be a real hero." Cheerilee stated in a teacher voice.

"He said, 'Heroes come only when they are needed. They are not made. If the time comes and a true hero shows up, that means there is something going on that needs a true hero.' After that I put my 'hitting a tree with a stick skills' behind me, and I went on living the way I thought fit."

"That's not fair, nothing bad happened to your father at all!" Cheerilee exclaimed.

You look down and smile, "The first lesson I learned after that is this: Life isn't fair."

Several minutes passed and not a word was spoken between you. You just sat there in the pool and enjoy each other's company.

Cheerilee looked up at you her eyes were slightly watery. "I-I have something I want to tell you… something I haven't told any pony… I think it's time I get it off my chest. Since you can be so open with me… I'll be completely honest with you."

Now was the moment you noticed you were completely naked. Snuggling with Cheerilee, in a hot spring in a cave that was out in the middle of nowhere. Sometimes you were really slow on the up draw.

"Really now and what could that be…" You say as you cock one eye brow slightly.

"I lied; the spa is open right now… I was going to try to get you here to talk to you in private… This place is called the Lover's Grotto. There is a small legend here when you confess your feeling in the water you will get the love you seek." She put her hoof to your chest. "So last night when we all were talking downstairs I faked passing out on the stairs so Pearl and Cup could have their fun… I wanted to talk to you alone."

You were at a loss for words, Cheerilee was indeed a lush and she could hold her liquor well. You were slightly ashamed you didn't catch that little detail before.

"So you drag me out here, strip me down, in a place where you confess your feelings just so you can increase the chances of getting the answer you want?" On the inside you felt like a giddy kid, this felt like the first time a girl confessed to you.

"Before I tell you… I want to join your herd." Cheerilee said with seriousness in her voice.

Now you were slightly hesitant. Adding a pony was not something to be taken lightly. You didn't even know if this was how this was supposed to go. For all you knew she had to go fill out a form in triplicate and have it notarized by Mary (Mayor Mare). You would take responsibility for her as a lover, though.

She was a friend, not as close as you were with Pinkie, Cup, or even Bonbon. You did have lots in common though, both of you loved kids, strong morals, a keen wit, you could go on. There was also her physical attributes, but you didn't want to have her join just because of those.

"Yes I would love to have you in my herd." You smiled.

Cheerilee nodded and took in a deep breather. "I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that."

"So what is it that you wanted to confess hmmm?" You said with a smirk.

"I… I'm in love with Cup Cake."

[…]

Didn't see that coming.

There was a severely long pause, which was not the answer you were expecting.

"So… you brought me all the way here to confess your love for Cup Cake." You said trying to recap the situation.

Cheerilee nodded, "I've been in love with her since high school. I tried to confess to her time and time again, but I just keep missing my chance… I thought I had a real shot when she separated from Carrot… but then you swooped in and took her…"

"W-wait a second… You were dating Big Mac not a week ago. I know I saw you kissing." You said trying to make some kind of defense.

"Cup Cake and Big Mac both know that I was just dating him for show. Big Mac doesn't like mares… he… likes cows. I was dating him to keep his secret so he could keep mine." Cheerilee said in a feverish tone.

"So you love Cup," You said still trying to mental a get hold on the situation. "Understandable, sort of, childhood friends, perfectly normal if you think about it. But why would you fake a relationship with Big Mac of all—"

Cheerilee put her hoof over your mouth.

"I have mega-medorthophobia…" She said like it was some big revelation. You heard 'phobia' so you understood that she had a fear of something.

"Yeah, let's pretend I understood what mega… whatever that word means." You said.

"I'm have a fear of large penises…"

"Oh." That you understood.

"Yeah… Cup thinks I brought you here because she thinks I'm in love with you… because well you're nice and you're cute but mostly because… your penis…"

Don't say because it's small. Don't say because it's small. Don't say because it's small. Don't say because it's small. Don't say because it's small. Don't say because it's small.

"Is perfect… it doesn't scare me in the slightest."

In that very moment Cheerilee was your favorite pony.

"So you just wanted to join my herd because Cup is in it?"

Cheerilee looked away slightly ashamed. "No… and yes… I love Cup and I want to see her happy. I can see the way she is with you… I know I can make her happy too… with you."

You smile a small smile. It was really sweet, in a twisted sort of way. "Well let's get going then and tell Cup about _our _new found love."

Cheerilee didn't waste any time as she moved from your side to sitting directly on top of your lap.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you just yet." She mused in a sultry voice.

It was a tantalizing feeling, the hot water mixed with the wet mound pressed up against the shaft that was very eagerly filling up with blood. You could literally feel it being drained from you back and redirected into your member.

"I thought—"

"Shhh…" Cheerilee said through half lidded eyes. "I may love Cup, but I'm not doing this just for her. Like I said before, I like you. It may not be love, but who knows, someday it might. Besides I've never… well I have… there was Derpy back in college. I never have been with a guy before…"

Your eyes widen at the new found prospect.

"You're a virgin?" You incredulously query.

"No… well yes… I have had sex before just… I never have been… penetrated." she stutters. "Have you ever seen how large a horse penis is!? Some of them are bigger than my forelegs!"

She adds, defensively. She was a virgin by your standards.

In your eyes the world around you shattered. Only Cheerilee in front of you remained. Golden gates seemed to appear behind her, as the gates opened, clouds poured out from them and tiny pegasi came flying out, blowing on gilded trumpets.

An untapped teacher… you didn't know how to play this one out.

"I heard it really hurts…" She said, her innocence evident, "I've never… you know. Can you be gentle? From what Cup has said you're kind of rough when you want to be and I'm really **sensitive**."

Yup that decided it.

You swear to save your soft and fluffy 'vanilla' moments for Cup. Out of everyone, she deserved it. Cheerilee, however, had never been with a guy. Given her age and reputation this was a shock. You knew she wasn't a liar, though.

You took a moment to figure out a mental game plan. Nothing too complicated, but you knew well enough what to do and when. She wasn't some innocent starry eyed little girl who knew nothing of sex. There was a grey zone here that you needed to pinpoint to make this moment special.

Under normal circumstances, you would get her to come orally to loosen the path and make her feel comfortable. Thus the process of 'de-flowering' would be less painful. However you were in a large hot spring, you couldn't get any wetter than that.

"Just kiss me already." Cheerilee said, growing mildly impatient.

Well then… so much for foreplay.

Leaning back into the wall of the spring, you let her climb up further onto your lap. Once in position, you reach around to hold onto her, as she wraps her hooves around your neck. The two of you stare into each other's eyes for a brief moment, before closing the distance. The feeling of her lips against yours sends a dirty shiver down your spine as she reminded you of the hot teacher back in high school.

You know the one.

The exchange of saliva only further excites you as your tongue prods her mouth. Your tongues collide in furious passion. You could tell Cheerilee was trying to hurry this along. Her tongue guides yours around her mouth, tasting you, as you mark every centimeter of the inside of her muzzle.

Your right hand holds the back of her head as your left trails up and down her spine. She gives off a light moan into the kiss as one of her hooves reaches up to play with the hair on the back of your head. Her tail starts to swish back and forth in the water.

You bring your tongue back into your mouth, and Cheerilee wastes no time in following, she begins exploring your mouth with vigor. Not too fast, but not too slow either. She has just the right tempo to her lashing to get the job done in a decent stretch of time. Finally, she pulls back with a strand of saliva connecting your tongues. Both of them hang out of your mouths as you stare at each other, panting.

"You're not half bad." She said breathing through every word.

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself."

There was a moment that passed, one that you could see from a mile away. You run your hands down to her ass. She takes in a quick breath as she feels your warms hands caressing her rump. You ease yourself forwards and you could feel her body resisting.

She was scared.

It was understandable, considering, but this was nothing new to you. You just had to take it slow.

"It's okay. Just do me one favor." You said as you spread your legs.

Cheerilee shuddered at the sudden moment, she had long since prepared herself mentally for the day she would actually have sex with a guy. Just that now that the opportunity was now right in front of her she was starting to get cold feet.

…Hooves.

"What is it?" she said nervously.

"Never break eye contact, try your hardest not to even blink." You said with a smirk.

She looks into your eyes, and you could tell she wanted to question you on it. You cup two handfuls of her ass in your palm, she was no Cup Cake, but they were surprisingly firm.

"Mmmm..." Cheerilee gives another satisfied moan, and she slides herself into your touch as you squeeze. You caress the soft pudge as she starts to become more anxious, semi-delighted sighs coming from her.

You looking into those deep hazel eyes of hers. It was a common trait that you both shared. Never breaking her gaze as you tried to peer into the deep forest of her eyes.

You're quivering, the way you expected Cheerilee might be, when you press the tip of your cock against her hole. You can feel her tense up inside as she begins to groan a little, and lightly squirm. Poking around, you begin to push your cock inside gently.

Your eyes turn to pins as you feel it. She really wasn't lying; it's there, the magical barrier of virginity. Fuck, you had hoped she was kidding. This may be harder than you originally thought.

Well, for her.

"Just do it," Cheerilee said with resolution. "I know it's going to hurt, just don't go crazy."

You felt insulted, you had great control.

"Band-Aid or wedge?" you question.

"Ahhh…. Band-Aid?" she said confused. Well she did ask, there is no real gentle way to do it.

Applying a quick, precise increase of force, you force her hips down and you make one solid thrust inside.

Quick and painful, like removing a Band-Aid.

This gets an instant reaction out of Cheerilee; she didn't scream or cry out. She listened to your instruction perfectly, she was looking into your eyes the whole time. One single tear the found its way out of her eye but that was all reaction she gave.

You thought were trying your best not to ravage that tight virgin pussy. The velvety walls clung to your cock like glue as it tried to absorb the intruder. You waited though, its time will come.

"Better?" you ask, shakily.

"That didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, considering... Band-Aid… you ass." She said with a smirk. "Give me a minute though, your cock feels really hot."

You could hear it in her breathing. It was hard to pick up but it was definitely there. She… was purring.

You tried not to move but your dick was only halfway in and it was starting to pulsate inside her wet mound. After a minute or so had passed, you press forward, sinking the rest of your throbbing member inside her. Cheerilee lets out a soft coo as your cock presses against her velvet walls. It goes in much easier than you expected, likely helped by the warm waters.

So, without too much hesitation, you slide outward slowly; and clench your teeth even harder when you plunge almost all the way in with a single, painfully sensuous stroke.

"Ha-hammen-mew~!" Cheerilee enunciated to herself, she brought her hoof up to her forehead. It came away clammy and wet with sweat, visibly trembling even now as she looked at it. She blinked in passive confusion.

"Are you ok?" you question, slightly worried.

She started breathing hard, "Oh yes I am my dirty little boy. I just came."

[…]

"I just put it in… you came in one stroke?" you questioned in bewilderment.

She smirked, blushing, still following your direction and never losing eye contact. "I did say I was sensitive."

Well now you could say you got a mare off in ten seconds flat. A small piece of you died away when you thought that. Fuck it, ten. seconds. flat.

You could feel the heat radiating from Cheerilee in a wave, her rump as hot as an oven, burning with need. You pushed inside her as slowly as possible, and let out a satisfied grunt whenever one inch slid into her.

Pausing to allow her to grow accustomed to this, you pushed forward again after a few seconds. Already, the walls of her tunnel were writhing, pulsing, milking you with improbable heat.

Friction was nonexistent - the sopping wetness (not even taking note of the water) made your cock slide slowly into her with ease. Her hind legs took cautious, tentative steps apart from one another - spreading herself to allow you deeper and deeper inside, stretching more and more of the virgin territory.

Still though, you never broke eye contact, never turning away or blinking, were you making her look only at you.

"I'm about to cum again…" Cheerilee whined through heated breath. "Mha-ew~"

God damn.

You decided it ignore it, no mare is _that_ sensitive, she is just being nice about it. She was starting to thrust at her own pace. Escalating the feeling threefold as the warm water rushed over your bare chest. Now you were having a hard time keeping eye contact. They're open wider than usual, and you can feel her body shake slightly as she draws in elongated breaths, her complexion flushed with a sudden redness on her cheeks.

Now you were starting to build a good pace, every tantalizing stoke brought you closer and closer, as the folds of her wet mound ate down your entirety.

"It f-fa-f-feels s-so damn big!" she was able to work out before her thrusts came to a complete stop again. "Meahw~"

Your thrusting, however, was not stopping anytime soon. The gentle, slow lovemaking that you had been performing quickly devolved into a rough, desperate mating - the kind that a young couple who couldn't keep their hands off of each other acted out, like a pair of hormone driven beasts. Her tail wrapped around your waist with surprising vigor.

Parts of you wanted to fuck that tight hole with reckless abandon and start throwing your real weight into each thrust. But no, there was still a lot more to go. You repeated the motions from before, sliding into her slightly faster than before, forcing a moan from Cheerilee before she hurriedly started thrusting into you again. Every time you pushed back into her, the walls clenched down on your member, desperate to keep it inside of her, and when you pulled back, you found her arching her back and pushing herself backwards. You began a slow, rocking motion, your hips fitting together like perfect puzzle pieces as they pushed against one another.

"Unh~ don't stop. It's starting to ~mew~ feel really good!"

You take a moment to comprehend all of the sensations afflicting you now. She's squeezing you like a vice with the warm, tight wetness of her depths. The soft fur of her rump is like a warm blanket on a winter morning against your pelvis, and the sound of her pants cause your length to twitch a few times, which elicits another squeaky "mew~".

Cheerilee exhales loudly. She sucks the air back in with just as much gusto, gasping for it like she's forgotten to breath for hours. She opens her eyes and keeps herself upright, propped up on her rapidly faltering limbs.

"I-I can't hold out much longer, I want you to cum in me right _meow_."

Fuck. That mewing was starting to get to you, in a really good way. Still, you never left her eye sight. It took awhile to get to this point but it was well worth it. You made a connection. It wasn't from lust or love or any other emotion between the two, it was something you both wanted to share with each other: understanding.

She was part of your herd now. It was sweet and romantic that she was willing to do that just to be intimately near Cup Cake. Although you knew how that would end down the road, disaster. No, you knew you had to build a connection and with that understanding.

"I-I can't, ~hmeaw~." Was all she said as she broke eye contact and fell against your chest.

The argument she made was far too compelling to resist. With one final thrust, you bury your hot organ deep inside her, causing her to cum again, squirting hot liquid into the tempted waters. Her muscles clenched down and squeezed you. Wantonly massaging you as she came, she could_feel_ you twitching inside of her, and she knew you were about to peak.

Overwhelmed by the heat and constricting walls of Cheerilee's pussy, your entire body clenched as you came, shooting your load deep inside her womb. Your hips bucked into hers as you rode out the orgasm, thrusting into her as spurt after spurt of your cum filled her to the brim and began to leak out even as you were still embedded inside her.

"So, _**hic**_, hot…" She hiccupped.

The world came back all at once, and suddenly you both were acutely aware of how exhausted you were. Gingerly, you pulled your softened cock from her, and a torrent of your seed flooded down her and began to pool together at the bottom of the basin. Even after her body twitched and spasmed on you as her nerves worked outs the kinks of ecstasy.

Time stopped for you two as you let the warm waters envelop you. You could feel her heartbeat slowing back to a calm and normal pace again. The burning desire that had been eating away at you from the inside had been quenched, and now was replaced by the burning of sore muscles and exhausted bodies.

The beast that had watched the display from the safety of her vine shadows now could feel it coming herself. It wasn't ecstasy or some weird voyeuristic fantasy come true. No, the love that she had absorbed from the act before her had satiated her hunger. Her eyes slowly drifted shut as food coma enveloped her.

_Monday Afternoon_

It was a jolt, a spasm of muscle that twisted on its own accord. Your body decided to give you a small jump start. It took you a moment to get you baring. It wasn't everyday that you woke up naked in a pool of warm fluids. Well… maybe once every other month or so.

You immediately notice something missing, Cheerilee. She had been sleeping on top of you when you feel asleep. You twisted around getting a full view of the cave and, lo and behold, behind you, on your pants, was a large note.

_Dear Frost (He he):_ _Sorry to leave you like this but I forgot something very important. It's Monday and I have to actually go to work. I can't stop by tonight but I will tomorrow, or Wednesday, depending on my schedule. Please do not tell Cup how I feel about her. I will do that on my own time in my own way. As for you, well you were great… let's do this again __**really**__ soon, preferably with Cup Cake too._ _Love_ _Cheerilee._

Now there was something bugging you. It wasn't the fact that she left you without a word, or the fact that you had very little idea on how to get back. The big thing right now was something very simple.

Where the hell did she get the paper to write the note?

You dismiss the idea for now; it was time to start heading back. It was your turn to get to work and you didn't know if it was your day to watch the twins or the front counter. Being understaffed was… problematic.

You step out of the pool, (after giving yourself a few quick shakes to disperse as much water as possible) and get dressed. Now that your mind was free to wander again, it went back to the dulling task of remembering chores for the day.

You look down at the basin of the water and shudder in disgust. The whole pool was a dingy red from 'deflowering' Cheerilee. In the base of the pool was your spunk that now was taking on the form of some sort of large gelatinous goo.

Your eyes widened to the big picture though. It was a stray thought that connect in the wierdest form in your mind. It may just be the answer to all of your problems. No, it was the answer. A way to show all of your herd that you cared for them deeply and it's a gift that would always be a constant reminder.

No pony in the entire world had ever given it, that you were sure.

First though you needed to check on a few things and then get to work. If what you were thinking was true… no, there was no point in hoping this was a do or die moment. First, before you even put you hope into it, you needed to see if it was even possible in Equestria… you needed a book.

* * *

The changeling waited in silence for the creature to run into the rain before she left her hiding place. Although she regretted missing her chance to talk to the strange beast that was obviously loved by ponies. Her gut was still eagerly digesting the feelings she was absorbing.

It was not just that though. It was a beast like her. A monster left alone in the world with no family. She knew what she was feeling; sensing emotions for changeling was a fundamentally easy task. The strange creature gave off a feeling to her own. Was she enamored?

No… Love at first sight is only in fairy tales. She was the evil queen who tried and failed and who was about to die. There was no room for fairy tales in her world.

Now, though, she was curious. She may not have much time left, but she wanted to know about this creature. Thankfully the beast left part of his essence in a small collective pool in the water. Perfect for data collecting.

The nameless queen then did something very shameful.

After the queen licked her lips clean of the paste she sat there in the pool viewing your memories like a slideshow under her eyelids. From your birth, to the time your seed fell to the bottom of the pool, all was revealed to her.

You were the type of creature she liked, caring and kind and most importantly accepting, with a splash of vindictive. Every trial you have been through every hurdle you have jumped in life. She didn't want to admit it, but she fell in love. You two shared countless similarities. You were kindred spirits.

She looked at herself in the pool; a queen with no subjects is no queen. She had no name anymore, her name died when her last family member perished. Soon she was going to join them in the void. Then, a stray thought came to her.

_Would it be so wrong to spend my final days… happy?_

No, she was the cause of the death of her race. She didn't deserve it… but who would know? No one needed to know. She could just feed for a while until her heart gave out. She sat there in the water, thinking…

And thinking.

She sat there until the point where she could've had an ulcer.

Then she decided, death was coming… it was time for her to have her fairy tale. Even if it was just for a short time. She wanted to spend her final time with the being that made her want to live just a little longer.

Even if she knew you were accepting, she knew other ponies were not. She needed a face, and a body, and most importantly a name. She wanted you to love her and connect like she did, so she chose a form that you would know and love.

She looked at her face in the water as the green flames encompassed her. She was mare now with a lustrous light brown coat that shimmered to perfection that could only be made. Her eyes were deep blue and her mane was the purest silver she had ever seen. On her flank was a cutie mark she didn't understand, but it was prevalent with the memory of the mare, it was stacked golden triangles.

Now, though, she needed a name, she knew just the one. She whispered it into the cave as she looked over herself.

"Epona." She called to her reflection.

Her joy didn't last long, as she spit up two large pools of green blood mixed with mucus. The magic poison that was killing her reacted to magic, all magic. Transforming now meant speeding up her death. Who knows how much time she lost just transforming this time.

She retreated back into the cave to rest again. She had already decided when she would awaken, she would find the prince and live out her fairy tale.

_Crystal Kingdom: Princess Cadence's Private Chamber_

Princess Cadence was laying on her gilded king size mattress. Sprawled out on the flowery pillow top comforter. Her room was void of everything but her bed. The castle had to be combed over again and again to get rid of a parasprite infestation.

The meant getting everything out of the castle and onto the street, checked over and deloused. A large and tedious task to be sure. Although the task was handled and taken care of by the elements surprisingly quickly. A week long testament only took a mere two days.

Tomorrow would be spent bringing the furniture back into the castle, a task that she was not looking forward to. Princess Twilight's magic was powerful but even she had her limits. A mere teleportation spell would work; alas she had to see where she was teleporting to. A annoying snafu when moving furniture from outside to inside.

Now though she was waiting, it was her private time with her prince. She had needed a good rut for almost two days now. Since his sister came into the Kingdom he had been by her side ever since. She understood, it was Twilight.

But god she was horny and she wanted Shining's cock _NOW_.

_**Knock-Knock-Knock**_

"Come in my _Shining little wiggle bear_." Cadence called out.

The pink party pony gasped as she bounced passed the threshed hold. "Huh? I didn't know my name was Shining little wiggle bear? Do I get to change my name? I don't really want to, I like Pinkie and if I wasn't Pinkie Pie who would I be then?" Pinkie eyes turned to pins. "What would the world do if there was no Pinkie?! There would be no more Pinkie Pie parties! They would just be… parties." Pinkie shivered at the thought.

Cadence sat up on her bed blushing.

"Sorry Pinkie I thought you were Shining. Did you want to talk about something?" she said nervously hoping she wouldn't spot the wet stain she had made on the bed waiting.

Pinkie nodded.

"I have a question and I was wondering if you could keep it a super-secret from the other girls?" Pinkie said as she bound to Cadence's side.

Cadence raised a brow, "Sure Pinkie, what is it?"

"Pinkie promise?" Pinkie said.

Cadence sighed she knew right where this was going. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." She repeated the motions from memory.

Pinkie smiled and early bounce to the side of the princess. "I want to know if you can use your super-duper magic love powers to help me get pregnant."

Cadence sat there in silence for a moment.

"Pinkie… you do know how foals are made right?"

Pinkie nodded vigorously.

"I know that stuff you silly goose." Pinkie mane went straight and her tail deflated. "It's just me and my special human have been trying for a long time now. I've tried every single position, angle and medicine I can think of and nothing works. He says it doesn't bother him but I know it does. I read his super-secret-journal-under-the-bed-that-I'm-not-supposed-to-know-about-but-do. He wants a really large family… Everytime I try to talk to him about it he gets all super frowny face."

Cadence's heart broke; this was not the first time an interspecies couple had asked her for this.

"Pinkie… I'm sorry but no magic known can do that."

Pinkie Pie pouted.

"B-but you're the Princess of Love, your special talent is right up that alley. Please… all I want to do is make him smile."

Cadence held Pinkie close, "I'm sorry, Pinkie even magic doesn't solve everything."

_Princess Twilight's Room_

_Five friends sat in a circle laughing and giggling like friends do, then a purple enveloped appeared out of the blue._ _Eager the friends opened the letter with glee; it was Twilight's first letter as an alicorn. Woo wee._ _Alas, what was written on the page turned their faces sour; no smiles could be formed even from Pinkie power._ _The Princess of Friendship's anger did raise, her coat turned white and her wings and mane set aflame. She burned her whole room, oh such a shame._ _No villain has ever put her in such a state, although there would be room for open debate._ _Pinkie was family and a dear friend; the creature that hurt her must be put to its end._ _Secretly five friends left that night to return home, Leaving Pinkie there to stay all alone._ _They were out for blood, except Fluttershy; she just wanted to know why you would make Pinkie Pie cry._ _They were gunning for answers that would only be solved, by beating the tar out of a human with fevered resolve._ _Nothing could stop them, nothing at all… Well you're really fucked._

What, it doesn't all need to rhyme.


	5. Blinkie and Inkie get Kinky

"I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain."

Your voiced echoed out through the streets. There wasn't a single soul in sight, but your voice could have been heard from miles around.

Nothing could get you down off your euphoric high. The question that had been plaguing you had been answered, and if it was possible, your world would soon be in balance again. Well, for the most part. There was a long shot that it wasn't even possible, but you had hope.

"What a glorious feeling, and I'm happy again!"

Now though, you had to check if it was even possible. You had some small knowledge of how the sun and moon worked in this world. Nothing more than the average citizen of Equestria, but you had an insider, specifically a two foot tall dragon, who owed you a favor for getting him a very… intimate photo of a local dressmaker. Cider makes mares do the craziest things, like pose in erotic positions on a dare.

Truth or dare = best game ever.

You pushed through the doors of the local library. Never in your life had you loved the smell of books so much. Alas, there was no one there. Scratch that, Gummy was there, sitting on the counter staring right at you. His ever-piercing stare was one that could bore straight into your soul.

The library looked the same, although now there was an innate smell of animals. The walls were lined high with books of every shape and color. Nothing that was out of the ordinary, at least nothing you would spot. You make your way past the docile crocodile to the shelves. Glancing over every title in the hopes of spotting something that would help your inquiry.

Nothing.

You needed Spike; he would know where to find the book you needed. Gummy was there, so that meant he was either here, or he was neglecting his duties. That sounded more like something Rainbow Dash would do, not the usually dependable Spike. Which brought up more questions, like, where are all the other animals?

A sly grin grew on your face. You needed to check on the situation, animals may be in danger. You totally had to go upstairs and snoop around. It was your heroic duty; Fluttershy might even reward you for saving one of the innocent creatures. You would never ever go into Twilight's room to snoop through her personals, especially in a situation like this.

You didn't waste any time climbing up the stairs to snoop around. You always did wonder about the unicorn, she never showed any interest in anything sensual, and even avoided the subject during the rare occasions you ever talked with her. You were more or less curious if she was interested in anything at all.

You crack open the door with the black moon burnt into the wood. First thing that struck you was the smell, you knew that smell very well, the smell of semen. The room went silent as you peeked around the door.

You found Spike, Angel and Winona. All three were wrestling on the bed. There was no way that Winona was getting double dipped by a rabbit and a dragon. Nope that cute lovable puppy would never be into that. Her fur wasn't covered in dragon spunk, nope; it was sweat, really thick, stringy, white sweat. Obviously they were sandwiching her because she was cold.

Yup, perfect logic there.

You shut the door again, it was obviously a private wrestling match and you didn't have tickets. Didn't want to be rude and intrude on a private affair. Well, you found Spike, but he was busy so you decided to search the books again, hoping the image of Spike and Angel being balls deep in Winona would fade from your memory.

Several minutes pass as you scan the books, when the local dragon finally makes his way downstairs to greet you. He wasn't covered in dog fur anymore.

"Please don't tell Applejack," was the very first thing Spike said. Great way to start out a conversation.

You didn't make eye contact, your eyes still glazed over the books in hopes of forgetting what you just saw.

"I won't say anything… Everyone has their secrets, even me. Just remember to put a sock on the door or something."

Spike stood there staring at you back like you were some weird creature from another planet. You were, but you were going to ignore that small detail.

"Aren't you going to scold me? Tell me what I did was sick and wrong? Threaten to tell Twilight, or something like that?" Spike looked over at Gummy "Gummy was supposed to give a warning if anyone came into the library."

Gummy just blinked in response.

You really just wanted to drop the subject, but the little dragon seemed very insistent on an answer.

"Spike I saw the huge smile on Winona's face so it was consensual. Everyone needs release in some way shape or form, and I am sure you aren't going to get any from Rarity anytime soon. If this is a interspecies question, I would like to remind you that I have been in such a relationship for almost a year. So why should I object to you trying to skewer Applejack's dog."

Even to you that sounded just a bit weird.

"Hey, Rarity might come around…" Spike paused for a moment. "She just been busy trying to get all her feelings sorted."

"Yes… well all of that aside for right now I need to get me a book on lunar events. Preferably within the last thousand years or so."

Spike hopped to attention, far too quick for your preference.

"Anything you say, Spike is at your service!" He took a step closer to you. "Um, just so we're clear, you're not going to tell anyone right?"

You roll your eyes.

"No Spike, I'm not going to say anything about... that event. Just hurry, I am sure I need to open the afternoon for dinner rush and I want to get a hour or so in before I am due back—"

_**Bam**_

Spike slammed a thick book onto the wooden counter. Not out of anger, but the size of the tome was monumental. The cover was glittering with runes that depicted the moon.

"Here you go!" Spike said in a tone that was far too eager to please. "Every event involving the moon for the last thousand years, it dates back to when Celestia took power after she banished Nightmare Moon. What did you need this for anyway, some kind of research project?"

You could tell now that Spike was the one trying butter you up so that you really wouldn't talk about his ventures.

"Yes, sort of." You said as you cracked opened the large book. Surprisingly there was no dust or any other sign of aging, most likely the book was enchanted. "I'm working on a present to give to my herd, so that they always know that I'll be there for them."

Spike raised a brow, "Oh… wait. Why do you need a lunar calendar for that?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to give them the moon." You said a serious tone of voice.

"Ah, right. That makes perfect sense." Spike deadpanned. "You know you can't give them the moon, right? That's all Princess Luna, and I'm sure she would have something to say about it."

You shook your head. "No, well let me rephrase that, I want to give my herd a lunar event called a Harvest Moon."

Spike walked to your side with honest curiosity. "What's a harvest moon?"

You lean back from the book and try to think of the best way to describe the celestial occurrence.

"Well it's a rare lunar event from my world that happens once every couple of years. The moon turns a beautiful shade of crimson. I have never seen one since I came here so I wanted to see if it was possible or not."

Spike's mouth dropped a tiny bit. "Your moon changes color!? That's amazing! But you don't need to look in that book; everypony knows that the moon has never changed color before. Luna does alter the stars every once in awhile, but that's about it."

You leaned forward in your chair and star to examine a blue stone that was sitting on the counter. It was nice to know that Equestria had never had a harvest moon before, now though came the question if it was possible.

"Where did you get the idea to change the moon?" Spike questioned.

Your mind shifted to the awkward question. There was no way you wanted to tell him you got the idea from a circular hot spring that was lightly dyed blood red from virginal sex.

"It just came to me…" that was technically the truth. "So you said Princess Luna controls the moon. Can she change the color of the moon?"

Spike shrugged, "I don't know, it might be possible. She paints the sky on a magical canvas. I suppose if she used the color red she could change the color of the moon. I could send a letter to her if you wanted."

You deadpanned, "Seriously Spike, you can do that? Seriously no kidding around, would you send her a letter for me?"

Spike smirked, "Keep what you saw before our little secret, and I'll write you a letter that will put all the others I have ever written to shame." Spike said with pride. "Just as long as you keep quiet, seriously, you have no idea how good this caretaking gig is. I get to spend a week with Winona and I'm getting paid for it."

You only nod at the statement; it was a really weird feeling of agreement. No one was getting hurt and all the animals were enjoying some really weird orgy while their owners were away. It wasn't your business, and you weren't going to talk about it anyway, but now you can profit from it.

So why not.

"Spike, take a letter." You had always wanted to say that. You turned to Spike and saw that he already had quill and parchment in his claws.

_Where the hell did him get those from? He's standing in the middle of the room. First Cheerilee now Spike… magic paper?_

"Dear Princess Luna." You stand there and think for a moment. "Spike how would you think would be a nice way to ask 'Please let me use your moon', without it sounding like some little kid asking for candy?"

Spike pondered for a moment. He didn't know Princess Luna very well. He had only spoken with her twice, both times at royal events. She mostly talked with Celestia, and shied away from everyone else in the conversation. Granted, most of the foals in Ponyville liked her, because Nightmare Moon was before their time.

Even now though, some were still afraid of her, although you weren't. You had met her a while back, when you were the 'hot new thing' in Equestria. She was just about the size of a filly then. You just couldn't imagine what they were so afraid of. It was kind of hard to believe how old she really was.

Mindlessly, you picked up the small blue rock on the desk. Just a force of habit, you always had the urge to touch random things.

"Don't touch that!"

You immediately returned the stone to it's original position, although it felt more like a sponge than any rock.

"Sorry didn't know I wasn't supposed too, it was just kind of sitting there."

Spike breathed a sigh of relief, "Its ok, that's just a very rare stone from the mountains to the north. There is a ridge there, called 'Alicorn's Way'. It's basically a major death trap, the stone cancels out magical properties. Twilight was researching it but she needed more samples, that amount there couldn't even cancel out a filly's magic."

That really peaked your interest. "Why is that so hard to get?"

"From what I'm told, there is a thick fog that covers the base of the ridge, impossible for pegasi to pass through. There is a lot more stone in the valley, no magical interference. Only way to get it is to have earth ponies scale down the cliff and mine it. It took a team of seven ponies just to get that sample."

You dismissed the magical stone for now. "So what do you think we should say to Luna? It has to be something that makes her interested enough to at least give my idea a shot."

"Well… I got an idea." Spike was quick as a whip as the quill made contact to the parchment. You peered over the dragon's should to see, your face immediately went flush.

"Don't you dare put that!"

"What's wrong with it?" Spike questioned.

"'I am not going to become her personal sex slave to change the moon." You deadpanned.

"What? I thought it was a great idea." Spike returned, grinning roguishly, "She is going to want some kind of compensation, and I figured she been on the moon for a thousand years. Well, you can put two and two together."

You had to admit he did have a strong point, but there was no way you were going to offer your body to do it. After what happened with Carrot and Celestia that would be the furthest thing from making a happy herd.

"Tell her I'll offer her a song that once held the power to raise the moon." You technically weren't lying.

Spike's heart never doubled over. "You used to raise the _MOON_!?"

You bet your lower lip, you didn't like lying but you have raised the sun and the moon before… in a video game.

"Yes, yes I have. That was a long time ago though." You said modestly. Spike's face was twitching. "So let's write a new letter."

You and Spike spent the next hour drafting and rewriting the letter to the princess of the moon. You noticed, however, that Spike was a lot more cautious of what words he used around you. Raising the sun and moon was a power only held by the princesses. Yet, standing next to him was a being who did both with a mere song.

Finally after two hours you both drafted the perfect letter.

_Dear Princess Luna,_

_It has been some time since I had last chance to talk with you. You will most likely not remember my name, since it is forgettable, but I am the human that came to Equestria awhile back. I do hope you remember me. I must admit, I have a deep respect for the beauty that you put into the sky every night. I can't put into words the emotions that I feel looking up at your night sky._

_I myself used to raise and lower the sun and moon on my home world, but compared to yours it is nothing but a mere rock cast out in the sea of stars._

_I know very little of the ways of your world and yet I still try to learn what I can. I recently learned about the romantic complacency of 'herding'. I am told that, customarily, the stallion usually gifts his mares with mementos with strong feelings attached to them. I have nothing here that would come close to show the way I feel for them._

_You do however. There is a celestial event back on my world, called a Harvest Moon. The moon turns a beautiful shade of crimson for one night. I want to show them that, a piece of my world. I want to give them a piece of the world that I grew up on._

_I know it sounds like nothing more than a far off fantasy, but with your help, I am sure that I could make this possible. You are the princess of the night. If I could just show them the beauty of your night sky with the splash of my world, I know we could make something wondrous._

_I know nothing in the world is free, as such, I wish to give you the piece of music that I used to raise and lower my moon on command. It won't work in your world but it is something that I think you would admire. As I know you would understand, since you are royalty, if you do accept I'd ask that we both keep secret about this._

_With Respect and Great Admiration~_

_Frost_

"Why did you sign it Frost instead of my real name." You questioned Spike with a glare.

"What? It's like you just said before. You real name is forgettable. At least now she might remember you." Spike said honestly.

It was starting to feel weird just how complacent and widespread your little nickname had become in such a short amount of time. Well, it was Ponyville, a tiny village out in the boons.

"Sure, whatever, just make sure you get our contact info and put my real name on the letter too." You said as you sealed the letter.

"I'll have to wait until nightfall to send it to Luna." Spike informed, "I could send it to Celestia but I heard she likes to snoop through her sister's mail."

You shrugged.

"Fine just wait until nightfall, but when you get word back, come to me immediately." You informed.

Spike jokingly saluted you, "Will do, captain."

You made your way to leave, today was just getting better and better. Now, though, you had to get to work. There was no telling how many ponies would be out in the rain. So it may have slowed business enough for it to be manageable.

Before you left though, there was something that was eating away at the back of your mind that you just needed to ask. You turned back to the dragon before you opened the door.

"Hey Spike… Winona, does she like doggy style?"

Spike just face-palmed in reply.

_Monday Evening- Sugarcube Corner_

It didn't take much time to get back to the store. The door was thankfully still locked, which meant that the store had not yet opened for business. Normally, you would have gone upstairs and checked on the twins, but you could hear hoofsteps upstairs still, which meant someone was already watching them.

You started prepping for the evening rush. Nothing too grand, mostly just dinner rolls for families, as well as cookies and muffins for foals getting out of school. Shakes and malts can be made on the spot, so there was nothing to worry about there.

You were on cloud nine though, around three o'clock Spike would send the letter to Luna, and if she said yes (which you didn't see any reason why she wouldn't) your herd would always have something to know that you care. Cup Cake would love it, she needed it more than anyone. Pinkie Pie, though, might like it too, but you still needed to talk to her.

Have a heart to heart would be a more concise way to put it. Pinkie was not some cold hearted witch, she was kind and caring, and loved everyone. You were the same way, although, sometimes it backfired on you. Talking things out was your only real hope at saving your relationship with her. Not even the moon could help you there.

Well maybe a little bit, it is the damn moon after all.

Cheerilee was a curiosity. You had known her well enough, now you knew her really well. She had the same views that you did on a relationship. She wanted kids; you both had fun, slightly twisted and perverted senses of humor. She likes the same music, and you both like most of the same things. All that, even without touching her personality, and that _fine_ ass of hers, god she had a nice ass.

She was in love with Cup Cake, however. Which was perfectly normal, given their deep relationship. This was a touch and go, you want her to love you as well as Cup Cake. That would take time though, you two were great friends. You just had to build up from that.

"Well isn't that a nice smile."

You froze in place for a moment as you were knocked out of your train of thought. Slowly you looked down towards your waist and saw the mare of the hour, Bonbon. Oddly her mane was combed back and all to one side. She was wearing a delicate musk that smelled like strawberries, most likely from the shampoo in the shower.

You thought she had left hours ago. Well, being wrong was just in your nature. You decided on the spot that it would be best to talk your issues out now, before it got any weirder between you two. You were really calm and level headed when you needed to be.

"Hello Bonbon, seems you're doing better than you were this morning." You stated as you turned and started to work on the cookies.

There was now a severely long pause, neither of you wanted to have this conversation. It had to happen, though, if you wanted things to be normal again.

"I... I'm sorry…" Bonbon said in a low voice. "You're nothing like your father, and I don't think you're a monster at all…"She placed her forehead against your leg. "I just—"

"It's OK, Bonbon. I know you didn't mean it. I know you a lot better than that. After all that we have been through, I know you're not going to freak out over nothing. So don't worry, we're cool."

Bonbon looked up at you, incredulously, "That's it? You're not going to yell at me, or retaliate?"

"That's all, nothing more needs to be said." You stated.

Bonbon just glared at you. "The hay there isn't! I just spent three hours crying in front of a mirror, thinking of the best way to get you to accept my apology. It was a very mean and horrible thing I said. You are not allowed to forgive me until I finish my 'I'm sorry' speech!"

"Nope, that topic is done and over with," You said with a smirk. "Though I would like to know; what was that little tidbit that Lyra said earlier about a certain somepony want to join my herd? That really didn't make any sense to me." You said as you check over the last seven racks of the cookies.

Bonbon took a step back, "What do you mean it didn't make sense?! That's insulting."

You found yourself with a moment to talk face to face. The cookies were now baking and the muffins were in the other oven. You took a knee and faced the disgruntled mare.

"Well Bonbon, since I have met you, you have showed me time and time again that you were never, ever, interested in me like that. Lyra at least jokes around a little. That, and the fact that Bonbon, you are single-handedly the biggest lesbian I know. There is no chance of you wanting me sexually not even figuratively, metaphorically or physically."

Bonbon huffed, "So? You still could have asked!"

You could feel that twitch growing in the back of your mind.

"Bonbon, seriously, what is the point in asking if I know beforehand that the answer will be no? You're not even romantically interested in me. There is no point whatsoever."

Bonbon's glare only grew more intense, "It doesn't matter if I would say no, I was your friend before even Pinkie. The very second you started herding you should have come to me first and asked."

"You're dating Lyra and- Ugh, never mind." You took in a large breath and calmed our nerves. You reached down and grabbed Bonbon's left hoof and place it in your hand. "Bonbon," you whispered, "you would make me one of the happiest humans in the world if you would join my herd."

"Really, you're truly asking me?" You nod. "I-I don't know what to say. It just feels so nice being asked, I never realized you felt this way about me." You hadn't either.

"Would you?" You repeat.

Bonbon stepped forward and wrapped her hooves around your neck, "I'm glad you feel this way. To tell truth I always suspected it." She caught you off-guard as she gave you a peck on the cheek. "I-I'm sorry though, I just don't see you in that kind of way. I know it will take some time to heal but I know your will get over me."

You rub her back, replying in a deadpanned tone, "It will be a long and painful process, oh how will I ever survive now that you have rejected me."

"You will find other mares… none prettier than me but you will find others." Bonbon said with a tart smirk.

You two held each other is an awkward hug, you had forgotten one of the most important rules when dealing with women or mares: They make no damn sense. Sometimes the song and dance is just for that one purpose.

"Feel better?"

She nodded.

"What are we going to do about Lyra?" you questioned.

Bonbon pulled away slightly blushing, "Well… even if I don't wholeheartedly approve of it, I did promise Lyra that I would allow her a one time… playful debauchery. She didn't mind when I asked her for a three-way with Octavia, I just didn't expect that you would… say yes to her… request."

You just decided to play along with it. There was no real reason to tell her that you really were on the fence about it. Ass play is fun, and you were willing to give just about anything a try. It was just that, sometimes, things just took a bit more getting use to than others.

"Well, she did ask so nicely, and I did promise her I would. What kind of gentleman would I be if I went back on my word?" You said with mild triumph. "Besides, the faster we get it done the faster she can get over her little hand fetish." Not ever going to happen.

You clap your hands together. "Enough of this for now, I need to get the shop ready and you little miss are going to help me make the hard candies."

Bonbon blinked in confusion, "But I don't know how to make the hard candies you make here."

You smirk, heading for the kitchen, "Well guess who is going to learn—"

_**Thump**_

You rub your head, glaring up at the beam in the middle of the room as you regain your composure.

"Same damn beam, every single time."

_Canterlot Dining Hall: Evening_

The evening sun started to wane past the horizon, spraying the sky with purples and deep blues. The light breeze that drifted past the stained glass windows cooled the room to the perfect temperature.

Luna was halfway done with her omelet when Celestia finally arrived for her dinner. The Mare of the Night made no acknowledgement of her sister's presence, aside from a small nod and muttered greeting. The Sun Princess simply sat herself down at the table, lifted her fork, and started cutting into her dinner.

It was right as the tines were piercing the second cheese-and-onion layer that Celestia finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"You still can't be that mad at me Lulu, it was an honest mistake."

"I'm still not talking to you."

"You just did." Celestia said with a smirk.

_Canterlot, Luna's Bedchamber: One Week Ago_

The goddess of the night was primed and prepped for a night of bliss. The moon was high in the sky and the clouds were nowhere to be seen. Her coat had a shine to it that only could be seen by the candles that had been lit by her bed posts.

Her celestial mane was sprawled over her many black silk pillows. The air in the room smelled of lavender and cocoa. It had been over a thousand years since she had opened herself to a bed mate. She did not take well to the idea of her sisters harem. She wished to make her own, and not use the males from her sisters court.

Who would want their sister's sloppy seconds?

No, tonight was her night. It took her way more time than it should have to find a suitable mate. He was a stallion, a scholar in fact, from the local library. He smelled of books, a scent that the young goddess loved. Alas, when she had first met him, she had still had the body of filly. Time is what it took, in just a few short years she had the body of a mare again.

By then, the young goddess was very smitten with the librarian. Even while she was little though, her estrus hadn't given her any leeway. Some nights were painful and even tear inducing. Tonight though, she had called the stallion to her chambers to help her sooth her problems, while he was unaware of her advances.

The moment he stepped through her doors, he would know full well the night in store for him. Alas, the hours faded away into the night, and not a soul passed into her threshold. The goddess of the night had been stood up.

Saddened, and looking for a bit of comfort from one of the only ponies who could help alleviate her tears, her beloved sister Celestia. She pushed passed the hearth to her sister's room in the early hours of the morning just before she would raise the sun.

It wasn't uncommon to see her with a stallion; Celestia's harem was numbered to be around forty, always changing depending on her mood for the evening. There were even a few mares among her private court, although they were rarely called upon.

No, what caused the young goddess's heart to shatter was the puppy love she had grown and nurtured over the past three years being snuffed out by her sister's overbearing hoof. The young scholar was now riding her sister like a young colt playing with a toy.

_Canterlot Dining Hall: Evening (Present Time)_

"C'mon Lulu I said I was sorry. If I knew you liked him I wouldn't have slept with him. You've never shown any interest in any stallion ever. How was I supposed to know that you liked him?" Celestia said nearly pleading.

"Maybe if you didn't spread your legs to ever stallion that gave you a second glance." Luna said curtly. "I am sure Disarray would be rolling over in his grave if he saw how you've changed over these past four millennia."

Celestia's face went crestfallen, "You promised we would never talk about him again." She said in a warning tone.

"You promised not to interfere with my romantic life when I got my body back to normal. Look who had been keeping her promises." Luna finished with a long drawn out sip of her tea. She could only smile on the inside; she knew full well how much her sister hated tea.

Celestia sighed, "I'm sorry sis, please let's not fight. Look, you can have any stallion in my court, even Raoul, and you know how much I like Raoul. Please Lulu…"

Luna sighed, "You just don't get it Tia. I really like him, I don't need hundreds of stallions, I just need one. He listened to me, he wasn't scared of me, and most of all he liked _MY_ night sky. He preferred looking up at the stars instead of looking at your giant sun. I wanted a bit of romance back in my life. You know how hard it is to get a stallion to look at me as Luna and not Nightmare Moon. Stallions like that just don't fall from the sky."

As if cradled on the wind, the dark green dragon flame drifted through the castle. Both goddesses sighed as they saw it fly straight for the table. A letter meant work, a letter meant Celestia had some royal duty to attend to, a letter meant Celestia would get a free ride out of her sister's scornful gaze.

The letter, however, flew right over Celestia's mane and across the table over to the goddess of the night. When the magic had confirmed it was before the recipient it dispersed and let the envelope fall, right into her cup of tea.

Both sat in silence for well over a minute. That was indeed a letter and not only did it fall before Luna it was also stamped with a crescent moon instead of a sun. It was a letter addressed to her, not to her uppity sister.

Celestia just blinked in confusion, "Lulu I think you got a letter…"

Luna was speechless, she hadn't got a letter since before she was banished. Well before that, before she was even in her little Nightmare Moon tangent. It was a letter for her. To say it was hard for her to come to terms with this would have been a grave understatement.

Cautiously, she took the letter out of her tea, and with the delicate precision of a surgeon, she opened it. Eagerly Luna read over the letter, each word embedding itself into her mind. She felt like a giddy foal who just opened a present. Alas, the letter didn't take long to read, thankfully the tea hadn't damaged the letter too much. In the bottom left corner when the sender's name was written was just two black blotches, ruined by the tea, underneath one word that was clearly readable: Frost.

Truth be told, she didn't remember the human that came there, she'd had her own problems to deal with at the time. Now, though, she was more than interested in the biped. He was trying to attempt single handedly the most absurd idea ever, changing the color of the moon. Yes, his reasoning for it was so romantic. Luna always had a soft spot for the romantic.

Even more than that, they also shared a common ground. This human had also raised and lowered the moon before. Using _music_ of all things, it sounded just so delightfully absurd. Yet, the more she thought about it the more it interested her.

The letter was right, if they were able to pull this off they could make something very wondrous. A harvest moon, it just sounds so spectacular.

"Lulu did you get a love letter?" Celestia mused.

Luna shook herself out of her stupor, "What are you talking about?"

"You're smiling like a goof, you either got a love letter, or you just won the lottery." Celestia stated.

Luna was in no mood to put up with her sister's pressuring, this was no love letter but it _was_ a matter of love. "I'm going to retire for the evening, dear sister. Oh, and I will also be taking a leave for a few days as well." Luna was smiling from ear to ear, a rare and slightly disturbing sight.

"Oh, so it _was_ a love letter! Are you going off to see a random stallion that had fallen in love with you? Oh to be young again."

Luna didn't correct her, she didn't want her meddling in her affairs any more. She was just going to take a small vacation is all, she can paint the night sky anywhere. Nothing said that she had to do it in her castle. She knew full well a good spot to take shelter for a few days. Now, though, she needed to pack; for tomorrow she was going to Ponyville.

But first, she needed to send a letter.

_Sugarcube Corner: Monday 3:57pm_

For a rainy Monday, there were a surprising amount of customers that came to Sugarcube Corner. For the first time in a long time, you were able to put out the 'Sold Out' sign. The only things available now were the shakes.

Cup Cake came down once to see how things were going. She was more than pleased to find that you had made up with Bonbon. Lyra was happy as well, although you assumed for different reasons. Lyra then went back upstairs to prepare. You knew what for, but alas, sadly she still had not realized that all the petroleum jelly was gone. The way her face lit up when you said you would, though, that was priceless.

Too bad all the stores that sell the jelly are closed now, oh what a shame.

Oddly, though, you missed seeing Pearl leave. You were sure she was going to stay until dinner. Deep in the back of your mind, however, you had wanted to see if what she had said about Dazzle was true. You were a friend to the Sparkle family. Twilight even came to you a few times when Pinkie was just being too 'Pinkie' for her to handle. Truth be told, the prospect of being able to get a piece of that ass was growing on you fast. Even after some thought, your opinion didn't change.

Bonbon was currently upstairs playing with the twins, even though she should be cleaning the back like she said she would. Lyra was in the bathroom doing who knows what, you just hoped that it wasn't what was playing out in the back of your mind. Cup Cake was finishing up the back, she was by far the quickest when it came to cleaning and thanks to the slow business day, it wasn't much of a chore.

That left you to tend to the front counter; you didn't mind it you could watch the rain fall. Peaceful times like this you wouldn't trade for the world. Actually you were kind of sad to see the rainstorm go. Soon the massive cloud formation will be sent north to Saddle Arabia.

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

No matter how good your day was going now it just fell flat. Before you stood the only two mares that you just hated, and the worst part of all they didn't look like mares; they were mares trapped in a perpetual filly form thanks to some birth defect. Of the Pie sister triplets thankfully Pinkie Pie wasn't affected.

Blinkie and Inkie now stood before you, you only could look on in disdain. It was an unspoken agreement that you all hated each other. They hated you because in some weird twisted logic of you taking Pinkie away from them. It made no sense to you, because Pinkie had dated several stallions before you, and they had liked all of them.

It was just you they didn't like.

Clyde and Sue (Pinkie's mom and dad.) hated you as well. Not because you took Pinkie Pie away. Nope it was just for the good old fashioned reason that you weren't a stallion. The rock farm they all lived on was a two hour walk south of Ponyville. You knew you had to make peace with them at some point. Whenever Pinkie Pie talked about marriage she wanted their blessings.

You didn't like them for the simple fact that every single time they came around they tried to break you and Pinkie up. They would never admit it, but you were sure they were going to try again. Now you really had to tread on eggshells around them, you didn't want them finding out about you taking up herding without even consulting Pinkie.

"Well if it isn't our dear—" Blinkie said.

"Friend, Frost." Inkie finished with a chuckle.

Not to mention the giant boat load of weird that always followed these two wherever they went.

"Hi Blinkie, hi Inkie, How long has it been, a month?" You questioned. Then it hit you, they'd just called you Frost. Best not to stir the hornets' nest. "What brings you to town? Pinkie is off in the Crystal Kingdom until Friday, so no luck there."

Both Blinkie and Inkie just stared at you like you had just grown a second head. Being in the same room alone with the filly wannabes was kind of unnerving.

"Oh that is such a shame." Blinkie said.

"We had some important business to discuss with Pinkie." Inkie said.

You start to drum your fingers against the counter. "Sorry but if you want I can take a message for her."

"Oh that won't be necessary. " Blinkie said.

"We will be in town until Pinkie gets back." Inkie stated.

"While we are here though—" Blinkie said.

"We would love to talk to you our _dear_ friend, _Frost_." Inkie finished.

Your stomach started to do jumping jacks as they approached the counter. It was a little comical that they couldn't look over the counter top.

"Oh and was can I do for my two favorite_ fillies _in the entire world." You said leaning in.

Blinkie turned to Inkie. "Sister my tail just twitched."

Inkie looked back. "I know sister, my back just got itchy. I guess we have to tell him."

"Yes, tell him we should."

"We could not tell him, though."

"But sister your back was itchy, we must tell him." Blinkie stated.

"You are far too generous my dear sister, go ahead, and tell him."

You roll your eyes, "Tell me what?" you said mildly irritated.

Both Blinkie and Inkie looked at you.

"Within one weeks' time, you're going to die." Both said in unison.

Your heart jumped. Now you may have had your arguments, and you may have hated each other, but they were not liars. Normally you would blow off such an insinuation, but it came from one of the Pie triplets. You don't screw with them if they tell you shit is going down.

You didn't know much about Pinkie's "Pinkie Sense". Although since you lived with her you had grown accustomed to it, you had your own educated guesses. You would never tell Twilight this, she got mad whenever you talked about it. From what you could tell, her "Pinkie Sense" could tell her what was happening in the present, and sometimes the very near future.

Case in point, twitchy tail meant something was about to fall. There were others, but most followed your guess. When it came to Blinkie and Inkie though you knew they had their own senses similar to Pinkie's.

Inkie knew far too much for her own good. Your guess was that with her "Inkie Sense", she could tell what had happened in the past. Not very useful, but you were hoping she didn't pick up on anything, especially from the counter she was leaning on.

Blinkie though... When she spoke, even Pinkie listened. By your best guess, she could tell you what was going to happen in the far future. Her "Blinkie Sense", like Pinkie's was always spot on. When the three of them paired up against you for a game of hide and seek, there was no chance for victory.

On a side note, you never are going to play hide and seek with Pinkie and her sisters again.

"Look, that's cute and all girls, but I'm fit and exceedingly healthy. I'm not going to die anytime soon." You said mildly nervous.

"I saw you in my dream," Blinkie said. "You were surrounded by blue stones face down in a pool of your own blood and for some reason Fluttershy was kicking you in the face."

You breathe a sigh of relief. Out of all of Pinkie's friends, Fluttershy was the least violent. It was almost laughable to think that she could do anything to you. For the first time ever, you chose to ignore her warning.

"Thanks for the warning Blinkie, I'll keep that in mind when Fluttershy comes around." You said in a mildly joking tone. "Is there anything I can get you? All we have is shakes. You want a shake?"

"Nothing that you can help us with, we will be—"Blinkie

"Sleeping at Luna's Love Lounge until Pinkie's return." Inkie

Both turned in hoof and made their way out the door. You tried your hardest not the look at the flanks of Pinkie's sisters. No matter how much you disliked them, you didn't want to be cruel and looked for just that reason. Blinkie had a rounder rump and Inkie had firmer looking cheeks. In either case, it was a very dirty pleasure. Both were older than Pinkie, but they looked to be about the age of a filly.

You already knew full well that it was a dirty, far off fantasy that would never see the light of day. Still though, you can look but you just can't touch.

Blinkie turned to you just before she was about to leave. You knew she did it on purpose; she lifted her tail just right to give you full view of her delicate rose bud. That was not something you were ever expecting, and you were getting far too heated up over that tiny peep show.

"Bye Frost," Blinkie said as she followed Inkie out the door, "If you ever want to talk again, we will be staying in room three twenty four. I promise you a time you will never forget."

You shuddered as the door finally shut, those two always gave you the creeps, now more than ever. Right now your top priority was to get that image of Blinkie Pie burned out of your mind.

_Luna's Love Lounge: Room 324_

Blinkie and Inkie rarely ever left each other's side, even for bathroom trips they would even share the same stall and take turns. Now was not any different than before. Always together for everything. Ever since they were little, the Pie triplets were inseparable. It was truly a magic that never needed any spells. As long as they all had each other, there was nothing in the world that would break their bond.

Until the youngest of the three sisters had her growth spurt, leaving Blinkie and Inkie metaphorically stranded. Then Pinkie left home to pursue her dream, to make the whole world smile. Blinkie and Inkie wanted to help, but then Pinkie started dating and her dream took a stand still. She had become content in the everyday monotony of life and only thought to please one person, you, or that is what they both believed.

Inkie shook off the rain from her coat the best she could. Blinkie followed suit with nothing more than a groggy disposition. Blinkie sighed contentedly and snapped the book that was sitting on her table shut. Inkie went to the bedside table and she blew out the candle, pulling the blankets down to the end of the bed.

"Sister if he doesn't take the bait how are we going to lure him here?" Inkie said.

"Do not worry sister, from what I can tell is that he is obsessed with the ass. I just need to lure him like I do you." Blinkie finished as she dragged her tail across Inkie's hindquarters.

"Not now, sister," even though she protested her body was still craving her sisters touch. "we need to focus. This is a rare chance we have here."

Blinkie was focusing as she pushed her sister on the bed. "Do not worry, I have everything," she paused for a moment as she climbed on the bed. "under control. Pinkie is far too forgiving, all that human has to do is say he is sorry and all would be forgiven."

Inkie smirked as her body now was starting to give way to her sister's advances. "So what if he does something unforgivable to somepony, that she would never forgive him for?"

Blinkie licked her lips as she took in the musk smell of her sister. "Hmmm I can only think of two mares in all of Equestria like that dear sister."

"Once he takes the bait, taking advantage of two mares' in heat. Pinkie will be ours again, this time we won't let her go so easily." Inkie said as she stroked her sister mane. "I want to be Pinkie this time."

Blinkie rolled her eyes, "Fine, but I get to be Pinkie the next two times."

"Pinkie likes it when you're on top." Inkie said.

She began to push the brash pony onto her back. Inkie wore a lustful smirk, whispering, "Oh Pinkie." as she lay on the bed waiting for her lover's advancement. Keeping her hind legs wide, she reached her hooves down and spread her dripping, moist lips apart. The sensation was beginning to take its toll on the mare; her body craved sexual relief, and her mind wanted this "Pinkie" to be the one to alleviate her frustration. Her legs were tingling with excitement as she silently begged Blinkie to love her.

The Blinkie's eyes widened at the sight. There, lying before her was the only pony she had ever been with, inviting her to become whole again. Blinkie leaned down and wrapped her forelegs around her sister's thighs, her mouth not even an inch away from Inkie's burning crevice. Rubbing her lover's flanks, Blinkie closed her eyes and slowly inhaled as deeply as possible through her nose.

Immediately, Inkie reacted with a quick spasm. Her lips pulsed and tightened as she tried to keep them spread for the grey mare before her. A warm, thick fluid leaked from her center; having her beloved indulge in her aroma had always excited the _filly looking mare_. She began to pant and sweat, focusing all her attention on the beauty with her now.

Feeling the mare's muscles tightening, Blinkie peeked up with a seductive expression. "Oh? Did you like that?" Both being in heat at the same time made the answer quite obvious.

Inkie couldn't form any words. Her mind was left with only one thought... One need. She could manage only a shallow, shaky breath from her mouth as her eyes locked with her lover's. The reaction enticed the seductive earth pony to take another lungful of her sister's musk. However, this time as she exhaled she slowly blew the cool air directly inside her sensitive, gaping organ.

Inkie gasped loudly and dug her back hooves into the soft pillow, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as the sudden chill brushed her moist inner membrane. She could feel herself contracting with pleasure as every muscle in her body reacted to the rolling waves coursing through her.

"Make sure you keep your lips spread for me, _Pinkie Pie_. If you let go before you finish, you won't get anything else tonight." Blinkie spoke in a sweet, domineering tone as she firmly held her sister's thighs in place.

Biting her lip, she forced her eyes closed as she held her hooves in place, making sure not to slip while having her orgasm. From how exciting the foreplay was, she knew that things could only get better and more erotic from here, if she obeyed the sensual mare's order at least. She was never really turned on by submission, but seeing her sister this assertive was only adding to her tension.

It was the interest that really turned her on; she was thrilled seeing that their feelings hadn't expired over the years. The attention Blinkie gave her was the most exciting aspect of it all. Fetish and kinks were immaterial now. Although, that didn't stop them from being naughty, of course.

When the last vibrations subsided Blinkie gave her a wink of approval, pleased with the exotic display. Her own body was pulsing with passion; she knew exactly what her mare loved and was more than eager to deliver. Leaning up with a sincere smile, she took Inkie's hooves against her own before embracing her. With fur tickling the other's chest, they found their tongues becoming intertwined, locking in a tantalizing bliss.

Blinkie then slid down Inkie's body and cuddled up close to her until they were in a familiar position again, face to face with their underbellies pressed together and their legs spread, except this time Blinkie was making a stronger point of pressing their pelvises tightly together, her front hooves hooking around Inkie's hips to help hold them in place. Inkie realized, with no small amount of pleased shivering, that this left the top of Blinkie's slit just barely rubbing against her own, and with a little shifting Inkie was delighted to find that she could center the rubbing on her clitoris, and that Blinkie could do the same.

"Oh, Pinkie that feels so good, don't stop." Blinkie squeaked out.

"I forgot I thought you were Pinkie." Inkie said, her lower legs buckling to the slow rhythm of her sisters grindings.

"Fuck it—Ahmm— let's both be Pinkie."

"Sister that so dirty… I like—" Inkie finished in a high squeak. Her body wanted this, it needed release.

Her hips were already twitching, her front hooves were unsteadily clutching the sides of the bed, and her cries were climbing in pitch in a way that made it obvious how close she was. And then she was there, right as Inkie made a hard thrust forward, both of their buttons dancing with each other. Her thighs clenched tighter around Inkie's waist, her moans turned into a shrill squeak, and she came, warm sticky juices flowing past Inkie's clit which in turn caused her own orgasm to spring forth.

Blinkie fell limp against her sister, her breathing left her lips in long hot gasps. Two small rivers of cum now pooling together on the bed. Both twitched as they rode out their orgasms. Soon though they needed to decided who would be the one to try to lure the human into the bedchamber and who would be the unlucky one to sleep with him.

Neither mattered at that moment though, they just laid there until they both could move again.

_Sugarcube Corner: 5:55 Monday Evening_

The day was now winding down to its end. Thankfully just five more minutes until you could lock the door and go upstairs to enjoy a nice cold hard cider. Save for meeting your "hopefully" someday sister-in-laws, today was going perfectly.

The crusaders didn't come in covered in tree sap again. No horrible impending doom that seem to love to threaten the town on a weekly basis. Today was perfect and shaping up for a wonderful evening. Only thing to do now was to sit back and wait for a reply from the princess.

A warm shiver ran up your side as a very familiar mare nuzzled your side, you could recognize that sensation anywhere. She was slightly sticky, thanks to her cleaning up the hard candy section in the back.

"So did somepony enjoy their hot bath? I was worried about you after you stormed out earlier." Cup Cake said with a smirk. "Did anything interesting happen?"

You knew she was trying to be coy, it was almost laughable. Alas, things played out in her favor. Cheerilee did join the herd, and you did get a little mare action from it. Although, you did promise Cheerilee that you would not tell Cupcake about her love interest.

"Yes, in fact me and Cheerilee had a very interesting discussion. First we started in politics, and then we got into religion, and then we started a heated debate on foal pregnancy. You wouldn't believe how young some fillies get pregnant nowadays!"

Cupcake deadpanned, "Seriously? Is that all you two talked about?"

"Why, whatever do you mean? You act as if she confessed her love for me in some cave on the mountainside or something." You said with a smirk.

Surprisingly it took around nine seconds for the words to sink in.

"Oh my, she really confessed?!" Cupcake beamed. "So tell me what happened… I want details!"

"Well, some stuff happened, and now we have a third member to our little family." You said with a smile.

Cupcake squeed and wrapped you in a warm embrace. "Oh, I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that! When Cheerilee first said she had a crush I couldn't believe it. It had been so many years since she been attracted to somepony. I was so worried when you said you wanted to stop herding, that would have crushed Cheerilee."

You started to rub the mare's back. The feeling of her coat against your fingertips was more than satisfying.

"You know Cupcake, you're always thinking of others. I really like that about you." You said honestly.

Cupcake tried to hold back a tear that was working its way out. It had been a long time since anyone or any pony had complimented her personality.

"Oh you're just saying that. If I know you, you like my butt more than my personality." Cupcake said bashfully.

You tried not to grin, "Damn straight I do, and you have one of the nicest asses I have ever seen." Cupcake didn't know where to hug you or slap you. "Although there is something I love more than your butt and your personality."

Cupcake was now more curious than offended. "Oh and what is that?"

You take the hand that you were using to rub her back, and drift it down under her chin, tilting it slightly upwards. You move in close so you face is just a mere inch away from hers.

"It's those beautiful pink doe eyes of yours, I can't tell you how much I admire them. I won't lie, I think about it time and time again just how lucky Carrot Cake was to have fallen asleep next to you every night, staring down into those eyes. Now I find myself in that position, and I must say, I don't know what he was thinking when he left you behind."

Now, Cupcake could feel it, that warm fuzzy feeling that was growing like wildfire in the pit of her stomach. This time though, it latched right onto her heart, she could feel herself starting to cry.

"I-I want to tell you something… I know it's really soon, maybe too soon, but I know how I feel." Cupcake moved back, having you face so close to her was getting her flustered in all the right ways. She took a moment to compose herself, yet it was three simple words that were so hard to say. "I l—"

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

You turn you attention to the side to see a two pairs of filly flanks backpedaling inside. One was pink and the other grey. Your body was trained in on looking at the soft curvature of the rumps. It wasn't your fault, it was a natural reaction. Until you realized whom were the owners of the posteriors, Diamond Tiara and her best friend Silver Spoon. Yup, you felt it. It was a twitch, a deadly one in your groin. All thanks to that damn little show Blinkie gave you part of you now registered filly rumps with dime sized buds.

Bad penis, bad, you're not catholic.

Cupcake could have strung both of them by their tails, they had completely ruined her confession. It was alright though, she had time and it really wasn't their fault. That still didn't stop her from wanting to throttle them.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite customers! What brings you here five minutes before we close up shop?" You said with a smirk. Silver Spoon was the first to speak.

"Well somepony, just had to see her special somepony today, and not tomorrow when it's nice and sunny and NOT raining!" Silver Spoon said irritably.

"Well you didn't have to come along Sylvie; I said I would be fine on my own." Diamond Tiara huffed.

Cupcake started to snicker, "Oh I guess I should give you and your _special somepony_ some privacy." The mare gave you a wink before she turned and started to wipe the back counter. That counter she wiped down not a half an hour ago. She wanted to listen in, in your opinion she was enjoying this far too much.

You could only roll your eyes. "So tell me, my little glitter princess, what brings you out here that just couldn't wait until tomorrow when it would be bright and shiny?"

You tried not to laugh as you saw Silver Spoon gag.

Diamond Tiara froze in place, she had been practicing in front of a mirror for the last hour for this moment, yet now that her special pony was right before her she was starting to choke. Luckily, she got the encouragement she needed right to her backside thanks to a swift kick from Silver Spoon.

Diamond Tiara fell forward three steps before she turned back and gave her best friend a death glare. She didn't say anything though, as she turn back to you. You could see the skin below her pink coat slowly turning red.

"My maid said that a good way to show affection is to give your special somepony a gift…" She took a moment to steel her nerves. "So… I asked daddy if I could buy you a house."

"You bought me a house?!" you said mildly shocked. If this wasn't one of the richest girls in Equestria you wouldn't have questioned it.

Diamond Tiara shook her head, "No, daddy said I'm not allowed to own property until I'm sixteen. He said I should make something from my heart since you're a nice guy, so I made you this."

After a moment of ruffling through her saddle bag she pulled out a heart. It was single handedly the creepiest thing that you have ever been given. You held it in your hands to confirm your suspicion. Yup, it was made from one long large clump of horsehair and pipe cleaners.

The hair had come from Diamond's tail, you could see where she clipped it now that you looked. For a prestigious pony who loved looking good, this was cute, and you took it as a compliment. Except it was her hair, horse hair. No matter how adorable or cute it was that she'd made you a heart out of pipe cleaners and a literal piece of her… it was hair.

"Why thank you Diamond, this is sweet. I'm glad that you made me this… heart." You said as honestly as you could. It would have been damn, diabetes inducing adorable, if it was just pipe cleaners.

"Really… you really like it?" Diamond Tiara said with a glimmer of uncharacteristic glee.

"Yes, I really do." You really did love the thought. She must have taken quite a bit of time to bind the hair until it made a perfect heart. This was her special gift just for you that lets you know she cares. It was very sweet, creepy, but sweet.

Diamond put her front hooves on the front of the counter and leaned in. "Well…"

Your eyes dart back and forth, mildly confused. Maybe she wanted something in return? That made sense, but you had nothing she would like or want. Thankfully, the greatest savior or your entire life now bid for your attention.

"Diamond, I need to borrow him for a moment in the back. You just sit tight, ok?" Without any warning, but tons of protest from the filly, you quickly made your way to the back of the store. You felt very stupid, but you hoped that Cup Cake could help.

The very second the door shut you became the bad guy.

"What are you doing?" Cupcake scolded.

"The hell if I know, she just gave me a gift. I can't just magically pull return gift out of my ass." You said in a fevered hurry trying not to make this seem too weird.

"She doesn't want a gift, she want a kiss." Cupcake said like this was some commonplace knowledge.

"What? Why would she want that, it's only day two! She's too young, isn't she supposed to think kissing is gross, and colts have germs that aren't real? The very farthest I thought she want to go was hand and hoof holding!"

Cupcake deadpanned, "You don't honestly believe that do you?"

"Yes I do, she is thirteen, when I was thirteen the only women I was interested in was Princess Peach!" You took a moment to once again curse your fucked up childhood. That and the internet and rule thirty-four.

"Look, go out there and give her a kiss. It's not going to kill you." Cupcake scolded.

"Yeah, I think I should. Think about it—"

"No you think about it!" Cupcake was almost yelling. "You have no idea how hard it is for a little filly to open up like she just did. She not asking for a date or some proposal, just a tiny kiss to let her know you accepted her feelings."

You tried to think of some reason why Cupcake was defending Diamond. Really, if anything she should be openly against this. Yet here she was, pushing you forward. Then it clicked, she was thirteen when she met Carrot. It sent a very disgusting shiver down your spine that you almost followed in his footsteps.

Yet kissing now was too soon, gift or otherwise. Screw that, your job was to make her go for nice guys, and nice guys don't do that on day two.

"I have an idea." You said with a smirk. "One that I think you might like better."

You made your way back to the counter to the little filly who now seemed more irked than romantically misguided. Silver Spoon now took heavy interest in the window; she didn't want to see her friend kissing anyone. That was gross, which is how a normal filly should be acting.

"Diamond, what are you doing tomorrow evening?" You said with a mature voice.

This caught the filly off-guard. "I- umm," she thought for a moment. "Just violin practice at four but after that nothing…." She said mildly nervous.

"Excellent, how about you and I go on a date tomorrow?" You said with a smirk.

Diamond didn't know what she was hearing, a real date! Not a pretend one with her dolls or when her and Silver Spoon played house. Cup Cake just sighed as she walked back to the front.

"Yes! I have to ask my dad first though." Diamond beamed.

"Oh and you know what, you should show me the flying ferret you caught in the Everfree a few months back. You never did show him to me."

Now you could hear Silver Spoon chuckling, Diamond looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a hummer.

"I… he died, it was sad. Its ok though, because I saved their species from going extinct." Diamond nodded.

"So you saved them from going extinct by them dying. My, my you are just such a blessing. You know what though? You go ask your dad and I'll be here waiting on baited breath—"

Cup Cake cut you off as you felt a sharp kick to your shin.

"Since you're a _gentleman_, why don't you escort your _special somepony_ home?" Cup Cake said as she gave you a glare.

Your eye narrowed, "Right, I guess I'll go do that. I am a man who prides himself on being a gentleman."

Diamond Tiara beamed, she loved getting escorted home because that meant rides and getting two in two days was damn near a gift in itself.

"I want to go home now, then!" She said like a excited filly getting a treat.

Begrudgingly you grab your white hoodie from the coat rack on the right side of the wall near the counters edge. Your black one was dry after last night, but you didn't want to wear it again so soon.

"Wait what am I supposed to do?" Silver Spoon whined.

"Oh you can just walk along side us." Diamond said dreamily as she watched her special pony put on his clothes. She didn't know why she liked watching it, but it made her smile doing so.

You kind of felt bad, this time you would let her have her way completely.

"It's ok, Silver, I have enough room to carry you both."

That opened a can of worms that you did not want to open. They started bickering and yelling between themselves. Diamond didn't want to share her special time with you, since being carried eight blocks is such a treat. However you were adamant about being fair. Since you weren't going to budge on the issue, you gave Diamond an ultimatum, both or none.

Now that you were all settled, both fillies now sat on your forearms and your palms and they both nestle their heads inside your hood. This would have been a cute sight, if you could see, the way their heads were turned to the left placed their manes directly in the way of your vision.

You didn't mind though, this whole plan was to get the filly to forget about her kiss which had worked out flawlessly.

"I'll be back in a little while Cup, I left my key in the back on the stove so just set up the closed sign, I'll lock up when I get back."

Cupcake nodded as she watched you run out into the rain. Now it was her chance to eat the delicious crème tart that had been hidden in the back of the fridge. She loved you, she truly did, but it was chocolate and she didn't want to share.

* * *

Several minutes passed and the tart had been completely consumed, she was about to start cleanup of the front lobby.

_**Ding-a-ling**_

Cupcake jumped. Nopony should be here at this hour, and she still had tart on her lips.

"Hi Mrs. Cake." Spike said breathing far harder than he should have been. "Is Frost here?"

"No he just stepped out for a moment. I don't think he would like you calling him that by the way." Cupcake scowled.

"Oh, and whose fault is it he got that nickname hmmm, Mrs. Frost?" Spike said with a grin.

Cup Cake just blinked twice. She liked that name now, Mrs. Frost. It had a very pleasant ring to it. Cup Cake could feel her cheeks reddening at the thought of marriage. She shook her head, that idea was a far off concept, she hadn't even told him she loved him.

"What are you doing here Spike?" Cupcake said half heartedly.

"I came here to deliver a letter from Princess Luna for him. Top secret hush-hush kind of stuff."

Cup Cake's good mood now was immediately killed off. With those words alone, she could feel a familiar black spike that she thought long gone from her life. It was fear.

"What does Princess Luna want with... Frost?"

"Oh, so you get to call him that and I can't, huh?" Spike shrugged. "It's a secret, I promised our friend I wouldn't tell a soul and I am planning on keeping that promise. But I got to get going now; I heard that there is going to be a final thunderstorm tonight, and I don't want to be caught outside in it." Spike said as he handed the letter to Cupcake. "Make sure he gets it." was all Spike said before he ran off into the rain.

Cup Cake looked down at the letter, it was a black gilded envelope with the mark of Princess Luna on it. She had seen something similar before, from Celestia, but that one was addressed to her husband.

There was no possible way that he would go for Luna, no this must be a letter for some other reason. It's just a coincidence that it came just a few days after he started herding. Why would a Princess be interested in him anyway?

Why would a Princess be interested in Carrot Cake?

_No. You have to trust him. He wouldn't ever be interested in a Princess._ Yet the more she told herself that, the more she doubted her own resolve.

"Why don't you open the letter?" whispered a familiar voice in her ear.

Two beady red eyes appeared in front of the of the mare and a wide smile similar to the legendary Cheshire cat. No other body parts of the local draconequus appeared, though. Cup Cake was oddly not surprised at all to see Discord.

"I can't, I have to trust him. I know very well he wouldn't cheat on me."

"Oh? And how would it be cheating? You gave him free reign to do whatever he pleases. That little school mare was just one piece in his conquest. I can see you're shaking my dear, that's not a good sign."

Cup Cake looked down at her hooves, she was indeed shaking and her breathing started to become more rampant. Discord ran a single claw down her back calming her nerves. "Come now, aren't you going to tell me love conquers all? You love him and trust him don't you. I'm just like him you know, we're both good guys, there is no way he would be interested in Luna."

Discords words did not reassure her at all.

"Well maybe if I just had a tiny peek…"

Discord smiled, "Well I suggest you hide that letter then, I can see your human coming now."

Cupcake quickly tucked the letter inside her apron.

* * *

You ran inside the bakery, the rain was getting heavier and that meant thunder later tonight. You were greeted to an odd sight of Cupcake standing like a statue not three feet from the door with a guilty smile on her face.

"Welcome home dear," Cupcake said with a smile.

"Thanks Hun," You said as you put your partially drenched coat on the hook. "Kind of feels like we're a married couple when you say that." Cupcake couldn't help but get a pleasant rush at the thought. You knew something was up, though. She never greeted anyone at the door, she was always in the actual house.

Then you saw it.

"I knew something was up." You said as you walked and leaned in next to her.

Cup Cake immediately went on the defensive. "It's not my fault I—" She cut herself off as you gave the side of her lips a small lick.

"I told you I wanted a bite of that tart." You said trying to suppress a chuckled. "You had such a guilty face I knew something had to be up. Its ok though, just next time save me a bite." You gave Cupcake a quick and firm peck on the lips. "C'mon, let's get upstairs and get some dinner into us. I'm sure Bonbon and Lyra are tired of babysitting."

Cupcake slightly laughed at the huge bullet she'd just dodged. There was no turning back now.

_Sugarcube Corner: 11:23_

Cider was your best friend that evening. Pound and Pumpkin were complete angels that evening. Although since you got out of babysitter duty almost all day it was your turn to put them to bed. You didn't mind, you got to tell them bedtime stories from your world. Cinderella was Pumpkin's favorite and King Arthur was Pound's.

Now the kids were asleep, and you all had full stomachs. Most of you were tired, today just wore you out. Sadly though there was no word from Spike about the moon idea. Well, tomorrow was a new day.

You sat down next to Cup Cake who had been silent most of the day. Across from you was Bonbon and Lyra who had been talking in whisper since you came up from downstairs. Nothing out of the ordinary. You knew the whole reason why. They were staying another night.

Lyra wanted her "fun" with your hands. Thankfully you had consumed just the right amount of cider to be convincingly impatient to when Lyra finds out she can't.

"So Lyra," you say trying to sound as sober as possible. "I talked to Bonbon earlier and she did indeed give the go ahead on your… our… would it be our?" You were actually a little more drunk than you thought.

Cup Cake then saw her chance, she had been trying to find the perfect time to open the letter. She had had zero privacy since she came upstairs.

Bonbon coughed, "Well I would like to clarify this is a one-time deal. There will be no future activity between you two."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Lyra said passingly, she didn't want to hear this for the thousandth time today. She had just spent the last two hours preparing for this. Making sure every inch of her was clean and ready for those godlike hands to touch her in the most intimate of ways.

She had had dreams about them, touching her, massaging every inch of her. Now the dirtiest fantasy she had been waiting for was now about to happen. She could almost feel those hands stretching out her tiny little rose bud and sliding each and every finger deep into her.

She shivered at the thought.

"Well," Cupcake chimed in. "You two should get started soon, it's almost midnight and we all should turn in early, don't you and Bonbon have work in the morning?" Cupcake said trying to hurry this along as fast as possible. You didn't mind, this would be over before it began.

"So I would say my room would be best, since the floor is carpeted."

Lyra just shook her head, "Bathroom floor would be just fine, I don't want you throwing your back out trying to carry that large drum of petroleum jelly."

You had never sobered up faster in your entire life.

"What you talkin' bout Willis?"

Lyra pointed to the bathroom, "there is like a forty gallon oil drum filled with the stuff in there. I was curious to where you even got that much stuff."

You didn't hesitate as you nearly ran to the bathroom. There was no way a forty gallon oil drum would be there.

Your eyes turned to pins as you opened the door, you couldn't believe it. It was there, an oil drum. Quickly you ripped off the lid and there it was a vast pool of clear jelly.

"How in the world did this get here?" Then you saw the tag on the side.

_To Cup Cake -From D. This Product is 100% Approved by Your Local Draconequus._

Who the hell is D? Who gives petroleum jelly as a gift?

_**Eeeeeennnk Click**_

Your head shot up, you recognized that sound. It was the bathroom door shutting. You could feel it, someone was watching you. Then the bathroom lights dimmed. This would have been a very romantic scene if you didn't feel like the victim in a horror movie.

"Hello?"

"Shhh, don't speak, If you must, speak with your _hands_." Lyra said.

_Sign language?_ You hoped.

* * *

Cupcake breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the bathroom door shut. She knew full well that that entailed, now she was free to read the letter. Except Bonbon was there, but her eyes were trained on the door of the bathroom, her ears as well.

Cupcake excused herself, being as delicate as possible she now quickly made her way to the safe haven of her bedroom. The letter that she had been holding closer to her chest than a newborn foal felt like it burned to the touch.

Paranoia, fear, greed, denial, hatred, all were brewing inside the mare as she looked down at the black envelope. The black sheets of the mattress blended in with the letter giving it a dark aura.

Part of her wanted to open the letter, it was quite literally eating away on her insides. The other part wanted to trust you, you have given her no reason not to trust you. She knew you cared for her, and you did promise to always be by her side.

There was a letter there, from Luna. Carrot had promised to be her side forever, but everyone knew how well that turned out. It just felt like she was had gone down this path before.

There was no reason not to open it, except it wasn't hers. Opening it would be a grave betrayal of your trust.

"So, are you going to open it or not?" Bonbon said.

Cupcake nearly jumped a foot in the air as her heart almost escaped her chest.

"Bonbon, I didn't hear you come in?" She said nervously.

"Well I got here about ten minutes ago, you been staring at that letter ever since. I quite literally can't stomach Lyra's screams anymore. Oh and there is some kind of fluid pooling under the door. I'm pretty sure I know what it is, but I don't want to get close enough to find out."

Cupcake nervously chuckled, "How much did you see?"

"Well besides the royal gilded envelope address to "Frost" nothing much. So why is Princess Luna sending him mail?" Bonbon questioned.

"I don't know… it could be nothing, but still."

"Don't even think it Cup, he isn't Carrot."

"I know it's just…"Cup Cake was almost in tears.

Bonbon nodded as she walked passed Cup giving the letter a thorough examination before she ripped open the seal. Cup Cake nearly fainted.

"Now it's all on me and not you." Bonbon said with a smirk. As she unfurled the letter and read aloud.

_Dear Mr. Frost._

_I am pleased that you admire my night sky so much and I have accepted your terms. I must say the chances are slim that I am able to keep this secret. Some press figures find it scandalous whenever a Princess leaves the castle for more than a day. _

_Do not let that dissuade my meaning, From what you proposed I am more than willing to give you my full attention. It will take a lot of effort to pull this off without a hitch and not get caught. Attempting this will leave both our minds and bodies completely drained._

_As you have touched me with your romantic sentiment. I really thought that romance had died off long ago and it is nice to see that somepony still holds true to the old ways of courting._

_There is a local motel called the "Luna's Love Lounge" I have made arrangement to the presidential suite so that we both will be able to get a good view of the moon. Please come to room 101 tomorrow evening._

_Well if we are successful it will be our moon._

_With Great Admiration~_

_Luna_

The room was still, almost all sound seemed to be drained from the world. Cupcake looked up at Bonbon, and she back to her. The black pike was working its way into the mare was now firmly planted into her heart.

"N-now Cup, this could be anything. Nowhere in this letter said anything about them… engaging in coitus." Bonbon said, trying to avoid any use of the word "sex".

Cup Cake however was nothing more than a shallow husk. She should be crying, but the tears wouldn't fall.

"He's going to cheat on me, th-this is what I deserve. This is what I did to Pinkie. Pinkie doesn't even know. I'm not allowed to be happy anymore. Pinkie is going to hate me. He's going to go off and have his way with a Princess, and Cheerilee will be heartbroken." Cupcake was starting to feel her breath escaping from her.

"Pound and Pumpkin will never have a good father. He's going to leave us to join her harem. I'll be left all alone to run everything by myself. Every—"

Bonbon back-hoofed Cup across the face. "Get ahold of yourself, you're starting to hyperventilate! Look, I don't know what is going on, but I do know one thing. He keeps to his word, I am hundred percent sure he wouldn't do that to you. You just need to have faith in him."

Cupcake sat back down on the bed her nerves were calmed and her cheek hurt like hell. "That really hurt." Cupcake said though bittersweet tears. "Thanks."

* * *

The moment was ruined as a half dead human walked into the room. His eyes were glazed over and the only thought in his head was to lay on the bed and sleep.

"Bonbon," you said half dead to the world. "Can you put Lyra to bed please? And I'm sorry in advance."

Bonbon just nodded as she looked at your bare chest. She thought you would be covered in jelly, but there wasn't a speck on you anywhere.

"That was fast, the way Lyra had been going on about it, I thought you would be in there for hours. Where is Lyra?"

"Once she gets feeling back in her legs she promised she would clean up the mess. Oh, and don't go into the bathroom. Seriously, don't."

You laid down in the bed and tried your best to forget about all that just happened. Cup tried to smile, but there was that new tiny speck of doubt that was burrowing inside her mind.

Bonbon was worried though, "I am going to check on her, before I forget I accidently opened your letter, I thought it was for me." Bonbon lied.

Under normal circumstance you would have been a little mad. But, honest mistakes happen, besides, you just didn't have the energy to care. If she was going to check on Lyra, that would be punishment enough.

"Can you hand me the letter please?" You said not even turning your head to face them. You didn't even know who put the letter in your hand. "Thanks." You raise it to your face as you begin to read it over.

Bonbon just looked at Cup Cake and shrugged, they should thank Lyra for the bullet they dodged. Bonbon now gave into her worry as she shut the door to the room, bidding both of you a good night.

Cupcake now laid down next to you, she was looking into your eyes as you read over the letter. She wanted to know what you were thinking, what you would do. Really, she wanted you to turn and hold her; to make love to her, and tell her that she was the only pony in the world that mattered.

Even more than Pinkie. It was a selfish thought, but she couldn't help but feel it.

"Hun, where is 'Luna's Love Lounge'?"

_He wants to talk about the letter?_

"It's on the other side of town, near the river… why are you interested in that place?" Cupcake said nonchalantly.

"I have some business to take care of, with royalty of all things. Princess Luna to be precise." You said smiling as you set the letter on her night stand.

Cup Cake felt oddly happy, he just opening admitted that he was going to see a princess. It wasn't a secret anymore.

"So… what business do you have with her…" Cup said innocently.

You turned to Cup Cake and looked straight into her big pink doe eyes. "That's a secret." That wasn't what Cup Cake wanted to hear, she nestled closer to you and took her place in the crux of your arms.

"I'm sorry." You said as you wrapped her in your arms.

"Why are you sorry?" Cup said slightly worried.

"With everything that happened today, I didn't give you a single bit of you and me time. I kind of ran off like a child this morning and left you with most of the work."

Cup couldn't help but smile. That was the stupidest thing you could be sorry for. And she was actually worried you were going to cheat.

"It's ok… you know, we're alone now… if you want…" Cup said as her back hoof grazed your groin.

You shuddered, not in a good way. "Hun, please, no. Any other time I would jump at the chance just_not_ tonight. I beg of you."

"What happened?" Cup curiously.

"Lyra forgot to use the bathroom before we started, my arm was so covered in jelly I didn't notice the difference in texture. Well long story short Lyra said she would clean up the ceiling, walls and the floor."

Cup Cake didn't want to play around anymore.

_Cupcake's Bedroom: Tuesday 1:34am_

As hard as Cup tried to sleep, nothing would put her mind at ease long enough. She wanted to know what you were going to do with Luna at a shady hotel after dark. Her mind kept coming to the same conclusion every single time. Yet you were open about meeting her there, even though you wouldn't say why. She looked up at your sleeping face and could only smile. She felt so bad for doubting you, but she did.

She nestled closer to your body as she looked up and could only see the bottom of your chin. She knew she could do something though, now she could finish what she started.

"I love you." Cup whispered as she kissed the bottom of your cheek.

A moment passed as she settle back down using your forearm as a pillow.

"I love you too." You whispered back. Cup froze in place as she felt a pair of lips kiss the top of her mane.

"Y-y-you're awake?" Cup said in a whisper.

"Yup."

[…]

"I just—"

"It's ok Cup. You can tell me again, when you're ready. I love you though, remember that. Don't doubt me when I say that I'll always be with you."

[…]

"Will you stay even if Pinkie leaves?"

[…]

"Yes. I never make a promise I can't keep."

[…]

"I love you."

"I love you too." You whispered.


	6. The Puppetmaster

_=== Read at your Own Discretion===_

_Bathroom: Monday 11:32pm_

You could feel the beating of your heart in the center of your chest. It was slowly increasing as you saw the mint green mare in front of you. The nerves in your lower back started to tingle. You could feel that warm jolt spreading through your body.

Truth be told, you felt like a mouse caught in a trap.

The room almost was completely dark. The lights above were dimmed so completely that only the outlining silhouette of the room was visible. The only other source of light was Lyra's horn, which was emitting an off-white incandescence.

The lusting unicorn, Lyra, took in another breath, and her golden eyes opened as she turned to look at the object that had approached her. "Now that we're all alone," she whispered.

Amidst the dim lighting, the unicorn sat with her head bent down slightly, her eyes glazed over in wonderment. She sat down on the cold tile, her reflection dancing in the mirror. The unicorn's hot breath left in small, short audible bursts.

In all, it was a scene of tranquility, and it was just what the unicorn needed to prepare for the task of the evening.

"Yes… yes indeed we are." You stated. The blood in your body was now starting to redirect itself to its proper state of rest.

The pony gave a nod, before taking letting her eyes drift over your body, like a mare in heat. Her magic flowed freely, and she used the mystic energy to rip open your white t-shirt.

"Good muscle tone, I hope you don't mind, but you won't be needing that shirt." Lyra spoke the words slowly, with a voice that carried the tone of a pony who knew precisely what she wanted.

That was your favorite white t-shirt, too.

"I can't tell you how long I have wanted this," Lyra spoke as she drew closer to you, "every time you caress the coat of anypony with those _hands _of yours, I get so jealous."

The fire inside the pit of your groin shot up your spine and start to heat up your cheeks and ears. You were actually blushing.

"I didn't know that you were so interested in my hands," you stated

"I must admit," the mint mare replied, "my interest in them has grown to an _unhealthy _extent. During my most desperate moments I was tempted to steal your fingernail clippings."

You had no comment for that.

"That, however is behind me- no- behind _us_ now. Tonight, you're all mine, no Bonbon to judge me, no mares that pine for your attention."

There was a lingering chill in the air that you were now picking up on, the tiny hairs on your arm were now starting to stand on end.

"You sound like you've been planning this night for a while."

The unicorn had sat in utter silence for a long while, just looking at your body. The bare, furless skin excited her. Every miniscule crack in your skin, and the wrinkles on the skin of your knuckles.

"Planned wouldn't be the right word. Just the right events happening in the right order that lead to us here." She turned to face you. "I want to make you a deal."

You felt a rush stir from the back of your mind travel to your hands, causing them to twitch in anticipation.

"I know you," she whispered, "I've know what you like and you want to know what? I like anal too."

Well there is a shocker. The whole _anal fisting_ thing didn't give that away at all.

"So… since we only have this one time, I want you to destroy me."

"What?" you said, eyes bugging out. You had a good idea what she meant, but you wanted to make sure.

"Bonbon, doesn't like giving me anal. She hates it in fact. You and I are kindred spirits of sorts."

"What?" you incredulously state again.

Lyra sighed. "Let me be blunt. Tonight I want you to completely and utterly destroy my tight little asshole. I don't want to be able to sit for months to come. Years if you're able. I want you to tear my tight little rose bud asunder and make me _bleed_. I want those wonderous _hands _to destroy my insides. So that whenever I move, I am reminded of our one night together.

Oh, so she wanted anal destruction? The ass was your playground. No one knew it better than you. Completely destroying one was a final act, It could take months, or even years to recover from. In some cases, the damage could be irreversible.

God, that turned you right on.

"That is what I want." Lyra took the initiative and licked the bulge in your shorts. "In return I'll let you do anything you want to me. I mean anything, whatever you want; nothing we do here leaves the room. Any fantasy, any kink, I will do absolutely anything you want. Tonight is a no holds barred evening of pure sexual delight."

You only had one question.

"So, you first, or me?"

Lyra smirked, "You're a gentleman, so ladies first."

Sometimes being a gentleman just doesn't pay off. You didn't care though, you could handle it for free rein, for unrestricted fucking. Not to mention you get to make permanent marks, something you always had to avoid when dealing with anal. Now there it was before you, a pony who _wanted_ it.

This may just turn out well after all.

"Let's not waste any more time," You raise your hand and crack every individual knuckle inches in front of Lyra's face. You could see her coat shudder at every sound that left your hands.

Lyra waggles herself at you as she turn away, swaying her hips back and forth and shaking her squishy behind in your face. You stand over her awkwardly with your erection still swaying in front of you.

Soon, very soon.

You raise your arm, examining it for the task you are about to do. You had to put yourself into the right mindset. Being nice was ingrained into you system. You couldn't be nice if you were going do what you were about to do. You didn't imagine it as your hand; it was that of a beast with claws. Claws that were going to carve her walls and scar them, all at her request.

You move to dip your whole arm into the vat of jelly. This was going to be a valuable tool indeed now. You were going to completely ream the shit of Lyra.

"Wait," Lyra called out as you was just moments away from dipping your hand into the brew. "I do have one more request…"

For anything you wanted and completely dominating her tight little ass.

"Anything," you said with a voice that spoke of angels descending from the heavens.

"I always wanted a rim job…"

[…]

RUH ROH.

… Fuck it.

"You clean?"

She nodded.

"Trust me, it's so clean you could eat off it."

You hoped so, since that was what she was asking you to do.

Why the hell not? Being able to do anything you wanted was well worth the price of a rim job. Besides, you had done it to Pinkie before.

Your hands firmly grasped her round, fuzzy buttocks and held on tight. You could hear Lyra groaning softly and continued to squeeze her plump rump.

You took a long while massaging her butt cheeks, making sure you etched every detail of her rose bud into your mind. You could see her tight hole start to throb, it knew what was coming. Lyra's soft grunts were heard as you grasped her thighs and began pulling her forward towards your face. Then she groaned from the firm spreading of her mint colored cheeks.

You inhaled the scent of her moist crotch and cleansed-out butthole through your nose as you pecked little kisses up and down between her anus and genitalia. You added a couple more kisses against the surface of her anus and heard the moans and giggles emanating from Lyra's mouth. Then you softly started stroking your tongue between her buttocks.

The tip of your tongue tickled the rim of Lyra's widely spread anal hole, causing the sexy pony to groan erotically, with her gorgeous golden eyes closed. She wiggled her rear end playfully and muttered soft giggles from the tingly feel of warm saliva against her slowly untightening butthole. Her muscles relaxed and her mind was clear of all except for the warm feeling of anilingus being experimented on her.

The sexual stimulation of warm human tongue against hot pony ass continued to intoxicate you both as Lyra's tail thumped softly and repeatedly against your cheek. Her anus had finally loosened up completely and your tongue started to tenderly push forward into her ass.

"Mmm..." Lyra groaned at your tongue willingly going further into her anus. She felt your breath blowing against her butt and wet saliva bathing her anal walls as she swished her tail against your face. You closed your mind as the taste washed over your tongue, every bud danced away as the flavor of spearmint invaded your senses.

You were getting way too into this.

She laid her ears flat against her head and continued to as while warm cum dribbled from her warm crevasse and down her leg. Soon realizing what had happened, Lyra giggled and said, "Heh-heh... Sorry 'bout that. You just made me so hot. I always wanted to try that but Bonbon never wanted to."

"Glad you liked it," You said as you focused your mind on the main prize. Now it was time to completely annihilate her.

Quickly you get up off your knees and make you way to the vat of jelly. It was almost laughable how this amount was even gathered. Now though was not the time to care. Then a delightfully twisted idea wormed its way into the back of your mind.

You dipped both of your arms into the giant vat of lubricant. It felt like you were wearing a second skin. The cool gel was up to both of your biceps.

"Oh, come here. I want your _hands_ inside me!" Lyra shouted.

Well, since she asked so nicely.

You wanted her to feel it. Quickly, your mind worked away like a master tactician going into battle. Before you gave her what she so desperately wanted, you were going to tease her until she begged.

You kneel back down and trace the ridge of her hole. Lyra cooed at the touch. It was all it took for a steady stream of precum to start dripping down her inner thigh. You work your whole pointer figure into the wanting hole.

It was just a small precursor to what was to come.

"Y-yes!" Lyra bellowed. "Finger my tight ass!"

Next was you middle finger, the two longest digits worked together, spreading her tight little ring. Every time you stretched out her tiny hole, she yelled for more. You couldn't help but want to give her everything. Not just yet though, there was still three more fingers to give her before you put your whole fist in.

The third finger glided in easily enough, you couldn't tell what her inner walls felt like, the gel prevented you from feeling feeling her insides. You didn't mind it though, tears of pure bliss and ecstasy rolled down Lyra's cheeks.

"Oh Celestia, fuck me harder!" the minty mare exclaimed.

You gave you what she wanted. You twisted and contorted your hand in a clockwise motion, slowly drilling your fingers deeper into her. You could see that her ring could still take a lot more abuse. You were nowhere near her limit.

So you jammed your whole fist in.

Lyra's eyes shot wide open as all five fingers were now snugly planted inside her tight canal.

She came right on the spot. Number two was now joining the liquid pool of her essence on the floor. Her tail batted against your arm as Lyra's front hooves crumpled. She was getting ready for precisely what she wanted.

"Fuck me! Scar me! Let me know that your _hands_ were inside me!"

You start to pump your arm into that tight ass. Her ring wasn't even changing color, which was a tell tail sign of stretching. Faster and faster you worked your arm into her tight ass.

You find a medium pace, slamming yourself inside her every few seconds and reveling in the delicate constrictions of her butt, when she pipes up again.

"Scratch your name in me!"

Even you had to stop for a moment at the comment.

It was such a… GREAT IDEA!

Why didn't you think of it?

You closed your eyes and imagined her inner walls. You couldn't fit your full name with the space you had but you sure had enough room for your little nickname, Frost. Using your index finger as a utensil, you start to scratch the letters into her flesh. Each letter carved into her pushed her over again and again across the threshold into nirvana.

Your knees were starting to get wet from the steady stream of fluids flushing from her wet pussy. Once you had finished with her request, you figured one hundred and twenty traces of each letter would be enough to scar the tissue. You went back to drilling deeper and deeper into her ass.

"I can feel you in my stomach!" She said as you slam yourself home once more, extra hard this time. Her cheeks are extra rosy when she finally opens her eyes. You could see the outline of your fist inside her gut. From the angle you were drilling at your were pressing against her bladder.

Now you were starting to grow impatient, that ass needed a hard cock not just your fist. You needed to do a lot of damage, and fast. You pull out your entire arm. Lyra looked back at you the moment those warm, tantalizing fingers left her system. She had tears streaming down her face, but a mile wide smile.

"Don't stop, please I was so close to a big one."

You loved how honest she was, it was kind of nice know that this was just sex, and nothing more. Lyra's eyes widened in wonderment as you put both of your forearms together and laced your fingers into a large fist.

"Brace yourself," you growled, your eyes narrowed.

Lyra smiled as she put her chest flat against the floor and extended her front hooves against the door frame.

"Do it!"

You line yourself up perfectly with her asshole. With one long solid thrust you push past the tiny rosebud—tearing it completely – as you start to jackhammer her insides to paste.

Metaphorically.

Lyra's eyes rolled into the back of her head, this was far better than she had ever imagined. Her ass hurt, but oh god it hurt so good. Every fiber of her being wanted you to dig even deeper. She wanted to be one with your hands. Those ten lovely digits were inside her, it was a fantasy well worth the wait.

Right now, she was about to ride out the single greatest orgasm of her entire life.

Then she released.

You could feel the warm stream wash against your leg. It was flowing far too fast to be cum. You turned your head to the side and confirmed your fears. Lyra was peeing on your crotch.

You immediately pull your arms out so you could back away from her.

It felt like one of those slow motions films. Lyra's asshole was wide, and now (at the moment) was stretched out around six inches wide. You could see it coming.

Now you felt like you were on the wrong side of one of Pinkie Pie's party cannons.

"Oh. Shit."


	7. The Queen and the Princess

_Tuesday Morning: Crystal Empire Train Station 2:00 am_

"All aboard!" the black coated train conductor shouted.

First to board the train was five mares, each cloaked in the most fashionable incognito capes made from the softest spider silk. Each mare took a seat onto a private cart at the far back of the train. There was not another soul on board the train, nothing but the cool night air to keep the group of Travelers Company. The cyan blue pegasus was the first to uncloak herself after the was door shut behind them.

"Twilight, would you mind telling me why we are leaving in the middle of the night, instead of in the morning? I know Pinkie is going to be mad that we all ditched her."

Twilight didn't respond.

Next was the white mare, the most fashionable of the bunch to pose her question.

"Yes, Twilight I have to ask, why didn't we tell Pinkie? Of anypony she should be the one here. Not to mention this poor lighting is going to do nothing for my complexion."

"Well, if you want Rarity, we can leave you here and you can escort her home like you did in Appleloosa," Applejack said with a snide smile.

"You leave me alone with her again and I'll tell her you broke another Pinkie promise," Rarity shot back.

Applejack shuddered, "You wouldn't do that, plus you'd be lying."

"Try me."

"Girls, let's not fight," Squeaked Fluttershy, "I am sure this is just some big misunderstanding."

The room went silent for a moment. This was entirely a possibility. The letter that they received from Carrot Cake could just be a lie. Why would Pinkie's special human cheat on her? Why with Cup Cake of all ponies. She was only in a trial separation. Although the letter was slightly written in favor of Carrot Cake to play him out as the victim, but beyond that, they couldn't tell if any of it was a lie.

"He better hope this is a misunderstanding," Twilight finally spoke.

Twilight had recently been crowned as the Princess of Friendship. It was a title that she had taken to heart, although the new set of wings that came with it was just a bonus. She really never felt like a alicorn, just a unicorn that had a set of wings. Of course, that never stopped her from trying to learn to fly however. Twilight now felt that she must put it upon herself to protect all of her close friends; it was her duty as the alicorn of friendship.

"Twilight, we must be fair to him as well. This doesn't sound like him at all. He was almost completely goo-goo eyes for Pinkie. Besides if on the very off chance that he really did cheat on her, why didn't we just tell her? It was your idea Twilight to leave her in the Crystal Empire."

Twilight pondered the question for a moment, should she tell them? Pinkie Pie did ask her not to say a word, but she didn't make her Pinkie promise. It was a hard choice, but she decided to let them in on the secret.

"Girls let me ask you something, as long as you have known Pinkie has she ever asked you for anything ever? I can't think of a single instance where she asked me for something." Twilight said as she looked out the train window.

The mares took a moment to think of something. The words rang true, Pinkie Pie had never asked any of them for anything. Nothing but their friendship, which they gave freely.

"Yesterday, she asked me for something, and she asked me not to tell you girls until she had made her decision." Twilight went silent again.

"What was it?" Rainbow Dash questioned mildly irritated and interested.

"She asked me if I would be the one to wed her and her special somepony- err... human. She was going to ask him to marry her when we got back from the Crystal Empire."

"Oh my," Rarity chimed in, "She is already thinking of marriage? Well, they have been together awhile… it just seems so soon."

"Oh my gosh," Fluttershy beamed, "I can't believe it. She never said anything."

Applejack snorted, "Well I reckon I see why you want to get this settled in secret Twilight. Why did she only tell you though, and not all of us?"

Twilight smiled, "She can only choose one best mare. There is four of you and only one spot. She didn't want you for fighting over who got to be the best mare."

"Fine," Rainbow Dash said still annoyed, she was missing her highly valued naptime, "When we get back to Ponyville, find Pinkie's fiancée, get the truth out of him, then if he is cheating we pummel him to pieces."

"Rainbow Dash, such violence is unbecoming," Rarity stated, "we will geld him and nothing more," She finished curtly.

Rainbow Dash didn't say anything, she was already in full ignore mode as she tried her hardest to fall asleep in the comfy chair. It was a seven hour ride to Saddle Arabia and then a four hour trip to Ponyville.

Fluttershy hummed away in her corner, she didn't want to be caught in a fight. Instead, she just sat there and took out a large pink ball of yarn and continued to knit away on a scarf she was preparing for Discord as a present.

Applejack tilted her hat over her muzzle and tried to catch some shut eye as well. Nothing to do now but wait, oddly though, Applejack loved long train rides. Her mind settled down a bit as the thought of being able to see her dog Winona again. She hoped Spike was taking real good care of her.

Rarity, however, was now sketching away dress designs for Pinkie's wedding. She wanted the slot to be her best mare.

Twilight just looked out into the night sky. Pinkie was one of her best friends; she loved her like she was her own sister. No, she was a sister. She had long since earned the right to be considered family. This was the very first thing that Pinkie had ever asked of her and she was going to get to the bottom of it. At least now she could catch up on her reading.

There was no way Twilight could be going overboard with her new title and duties.

_Sugarcube Corner: 5:30 am_

The morning sun bathed the odd couple in a warm light, as the first rays of morning peered through the bi-paneled window. The ray of light slowly crept across the patch work quilts on the pillow white pillow top mattress and you woke as it played across your face. You licked your lips as you filled your lungs with oxygen, prepping your body for morning activities.

You lay there for a moment before you try to gather the energy to even move. Last night didn't end the way you'd hoped. At least the worst of it was behind you, and you still had a flawless reputation of keeping your promises. Sometimes though, you really had to think if it was all worth just to keep your reputation intact.

_Five thirty, great, more sleep._

You roll onto your side when you looked at the clock, there was still thirty more minutes left before you had to get up and start breakfast. Today was normally Pinkie's turn to make breakfast, but you had long since volunteered to take her spot.

You felt two solid taps against your chest. You thought it was nothing or your body just refused to responded, sleep was top priority at the moment.

"Are you awake?" Cup Cake whispered.

You only responded with a loud 'hmmm' and giving her a tight squeeze to let her know that you were somewhere between the sleeping and awake.

"Honey, I need you to get up please."

You opened your eyes, they derped a few moments, but after a few solid blinks, they focused back to their original state. You grumble a bit louder and finally manage to focus in on Cup Cake. She looked almost pleading, there were even tears bordering her eyes.

"What is it Cup Cake?"

"I just hit my estrous cycle…" she said in a fevered tone.

"It's ok Hun; I'll look at the dryer tonight. It's nothing to be that worried about." You give her pudge another good squeeze as you rest the base of your chin on the mushed swirl of her mane.

"No it's my estrous cycle," She repeated in a heated breath. "I need your help…"

"Yes," you grumbled, "you can have the rinse cycle. Just let me eat my fish in taco sauce."

Cup Cake grumbled, and decided that she would take things into her own hooves. Slowly, she wormed her way out of the crux of your arms. It took far more effort than it should have to push you onto your back. She had a good clue on how to get you up.

After a few minutes of warming and pulling the mare found her prize. The throbbing member was already standing at full attention from servicing the bouncing beauties that wandered throughout your dreams. You only grunted as your cock grew even harder under her touch. Cup ran her fore hooves along it as the flesh became more swollen.

"Time to get up," Cup whispered.

Cup Cake opened wide and plunged as far down as she could, enveloping your entire stiff mast into her mouth with one motion. She gagged a bit as the hard member pushed against the back of her throat. Suddenly, you were fully awake. Coffee be damned. You gasp hard, forcing your lungs to fill, as the jolt of pleasure surges throughout your body.

"Cup!" you said breathing slightly heavy. You were going to protest, but who in their right mind would refuse a morning blowjob?

Cup dragged her tongue from the base of your shaft to the tip of your now reddening head. She licked her lips slightly enjoying the

"I. Need. You. Now. I. Am. In. Heat." Every single word escaped her mouth with a lustfully, painful drip as she laid down on top of you. Slowly inching her way up your midriff to try to align her swollen mound with it's equally engorged counterpart. She now eyed you like a lion looking down on a fresh slab of meat.

Part of you was almost crestfallen in the act, you had wanted your next time with Cup Cake to be one of those rich, fluffy, vanilla love making sessions. Alas, you knew full well what kind of session came from heat endorsed sex. It wasn't a want, it was a need. A mare in heat could be a frightening thing, Pinkie had told you some horror stories of what she had to gone through when she was in heat, and didn't have the 'equipment' to help her. You could never look at a cucumber the same way again. You knew full well that Cup needed relief. You could only guess it felt similar to 'blue ball' syndrome.

At least it was nice waking up to your member getting licked. Unlike when Pinkie does it, you almost always woke up handcuffed to the bed with a horse bit in your mouth. Good times… good times.

"Want to try something a little bit more my speed?" you ask the lusting mare.

Cup Cake just nodded in agreement, she knew full well she was the less experienced one here. Her wet mound throbbed, not in a good way. It didn't want any tricks, it wanted release, and it didn't give a damn how it happened.

"Turn around, lay back flat on my stomach, and hold on," you order with a smirk.

Cup nearly flipped on command as she followed your instruction. You almost lost it as the wet threshold now freely streamed onto your waist.

You spread your legs apart, as you let the mare slide down onto your shaft. Cup Cake whinnied and whimpered as the thick throbbing member slid into her pink folds. Her body now started to fill up with a sensual warmth that spread throughout her body like brushfire.

"Oh sweet Celestia, I love you so much right now," she sighs through clenched teeth.

"Don't thank me yet, you might not be able to walk after this," you reply.

You were being truthful, Pinkie Pie couldn't walk after you did this to her during her heat. It wasn't some masterful sex move; it was just the use of gravity mixed with a little bit of skill.

It was something you only did while Pinkie was in heat; essentially you were quite literally going to 'pound that pussy raw'. It usually left bruises on her inner walls that left stimulation of a cock still inside. Perfect for a mare who would want to have intercourse several times throughout the day.

"Try to lock your back hooves, and when I start don't open your mouth to much, you might bite your tongue." Cup didn't care; she was already starting to get close from the few slight thrusts of that hot, veiny rod inside her.

You hold her firmly in place with your right arm, as the fingers of your left hand teasingly circle her wanting clit. And then you ram into her using your real weight.

Cup Cake's eyes widened as she felt the wind get knocked out of her. Her body would have bounced well over a meter in the air if you were not holding her down against your chest. Pure ecstasy overwhelmed the agony of the savage penetration she experienced and whisked her off her hooves, as her mind left reality.

It was the same as before when, she'd first felt your real weight being thrust into her. The shockwave sent out through her body was visible through her coat. Every muscle fiber in her body now started to burn as each cell was stretched to its limits.

Now, though, you had to get started, there was a lot more to be done. You clench every muscle in your legs and haunches as you started to drive yourself into her again. Normally, you would have started from a slow pace and worked up to a fast paced fevered fucking. No, not this time.

You could tell how fast you were thrusting; your best guess would have been an even seven to eight thrusts per second. Each thrust slamming to her velvet walls. The room reeked of sex and body fluids as her coat became matted with sweat. This tantalizing sensation was incredible, but too much for the body to bear. Cup came fast and hard as she sprayed the far off oak dresser with two solid shots of her love juice.

You decided to speed it up more; you wanted every single thrust to be remembered. You wanted to make sure that her body remembers you. Each velvet fold of her tantalizing marehood now begged for your cock.

Waves of bliss threatened to wash her consciousness away, but she fought to stabilize. Her whole body was starting to go numb, each pump of your throbbing member made if feel like she was being tenderized. What she felt though, through all the pain and ecstasy was an odd, new sensation.

She could feel it though your pulsating protrusion, it was your heartbeat. She loved having that feeling inside of her, the feeling of another being that loved her making her feel this way. What she loved most about it, though, was that it was beating along with hers.

Each beat was in perfect sync with her own heart. She could tell easily enough since it felt like your cock was boring into her skull. She couldn't feel her nethers anymore; in reality she actually couldn't feel anything below her neck.

She couldn't even tell anymore if she was cumming. All she felt anymore was the veiny heartbeat ringing inside her body, she could feel the sound. There was a slight ringing in her ears though. Her body now just gave up, and decided to shut down to let her nervous system catch up.

You took the chance to move your hands back to the places you knew she loved. One hand grazed her sides while the other teased her nipples. Her entire body was quivering now, and a small whimper escaped her. Her mane had fallen into your face, and you realised that flowery smell you could never place came from it.

Now you were resisting her walls, you were pounding away like virgin sinking his cock into wet pussy for the first time. Her back arches a little more than usual, just before she lets out that endearing moan that always does you in.

The sensation proved to be too much and you came, pumping wave after wave of hot seed into her. It was an eternity later when you stopped, and you could feel it trickling out of her and onto your balls and legs. This was no act of sensual lovemaking that you wanted, it was a mere exchange. Soothing her loins before it really started to cause her physical pain, and in return you enjoyed your own euphoric bliss.

You finally crane your head up from your sweat soaked pillow. Cup Cake was… you really didn't know. Her body was convulsing and twitching. Your best guess was either she was having a stroke, or still riding out her orgasms.

Her pussy acting like a squirtgun thankfully gave you your answer. Not to mention the mile wide grin she was sporting. She was giggling like a school filly as she stared blankly at the ceiling.

You were pretty sure you broke her.

Then you had a look at the room, you didn't know when, but at some point, the far left leg of the bed had snapped. The dresser was covered in Cup Cake's juices, one side note it looked like it had just gotten a fresh coat of primer. The wooden floor now had four new ruts. Beyond that, everything seemed to be in order.

Now though, it was time to get up. No matter how you swung it, you had a lot to do. The world revolved around the good old-fashioned bit, and you had a lot to do before you opened the doors to the store. First order of business, you smelled like sex. A nice, hot shower was in order.

You decided to put Cup Cake back to bed, she needed to get some more rest. Making sure to prop up the broken bed post with the books that _Twilight_ had given you for your birthday. The series didn't make much sense, it was something about the levied between a pony and a werewolf and a vampire. You at least read the back of the books, now the small saga of romance fantasy novels had a real purpose.

You made your way to the shower, thankfully Lyra had kept her word, and cleaned up the bathroom after last night. On a side note, you were never going to eat corn again. It always annoyed you that you had to kneel in order to get a real shower.

Today was going to be a great day though, a nice day of hard work baking sweets, not to mention you have to do inventory after the milk delivery. Letting Cup Cake sleep meant you had to take on her responsibilities as well until she got up. Which, by your best from her snoring, meant she would be out for quite a while.

Sometime after four you had your play date with, Diamond Tiara. A nice walk in the park, her telling you about her day, some huge montage of lies about something irrelevant. Maybe even a crusader bashing spree. You hoped one day she would grow bored of that, you liked the crusaders, and they loved your shakes.

To top the day off, you were also going to talk to Princess Luna about the harvest moon. That was something you had to prepare for. One does not simply go and talk to a princess. You really didn't know how to present yourself. Granted, you had some knowhow from movies, but who knows how actually acted, compared to how they were portrayed. At least last time you saw the princesses you were excused because you didn't even know they were royalty. Now you didn't have that excuse to save you now.

You took it in stride; this was a secret outing for her, so maybe you didn't have to act all fake. But, before all that, you had to get the twins up, and talk to Bon Bon and Lyra. You couldn't stay in the shower long. There was lots to do, and little time to do it in.

When you walked into your room though, it was empty. On the pillow though was a note:

_Hey-_

_Sorry about last night, my bad. Didn't think I would blow up on you like that. Me and Bon Bon left late last night when the rain stopped. Bon felt a little sick after helping me clean up. Also she had to be at her shop when deliveries came in. I have practice with Octavia at nine and a recital later today. Bon Bon said she would stop by later today, but she didn't say when._

_-Lyra_

Dammit, Lyra's concert was next week. You still needed a suit, great time for Rarity to be out of town. Then it hit you, the only two people were in the house.

There was no one to take care of the twins. Cheerilee, Pinkie, Lyra, Bonbon and even Pearl were out. There was no way you were going to ask Carrot Cake. You didn't want him anywhere near them. No, there was a pony… a pony who had a nice big office that the twins could play around in.

And you knew her weaknesses.

After grabbing a to-go bag for the twins, getting them ready. Some goats' milk 'somehow' worked its way into their regular milk. It didn't put them to sleep, but it sure pacified them enough to be carried. Both twins were now ready, Pumpkin and Pound now eagerly downing their second bottle as you locked them into the stroller.

It was a weird comforting feeling; you really loved playing the father role.

_Ponyville Town Hall: 7:10am_

Five large windows of double paned seamless glass let golden warmth of the sun in. The light brown curtains with the golden fringe were pulling back just right to let in the right amount of light. The highly polished mahogany desk was one of the finest in the town.

Mayor Mare was sure it was the only one in the town.

To the right along the wall was a weight high bookshelf filled with laws and tax prefigures that no pony ever actually read but were by law required to have. On the left was world map that spanned the entire wall, and in the dead center was a bright red pin where Ponyville was labeled.

Although there sat Mary in her black swivel office chair, bored. All work she had to do was finished yesterday. Only thing now was to make sure the town didn't get destroyed and wait until Thursday when she went through the weekly tax reports.

"Mayor Mare," the intercom on the desk came to life, "You have a visitor."

Mayor Mare pressed down on the return button.

"Who is it? I don't have any appointments today."

"It's… a human with two foals. He says they're your godfoals."

"The Cake twins?" Mare questioned.

"I believe so," The receptionist returned.

"Send them in."

* * *

You opened the head wooden door pulling the stroller behind you on the soft fog grey carpet. It was a pleasant feeling, walking into a cool room with a nice atmosphere.

Mayor Mare squeed, she loved seeing her godfoals. Once a week on card night was never enough in her opinion. Seeing you was also a treat, but not anywhere near equal to the twins.

"Hey Mary," you said as you took a seat in one of the red velvet plush chairs. You twisted the stroller around and left the foals to their fate. Mary wasted no time in coming over to see her favorite twins.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise," Mary chirped as she nuzzled her mane against Pound's tummy, "You three just made my day so much better."

"That's great! That means you would love to take care of them for today," You said with a cheesy smile.

Mary stopped her nuzzling and looked at you, "Say what now?"

"I'm kind of in a pinch, I need you to take care of them for today. There is quite literally no one else I can turn to," You made the saddest puppy face you could muster, "Pwease?"

Mary took a moment to think it over, the worst part is that she was like you. There was a bottom line to everything, even if she was getting the better deal.

"You know I have a lot to do today," she lied, "I would be at a severe disadvantage if I took care of them and ran the town… maybe if there was a little something you could do to calm my nerves."

You knew what she wanted, you and Mary had shared a similar addiction. One that you two would sneak downstairs on Sunday nights when everyone was asleep and satisfy yourselves till your heart's content.

It wasn't powdered joke, or morphine, although you and Pinkie did experiment one night with both. Vinyl Scratch had the best 'stress relievers' around. No this was something far more addictive.

You licked your lips as you grabbed the satchel of diapers and other necessities of what a caregiver would need. In the middle satchel however was the object of desire. Slowly you pulled out a glass vial, in it was the pure white substance that you both would probably kill for if given the chance.

You didn't have an addiction though, you could quit whenever you wanted… you just chose not too is all.

Mary swallowed large pool saliva that was gathering at the back of her mouth. "Is that… what I think it is?"

"Yes," you cooed. "One liter of the purest milk from none other than Cup Cake's cousin, Milky Way." You said in a sultry voice.

You have never met Milky, but you sure did love her milk. Maybe the cows were just different in Trottingham. You once questioned Cup Cake about it, but all she would say about the subject was that her special talent was milking, and left it at that.

What made this milk special though, was not just its unique flavor and texture, it was its rarity. Thanks to the high import tariffs from Trottingham to Equestria, selling outside the country was not a wise move financially. Milky though did make one exception, one single sweet shop in a tiny town of Ponyville. Having connections was one of the greatest things in the world of business.

Mary pushed up her glasses up the bridge of her muzzle. Her delicate sky blue eyes watched as a single droplet of condensed water slid down the glass. The cool refreshment taunted her, calling her to drink its delicious contents.

"I think we can come to some sort of agreement here." She said never looking away from the prize.

"Good, the nice cool, refreshing taste will keep you focused during your day."

Mary shook herself as she came to her senses, "I actually wanted to talk to you today as well," She said as she finally was about to look away from the rare delicacy, "I heard from a little birdy that someone has started herding."

This put you on your guard. "Yes, so far Cup Cake and Cheerilee have joined. Pinkie doesn't know about it though."

"Yes, Pearl told me the other day. I am glad to see Cup Cake moved on. What i wanted to ask you is: what are you doing Thursday?"

"As far as I know nothing…" you said slightly curious.

"Good…" a sly smile grew on her face. "Pearl also told me that you three had a bit of fun the other night. I must say that I am a little curious…"

"Really?" you said with a mixture of curiosity and excitement.

"Yes. You see me and Pearl and Dazzle have something of a small click. We each help each other out when things get… heated. It seems Dazzle and Orion were going to talk to you Wednesday, to see if you were interested in join a little gathering we have planned on Thursday. Since you here I figure why not just ask now and get this whole sordid affair out of the way."

"I see…" You had a sinking suspicion.

"Yes… you see, we have already set up partners for our little… excursion. Since I do not have a stallion for myself to…. barter off I am just going to be thrown in with a random pair. But if I had a male partner I can have my own choice."

"So you want me to be your partner so you can get what now?"

"Orion, normally he likes to watch Dazzle play around with other males. However if the numbers are even, that would be an impossible act, and I never have gotten a turn with him alone. I usually get stuck with Dazzle, and he just watches us."

"Yeah, I think I might have to pass on that… I'm pretty sure Cup Cake would hate me more if I just started randomly having sex with every mare that just offers herself to me."

Mary shook her head, "You don't have to have sex, just keep her busy for an hour or so. Maybe just walk with her around town or something. Please, I really want to try Orion just once. His cock is huge!"

Well now she was being honest at least.

"So all you need to do is just keep her company, maybe bring her to the spa or something. Please, you would be doing me a huge favor. Trust me when I say this, I **NEED** that cock."

"Fine, I'll go. Maybe I'll show her the river or something." You said trying not to think of the act that would most likely have accompany it. It was very, very tempting, but you were pretty sure Cup Cake would be devastated if you just started to systematically fuck all of her friends just because she gave you the go ahead.

She might just say ok just because she knows you would want to.

"I'm going to head out; I need to go prepare the shop for lunch."

_Sugarcube Corner: 10:55_

Being the only baker in a shop that normally needed three highly skilled ones was by far the worst thing ever. Keeping track of the front and back measurements and times ran you almost completely ragged. The three ovens were running at full capacity off muffins and cupcakes. The Bismarck thankfully was easy enough to make.

Screw making tarts, if anyone wanted one of those, they could just go hungry.

What was getting to you most though, wasn't the ovens baking you from the heat they were giving off, or the beam that you kept hitting no matter how hard you tried to avoid it. No, it was the customers. You haven't even opened up shop yet, and there was a line outside the front door.

There were no new items on the menu, there wasn't anything special going on. Yet, there was almost a hundred ponies outside and you were sure one of them was a gryphon. This was not boding well for you, and to top it all off, your feet hurt.

You did want Cup Cake to catch up on her sleep, so waking her up was out of the question. Now was a time to man up. Now you had to unlock the door.

**_Ding-a-Ling_**

It seemed like literally every pony ever tried to fill the front of the store. Being overheated was not working in you favor. But you had to put on your best customer service face.

"Good evening, can I get you something?" you asked the first customer who seemed to push his way to the front of the line. The stallion looked more nervous than hungry.

"Ahh… yeah you could say that." He leaned in over the counter. "Can I get a dozen chocolate frosted cupcakes?" he said nervously.

You nod; you already had three dozen chocolate cupcakes set up, wrapped and ready for consumption.

"Twelve bits," You say but the money was already on the counter, "Thank you."

"Oh, can you sign the box for me too please?" the magenta unicorn asked.

"You… want me to sign the box?" you questioned.

"Yes, can you make it out to "my favorite patron Star Cone"?"

"Uhh… sure, let me get my marker."

After fishing around in your pocket for a moment you grab the black oil pen you use to mark the shelf life on products. Taking a moment to carefully sign the top of the box.

"Oh… can you sign it… 'From Frost'? Please?"

"Seriously?" You dead plan. He nodded. Sometimes you really did wonder if that one intense would really follow you to your grave.

"From Frost," you say slowly as you put down each letter.

"Thank you! It's my anniversary and I can't tell you how happy my wife will be now."

What a great guy, giving chocolate cupcake as an anniversary gift. Well it was chocolate, women do love chocolate. That is a fact of life that has yet to be disproven.

"Next." You say in you rehearsed customer service voice. The next one was one of your favorite customers, the lovable mother, Derpy. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes, how is little Dinky?"

"She is at home right now; she was playing in the rain yesterday, and caught a cold," Derpy said slightly crestfallen.

"Oh no," you said actually worried for the little filly, "Well how about I give the little filly a oatmeal muffin on the house. I am sure that will cheer her up and oatmeal is good for you when you're sick," You stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Thank you!" Derpy beamed.

You took a moment to gather Derpy's usual order, twelve triple blueberry muffins and was special oatmeal muffin.

"Fifteen bits, Derpy." You said in a tender tone.

Derpy just raised a brow, "But I haven't ordered yet…"

"Twelve blueberry muffins and one oatmeal for little Dinky." You stated.

Derpy's face went scarlet, "I don't want any muffins… I wanted chocolate frosted cupcakes."

[…]

"What?"

You were pretty sure the world turned off the volume. Everypony in the room went completely silent. Derpy had never, not ordered muffins, ever.

"You are Derpy right?"

Derpy's ears flattened against her head, "I'm sorry, I can't afford both, and I really wanted your famous cupcakes." You could see some tears starting to gather around the bridge of her eyes.

Oh crap.

"No, no it's ok. It's my mistake; here you can take the muffins for free. You are one of our most loyal customers after all." A loud sigh was came from the crowd behind Derpy, all was right with the world again, she got her muffins. "It will be twelve bits for the cupcakes."

"Thank you!" even though she ordered the cupcakes that didn't stop her from taking a nice large bite of the muffin, "Can… can you sign the cupcake box as well?"

"Et tu, Derpy, et tu?" you sigh, beginning to sense a trend.

"Does that mean yes?" Derpy said perplexed.

You sighed, "From 'Frost'?" She gleefully nodded. The customer is always right. "Give Dinky my best," you half shouted across the shop to make sure she heard you as she left.

"Next."

Cupcakes, every single customer ordered cupcakes. A single box of twelve to go, each one wanting you to sign the box with your nickname. You had prepared five hundred and four cupcakes, the muffins had barely been scratched. An hour had passed and the line hadn't yet been halved.

"Next." You half heartedly say as a stallion made his way before you.

"Hey, are you that Frost fella that went and done sex-a-fied Carrot's wife." You couldn't help but notice the deep southern drawl emanating from his voice.

"Sir, do you have an order?" you said with growing irritation.

"Oh you bet I do, I need six dozen of those chocolate cupcakes. Me and my girls are going to try a little _ex-per-i-mint-ta-ti-on_ tonight," The stallion boldly boated.

"I'm sorry sir; I only have four dozen left."

"Hey, I need six dozen. I got the bits, just make two more dozen. I need them pronto." He said as he slicked back his mane.

"Sorry sir, the cupcake batter I use is special and requires two ingredients I don't have at the moment." It was true, the delivery of the Trottingham milk didn't come until five in the afternoon and you only had two pouches of chocolate frosting left.

"What do you mean there are only for dozen left!" came a shout from the back.

A frantic mare pushed her way to the front. "I'll pay you twenty four bits a dozen."

"Hey! No cuts lady." The stallion nudged the mare to the side.

"I'll pay forty eight bits for a dozen!" shouted a mare behind the stallion.

"Fifty!"

"Fifty five!"

Then a very twisted idea came to the back of your mind. Alas, it came at a heavy price to you, your name. You had to think for a moment, would you sell your good name for money? You raise an arm and point to the crowd.

"Do I hear eighty bits for a dozen of 'Frost's Special Chocolate Frosted Cupcakes'? One bite will send you into nirvana and back. Saves love losing its spark, helps goats with a bad disposition, cures the howling of cats, attacks from fruits bats and little dogs to forget how to bark."

No, you weren't going to sell you good name for money, you were going to sell it for a lot of money.

Huge difference.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, I have here the most effective cure for almost all ailments. Aching joints, aching hearts, sir do you wake up in the night wondering if anyone noticed that bald spot? No sir, with one tiny cupcake will cure that bald _probably_. Your mare not satisfied with your performance in the bedroom? Well take two cupcakes just before intercourse and I guarantee increased vitality and energy,_ I think_."

You take a large breathe.

"Mothers, do you worry that your fillies and colts are getting sick just a little too easily? Well one cupcake a day and I and am _probably_ sure that they will not get sick. Last but not least, they make a tasty snack. Now I know you want this tasty treat, but I am here to tell you that you need this. Because who can really put a price on the wellbeing of our foals," You clap your hands together, "Please… think of the children."

"One twenty!" Came the shout of an elderly mare.

"One fifty!"

"One eighty five!"

You could only wonder who in the world brings that many bits to a bakery. Not to mention that a dozen cupcakes only cost around five bits to make.

"Four hundred bits a dozen!" commanded a stallion from the far back.

You slap your hand against the counter, "Sold to the stallion in the back. Thank you all for coming, I promise that I will make thousands of cupcakes tomorrow to satisfy all your palettes."

Loud groans were heard throughout the store and even down to the end of the line. You even heard some death threats, that oddly was a huge compliment. Slowly, the ponies started to disperse. You didn't care if you made another sale all day.

In the far back stood two stallions that you easily could recognize, Mr. Rich and his personal bodyguard… Fluffy.

"Well Mr. Rich, I must say I thank for you patronage," You say with a gleeful smile.

The stallion and his companion made their way to the counter. "Nothing but a drop in the bucket my friend. I'm glad to see you have some business knowhow, now I'm really regretting that you're not a stallion."

You always liked to entertain the thought of becoming a stallion, even if only for the girth benefits that came with it.

"Sometimes my friend, I really wish I was. Now let's get down to payment. That will be sixteen hundred for the cupcakes," The moment the words left your lips eighth largest sacks appeared behind you with the loud familiar sound of gold hitting wood all thanks to mute unicorn bodyguard.

"I trust though, your product will keep to its praising…" Rich warned. "There is a little annoying Pomeranian that keeps coming into my yard and using it for his own personal bathroom."

You chuckle, "Well just casually put the cupcakes on your lawn, if the dog accidentally' eats them… who is to say what would happen?"

"Yes…" He said as a demonic smirk pursed his lips, "Worth every bit. Now, though, there is the matter of my dear Diamond Tiara. It seems you asked to take her out for the evening. I was just wondering, what your plans with her?"

You hadn't really put that much thought into it; maybe take her to a sit down restaurant and after a walk in the park.

"I have the whole thing planned out, sort of. We're just going to out to eat, maybe catch a movie, or take a stroll through the park," You said as you took a seat on a metal stool.

"Yes, that sounds appropriate. Just make sure you act accordingly. From what I hear from my maids, she been up all night with Silver Spoon. Normally I would look past this, but if I know Diamond she may be trying something."

You wave a hand dismissively, "She gave me a gift yesterday. It was most likely about that. You should have seen her face when she gave it to me though, it was priceless," You really didn't worry about it, what was the worst that a filly could do.

"Good, then I shall leave you too it then. Oh and try to make sure it's memorable."

"If you want, I could pull out every cliché niche I know," Going the whole stereotypical date did have its perks. Although you never were one to just go with the normal. Normal was forgettable, which is what you wanted to avoid.

"Fine, oh and one more thing." Rich leaned in over the counter. "She… well she had her dentist appointment earlier today. She just found out she is going to have to get braces so she might be a little irritable."

"When is she going to get them?" You kinda wanted to see her with braces, it was oddly hard to imagine.

"Next week, we tried to get it done today, but Diamond is allergic to steel. There is an alloy of tin and silver they have but they had to special order it."

You nod, "Metal allergies are the worst, I'll make note of that, thanks." You look to the side of the rich stallion and a oddity caught your eye that was sticking out of his bag.

A lantern.

"What is with the lantern?" you questioned.

"This? Well… it's a long story. Today is a special day is all. Speaking of which, I must be off."

You and Rich exchanged your goodbyes, making sure to set the cupcakes on Fluffy's back before they left. You had to give him credit; he was a very attentive father. Not many would go as far as he does to make sure their daughter is happy.

_Saddle Arabia: Train Station_

"What do you mean the trains aren't running?!" the alicorn huffed. "We need to get to Ponyville."

The colt bowed as low as he possibly could, his snout taking in the dry sand on the flat boards of the risky office.

"I am very sorry Princess Twilight. Mudslides have covered the tracks for almost one hundred miles," The poor stallion spoke, every word pleading for forgiveness, like it was his fault.

"This is Saddle Arabia," Twilight said with growing resolve. "Your country is known for sand and sapphires. How did this happen?"

Head down and eyes shut, he spoke. "There seems to be massive storm system coming from the south. It has moistened the ground to the point where the trains don't run. We won't be able to move the trains until it passes over."

Twilight took a breath and calmed her nerves, unexpected things happened all the time.

"I need to get to Ponyville as soon as possible. Do you have any ways of traversing that distance in a short amount of time?" Twilight questioned.

"No my princess, the only way to get passed is to destroy the cloud system. Saddle Arabia does not have a weather patrol."

Twilight clicked her tongue in irritation, but she had an idea… More precisely she had a friend who was not just on weather patrol, but the weather patrol captain.

* * *

"No way," Rainbow Dash said folding her wings to her side.

"What? Why not?" Twilight said as she took a seat on the chair in Rainbow's room, a room that was completely complemented for the friends of the alicorn.

Rainbow sighed as she looked out the window, she could clearly see the massive behemoth slowly trudging across the sky.

"Twilight, when it comes to magic, I will come to you for advice, when it comes to weather you talk to me. That storm system is called a "Big Bertha". Its what we use to put water back into the earth. You don't break 'Big Bertha'. You push it in a direction that needs water the most.

Twilight narrowed her eyes and huffed.

"Please Dash, you know we need to get to Ponyville. Think about Pinkie, think how hurt she will be if she finds out if this is all true."

Dash did feel horrible about it, but nothing could be done.

"Look Twilight, I could try and break it up if I had a lighting suit and a weather patrol with me. We don't have either, if I tried to break that cloud it would be a death sentence. I don't think Pinkie would want that."

Twilight sighed as her ears matted against the side of her head.

"But... Pinkie…"

Sugarcube Corner 1:58 pm

Time started to drag by after you ran out of cupcakes. Part of you wanted to close up shop, but you wanted to see Cup Cake's face when she saw how much the store racked in today. Once in awhile, a random pony would come in asking if there were more cupcakes in stock but you just had to turn them away.

Now the day just drifted by, leaving you to watch the sun crawled away on the floor. It was almost two o'clock, and not a single patron had come by. You were definitely going to have to do a bank run before four. Having this many bits just lying around was not safe.

Leaving your mind to wander, you could try your hardest not to think about it, but your mind still thought of Pinkie Pie. It was starting to eat away on your insides. You made Cup Cake feel happy and special, but you had cheated on Pinkie to do it. Part of you wished she could be home now so you could talk to her. Tell her you're sorry.

**_Ding-a-Ling_**

"Welcome—" you stopped dead in the middle of your sentence at the sight of the mare that had just entered the shop.

She had a silky smooth silver mane that just seemed to catch the light perfectly, and an auburn coat that seemed to shimmer and gleam. She had a white patch that ran down her muzzle that complemented her forest green eyes. Something strange about her though, was the saddle she was wearing. Her pure white wings were the most beautiful you had ever seen, they even put Celestia's to shame. It looked like it was made from leather and was meant to be ridden, much unlike the frilly, lace adorned, for-show saddles that mares occasionally wore to show off their class.

Amongst ponies, the act of wearing leather was a forbidden concept. Although, this only applied to ponies. You have seen gryphon with tribal leaders before and once a Minotaur wearing a brown duster. A pony to wear leather, though, was an oddity. Out of respect of pony norms, you never wore leather.

There was something about her though, something wrong, like there was something missing.

Well... maybe that wasn't quite the right wording. She seemed perfect, too perfect, like a hand stitched doll, tailored for just one purposed.

The mare looked at you and then looked away, nervously flitting her gaze around the room in an attempt to find some other object to draw her attention. As you were the only living thing in the room, her efforts proved to be in vain.

"Hi," She said, taking small steps towards the counter.

The mare had not expected you to be working the front counter. She had been fully expecting to see a mare with a curly pink mane. She wasn't complaining though, the walk had left her more than famished, and her hunger was already being satisfied just by standing in your radiance.

Now that she was looking at you, she couldn't look away. She knew full well what she wanted, the changeling just wanted to experience real happiness. Happiness with a monster that was all alone in the world.

Just like her.

"I am sorry, if you are here for chocolate cupcakes, they sold out awhile ago," You stated.

"Oh… that's alright I was just interested in browsing anyway…" she said as her face started to turn scarlet.

"Well then, come in and sit down. I can make just about anything," As long as you had a cookbook you could go off of.

The mare took a seat next to the open window at the far end of the shop. She knew she needed to order something, even if she was sensitive to sweets. Not to mention she detested them, she tried not to think of the irony in falling for a creature who made the horrid confections.

"Do you mind if I just rest here for a moment? I just need a little hiatus from the heat."

You nod.

"It's ok, just take your time," You say, trying to seem hospitable, "I have never seen you around here before, are you new to town?"

She looked at you with a growing smile, "Yes, you could say I just got into town a little bit ago."

"You should come back next week, there is a mare in town the celebrates all new comers."

The mare gave a sigh of relief that Pinkie was not anywhere to be found. There was something always offsetting about the pink party pony.

"It's alright; I won't be in town long enough for that," Truth be told she didn't even know if she could last the next few days, but one thing was for sure.

She would be long dead before next week arrived.

"That's a shame, she loves throwing parties," You say with a smirk.

"I was wondering," the mare spoke slowly never turning her gaze from the window, "What are you?"

This question took you back a little bit. It had been a long time since anyone had taken an interest in your background. It had come up once in awhile with young foals, but it was a rare topic amongst actual adults, because frankly the subject matter was really worn out.

"I'm a human," You stated.

"I see," The mare said.

Being an animal the feasted on emotions, it was important to draw out the conversation as much as possible. Under normal circumstance she would force the subject to love her. This was different though. If she tried she would die, that much was certain. It required an enormous amount of magical ability to draw out emotion.

Even if she could though, she didn't want to do that with you. She wanted something real, at least once. It still didn't matter that she has no idea what she was doing without her magic to help her. She knew almost everything about you worth knowing.

"My name is Epona; I come from the lands far to the south."

"Oh, a southern bell, my name is—"

The mare raised a hoof, "I already know your name, I was here earlier. Every box you signed said "Frost'. That is quite an interesting name."

"Well, actually, no my real name is—" you cut yourself off, "Did you say your name was Epona?"

She nodded.

"Yes, is it not to your liking?"

You shook your head, "No it's just… well I know an Epona. Kind of, sort of, it's just an odd thing to hear is all."

"I see," the skin she was wearing was just a lie. It wasn't for you she wore the skin, it was for the ponies around you. She knew you well enough; she had seen your past. The type of guy you were, a monster just like her.

This wasn't going the way she'd planned out in her mind. The scene was boring, it felt unreal and forced. She didn't have time for what she wanted; she was risking her life for a lie. What she did know more than anything, was that you could keep a secret.

"I want to tell you something, Frost," She looked over at you square in the face, "What would you do if I said I am a shape shifting insect who was a queen of an impressive changeling army? Now I am the sole survivor because of a magical poison that killed off my entire family is now slowly killing me. To top it all off using the last bit of magic I had I changed into a pony so that I could get near you because I have fallen in love with you."

You paused for a moment, trying to take in every word.

"Ok… well."

_God damn why do I always have to serve the weird ones_.

"Well let's see here, first off, shapeshifting insect' sounds completely made up from a spotty fantasy novel. Your 'magical poison' has no real name, if I were you I would find someone to diagnose it so it doesn't sound made up. Like the black plague or something cool like that. Magical poison just kind of sounds lame."

Epona really never thought of that, what was it called?

"Also on the whole, 'I have fallen in love with you' is nice and all, but it sounds like the creasy working of a badly written, half assed fan fiction. Not that all are bad mind you but it kind of sounds trashy to me."

She sighed, she had to try.

"Ok, well suppose that it was all true, what would you do if I had a short time to live and I wanted to spend it with you."

You dead panned, why did you always get stuck with the weird mares. Oh well, if anything, it was entertaining.

"Ok, suppose I entertain the thought for a moment. You said you were a shape shifter, change into something for me."

She shook her head. "If I use magic I will die faster, the poison is _magical._"

"Right, seriously sounding like the plot to a badly written story. If I were you, I would think of a better concept than, 'please be with me in my dying moments' bit. I will give you credit on originality though. The whole tragic fated romance part though has been done to death."

Epona just stared down at the table. She wasn't any good at finding romance without magic.

"Well, what if I said I really liked you, and I wanted to spend some time with you."

You thought about it for a moment, granted her story was a pill to swallow but that was nothing compared to what you been though with Diamond Tiara.

"I would say either you're really hungry and trying to get free food by buttering me up, or by the slim chance you're telling me the truth, you're crazy." You said waving your hand dismissively.

Epona knew it would have been a long shot, but she thought if anyone would believe her I would have been you. For the first time in her life, she had to prove she was a changeling, except she couldn't. Changing back required magic.

Magic meant death.

"Here," you said as you placed two black berry muffins and a vanilla shake before the down solemn mare. "I bet you don't have a single bit to your name I'm guessing." This wasn't the first time you heard an off the wall story to get a hand out.

This one took the cake though.

"Thank you…" she said looking down at the sweets. She got no nutritional value from real food. Not to mention she had been feasting on your emotions since she walked into the room. She put her lips to the straw and slowly started to drink down the shake.

No matter what her feelings were, her gag reflex was fighting her every step of the way trying to get the putrid confections out of her system.

You sit down opposite the mare after deciding to go on your lunch break. Not like there were other customers anyway. As you swallow a mouthful of_ regular_ milk, Epona appears to the side of your periphery, leering into your sphere of vision like an alley cat popping up over a fence.

"So do you believe my story?"

You down large swallow of milk, trying not to cough at the absurd question.

"Which part, you being a bug in disguise, or the falling for me part."

"There was the part about me dying. Let's just forget that part, not like me living has any relevance," Epona said, pushing the half empty shake aside.

You take a moment to have another sip of milk.

"Sorry, bit of a pill to swallow there. Just seems very convent is all. The moment I start herding, a bug queen risks her life to come to my side to tell me has fallen for me. Seriously, I would be put into a mental ward for believing it."

She leans closer to the table, and to you, peering at you like you might suddenly open up like a secret cabinet and reveal the full extent of the secrets inside your devious human mind.

"Well it's all true." She said curtly.

For a bug, she was one hot looking bug. You still didn't believe her story however.

"So let's say I bought your story. Random queen falls in love with me, sure why not." _Weirder stuff has happened before. _"What do you want me to do?"

Epona had to think about that for a moment. What did she want you to do? There was little to no time for anything she wanted.

"I want you to be the prince for my fairy tale!" the mare nearly shouted.

Yup, that made it official, this mare was creepy. At least you had to give her points for being blunt.

"Thanks, but I'm taken. I already have a princess I have to take care of and I already have to deal with her lies."

"I am not lying!" The mare slammed her front hooves on the table. "I thought you would be more open to the idea, but no you just shut me out. 'Oh that's impossible, that could never happen.' Then you call me a liar on top of it."

Your mouth hung slightly agape, you were almost completely transfixed on the mare. _The fuck is this? How am I the bad guy now? _ The mare huffed as she turned and left the table, her long mane almost whipping you in the face.

"I'm leaving; you can go have fun with all your mares for all I care."

That didn't even make sense, but you weren't going to argue it. Truth be told, you felt guilty. Hell if you knew why, but even you could give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Hey, bug girl." You called out.

She turned back to you with her wings flared.

"Do _NOT_ ever call me bug girl!" she shouted with her nostrils slightly flared.

_Yes, because "shapeshifting insect queen" sounds so much better._

"Right, sorry. Look, in any case I am flattered. The whole story just seemed a bit far-fetched," A total lie to be precise, but you weren't going down that road again. You point to the large sacs of bits behind the counter, "How about you help me take those to the bank and you tell me more about yourself?"

Epona stood there is disbelief, it wasn't what she wanted but it was close enough to get her hoof in the door.

"You really believe me?"

"Yeah," although saying that felt like a lie, "Now finish your muffins and I'll close the shop."

Twenty minutes pass as you prepare the shop for an early close. Taking in the large amount of money would have been an undertaking in of itself. Besides, a large haul was well worth having an early out. Now as you prepped for close you listened to the mare's tale of woe.

It was a heart venture, to say the least. It would have been better if you could have understood most of it.

A princess made queen at the early age of only fourteen. Without the political knowledge she was supposed to obtain from her mother, she ran her kingdom right into the ground in only four years. With her people starving to death, she made an assault on Canterlot for food but was repelled.

Within the span of a mere two years, her race had dwindled down to a small handful, now being the sole survivor sabot to find the feelings of true love before she would cross over into the void.

You had to admit, for a story made up on the spot she was very well detailed. Almost to a freakish extent, she even went into detail about her home country and political struggles.

It sounds a lot like a failed dictatorship, from the way she described herself in the story, she made herself out to be the villain. Not the whiny, in your face mare in front of you. First impressions mean a lot to a person.

There was one thing that irritated you though; it was the inconsistency on to where you fit in. She said that it was love at first sight but she wouldn't say where. She wouldn't say no matter how hard you pressed.

It kind of felt you were just chosen at random, but it still felt nice. Crazy, but nice.

There was another tiny thing that worked its way into the back of your mind as well. When you were writing Cup Cake a note to tell her where you were going. She had had paper on the ready.

Part of you wondered if there was a paper conspiracy…

When you finally loaded all the profits into a nice enchanted green money bag, you had to wonder why Rich just didn't give you one enchanted bag instead of eight large bags. It's not like an enchanted bag was that expensive.

You ended up carrying the single bag, not because of the weight. It was the tiny fact that you pulled in a little over two thousand bits in a single day. You were not going to let a mare you just met carry the day's profits.

Above everything though, you couldn't stop yourself from looking at that ass.

It was an ass that god bestowed upon mortals so that we may now what we are missing. You could feel your hands twitching as you let her walk ahead of you down the street as she rattled off facts about her fantasy world. The only thing visible before you now was her bubble butt; her flanks looked like liked they needed a fresh pair of hands.

You felt like a peeping tom, taking in the full unobstructed view every moment you were able.

Her full, plump flanks drew even more attention than anything else about her right now. Surely it wasn't possible for ponies to be endowed like this, but damn this was real. Her silver tail batted back and for unconsciously giving you a great view of her peach and plum.

Part of you wanted to go hunting and catch the wild posterior and _stuff_ and _mount_ it.

You knew full well though no matter what your intentions were. You could look, fantasize and even dream about it. Touching was not allowed and no amount of meandering could get you into those flanks without consequence.

"…that is why I chose the name Epona."

You snap out of your anal indentured stupor as the round orbs of god stopped shaking before you.

"Yeah, that's interesting…" you say mindlessly, you completely missed what she was talking about.

"You're not mad? I thought you would be disgusted for at least a little shocked." Epona said with a slightly raised brow. "It was a huge invasion of your privacy."

You had no clue what she was talking about.

"It's all good, don't worry about it." You say trying to give the most generic answer possible.

Epona beamed, "Wow, I was really afraid to tell you at first. I thought you might even hate me because of it."

You wave you hand dismissively "Don't worry about it…" You point to the small brick building at the end of the street, "That's the bank…" you say, slightly nervous.

Epona stopped and looked at the end of the street.

"So, I guess this is it…" She said disappointed.

You roll your eyes as you take a few steps ahead of her, "Look, I'll say that at least you made my day interesting. How about tomorrow you come by the shop, and I'll introduce you to some of my friends. I have a friend name Lyra that you remind me of."

She looked up at you and tried her hardest to force down a smile. She didn't like her smile, it wasn't hers.

"I think I would like that… I would like to see the twins too."

You didn't remember mentioning the twins, but everyone in town knew of them.

"If you want, I will talk to Cup Cake and see if you we can get you into her card club. They are always looking for new players."

"…We will see," She didn't even know if she could make it till Sunday.

You gave the mare a half hug; it took a lot of courage to confess. Albeit in a weird, off the wall way that made very little sense, but to each their own. At least you would be able to see her tomorrow.

And her ass, you really wanted to see that again.

_Ponyville: Foxy Finance – Savings and Loans 3:21pm_

You were greeted by the cool, refreshing air conditioned walkway. It was a welcomed feeling, being able to dump a truckload of bits made it all the better.

The room was surprisingly vacant for a Tuesday evening. You could only see two beings in the building, yourself, and the stallion behind the counter. An acquaintance of yours, Mr. Flowers. A dirty red coated unicorn with the personality of a diva.

"Well I see they got you working the evening shift." You say aloud as you make you way across the tacky maroon rug.

"Well hot damn, if it isn't Mr. Frosty-pants coming to pay his best friend a visit," The stallion cooed, shutting the issue of Ponypolitain he was reading.

"I see my new name has even reached your ears," You say with a smirk.

"Baby, nothing goes on in this town that doesn't reach my ears," He shot a playful wink, "Speaking of which, a little birdy told me you _shot gunned_ by Lyra. I hope you had your mouth closed."

You had to give I'm credit; he was one of the most informed stallions in the entire town. He knew the personal details of everypony.

"I hate to say it, but no…"

Flowers shook his head, "Its ok, Honey Bunny, it happens to the best of us. I have to say though you look fabulous for being in such a… _shitty _predicament last night."

You deadpanned, "I would like to make a deposit now."

"Fine, fine if you don't want to _shoot the shit_ with you old pal its ok. I am not going to be_anal_ about the subject. I just wanted to make your day a little less _crappy _is all."

"You done?" you say with a smirk.

[…]

"You got pooped on. It's not funny, but that's all I had left. There are not enough puns for that situation," He said as he put his front hooves on the counter, "So how much are we going to be depositing?"

You set the green bag on the counter.

"A little over two thousand, made a nice haul today."

The stallion didn't waste any time as he poured the content into a coin counter. He was suspicious of the actual number.

"Well, I'll be! Two thousand fifty six. I think that is a record for your little shop but I don't keep track of that."

You nod.

Several moments pass as you wait for the stallion to give you a deposit slip for the record book. Alas, when the stallion came back, he was not wearing a smile with a slip floating around his head.

"I'm sorry but I can't make your deposit, you name has been removed from the list."

You sighed, "Just put it in Cup Cake's name."

"I already tried… neither your name nor hers is in the registry anymore. It might be a clerical mistake but I'll need to talk to my boss and she won't be in till tomorrow. I'm sorry."

It was a minor irritation but this had happened before.

"Just put it into my personal savings." You stated. Today was just getting longer and longer inside your mind. Now you wished you just gave the tiny filly a peck on the cheek then you could go crawl back into bed.

"Alright, _Sugar-Plum,_ I put the entire amount in your personal savings. Will that be all?"

"Actually, no. I need directions to some music school around here. Gin-something-or-other." You stated.

Mr. Flowers nodded, "I know the place, it's called Gingersnap's Music Hall. It's about four blocks south of here, not hard to miss. My niece goes there; she is trying to become a pianist."

"Yeah, I need to go there to pick up a filly for a play date," You say with a long disgruntled moan, "I promised her yesterday I would to get myself out of a small jam."

"Well if that just isn't adorable. Who is the lucky filly?" the stallion cooed.

"Diamond Tiara."

The smile he had was wiped of his face completely, leaving behind a scowl, "Oh, that little liar. You get in trouble and have to do some charity work or something?"

"Look she is not _THAT_ bad," you say in her defense, "Just going to give her a few pointers on the perks of dating a nice guy."

"Boy how, do I wish I had a nice guy right now, my boyfriend Vincent is such a douche bag," He sighed, "Look I guess you're right, she still is growing up. Oh to be young and stupid."

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to head out, you enjoy your day," You say as you turned and left.

"I will, give Cup Cake my best. Oh, and say hi to Pinkie."

_Gingersnap's Music Hall 4:00 pm_

The sun was starting to wane into the evening sky, the birds that once sang the praises of the sky now hurried back to their nests to be with their families. Shops at the local farmer's market where now packing their goods to go home.

You, however were standing in a crowd of mares talking amongst themselves. Each pointing out which filly was theirs. There was only one colt and you were pretty sure his parents were not here.

No one was claiming him and his god awful flute playing.

There was a small detail that Mr. Rich left out. Today wasn't a practice, it was a recital. Each filly came on stage and performed a solo, and on every fourth performance the entire group would get on stage and try to come up with a new sound to make your ears bleed.

There was one filly though, who sounded pretty good. You assumed it was Mr. Flowers' niece, because she was the only one who played the piano.

To top it all off, you finally realized why the name of this place had sounded so familiar. On the far end of the stage, helping with the lighting, was Lyra, and the main organizer of the event, Octavia. Doing the lighting above the stage was Vinyl.

You waved to her when you could and she waved back and then pointed to her flank. It was completely wrapped in bandages, and from what you could tell she was now walking with a limp. It may have been a trick of the light, but you liked the former option better, it stroked your ego.

Finally on the ballot was the filly of the hour. The tiny little rich girl who was now trying her best to stand on her hind legs to play, she looked out into the small crowd, and the smile grew on her face when she saw tall human in her favorite black hoodie.

She put the small violin in its proper place as she took a regal stance.

Then she traced the bow across the strings. It was music alright, the sound was soft and almost hypnotic, the rhythm and pitch were perfect. Until the tempo of the music started to pick up and she started to fall behind.

At the end, she took her bow and everyone clapped. Well, you clapped, everyone else stood there, wondering if the song had actually ended or not.

You took a moment to clear your mind as the music faded and the group of fillies dispersed out amongst the crowd. Compliments were given out aplenty as you stood there waiting for the filly to come out from behind the curtain.

Finally after several minutes of waiting, Diamond finally made her way out. Now you had to put yourself into the right mindset. Needed to make sure her night was perfect.

"Today sucks; let's get out of here before somepony tries to talk to us."

Off to a great start.

You hold open the door for the filly, and make your way out into the street. The deep scowl she had on her face made her look like a dog ready to bite the nearest thing that came by.

"So, Diamond," you say slowing your pace to match hers, "what do you want to do? You have me all to yourself."

"I want everypony to just leave me alone. I am sick of everypony right now, and all I want to do is go home and eat some ice cream," The filly continued to trench forward.

"Oh? I thought you wanted to go on a date?" You say with a smirk, "If you don't want to know I can just go home… and I had such a fun evening planned to." you lied.

Her tail twitched just a little bit, almost minuscule in fact, "How about you tell me how your day was?"

Now we finally moved to a subject that interested her, herself.

"Daddy says I have to get braces…" She leans closer and closer with every word until her body was just inches away from yours, "Sometime next week I have to go in and get them."

You really wanted to give her some grief about it, oh it was so tempting.

"Don't worry, you being a _princess_ I doubt you will be getting much grief about it. Besides fillies look cute with braces."

That was the solid truth; on the right pony braces were actually very cute. Diamond's eyes light up a small bit in astonishment.

"Really… you think I would look cute with them?"

"Definitely, I bet there will be even a few colts in your class that will agree too." You were already trying to pass the buck.

"I don't care if the colts in my class like them. I only care if you like them," Diamond said as she leaned and rubbed her muzzle against your leg.

You had to admit, it hit a tender spot.

You crack your fingers together as you finally prepared to give the little lying wonder the best date ever, completely and utterly filled with clichés.

She was thirteen; she didn't need anything majorly special.

"Well, my dear little princess, what do you want to do first?"" you say in a butlerish tone of voice. "The sky's the limit… literally, neither of us can fly."

Diamond froze for a moment and looked at you, "That joke was bad and you should feel bad for saying it."

Well then…

"Hey I thought you said you had this all planned out?" she said, leaning back and looking straight into your eyes.

Well, at least she was quick on the uptake; Rich was right, perfect for the business world.

"Actually," The filly looked down the street. "I want to get something from there." You follow her line of sight to a very, very familiar building. One that you had shopped at almost on a daily basis.

"You have got to be kidding me."

_Ponyville Joke Shop 5:43 pm_

Diamond Tiara, despite her upbringing, business savvy, constant reminders of etiquette, was still a filly. A now rebellious filly what had finally got to go into the legendary joke shop that her father never let her go into?

To you, this was Pinkie Pie's holy ground. It is the only shop in town where you had a tab. The way Diamond was looking at the keychains and knickknacks, was just going to get bigger.

You made your way to the front counter where there was a box to put your money in. After five, the store was completely run on the honor system. Something you thought was weird to say the least.

"So, you see anything you want?" you called out across the store. Several moments pass before you gain a response.

"What's a blowjob?" Diamond shouts out back across the store.

You learned two things then, how fast a human body would really move and why Diamond Tiara wasn't allowed to come into the store. There was an adult magazine rack in the far corner of the store.

You slammed shut the magazine before the little filly would be scarred for life.

"That is something you do not need to know about until you're much older," You say as you hastily made the adult rack a filly-friendly one.

"But the cover said 'Top ten ways to please your boyfriend', I just thought I could make you happy," Diamond Tiara said innocently.

You were not going anywhere _NEAR_ that subject matter. Yet there was an image that was now being tucked away in the back of your subconscious, now being safely chained away.

"So, did you find anything you want," you say with a smile.

Diamond looked at the adult rack and sighed, she wanted to read what the other nine things were, but she knew full well that was impossible now.

"Actually can we do that…?" She pointed over to the other end of the shop. It was an old style photo booth. You and Pinkie had had your pictures taken several times before. One time even fooled around in it as the machine took pictures.

Yup, perfect place to take a filly.

You nod as you both make your way to the machine; thankfully this was a nice way for the filly to have a keepsake. When you both sat down, Diamond was already pressing though the bottom vigorously to try to find the background she wanted.

She stopped at the background with the hearts on the side and bottom of the screen. A bit cliched, but at least it was better than Pinkie's favorite, the chainsaw murderer background.

You always wondered why that was an option.

The filly now stood on your lap, narrowly missing the royal jewels with her hooves. She tried to get the frame just right where her face would align perfectly.

"Do you have any chapstick?" Diamond asked looking up at your chin, "I ran out."

"Nope, sorry," You say as you start putting bits into the machine.

The filly sighed, "Just like a boyfriend no not bring protection. I guess I can wait till our second date for a kiss."

You didn't quite understand the meaning, but if you didn't have chapstick meant you could avoid the whole act of kissing. Let the chapstick burn! Good thing you were already prepared for a rebuttal since that morning.

"A gentleman does not kiss on a first date." Sometimes being a gentleman paid of right from the get-go.

"What date is the making-out stage?" she questioned.

"Sixth," You said throwing out a random number. "Now let's take the pictures."

Diamond nodded as she smiled from ear to ear. She wanted to remember this moment with her boyfriend. She also wanted to remember her teeth while they were free from restraints.

**_Click-click-click_**

_Ponyville Fantaisie Restaurant Français Son Nom_

_(Fancy French Name Sounding Restaurant) 6:15 pm_

**_Clack_**

You put down your fork from the large salad that you had ordered, picking up a cloth napkin and gingerly wiping off the garlic crème sauce that was lightly plastered on your upper lip. Oh did it taste good. Sadly, living amongst ponies meant you had to give up a few things. Like meat.

Once in a while, when the gryphon trade caravans came into town, they would have meat for sale. Now you had two pounds of pork tenderloin safely hidden away and at the very bottom of the freezer.

Your date for the evening ordered, cool-aid, a large plate of jalapeño poppers and cheesy sticks. Needless to say, you would have given your left leg to trade her, but everything she ordered was on the foal menu.

You had your pride, even if your meatless salad cost almost three times as much as everything she ordered.

Damn salad.

"So, Diamond, what do you want to do next?" You say, surprisingly you were actually very much enjoying your time with the little filly. She had a brilliant wit, when she wasn't using it to put down others.

"I don't know… I really have been thinking about something since last night, but I'm not sure about it," You raise a brow curiously, this was the first time she had been so cryptic.

"Oh really? What is weighing on your mind so much? The only worries you should have now are your grades, colts and… video games?"

"Today is…" she sighed, "never mind. What do you want to do?"

Was she… being considerate?

That's new... well it wasn't dark enough yet for them but it was now or never.

"How about we set off some fireworks, I got some sparklers from the joke shop." You stated.

The filly didn't look too interested in sparklers, but she nodded all the same. She didn't look sad; she just looked like she'd rather be doing something else.

You pay the bill, making sure not to leave a tip. Yup, you were one of those people.

You both walked the street in silence, she never even looked up at you, she was just following your footsteps, like a dog on a leash. Every moment that passed was one that grew the space between you. She wasn't having any fun anymore.

You both make an unspoken decision to light the sparklers off near the lakeside of Ponyville Lake. You didn't mean to walk there, but you're both just found yourself there after walking around aimlessly.

"I can't believe you wanted to light off sparklers," Diamond said as she sat down on a white bench near the water's edge, "What are you a baby or something?"

"If I have to be a baby to have fun with sparklers, then you miss don't know than first thing about fireworks," You stated as you started to light off your own little firework.

Diamond huffed, "What kind of fun can you have with these cheap little things? If I asked my dad for fireworks we could have lit up the night sky."

You nodded that was very true.

"You see Diamond," you pause for a moment and start to doodle in the air with the small flame, "That could block out the night sky, for a date you don't want others. You want..." you drew a heart around the filly's head, "it to be with that special person."

You drew her close to you and you put the sparkle in her hooves and clamped them shut so it would not fall.

"You will want to build special moments, just for you two to share."

Diamond stared into the fire are the end of the small metal stick. It took her a moment to realize what you were saying, she looked passed the flame, and there was the face of her boyfriend looking back at her.

"It's… not what you do, it's who you do it with?" The filly questioned.

You nodded.

"Like for example, say there was a nice colt at school. He wanted to share his lunch with you, it's the gesture of him asking and him wanting to spend time with you that is important."

Diamond started to chop away into the air with the tiny flame. She drew her best attempt at your name. It was close but in response you drew her name in perfect cursive.

"Well, this may not be as lame as I originally thought," She patted the seat next to her with her tail, "You going to stand there or you going to keep me warm?"

You started to light six fireworks and place them in-between all of your fingers. You start to claw the air with both of your hands leaving streaks of smoke in the air.

"Look, a bunny," You say as you finish the first sketch.

Diamond deadpanned, "That looks like a stump."

You shrugged, "Meh, to each his own."

Almost an hour passes as you both play around with the sparklers. The only casualties were the hairs on your arms and a few strains of Diamonds mane. She only cried a little. The sun was now safely tucked away beyond the horizon leaving you in the filly only to drift the streets by the light of the moon.

The night wind gave the filly a perfect excuse to whine for her favorite spot inside your hood. She said she was sensitive to the cold, but you knew better. She was lazy.

Only the soft crunch of you sneakers against the ground was heard as you and the filly made your way home.

"Hey…" Diamond said as she looked up at you from her vantage point in your hoodie.

"Hmm?" You say in response.

"You love me right?" Diamond questioned.

_God dammit, almost home free. Stupid damn loaded questions._

"Think it's a little soon for confessions? It had been… two days?" You said now taking a slower pace.

"I have to know now, it's important," Diamond said taking on an odd serious tone.

Damn awkward situations. There was no way out without hurting her feelings. You did love the little brat, like a friend. Like you loved Bon-bon, or Lyra.

Scratch Lyra.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I love you," You said, mildly nervous. You really hoped no one was nearby to misunderstand the situation.

Diamond nodded, "I love you too," She said in a way that sounded like she was finalizing a business transaction, "I now made my choice; I'm going to marry you."

_Oh, lucky me._

"Think you're a little young to be thinking about that?" you say.

She shook her head, "Nope, just making sure to get you before anypony else. I can get married in three years." Even in three years she would still be a filly in your mind, eighteen was the number ingrained in your system no matter what Equestrian law said. "But I need you to take a left up here; there is somepony I want you to meet that is very special to me."

"Oh…" now you were curious, the only ponies she had ever mentioned who were special to her were Silver Spoon and her Dad. Her house was to the right.

Now you were traveling the outskirts of Ponyville, in the direction of the Everfree, since you had come here, you avoided the place like the plague. Only three times have you ever been in there and all three were with the company of Pinkie and Zecora.

The filly guided you down some severely old streets that you were sure were long abandoned, farther up the road, where it turned off to the cottage district. Now you passed the far fringe near the edge of the Ponyville River.

"Are we almost there?" you questioned but still drudge on. "I am pretty sure no one lives out here."

"No one does." She said, "We're here," She said, pointing to the end of the bushes near an alcove.

"What do you mean—"you cut yourself off as you pass by the small shrubbery. You were sure your heart stopped.

It was a graveyard.

It was like you were swallowed up by the world as the darkness around you started to creep into your peripherals.

"Today is my mom's birthday," Diamond said, "I want you to meet her."

Oh shit…

You slowly walked down the beaten path, on each side of you stood graves of those who had passed onto the next life. Only the stars above guided you down the small trail that seemed to barely dodge the stone memorials.

This was a path you should not have been walking, but you were.

You could feel your palms beginning to sweat, you held the filly tight under your hood as she guided you down the path. The gravestones were simple, naturally. There were huge amounts of rotting gravestones in an extremely vast area contained by gloomy, overpowering trees.

At the end of the path, however, was grave that was completely cleared of debris. The grass around the grave was freshly cut, and the marble gravestone seemed to shimmer in the night.

What caught your eye was neither the stone nor, the many flowers that were now resting on either side of the grave. It was a lantern that on top of the grave.

"In memory of Sapphire Moon," You whispered as you approached the grave. Diamond wormed her way out of your hood as she leapt to her mother's burial stone.

"I want to introduce you to someone, mom," Diamond said to the stone. She pointed to you, "This is my very special somepony. I kept my promise mom, this is the guy I want to marry."

You could feel your heart pinching inside your chest. These words were not meant for your ears. This scene was not meant for you.

Yet, there you stood.

You kneel down and slowly, slowly sat down before the grave. Diamond sat next to you and leaned her head against your side.

"He may look weird mom, but he loves me," Diamond said, she was smiling from ear to ear. To her, this was one of single best moments in her life.

You place your hand on the cold stone of the grave, letting your body heat warm the marble.

"Hi… Diamond's mom, It's a pleasure to meet you," You said to the stone.

The word hung in the air like daggers, each ready to dig into your chest.

It may have been moments, or it may have been hours you both sat there talking to the thin air above her grave. Each second you felt like breaking down and crying. Each word Diamond said sounded like it came from a fantasy that only a filly could cook up.

Diamond went on about her day, telling her every event in detail. How hard she practiced on her violin to the subjects she was failing in school.

She didn't lie a single time. It was a feat you thought impossible.

"…that's when dad said I could leave. Guess what mom? After that he carried me all the way home in the rain," Diamond concluded as she regaled her mother with every single moment in her life that involved you.

You sat there crossed legged on the soft dirt listening to each story being told with enthusiastic vigor. You just couldn't imagine the world that Diamond was living in.

"C'mon Diamond, I think your mother might want a little rest," You stated as you got up off the ground.

Diamond nodded, "Can we come visit her again? I know she wanted to know more about you."

"I'm not that interesting, but sure. How about you and I should visit her at least once a month? Any more than that I think you might bore her to…" You force a cough, "Right… anyway, let's get you home. I don't want your dad worrying about his precious daughter."

Diamond nodded, "Next time we bring sparklers."

You place your hand the grave one final time and close your eyes to give a silent prayer. After the story that the filly had given her you wanted to leave behind something as well.

_I don't know if you can hear this or this is just some crazy idea. I just want to say thank you, your daughter is being well taken care of. I know it may not sound like much but I will promise you that I will find a way to make her happy. She is young, and very stupid at times, she bullies those around her and makes trouble for everyone._

Honest is the best policy.

_However, one day she will grow beyond that, and that is a day that I look forward too. I promise I shall be by her side till those days when she can stand on her own two… four feet. I don't know if it will be me standing there, but I will promise you one thing, she will be happy._

You break away from the stone; you both leave the graveyard as quietly as you came. You left the only thing you could, a promise.

If only you knew then that she was going to make sure you kept that promise.

_Thank you._

You stop for a moment and look back to the grave, you were sure you heard it… The words were warm and welcoming, almost relieved. That didn't stop them from sending a chill down your spine.

_Diamond Tiara's Estate 7:54 pm_

Time was lost to you as you both made your way down the street. Around the next corner was the final chapter for you and the filly for today. Nothing more needed to be said, nothing more needed to be done.

However there was something left unsolved, as the filly bit down on your sock to get your attention.

"Hmm?" You say as you look down at the filly, "What's up? We're almost home?"

"I want to give you something…"

You roll your eyes; it was more than obvious to what she wanted to give you. You might as well get this over with, you may be lucky and this will keep her satisfied for the next week.

You take a knee, to make yourself available, trying to get yourself down to her height.

"Close your eyes." She said.

You shut your eyes and wait for the incoming peck, this felt more like something out of a schoolyard play. What you felt though wasn't a pair of tiny lips pressing against your cheek or lips.

It was her tongue.

Diamond, within one slow motion licked you from the base of your cheek to your temple. Leaving behind a thick sheen of drool that was now sliding down your face.

You could only kneel there frozen in place; you blink a few times trying to wonder what just transpired. You lean away from the filly she tried to repeat her action as she stuck her tongue out again.

"Hey, I'm not done yet!" Diamond whined.

You take your left hand and try to wipe away as much of the saliva you could.

"What in the world are you trying to do?" you say as you wipe the saliva off your hand.

Diamond pouted.

"The magazine said the proper way to give a blowjob was lick that base of the head to the top. I know I'm not good, but I can't get better if I don't practice." Diamond said with her voice dripping with innocence.

Now you were happy that she had zero knowledge of the sensual side of a relationship, or this could have been a lot worse.

"Diamond that is something you do after you're married," You weren't going to any more detail than that. You can let someone else explain the details of that subject.

Diamond huffed, "Fine…"

You rub the top of her mane, "Some things are worth waiting for, you're still young, you don't need to grow up so fast."

"I know I'm young, you don't need to keep reminding me!" The filly yelled back.

You seemed to have hit one of her buttons.

"I want you to take me seriously! I know I can't do things…" The filly went crestfallen. "It's not fair… by the time I can do anything about it, you will be gone."

Maybe she did know a little sensual knowledge, thankfully not enough. Finally you decided to give in, what harm could one little peck cause?

"Well," you say as you tussle her mane, causing her to let out a small purr, "how about this…" You brush back her mane just a little as you lean in close. "I promise that, no matter your age, I will always take you seriously."

Right in the center of her forehead, just above her brow, you seal your promise with a kiss. For you, the kiss was but a peck, barely one and a half seconds before you pulled away.

To the filly, that moment was locked in time. The image of her first kiss was now burned into the back of her mind. Her eyes seemed to twinkle even in the shadows. The warm mirth of puppy love was set aflame, the skin below her coat now started to take on a scarlet hue.

Her euphoric bliss faded almost as fast as it came when she remember a very important detail.

You were not wearing any chapstick.

There were no goodbyes, or hugs, or any weird banter at the end. Diamond just ran, fast, leaving you standing there next to a tall bush beside her house.

"What the hell just happened?" you said as you looked back to where Diamond ran off too. You could hear the security gate open and shut so you at least knew she was home safe. "This just goes to show, women no matter the age, are just crazy." You say to no one.

You stand and give your legs a stretch, today was already long, and now was going to get longer. Now you had to go meet a real princess. First, though, you had to stop by home and shower up, talk to Cup Cake, maybe even get your fill of the twins before you left.

Today was a really good day.

* * *

Today was not a good day.

The filly paced back and forth in her room. Her coat was matted with sweat, and tears now bordered her eyes. She wasn't ready at all. It took several tries on the phone, but she was finally able to get ahold of her best friend, Silver Spoon.

"Sylvie…" Diamond said nearly in tears.

"What is it Diamond, you never call this late," A slightly grumpy Silver Spoon stated.

"I'm pregnant."


	8. Mama Knows Best - Narrated by Morgan Fre

The streetlights of Ponyville were few and far in between for your tastes. The dimly lit fixtures barely lit the ground beneath your feet as you now backtracked your way through town. You could feel your heart beating faster and faster inside your chest as the cool wind caressed your skin.

Tonight was going to be one hell of a night.

The light howls of the breeze in your ear, in conjunction with the rhythmic crunch of your feet hitting the ground, made for an interesting symphony to walk to. For now you were on your way to Luna's Love Lounge. First though a quick shower at home, you were covered in a light film of grave moss.

That was something that was bugging you though. Since leaving the graveyard, you had a nagging feeling like you were being watched. You were not afraid of the dark, but still there was a feeling that made the hair on your arms and legs stand on end. Seeing Diamond open up like that was a surprise as well. Now you had another promise to keep, to watch over a filly as she grew into a mare. It was a promise that took time, an easy one for you.

You followed the soft ground; the trail you were walking on was now becoming a well beaten path that you were very familiar with. There was just the right amount of moonlight to guide your way back to town proper, where there would be some better lighting.

Something was getting to you, though, and you didn't like it.

Every home you passed had the same scene in it, and it was starting to irritate you. No, "irritate" was not the right word; it was jealously, pure and simple.

Every home had a family, a mother and a father, children running around and making a mess of things as the parents scolded them. Some sat by a fire and read books. Most were sitting around a television not saying a word.

Some were single mothers who were working their hooves to the bone to provide a home and shelter for them. Derpy was one of your favorite reminders of what a single mother had to go through. She had more hardships than most, but there was a rumor floating around that young Dinky was going to some private magic academy in the fall.

You looked on into the windows; just giving a small glimpse as you pass by, you wonder what could have been if you never came here to Equestria. Would you have a family by now? A wife who was a good cook and had a smart wit? And, of course, the most important thing, a really nice ass. No, you know what you wanted more than life itself.

It was a child. An heir to carry on your name. Such a simple thing eluded you; Pound and Pumpkin were the closest thing you had to being considered your children. You loved them deeply, even would throw your life in danger to protect them. Still, it was selfish, you wanted a blood heir, to carry on your family line.

To have a family that you created…

_**Hick-Snmifffh**_

Your ears perk up at the sound. It was one that was ingrained on your very soul. Well maybe not so much that, but anyone with a set of ears could tell. There was someone crying. A long sigh leaves your lips, there was something about a crying person you couldn't just leave, something you were just intoned too.

After a few minutes of trying to hone in on the sound of the whimpering noise. You stepped forward cautiously examining the area trying to find the source. The light foliage on both sides of the trail made it hard to distinguish a path. You looked on into the darkness to the hills of Ponyville's residential park.

Making your way under the cloak of night you finally spot the pony, well precisely a mare. A mare with a golden brown coat and the softest angel white wings that you had ever seen that only complemented her starch white mane.

"Epona… is that you?" you say cautiously.

She spins around to face you, shock shining in her emerald eyes, her expression was one that you had expected, except slightly worse. Her eyes were red and puffy and there was a slight cake of dried tears in the fur on her face. In her hooves though was a tiny Sun-tail, still and lifeless.

"I didn't mean to do it!"

Perfect way to start a conversation.

You squat next to her and start rubbing her back. In response, she turns around jumps at you, embracing you in a hug. You wrap your arms around her and hold tight while she cries into your shoulder; you can feel your hoodie dampen with her tears, which only makes you to hold her tighter. You brush a hand through her mane, desperate to break the hold of whatever has her.

"It's ok, I'm sure you didn't mean too."

You had very few things that you would consider a "weakness". Trottingham milk being one of them. Another was a crying mare, it was even worse if it was a filly. You never could understand why, if you saw a stallion you know you wouldn't give them special treatment. If a mare did though, you crumbled like dried bread.

"It's not my fault. I didn't know."

"Look, tell me what happened," You say, as you gently pat her back.

She sniffed and pointed to the nearest tree, "I tried to take a nap in the tree and this bird kept pecking at me. I just batted at it a little harder than I thought and it hit the tree. I just wanted it to leave me alone… I didn't mean to kill it."

You pull away from the mare and reexamine the body something didn't sit right. Sun-tail hawks were native and well known for being kind natured. Never had there been any reports of attacking a pony. You felt your gut turn sour as you looked at the tree.

It took a trained eye to spot it, but it was there. Sitting on a branch from the fourth limb nearest the top was a nest, sitting in that nest was a large egg. Sun-tails never hurt anypony, but were well known for being territorial when defending their young.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Epona, but you killed a mother," You point to the nest, "Look, it was trying to defend its egg."

She couldn't look, her face was already scrunched up and shedding tears faster. You didn't help the matter by pouring salt into the wound.

She released you and looks into your eyes, leaving her hooves on your shoulders. "I'm a monster. Everything I get touch dies."

You weren't one for the melodramatics, but you could tell that she was really regretting her actions.

"C'mon, let's get that egg out of the tree. I know a pegasus who would probably like to take care of the little thing," You say, trying to comfort her.

Epona looked at the branch that was the home of the bird. It was her fault, yet another life fell by her. Just like so many others, she was tired, tired of living. It may have just been a small life considering, yet, she was living and now it remained still on the cold ground.

Life truly was not fair.

"Do you think the bird would forgive me?" the mare stated an odd question.

You shrugged.

"I don't know," you say as you rub her snow white mane, "I guess you will have to ask the little bird when it grows up. That means no dying from magical poisons."

She didn't laugh.

"I already tried to find a cure; there is none for my kind. If there was something out there that could heal me I would have already done so. I don't know how long I have."

You cringed a little at the morbid testament; her voice was far more serious than you had hoped for.

"Well… then you just can't die," You said simply, "That egg is going to need a mother. Since you have a nice set of white wings I am pretty sure you could pass off as its kin."

Your words were not helping.

"I can't… I won't last–"

You cut her off with firm—but light—smack upside the head. Trying your best to be gentle about it, you had a strong belief to never hit a woman or mare.

It's not sexist.

"Don't say such morbid things. People draw on untold strength when they are needed. You took the life of another and now you must pick up her mantel. Or do you not care about the people who you have hurt?" You refused to let her fall into a pity party.

"What do you know!?" The mare shouted back, "No one has ever died in your name. No one has ever followed you blindly. Don't act like you know me."

"Then don't act like you don't want to live anymore." The words rang true, almost like he knew from the start. "Live for those who died, carry their dreams and live on."

"How do you live on when other die around you?" the mare questioned.

"That is a question you need to ask yourself," You pointed back to the egg, "Now, grab the egg, and let's get going; it's getting cold out."

The mare was curious; she wanted to question you more. Within the span of five second you had ripped into her with zero provocation. She knew she had chosen a good mate. If only words could slow down the inevitable.

"Promise me then, if I die you will take care of Snow."

You raise a brow mildly perplexed, "Who is Snow?"

"The egg, if I die you will take care of it." You didn't want to admit it to yourself; she was cute when she was mad.

"Fine, I promise I will take care of Snow. Let's just hurry; I have business I need to attend to tonight."

She blinked at you, "Hurry where..?"

"My house, I know three mares who would rip me a new one if I left a certain queen sleeping in a tree. You don't have a place to stay, so tomorrow we will go to my friend's house. They are good honest folk who will take in anyone who is willing to work hard."

"How did you know I didn't have a place to stay?" she questioned.

"Intuition, that and I have never known a pegasus to spend the night in a tree. Take a nap, maybe, but never sleeping in one overnight. Don't worry, if there is one thing I learned from living here in Ponyville, it's that everyone is alarmingly friendly. Seriously, I got a party from just being here for two days."

You watched the pegasus take flight, you couldn't help but admire her form as she flew into the air. The moonlight did wonders for her coat. Not to mention that ass, you were glad you were able to see it two times in one day.

In the dark part of your mind you wanted to ream that tight little hole. She wasn't even trying to cover it as she worked her way to get the egg. It was indeed a perfect ass, almost unreal. Well she did say she was a shape shifting bug, who magically fell in love with you somehow.

You were more willing to believe she was a beautiful pegasus who fell on hard times. Although you did say you would listen to her story. It was just a hard pill to swallow. Love at first sight only was in fairy tales, but to her, she was in one.

You really hoped she was lying, if she really was telling the truth… It would no doubt eat away on your soul that her final moments were spent and you didn't believe her. So you put it into the "maybe" pile, not fully doubting it, but still not fully trusting the word of a pretty face.

Damn she was pretty, _oh god look at that ass_.

That perfect round fluffy ass that was now coming right towards your face. It was like a fantasy made real—_Oh shit, she's falling_.

**_OOOMMF_**

For being a mare that what well rounded in the proper places she had a considerable amount of weight to her. Your guess was teetering around sixty five pounds. When you were finally able to open your eyes from the mare that crash landed on top of you, all was forgiven.

Being able to see the perfectly round flank looked even better when it was sitting on your neck. Now, more than ever, you regretted her not being in your herd. Her tight mound was just inches away from your face and looked like it just needed some attention.

You cried a little on the inside, you can look, just not touch.

"Ouch." Epona said.

"You ok?" you say trying your best to not move. You didn't want to move until she did, it just meant more time to take in the view.

You were always allowed to look, just never touch... God did you want to touch...

"Snow is ok, but I think I sprained my fetlock." You sighed, you know what this meant.

_Sugarcube Corner Tuesday – One Hour Prior_

Cup Cake stepped out of the bathroom, trying to hum the tune of an Earth song that you sang every now and then. Her mane was in curlers, she wanted to try a little something new for her special somepony. She didn't need to keep it the way Carrot liked it; he was long gone, and a whole new life awaited the mare.

She was in love, and her special somepony love her back. The mare danced away, shuffling about, and making the kitchen tidy after dinner. The twins were now safely tucked away in their beds which meant one thing.

She was completely alone, soon her human will return from his play date, and they will have the night to themselves. She may have been serviced already, but that didn't mean there couldn't be a round two... or three.

If she got out those special pills from Zecora, the sky would be the limit.

"Well aren't you in a chipper mood."

Cup Cake heard it, but not even the voice of Discord could bring her down off her cloud.

"Well, I am doing great. Thank you Discord, for noticing. I haven't heard from you all day, where have you been?" She questioned, not really caring about the answer.

"Oh, here and there. Fluttershy had a huge list of chores for me to do, while she was away; and as her best friend, I was more than happy to oblige." The draconequus faded into the mare's vision, standing next to the vase of freshly picked roses.

"Seems you're ready for a fun night."

"Well, if you must know, tonight is the first night me and him will be completely alone." Cup cooed like a school filly talking about her crush.

"Oh, it seems you had forgotten something. Tonight's the night that human will be running off to see Princess Luna. So you won't be getting him tonight."

Cup had completely forgotten about the letter, the mare had been so fixated on the evening she lost track of what was to come.

"I-it's perfectly alright if he sees her. I am sure that he wouldn't do anything…" She was trying to convince herself more than Discord.

Discord snapped his claw, and a lawn folding chair, no bigger than two playing cards, appeared on the table. Now Discord lay rested on the table sipping a margarita.

"For once I am inclined to agree with you. Luna is smart enough to not get mixed up with a human. Unlike you, who has yet to heed my warnings, but no, we have to prove Discord wrong."

Cup Cake raised a brow, "What do you mean by that?"

"Luna has personal experience with interspecies couples. I would know, I was forced into a double date with her, so many millennia ago. I can't tell you how boring of conversationalist she is, do you know she doesn't like flaming bananas? Who doesn't like a good flaming banana?"

Cup Cake's mouth hung slightly agape, " You… went on a date with Luna?!"

Discord rolled his eyes, "Not by my choice, I assure you. I was a wingman, I have about as much interest in Luna as a dog does for a cat."

"What does Luna have to do with interspecies relationships?" Cup said trying to get back on track.

Discord could only chuckle. "I can't say, or won't say. Either way it doesn't matter, Luna isn't foolish enough to fall for that human. Take solace in that."

His words didn't ease her worrying; she had already lost one lover to the lusting temptation of a princess. In her opinion, she had a far better catch this time. Luna might not try anything, but what else would they do in a hotel room.

At night… alone.

No, she refused to jump to conclusions. She knew you were an honest man and wouldn't give into temptation.

In the back of her mind she knew that wasn't true… she was the proof of your betrayal of Pinkie… She just couldn't choke the fact… You had cheated before, with her, now there was a princess. Who wouldn't want a princess?

"Well, Cup Cake, what are you going to do? I say that with our little chess game I am winning. You have yet to prove to me your claim. Alas, I must be off. I need to tend to Fluttershy's flowers. I'll be back soon, you can count on it."

With that, he vanished leaving the mare alone with her thoughts. Oddly shifting the table to what she was hoping to hear. Discord did know Luna, but how well… She just couldn't lose the fact that was eating away on her.

No… she knew what she needed. She looked to the telephone, she needed a second opinion.

* * *

Cup sat in silence as she looked on to her best friends and closest allies. Mary, who had stopped by only hours before now, sat at the far end of the table, reading and re-reading the letter from the princess. Next to her was Lyra, whom was still limping from the previous night, now stood (she couldn't physically sit, doctor's orders) next to Mary as she too was reading the letter.

Rubbing Cup Cake's back with a tender massage that was well needed at that moment was her best friend and now fellow herd member, Cheerilee. Cup couldn't quite place it but it was far more comforting to have her around since they both were now in the same boat.

On the opposite side of Cup was Bonbon, your best friend, whom had known about the letter from the previous night. She only shook her head in silence that everypony was called to attend an 'emergency meeting'. A event that was only issued when a mare from their inner circle was going through a really hard time.

Sitting on the elongate sides of the table, were the two spoken-for members of the circle of friends, Dazzle and Pearl. Pearl couldn't form the right string of words to what she was hearing. Dazzle was in a similar situation as she wanted to recap the letter over and over again to try to understand the whole situation.

"_Attempting this will leave both our minds and bodies completely drained. As you have touched me with your romantic sentiment. From what you proposed I am more than willing to give you my full attention. Well if we are successful it will be our moon_."

Mary recited the letter with her signature reading glasses. "Well I must say those are some pretty choice words Princess Luna used… still though nothing here points directly to an illicit affair."

"I can't believe he got so close to a princess, how in the hay did he do that?" Pearl was next to speak.

"Damn, Cup, do the princesses have some vendetta against you or something?" Lyra said with mouth slightly hung open.

"I have to say, this just seems a little too good to be true," Cheerilee said to trying to massage Cup's worries away, "A princess just happens to make their way into the picture just as he starts herding. I don't buy it."

"Maybe the letter is fake?" Dazzle question.

"No… Spike brought it here himself." Cup said in a shallow tone.

"Girls, we all know him better than that. He wouldn't do anything to hurt Cup's feelings." Bonbon said in your defense, "He isn't like Carrot Cake."

The words hung hollow in the air, everyone was thinking about Pinkie, who has still yet to be alerted to the news. He had already cheated once before, who is to say he wouldn't do it again?

"Well… it's not like he is married. He can explore options while he is herding. You girls know as well as I how it is when a stallion is when herding. They want to explore all options." Pearl said in a matter of fact tone.

Everypony but Cup Cake shot a death glare at Pearl.

"Say what you will, but it's true. We came here to help, and we can't do that, unless all the facts are on the table. Dazzle, when Orion was herding how many mares did he sleep with before he finally settled."

Dazzle remained silent for a moment; every mare knows the number of how many they have slept with.

"Forty nine," Dazzle said bitterly. "That is just the ones that I know about. But in his defense, he was herding for almost three years."

Pearl nodded, "My point precisely, he is not even going on his first week. We have all been there before. All of us have been through this."

Mary set her frames on the table and cleared her throat.

"None of us have been through this, Pearl. How many times have Orion or Magnum slept with a princess? You know what happens when a stallion is chosen, they move to the palace to join the royal harem. From when I hear about him, he will have no problems satisfying Luna."

Pearl, Cheerilee and Cup Cake nodded at the sentiment. It was some of the best sex they had ever had. For Cheerilee, though, it was the first time she had ever been with a male, so there wasn't much she could compare it to.

Lyra's eye's shrunk to the size of pins. "I bet she is after his hands!" A loud groan was heard throughout the room. They had all wanted to avoid the staple "Lyra loves hands" concept. It was almost a daily event, with Bonbon being put through the most of it.

"Let's just put that in the maybe pile," Bonbon said, "Well, let's recap, he is going to meet her for something, but we don't know what. Now, I know we all _think_ it's sex, but there are a million other things they could be doing."

"Cup, I know you really like him so you have to give him the benefit of the doubt, it's not like he brings home strange mares in the middle of the night," Cheerilee stated.

_Meanwhile..._

"Damn, she is getting heavy."

Slowly, you walked up the stairs; trying to avoid the ones that made the loudest squeaks. If anyone was sleeping, they would be woken up. On your back was a sleeping mare: Epona, whom had fallen asleep on the way home. In your left pocket was her newly adopted egg, Snow. You didn't not know why the mare had fallen asleep so quickly, your best guess was that she had have a long day.

It wasn't all bad, carrying her on your back gave you the select freedom to where you hands had to got to carry her. You had two options: her calves—which wouldn't have strained your back as much—or her round, soft, perfectly sculpted ass.

Yeah, pretty easy choice there.

You had to admit, you were moderately tired yourself; but tonight, you were going to find out how to make a harvest moon.

Then you finally hit the top stair of your house.

You felt like you just walked in on a murder scene. An awkward silence hung in the air as you were now the center of attention to every single mare in Cup Cake's card club. It was rare to see them all together in the same room when it wasn't a Sunday.

What was off-putting, though, was the way they were all looking at you. Like you had just committed some great sin against all pony kind.

_Shit… did they find the tenderloin?_

Then, you noticed their gaze fall on Epona, still sleeping on your back, your hands all over her rump.

"Well you know, in Soviet Russia..."

No one laughed.

"Can someone open the door to my room? She is getting kind of heavy."

Wordlessly, Bonbon moved to help you; the rest of the room, however, was now sizing up the sleeping model that was on your back. You were glad to put the mare down to bed. She wasn't too heavy, just having to carry her for almost two miles was murder on your lower back.

After you tucked her into your bed, you laid the egg on the nightstand, and wrapped it in one of your dirty white t-shirts to keep it warm.

Bonbon just stood next to you the whole time, making note of your every movement since you entered the room. Making sure there were no erotic tendencies to the sleeping mare.

You two leave your room as quickly as you entered leaving the mother and her new found family alone to sleep. The moment the door shut, you cracked your back, it was almost orgasmic, getting blood flow back to your lower extremities again.

"So, what's with the meeting? Did you move card night to Tuesday?" You questioned the group as you made your way to the kitchen area of the room. You knew the question and answer round for the mares was coming, but you wanted to start off the conversation.

"We were just having an emergency meeting, some things had come up and some ponies were worried," Bonbon said giving you a clear and concise answer, something that you really liked her for.

"Emergency meeting? You girls haven't had one of those since… Dazzle thought she had mane rot."

Dazzle huffed, "It's a serious condition, and thankfully I do not have it."

"I see," you say. "What's this meeting about? It must be something serious if you called everyone here."

The room went silent; no one wanted to talk about the elephant in the room. Truth be told, none thought you would be showing up till later in the evening.

Cup Cake had to think of something, anything to throw you off the scent of the true reason why the meeting was called. Everything she could think of though involved one of the girls who were present in the room. If she used anyone there it would just lead to a string of questions and answers that would be hard to get.

No, she needed a scapegoat.

"Dazzle caught Magnum and Orion having sex…"

All eyes fell on Cup Cake, Dazzle and Pearl giving her a wide-eyed glare of contempt. Again the room was fill with a awkward silence. Mary however couldn't help but snicker a little at the thought. Cheerilee just stood there in silence, there was no way you would fall for such an odious lie.

"Wow, Magnum and Orion? I could have sworn Magnum was homophobic... huh weird. Well you guys are swingers; I guess that pairing was bound to happen eventually," You stated, you had no reason to think that Cup would lie to you.

"Yes… I found out about this recently," Dazzle said glaring at Cup Cake, "Very recently."

"So who is the mare?" Cheerilee said nervously trying to change the subject matter. "She a friend?"

You take a sip of some of the milk that you had taken from the fridge. There was so much to be said for the weird event around the mare. You didn't want to leave them in the dark. You hated having misunderstandings.

You always believed honesty was the best policy...

"Well… apparently she is a shape shifting bug called a changeling who confessed her love for me. Not only that, she is apparently poisoned and is about to die and she wanted to spend her last few days living by my side. She is also the queen of the changelings, but she can't use magic. Oh and as for why she is here, I found her sleeping in a tree after she accidentally offed a Sun-tail. So tomorrow I'm going to take her to Sweet Apple Acres, to see if she can get some live-in work."

You were amazed, you said all of that without even laughing once.

"Say what?"

"Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction to it too. What was I supposed to do though, leave her in the tree?"

Mary raised her hoof like she wanted to ask a question, "She said she was a changeling… and you brought her here?"

"What kind of changeling admits they're a changeling?" Dazzle said, this night was just getting weirder.

"I thought they all died out?" Cheerilee stated, "Shining Armor's spell was supposed to do them all in, there is no way a real one would have survived this long." She was taking this seriously.

"I bet she is after your hands!" Lyra stated.

Bonbon just facehoofed, "Well in any case I doubt she is a real changeling, most likely a mare who heard you were herding and wanted a quick lay. It is spring, she's probably in heat."

"C'mon girls, you wouldn't go after a guy just because you're in heat."

The room went silent; you had said something very stupid.

"Yeah… well anyway, Are you going let her join your herd just because she confessed to you?" Pearl said stating the question that was on Cup Cake's mind, she was remaining silent though this hoping her friend would ask the questions she didn't want to ask.

You had to think for a moment, she was a very beautiful mare.

"_Maybe_ down the line, if I got to know her a lot better, also I would want her to get to know all of you. She doesn't have any friends here in Ponyville and I know you all would treat her right."

Maybe… Maybe was not the word Cup Cake wanted to hear. She wanted to hear no, followed by a string of affirmations about the absurdity of it happening at all.

"But seriously," you say with your voice growing tense, "From what she told me that she lost all of her family recently… can you girls try to be friends with her? She needs friends really badly."

It was rare for you to ask for a favor, you had taken a page from Pinkie, and not wanted to be in anyone's debt. It left a weird taste in everyone's mouth that you were asking such an odd question.

"I don't see the harm in it," Mary said affirmingly, "Although I am sure there will be tons of questions for her in the morning from each of us." No one else wanted to say anything beyond that. It was a request to befriend a mare who needed friends. Whether she was in love or not, it was hard to say no.

"Thank you," you say with a solemn smile, "Now if you'll excuse me I had plans tonight and I smell like dirt so I'm going to take a nice hot shower." You say cracking your fingers over you is held in a long stretch. Lyra almost came on the spot from the sound alone. "I don't know what to say about Magnum and Orion, but every guy gets curious at some point in their life, it may just be a one-time thing."

"Just out of curiosity," Mary said nonchalantly. "What are you doing tonight…?"

You looked over at Cup Cake, "Didn't you tell any of them? I figured you would tell everyone by now."

Cup nervously shifted in her seat, "Oh… you know, I wouldn't want to give out details of what you do in private… since you didn't tell _me_ what you were doing, I thought it was a secret."

You wave you hand dismissively, "Oh yeah it is a secret, but where I'm going, and who I'm going to be with tonight isn't. I wouldn't have told you if it was that big of a thing." In your mind it was huge, but you didn't want any misunderstandings. Last thing you wanted was Cup Cake worrying that you were cheating on her. You turned to Mary as you made your way out of the room, "I have some private business with Princess Luna, nothing to serious. I figure I'll head out in a hour or two when the moon is out more."

The room just stared at you like you had grown a second head. They were more shocked on how casual you were about going to see a princess, like it was an everyday occurrence that shouldn't be more than a tiny blip on the radar.

* * *

The room didn't say a word, everyone remained completely silent until they heard the cascading waters of the shower. Even then they all spoke in a hushed voice.

"Well… he doesn't seem to even care about your feelings Cup Cake that he going to visit a princess, of all things. Either he really isn't planning on anything sexual, or he just went belly up and became a complete asshole," Pearl said lightly tapping her hoof against the table.

No matter what was said though, the huge worm of doubt still hung in the room. Things were just not adding up.

"Look, I know he has his faults, but we all need to trust him," Bonbon said, being the voice of reason and a true friend, "If he really was going to do anything, he would be a lot more secretive about it. I say we drop the matter entirely and not push the subject any further. You know how much he likes that we trust him. It would really hurt his feelings if he knew we were doubting his intentions."

"Well, he didn't think twice when he cheated on Pinkie," Mary said bringing up that painfully sore topic, "But, if he is herding, he has the right… technically. This whole thing just doesn't sit well with me."

Although her reasons were far different from the others.

A smirk wormed its way onto Dazzle's lips. She just got a very twisted idea.

"You are right he _DOES_ have that right, which means he can sleep with Luna and there is nothing that can be done about it."

"Dazzle! Please, you're going to make Cup cry. We are here to figure out a way to prevent that," Cheerilee said sternly. She hated seeing Cup Cake like this, more than anything, she wanted to comfort her. Her best friend, and the mare she secretly loved.

"That's what I'm saying, what if we made it so there was no possible way he could sleep with her tonight," Dazzle said with going vigor.

"What do you have in mind?" Cup said curiously.

"Well…" Dazzle said in a sultry voice, "Every male—stallion or human—has a limit. I'm saying that we just push him far beyond that point, so that no matter how hard he tried, he won't be able to perform."

Everyone just deadpanned. Every pony in the room knew full well Dazzle had been craving your cock since she heard about it from Pearl. Even more so, when Cheerilee and Cup Cake had told her details about your great _performance_.

"That's your big plan, have sex with him so he can't have sex with Luna?" Cheerilee said bemused.

"Precisely, that's how I got Orion. I fucked him silly so he couldn't perform when it was the other mares turn with him. Oh to be young again," Dazzle cooed.

Mary shook her head, "That won't work; you should have seen him earlier when I invited him to the key party. He wouldn't do it unless Cup Cake gave him permission, and even then, he wasn't planning anything sexual. He is a nice guy, he won't do it."

Dazzle smile only grew wider, "That is why we make him an offer he can't refuse."

"Dazzle we know you want a turn with him, but even with you and Cup, he would still say no," Mary said, completely sure of herself.

"I'm not just talking about me and Cup Cake," She slowly spun around the room pointing at every mare, "I'm talking about all of us, except Lyra and Bonbon. Bon, I know you rather kill yourself than touch a penis, and Lyra… well you're still recovering."

"What kind of have baked idea is that!?" Mary said with her face burning red, "Look, I like him as much as the rest of you, but I don't want to sleep with him just because he is my friend. Besides from what I hear, his dick is barely eight inches long, I know colts who have bigger packages than that."

Mary was notorious for loving huge cocks. Bigger is better. If only she really meant what she said, she was hiding her own secrets.

"Look, you want him to not sleep around, this is the only way I can think of to ensure that," She turned to Cup Cake, "Unless I can call Orion and Magnum here to suck him off, since they are gay now. No male would ever pass up the chance with five mares at once. All he needs is the ok from you and Cheerilee, I know this sounds weird, but with this I can really guarantee he won't sleep with her."

"Or here is a crazy idea… we trust him," Bonbon said.

"What if she is after his hands?" Lyra said. Again, no one answered her.

Cup Cake didn't want to think about it. She was right, after pleasing five mares there would be no possible way to service a lunar princess. It meant, though, that she would be sharing her love with her friends. That oddly didn't bother her; she was weirdly fine with that idea. No, what was getting to her was this was admitting she didn't trust you alone with another mare.

She knew how much you loved being trusted…

… But she just couldn't.

She didn't want this to happen again. She didn't want to lose the one she loved to a princess, again. She refused to go back to that dark place again. She didn't care if you add a thousand mares to your herd, millions even. Just no princesses, not again, she didn't want to be judged again.

Not again.

"Girls… I need your help."

_Sugarcube Corner: 10:27pm_

Gingerly you patted yourself dry with your favorite black fluffy towel. Having a nice hot shower was a well needed present to yourself. With your privates now wrapped up tight, you stood in front of a mirror.

You cringe a little as you started to go over your features, you were not ready to go see one of the rulers of Equestria. First things first, to get the taste of your over priced rabbit food out of your mouth.

You had to admit though, eating nothing but greens and being Pinkie's exercise buddy was really showing on your body. Too bad there were no human females to admire the new found muscles.

"Maybe I should get a curling bar?" you question no one.

"Trying to look better for your date with Princess Luna?"

You yelp, nearly jumping a foot in the air. You didn't even hear the door to the bathroom open. Thankfully the voice belonged to the only mare in the house that you were sure wasn't interested in you.

"Bon, you scared the living crap out of me… no pun intended," You say as you turned back to the mirror, now working away on your back molars.

"I have to ask, are you an idiot or a asshole?" Bonbon said not pulling her punches, "Why in the world are you going to see Luna when you know what Cup Cake had been through with Celestia?"

You spit out into the sink (under normal circumstances you would never spit in front of a lady. But she was in your bathroom while you were brushing your teeth)

"So that was the real reason you girls threw the emergency meeting," You say nonchalantly applying more toothpaste to your brush.

"Wait, you knew!?" Bonbon questioned.

"Yup, Cup Cake's ears mat against her head when she lies. That and I'm pretty sure Magnum hates penises as much as you do, so it was a pretty obvious fallacy."

"So why are you still going?! You know full well what she thinks you're going to do," Bonbon said, nearly in hysterics.

You think for a moment, you had really wanted to keep it secret and were still going to. Bonbon however was your closest friend. Well, best friend really, Pinkie was your best friend too, but she had been _promoted_ a long time ago.

Bonbon was stuck in the friend zone till her dying days.

"Bon, I'll tell you but if you breathe a word if it to anyone, even Lyra, I won't be your friend anymore."

Bonbon's face went sour, she didn't like having any of her friendship put on the line. However, she could feel the seriousness in your voice.

"It better be great reason, and if I don't like what I hear I will tell them."

You sighed as you set down your toothbrush and lean against the sink.

"Tell me Bonbon, when Lyra told you she loved you and she gave you your gift of devotion, what was it?"

Bonbon cringed, "Let's not get into that. I don't think I want to recall that memory."

You only nodded, "Ok how about when Pinkie gave me that indestructible rubber chicken. I blew it off as nothing until I found out how it was made. Three months of time consuming magical concentration by some of the strongest magic users in Equestria. She did it all so that I would know she would always love me."

"I always wanted to ask… why a rubber chicken?"

You shrugged.

"It's Pinkie, sometimes even I don't understand her," You shake your head as you made your way to the bathroom window, "Even now, that chicken sits in my room, still as rubbery and stretchy as ever."

"I'm not following, what does this have to do with you going to a shady hotel late at night with a lunar princess?"

"I haven't given Pinkie anything," you say, not directly answering her question, "Nor have I given Cup Cake anything. Or Cheerilee."

Bonbon just shook her head, "I am still not following…"

You roll your eyes, "You know I'm trying my hardest to set off for this grand revelation so if you could just very kind not ask until I tell you the whole story?"

Bonbon huffed, "Continue."

You pushed opened the window and sat down on the windows ledge, thankfully it was one of the largest windows in the house. You pat your lap to single the mare to get closer. Bonbon set her front hooves on your lap as she leaned on you. Neither of you felt weird about the position you were in.

"What do you see?"

Bonbon examined the landscape, "Ponyville, dirt, some green stuff, bug—"

"Ok look up, what do you see?"

"The moon, stars, clouds and a stray red balloon."

"Ok, now I'll give you a hint,. If you were a human, and you wanted to give your special somepony a gift of devotion that had never been done before. What out of those four things would you give them?" You say with a growing smirk.

Bonbon looked at the red balloon first. That would have made sense if it was just Pinkie Pie, she loved balloons.

Slowly though, the pieces were starting to sink in. You could physically see the shift as her mouth almost unhinged itself from her face. You could see the reflection of the moon in her eyes. You had to admit it, she was a beautiful mare.

"Is that even possible? How… no way." Bonbon was at a complete and utter loss for words.

"No we're not going to take the moon down, but there is a celestial event from my world called a harvest moon where the moon looks like a giant red gem for one night. I want to show them a piece of my world as my gift of devotion."

Bonbon just stared at the moon; never had she looked at it in such a way before. The gleaming orb now burned in the back of her mind with its diamond-flame silver color.

"I am now regretting not joining your herd… Can I be an honorary member?"

You only chuckle at the sentiment, "Well Bon, now you see why I want to keep it secret."

Bonbon nuzzled against your bare chest, "Either you are the nicest guy in history or the biggest fool I have ever met. Sometimes I really wonder about you."

"Thanks… I think, but now you know. So don't go thinking I'm running off to pork a princess. I do love Cup Cake, I would never do that to her."

Bonbon nodded, "You know what..? You deserve everything coming to you," Bonbon finishes as she repositioned herself, "If you don't mind I'm going to head home with Lyra, you enjoy yourself."

"I'll try; hanging out with Luna might be a blast. I never really got to talk to her before," You say as you shut the window, the cold air was starting to make your body hair stand on end.

"I wasn't talking about that," Bonbon said as she left the room, "Good luck."

You didn't catch the sentiment as you finished your mouth rituals. It was nice though to tell someone your plans, if anything, just to get it off your chest. It took a few more minutes to get the five-o'clock shadow off your face.

You rub the back of your head trying to make sure everything single detail is perfect. Even you had to admit, you cleaned up pretty damn good.

You even checked to make sure that the very back of your tongue (the primary source of bad breath) was clear. You didn't want to offend the royalty. From what you knew of the princesses, Celestia was wise and understanding but Luna was cunning. Luna however was said to have a harsh jealousy over her older sister. You didn't have any siblings, so you never knew what that type of jealousy.

Now you made your way out of the bathroom, just in time to see the bandaged flank of Lyra descend the stairs. You really wanted to say goodbye too. Or at least ask if she was ok, those bandages look severe.

"Hi Hun," Cup Cake cooed the moment you took your first step outside of the bathroom.

"Oh, Cup," you said almost nervously, it felt like she was waiting for you. "You need something?"

"Oh nothing too much, I know you're in a hurry to run off you finish your business… but I was wonder if you could help me… like this morning?"

You had to think on it for a moment, but your cheeks went red hot the moment you saw here swishing her tail back and forth. She wanted to fuck. It was a _very_ tempting prospect, and it was your duty to service her. Alas, you had just showered and you didn't want to go to the princess smelling like sex.

You knew you had to restrain yourself, besides you would be back in a few hours and you could help her out then. You hated thinking of it like that. Like you didn't receive any benefit from in the slightest.

You leaned down and gave Cup Cake a firm kiss on the lips, "Cup, lets hold off on that till later tonight, I just got cleaned."

That caught Cup Cake off guard, she really thought she could do it with just herself. It was like pulling teeth to get Mary to agree to the idea. A promise of some alone time with Dazzle's husband was all it took for her to agree. Pearl and Dazzle were far more willing, the only protest from them was that Orion would be miffed that he didn't get to watch. Cheerilee didn't protest, but the idea of five mares servicing on guy put her on ends.

"You sure? I set up something special for you in the bedroom…" Cup Cake squeaked in her filly voice.

God did that ever send a wave of dirty pleasure down your spine.

You pet the back of her mane, This time, she had to wait. It was for her benefit. Besides it wouldn't hurt her to wait a few hours. Tonight might actually be the night that you actually get to make love to her. The fluffy vanilla lovemaking session that you know she needed. Well maybe did know, but you figured it had been a while.

"I'll check it out when I get back, it will give me something to look forward too." Cup Cake cut off your path as you tried to make your way to your room.

"Please, just look… I am sure you will like what you see."

Well now, that just made you curious. It would ruin the surprise, but if Cup Cake was just so insistent, what harm could one peek be? Cup started to rub the back of your thigh with the tail, it kind of felt like she was leading the way. Cup Cake didn't say a word until you both were standing directly in front of the door. Gingerly, she pushed it open, it took all of two seconds for all of the blood in your body to be completely redirected.

Four mares bathed in the bright moonlight but was accompanied by several new candles lit throughout the room. The smell that was invading your nose was that of dark chocolate and lavender. Every nerve in your body now stood on end in the best possible way.

First that came into your vision was Cheerilee, she was laying on the floor next to the bed with her tail wrapped around her midriff as the tip pointed down like a arrow to a glistening mound. The smirk of her face knew you liked what you were looking at, but from your angle you couldn't see the firm flanks that you loved.

You knew deep down though she rather show her stuff to Cup Cake and you were just there. Like she said before, there was room for you two to fall in love, but that takes time. Until then all she wanted was to be close to Cup Cake.

Next to catch your attention was the largest thing in the room. Pearl's pristine pink posterior presented a plethora of points protruding from your privates. The only thing visible before you now was her bubble butt, her tender flanks were just begging for a firm hand. She wasn't even trying to be shy about it, her tail was completely flipped back and her pulsating pussy now dripped freely down to her calves.

You remembered what she wanted, nothing but a large dosage of hot seed imbedded in her womb. She had wanted another foal to extend her family. You could relate, you wanted that very same thing. A nice large family. The parts matched, but the genetics didn't.

You subconsciously swallow as you look to the mare next to her, although it was exceedingly hard to pull your eyes away from that ass. Never in your life would you thought to see Mary in your bedroom. Her tan coat looked glossy in the moonlight. What was really pushing your buttons, was her delicate lips, on full display. The pink velvety slit was opened wide, literally, you could see her entrance was wide and waiting for a hot, veiny cock.

You'd had a few fantasies about Mary, she was a close friend. This however, was now reality and she was looking right at you with her delicate baby blues. Also… there was something about a mare with glasses that just struck you the right way.

Dazzle though, was by far the most promiscuous of them. She was wearing some of Cup Cake's panties. It was easy to see with the size difference, but looking at her in a black lace thong, with a pink heart covering her pungent pussy was getting you bothered. Her front hooves were on the headboard and her ass was wiggling in the air, taunting you.

She licked her lips as she looked at the tent the was now standing in between your legs.

The sound that left your mouth came out like a groining squeak. Even your dick couldn't understand the situation or maybe it refused to understand. If you died right now, you would have no regrets.

"Do you like it?" Cup Cake said as she nuzzled your side. She could see you cock standing at attention.

"Cup Cake…" that's all you could say. You had something else in mind, but that required more blood flow than your brain was getting at the moment to sustain.

"Come here big boy, mama wants some more sugar," Pearl said from her vantage point. "How would you like to cum in my bum?"

Oh fuck yes.

"Come now, Pearl. You already had your turn., it's only polite that Cheerilee and Cup Cake go first, they are in his herd," Mary said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

You could feel your heartbeat rising in your chest, logic was the last thing on your mind. Actually, nothing but stamina was on your mind. The prospect of five mares was… unreal.

"Cup Cake, if you're trying to test me, I swear I'm going to disappoint you, if this is what I think it is..." You knew well enough that you wanted to remain loyal and true. This was just way too… you just didn't know.

Cup Cake bumped you with her rump, making sure that both of her plump rosy cheeks grind down your leg. "No test, we all just wanted celebrate you starting your own herd." That was a half-truth, when a stallion does start to herd a celebration would consist of a local party. Though, they were amongst close male friends, and usually consisted of drinking.

This was an orgy with only one male member.

You bit your lower lip, everything in your body said this was a trap. You knew full well you shouldn't go through with it. Something was amiss. There was Cup Cake and Cheerilee though, asking for sex. It was your job to help them.

Yeah, you could roll with that. No flaws in that logic at all.

"Come on," Cup Cake cooed, "You don't want to keep a lady waiting."

No… no you didn't. That would not be very gentlemanly.

You could feel every fiber of your being screaming at you. You had to admit, even if this was a trap, it was one you were more than willing to walk into. Now, though, you knew you need help, you were going to plan on satisfying five mares.

You're human, not a sex god. You needed an advantage, a chemical one.

"One sec, I am going get some medicine." You didn't physically need it, but it was a special herb that kept you hard even after a long session of rampant love making. You didn't get any word from the mares. They all knew what medicine you were talking about.

With utmost haste, you dashed your way to your room, taking great care to not wake the sleeping mare. You had to admit she was very beautiful when she was sleeping. You could only wonder why a mare as pretty as that fell for you of all people.

No, now was not a time to think about her. You quite literally had a room full of mares waiting for sex. You carefully inch your way past her and open the bottom drawer of your night stand. There in the far corner was a small pill bottle of Zecora's all natural medicine.

You close the drawer… and that is when it caught your eye. It was a photo, a simple little photo. It was one that you had seen a thousand times before. It was of you and Pinkie having your first kiss. You touch the frame and sighed.

It absolutely amazed you on how comforting just looking at her made you. You almost had forgotten.

_Would doing this make them happy?_

You look down at the medicine. "If I really go through with this…"

You were only human… nothing more.

You put the medicine back in the drawer. Even you had to put a limit on yourself. You didn't want to become a horny mutt whom plowed everything in sight.

Three... three is a nice healthy number.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." you sighed.

Now it was time to get dressed… before you came back to your senses. You didn't know how long you could resist that tempting offer. God was it a tempting offer.

_Cup Cake's Room_

"How long is he going to be… grab pills, come back?" Mary said mildly annoyed.

"Just give him a minute," Pearl said sitting back down next to the bed. "Hey Dazzle you plan on anything special for our next _gathering_?"

"Oh… I have something I always wanted to do, I can't do it with our husbands, they wouldn't understand," She said, blushing, "Mary… can you do that thing… you know."

Mary just raised a brow, "I suppose… I don't see the harm."

"Thanks, normally I like when Orion does it, but since he isn't here."

Cup wasn't paying attention; you were taking far too long to just grab some penis pills.

"I'm going to check on him," Cup said as she got up and made her way out of the room. What she saw as the door shut behind her almost gave her a heart attract.

* * *

You wear wearing your favorite black hoodie to protect yourself from the cold with a bright white undershirt. In your pocket was your ocarina for this was still a trade. A song for the moon, totally a fair deal. You were wearing matching black cargo shorts, you didn't want to look formal nor like a complete slob.

"Hun what are you doing?"

You turned and faced Cup, "I'm getting ready to see Luna. Hun, It's a nice thought to celebrate me herding and all but that… well it's a little much."

"But… how can you say no?" Cup Cake went to your side, "Please..? For me..?"

You leaned down and picked up Cup and hugged her, "I know Hun, I am not stupid." You loved the feel of her in your arms, her smell, her soft coat. "Cup Cake, listen to me, I am not Carrot. I love you and I want you to trust me."

"But… I—"

"Cup Cake… please, I need you to trust me. If you don't then think of it logically, I have met Luna two times and both times we exchanged all of five words to each other. Nothing like that will happen."

Cup Cake head fell against your chest and her ears matted against the side of her cheek, "Please… you don't have to go. Just stay here with me forever."

"I already promised you I would, remember? Or did you for—"

"Promise!" Cup Cake came to a revelation, "Promise me, that no alicorn will ever join your herd."

"Oh, and what if Twilight—"

"Promise me!" Cup Cake said pleading.

Well so much for teasing her.

"Cup Cake I promise on the grave of my mother, as long as my herd exists, It will never hold any alicorns."

The words were far too easily spoken, but Cup couldn't openly argue a promise like that. It was everything she asked you to say. She leaned up and wrapped her hooves around your neck.

"Kiss me."

Those were her only words, before she gently touched her lips against yours. You could only enjoy yourself, Cup Cake really started to cheer up a lot. It was a soft kiss, nothing too unfamiliar, but it felt so warm and loving. _God she tastes like candy apples._

Cup pulled back slowly blinking her eyes open. The look of surprise from you made her question her actions. She hesitated, but pressed her lips to yours again, and that's when she felt a hand stroking down her neck. It was as if a switched had been turned on inside Cup's mind. This felt so strange, yet so intimate and pleasing.

It was such an innocent moment, and god it was turning you on.

It was then that you felt something thick, warm and wet pressing to your lips. Another act on impulse allowed Cup's tongue to slip inside. It was far longer and flatter; your eyes widen a little as the protrusion now tickled the back of your throat.

You savored the taste of her, and she you. You felt that familiar heat built in your loins, your cock was begging for attention. You gave in a tiny bit to the temptation as you dragged your fingers down the length of her back and right on to her fluffy plump cheeks. Each finger now dug into her coat as your body pressed hers against the wall.

You broke your kiss as she let out a loud moan that filled the dining area. You could feel your throbbing member pressing through your shorts. You start to pepper her neck with tiny butterfly kisses and got a twisted pleasure as you sunk your teeth onto her neck.

Turns out Cup Cake has a very sensitive neck.

"Oh dear Celestia!" Was all the warning you got as she squeaked and release a thick spray of her juices right on your freshly cleaned blacked hood. Cup Cake then found out she more than loved being bitten. "I'm a very bad little filly!"

"Hmm, Cup Cake… I can't tell you how badly I want you right now," you say with a baited breath breathing heavily in her ear.

"I can feel it," Cup breathed into your hair, "I want you inside me." You literally bit down into her blue coat earning you a delicate wine, this was for your herd though. A small sacrifice of pleasure for a lifetime of love. Sometimes you just had to make a choice.

"Cup Cake, I need to go now. When I get back, I want you **and** Cheerilee," You were giving into you baser instinct, "I am going to fuck, you both silly." You finished with another large bite into her neck. She liked it when you talked dirty.

"What about the other girls?" Cup questioned. "They are really looking for—"

"Separately, Cup Cake having an orgy like that is something I want on my birthday. Not just some random day out of the blue," You weren't going to close yourself completely off to the idea, you're not dumb, "A threesome, sure, foursome would be pushing it but a seven-some... well, I can wait for my birthday for that."

You never thought you would ever have the chance to say that, ever.

"Don't you think foursome is a little much?" Cup Cake said with a smirk.

"You, me, Pinkie and Cheerilee. That is, if the **best case** scenario ever happens." Cup Cake only nodded, it made sense.

"What are we going to do about your hoodie?" Cup Cake said as you finally set her down, her eyes however were betraying her as he look at your shaft, that was trying to beat its way out of your shorts.

You take off your hoodie and toss it to the table, left you smelling like an Irish spring with a hint of sex. Luna was a big girl, she should understand if you smell a _little_ like mare.

"There, all better, I'm going to get some night air," you say, hoping that it would make your boner go away by the time you reached the hotel, "Give the girls my best, and I'll see you soon."

You gave her one final kiss before you descended the stairs. Today was going to be a good day.

Yet as you left, there was something wearing on your mind. Something that made you want to cry. When you knew that you were far away enough and in a dark enough area for no one to see. You sighed as you started to repeated bash you forehead into the nearest tree.

"I can't believe I just walked out on an orgy."

On the inside you knew it was the right thing to do. As a gentleman, you praised yourself. As a man, you wanted to kick your own ass for letting that opportunity slip by. Not even the cool night air was enough to cool your savage nerves. You knew one thing though, when you got home.

You were going to rub the fuck out of their tummies.

_Cup Cake's Room_

Cup Cake was on cloud nine, she was still in the euphoric high that came from a very unexpected organism. Even now, she rubbed the tender area of her neck where your fresh bite marks now were making the area red.

The doubt and worry was still there, but it wasn't controlling her judgment. She had the love of a human, and best of all, the word that no alicorn would ever come between them. Finally, Discord's words were now a comforting soils that there really was nothing going to happen.

"Where in the hay is he!?" Dazzle said still in position on the bed, "I can't stand like this forever."

Cup realized her surroundings, as she aimlessly bumped into the bed in the middle of the room. She was quite literally lost in her thoughts.

"Probably a quarter way across town by now," Cup Cake cooed.

"Wait, what!?" Mary said, now half flopped on Cup, "Bring him back here, he is my ticket to twenty seven inches of horse cock." Mary still had her eyes on the prize.

"What do you mean by that, did he really just walk out on us?" Dazzle said, now taking a more comfortable position on the bed, "Did he go gay or something?"

Cup chuckled, "Oh no, he definitely didn't go gay." she swooned a little as she hugged the top cover of the bed swinging her tail back and forth like little school filly.

"You sneaky little minx, so that is what took you so long?" Pearl said as she nudge her side, "In the end you didn't want to share. Well I guess this is all for the best, at least you know he won't cheat."

Cheerilee however didn't like the news, tonight was going to be her first time with Cup Cake. An act that she had long dreamt of. She now could only sit in silence as yet another chance of intimacy eluded her.

"I still can't believe he turned us down," Dazzle said mildly surprised, "Well I guess mission successful, I just didn't want to have to wait till Thursday."

Cup Cake knew full well of Dazzle's intention, it wasn't off setting, at least while you were herding. Someday soon though you wouldn't be, then you only could choose from them, and all outside temptation would go away.

"I still get Orion," Mary said to Dazzle, "just because he didn't want to go through with it doesn't mean we still don't have a deal."

Dazzle waved her hoof dismissively, "That's all up to Orion, don't worry so much."

Mary huffed, "You know what he is like, it's like pulling teeth with that stallion."

Which was true, Orion was notoriously known to rather watch than join in on any sensual act, unless the pairing was at a one to one ratio.

"Don't worry, I'll make it happen," Dazzle said, leaning on her lap, she turned to Cup, "Well if none of us are getting laid, I want details."

Sex talk. A favorite hobby of every mare in the room, Cup Cake didn't like giving details of when she was with Carrot. After a few times, every story became similar to the last.

Cup regaled them with the story. Although, in her version, you were more of a knight in shining armor. You had far more rippling muscles and your voice rang out into the world like the sweet chorus of angels. Cup had a very high opinion of you. Although, there was something missing. Something everyone picked up on in the room but Cup.

"So… wait. You didn't get him off?" Pearl deadpanned.

"Well, no," Cup said nervously, "After… he sort of kissed me and left. He promised he wouldn't let any alicorn join his herd, though."

Dazzle just deadpanned, "Cup Cake, the whole point was to get him off so he couldn't perform."

"It's ok, he promised," Cup said losing her nerve.

"That's not my point, all you did was get him super horny and then sent him off to see a princess."

Cup didn't think of it like that, "I… well… he won't…" Cup Cake head hit the black silk pillow, "I am so stupid," She now huffed and sniffed in the pillow, "I'm so selfish I didn't even think about him… I really am a bad filly."

Cheerilee almost pushed Dazzle off of her, so she could take the tender comforting role. She was still her best friend.

"Don't worry Cup Cake, you know just as well as everyone here. He is good to his word. "

Dazzle however already brainstorming an idea, "Well girls there is only one thing we can do now."

Everyone but Cup Cake turned to her, she was now too busy crying into Cheerilee's mane.

"What is that?" Mary said.

"Well we got a location and a room number; I say we do a little reconnaissance."

_Luna's Love Lounge 11:20pm_

You had to admit, for a place that held the name of royalty. This place was a dump. The grass was long and uncut, the room numbers were multiple colors. The place smelled like a barn. For a minute, you felt overdressed. You wondered if you should go back and change into some dirty laundry just so you didn't look inconspicuous.

This was the perfect place for a person of the high life to hide out, who in their right mind would think that a princess was staying here?

You stood outside the door, behind it was none other than the goddess of the moon. You tried to calm your nerves the best that you could. This was a member of the royal family. Yet, there was still one thing you couldn't get your mind off of.

Pinkie Pie's ass.

You didn't know why you were thinking about it. It just popped into your mind and stuck. Her round, pudgy, plump cheeks now taunted you. The worst part is you knew they were out of reach. Which made you want them more.

Not even the chill of the night air was helping your member. He was pissed, he had been denied not once but three times within the last hour alone. You had to tuck the guy away just so he wouldn't spring worth.

**_Thump-Thump-Thump_**

You gave the door three solid knocks, and then waited. It took about a minute before the door finally cracked open but a hairs breath.

"Are you the human known as Frost?"

You wanted to say no. Why in the world she wanted to call you that, of all things, was beyond you. You were sure the letter you sent had your full name. But you weren't going to argue with her. If she wanted to use your alias, then so be it. She was here in secret, after all.

"I am, are you the one I seek whom can control the tides?" you say trying to be equally cryptic.

"I am… please come in." The door opened several inches. You opened it the rest of the way and stepped inside.

You never had been so happy to have your package tucked away. Within the first half a second of meeting the princess, you bumped right into her backside. It felt like your waist hit a feather soft pile of memory foam.

Her ass was nowhere near the size that you were accustomed to. It was small, but it was almost feather soft. She was considerably taller than most ponies as well, her ass was just the perfect height to just reach to your nethers. Her cutie mark was an eye cater for it ran down most of her flank.

Her mane looked like it was made of the night air as it danced around nothingness. But something about her mane caught your eye; for all its otherworldly appearance, it also looked wet.

Her wings flared out a tiny bit as you pressed forward, the action caught you both off guard.

"Sorry," you quickly say.

"Do not worry, Frost. You are my honored guest. It is not often I get to speak with one who can also command the moon." She spoke regally. You could easily tell that she had been studying. The last time you had had words with her, she shouted at you.

On a side note, you were never going to tell her you only raised the moon in a video game. She didn't need to know.

"Thank you, so Princess Luna—"

"Please Frost, you may just call me Luna. As a fellow moon raiser you have more than earned the right to call me as such."

Yup, never going to breathe a word to her about it, you were now the moon raiser. Technically it wasn't lying, even though it was virtual.

"Well Luna," that was going to take some getting used too, "I must personally thank you for taking my request. I knew it was a long shot when I sent my letter, but to think how you responded so quickly to come to my aid. Well, it goes to show that you really do care for your subjects."

Luna slightly blushed, she had never been complimented on her way of leading before. Normally such words fell to her sister.

"You honor me. But please, let us relax a little, before we dig into the business at our hooves, do you drink?"

You nod, "Yes, I do."

* * *

Just outside off Luna's Love Lounge now sat three mares. All three dressing in skin tight black tights that covered their bodies. Cup Cake, Pearl and Cheerilee now watched from the vantage point of the tall grass. Mary and Dazzle had to wait at the house to watch the twins. Also there was only three of Pinkie's incognito suits.

"How does Pinkie even wear these things, they are riding up my tail something fierce," Pearl complained.

"Shhh, you don't want them to hear us," Cheerilee said.

Cup Cake didn't say anything , she was watching your every movement through the giant window. She counted every time you both laughed, and even how many times you had breathed. Yet, there was nothing that fell under suspicion.

What was getting to her, though, was how many times you looked at her butt. She knew you were looking, you were looking at it like a horny colt. Which thanks to her, (something she secretly liked) you were.

"Look at her, standing there like she owns the damn place," Pearl said as she looked through her binoculars.

"It's called Luna's Love Lounge," Cheerilee said, pointing out the obvious, "I wonder what they are drinking, it looks cheap."

"She is trying to get him drunk to take advantage of him!" Pearl said.

"What kind of business do they have that requires they be drinking?" Cup Cake said quietly, she truly felt horrible for doubting your intention, but it was her fault for driving up your libido; at least that was the excuse she was using to justify her hiding out in the bushes…

* * *

"…then I gave her a peck on the forehead and she bolted. Left me standing in the dark," You said as you regaled her with your tale of your date just that evening. The alcohol was truly working wonders on opening up your conversation.

"That's adorable, that filly must be head over hooves for you," Luna said as she downed her fourth glass of wine, "I wish my dad let me date when I was thirteen. Pfft, he didn't even let me date even when I was thirteen hundred."

"Yeah, but Diamond may have it rough when she starts seeing real stallions. Sadly I know she won't be interested in me forever."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, some fillies carry torches for their first love their entire lives," Luna said in a matter of fact tone, "The first stallion I fell for," she said as a smiled drifted onto her lips, "I carried a torch for him for almost nine hundred years."

"I don't think she will, she is going to grow up, and the first stallion that is a nice guy who is handsome and charming and I will become a distant memory." You hated to admit it, but the thought made you kind of sad.

"Well, here is to her happiness and to your herd. May the love between you all grow," Luna said as she raised her glass and you cracked it with yours.

"Yeah, well, my herd might be getting smaller on Friday," You said, you oddly felt extremely talkative, almost like you could just open up completely.

"Oh? Why is that? You do something you shouldn't have?" Luna said with a growing smirk, "Forget her birthday?"

"No, the moment she left town I cheated on her," you said looking into your wine glass. You felt ashamed.

"Oh… I didn't know you were married…" Luna said, raising a brow.

You wave your hand dismissively, "I'm not, I don't know much about the laws of herding and what not but, I still feels like I cheated. Truth be told, this whole herding thing just puts a sour taste in my mouth. Just feels like the world is saying 'Here you go, cheat away. No one will give a damn, you're herding!'"

Luna sighed, but smiled, "You know, it has almost been four thousand years since herding started, and you are the first stallion I have ever heard say that."

You squeed a little on the inside, she called you a stallion.

"It's probably only because I was raised in a monogamous culture, it was only just this week that I opened up to the idea of polygamy. It really put a didn't shift in perspectives. I don't know, it just feels like a weak cop-out card for cheating to me," You say now pouring yourself a third glass, "I bet the stallion that came up with the idea for herding was some old pervert who–"

"It was Celestia," Luna informed.

"Who is wise and noble, **completely forgiving**, beautiful, cunning, smart, a snappy dresser–"

"Do not worry, I'm not going to run to my sister because you do not agree with her choice," Luna looked down at her cup, "Please understand, it was a hard choice she had to make. She did what she felt in her heart was right."

"How did herding start?" you say raising a brow.

Luna sighed, "I guess you wouldn't know… well if you want a history lesson I guess the best pony to tell you was somepony who was there," Luna chuckled slightly at her own joke, "Herding started a little over four thousand years ago. But, if you want to understand fully, we need to go back further. "

You could only giggle a little, Luna sounded like she was telling an adventure story to children.

"No one knew where they came from, but every pony knew of their importance. Two immortal dragon brothers who ruled over the balance of nature. One dragon was named Disarray who ruled over all of harmony, he was loved by every pony. Gentle as the evening breeze and a hero to the world."

You nodded, "He sounds like a really great guy."

"He was," Luna said as she poured yet another glass, she hated telling this story. "he had a brother though. His name was Discord, he ruled over the realm of chaos. He, unlike his brother, was not liked by anypony. He liked it that way, all he needed was his brother and he was happy."

"I bet he put his brother in a bunch of really tight spots."

Luna shook her head, "No actually, Discord always followed his older brother. Their bond was strong, and the world lived in harmony. For their importance in such fell to that, harmony."

You raised a brow, "What?"

"I see you require more knowledge. The manafont, the source for all of our magical powers. Unicorns, earth ponies and pegasi alike all draw on the harmony manafont. Disarray was the source of it.

Discord was also the source of a chaotic manafont, but thankfully Disarray convinced him that his magic was unneeded for pony kind. He was more than happy to agree, that left him alone with a unique source of magic. He was always one for being original and unpredictable."

"So, what does all of this have to do with herding?"

"Everything," Luna said simply but with a slight slur, "Back then, harmony magic was far more powerful than it is today. Even so, there were spells out there that come at an additional cost. This is where my sister comes into play."

"How old is your sister?"

Luna deadpanned, "Some things in this world are not worth knowing. Now, Disarray may have been wise beyond all measure, but he had a dark secret. Not really dark, and you could find this out in any history book. He was in love with Celestia."

"I see."

"Yes, and she loved him back. It was… fine for a while. Discord didn't like the thought of sharing his brother, but he knew how much Disarray loved her. Disarray, though, had a desire. A deep longing, in fact. More than anything in the world, he wanted a _family_."

Instantly your ears perk up. He was a dragon and Celestia a pony. You knew right where this story was headed.

"Well Disarray wanted a child, he didn't care if it was a dragon or a pony. He just wanted a child," You felt like this Disarray was more of a kindred spirit, "Alas, no matter what tactics my sister and he used, there was no chance to conceive a child. Until one day–"

"Until... You mean it's possible!?" you say with a little bit far to much enthusiasm.

Luna nearly jumped a foot in the air, but it only took her all of half a second to realize what you were talking about. She shook her head, "No… it's not."

To have that candle of hope be lit, and then immediately blown out; you knew it wasn't Luna's fault, but you still felt like you wanted to cry.

"Disarray wanted to attempt something very dangerous. Magic does have its limits but to break those limits… sacrifices must be made. Disarray loved Celestia more than life itself. So one day he went to his brother to help him perform a spell he created that needed an unheard of amount of chaotic mana to cast."

"So… what did the spell do?" you said, still sulking.

"It was going to mix his genealogy of that of a pony. The spell worked, and yet… didn't work. Chaotic magic is just that, chaos in its purest form. It turned Discord and Disarray into a hodgepodge of creatures that spanned Equestria."

"And he still couldn't have a child? Even after his DNA was altered?"

Luna was silent for but a moment and nodded, "Yes."

Your head fell into your hands. Now you _really_ felt like crying. Deep down, inside, you had hope. You knew full well if there was anything that could help you have a child it would have been magic. Magic was the grand 'fuck you' card when it came to reality. Yet, if the two masters and sources of all magic couldn't do it...

What hope did you have?

"Are you ok?" Luna said. You hadn't realized, you actually were starting to cry.

You blink a few times to let the tears fall away and swallow, "It's nothing… I just… well I can relate is all."

"Oh… sorry. If you want I don't need to finish the story."

You shake your head, "No please continue."

Luna nodded, "Well, the spell worked, but like all magic, they pressed beyond what their minds and bodies would allow, and the spell they cast came at a dire cost. It was almost a hundred years after that we finally started to see it, Disarray started to age."

"He lost his immortality?"

"Yes, but the effect his life had on the world were far more noticeable. All of pony kind was drawing on his manafont. Magic became weaker and weaker as the years grew by. When almost a thousand years had passed, Disarray finally ended his life."

"H-he killed himself? Why?!"

"Disarray saw his end coming. He knew what he had to do, Pony kind could not live without magic. So, as his last act in this world, he cast a spell that turn his body into six special jewels each of representing a virtue he was known for."

"The elements of harmony?"

Luna smirked, "Now you're catching on. Discord was furious, he had lost his only brother. He tried to curse the world by turning it upside down and making everypony as miserable as he was. The harmony manafont was still there, although considerably weaker than what it was in its splendor. My sister and I took the Elements, and sealed him away. We couldn't kill him, both of us knew he was just grieving for the loss of Disarray. Even if we wanted to though with it, there was no hope of doing anything more than sealing him away. Only his brother could match his magical strength."

"So... again, what does that have to do with herding?"

Luna sighed as she pour another glass, "Like I said before, they had a huge influence on nature. If Disarray hadn't sacrificed himself, it would have spelled the death for all pony kind."

"What, would it cause like massive tidal waves or something?"

"No, it was the birth rate. Nowadays, it is roughly estimated to be about nine to eleven percent of the population is male. Back then however less than point zero zero one percent of the population was male. For every thousand mares there was one stallion born."

You just deadpanned, "Holy shit."

"Yes… indeed," Luna smirked; it was a surprisingly lovely change to hear crude language, as compared to what she was used to. "Back then, males only had one duty, when they came of age at eleven, they were sent to breeding camps. Day in, day out, nothing but sex filled days and nights. Sex, eating and sleeping."

"Wow… sounds like hell," You trying not to smile, and failing.

That awarded you with a giggle, and a snort.

The mare caught herself and turned a deep crimson, "You didn't hear that."

You just rolled your eyes in response. To change the subject, she continued, "Yes, well it had become a law, after the population had finally grown to about five percent males, that they had to have at least twenty mares before they could settle. Since then, the law has changed over and over again; depending on the population. Did you know that just twelve hundred years ago marriage was illegal? Nowadays ponies don't remember how close we came to extinction."

"I have to admit, that is a pretty interesting history lesson. All of it came from a dragon who loved another and wanted a family. A man who dreams of the stars, but can only look at the ground can with never live his dreams," You said into your wine glass.

Luna raised a brow, "Oh, a philosopher? I must say that is a nice change. A mare that can see with both her eyes closed can see more than a mare with both open."

You raised your glass and smirked, this felt like a challenge, "A man who chases two hares, catches neither."

"Time is but a dream and we are the dreamer." Luna quipped.

"War. War never changes." You had always wanted to say that.

* * *

Well over an hour had passed into the night, and still there was no real change in the demeanor of whom the mares were observing.

"You know, I wish they would hurry up and do it already if they are going too, I'm getting cold," Pearl said. She was a frost baby.

"Yeah, Cup Cake, I don't think they're going to do anything. All they been doing is drinking and talking, it actually looks like a business meeting to me," Cheerilee said honestly.

Cup Cake didn't want to listen, she wanted to see for herself. She knew you wouldn't do anything, you promised, or at least that is what she was hoping. Now was a time she was testing your trust.

"Just one more hour… please." Cup whispered.

"Cup, I have school in the morning. I can't be out any later," Cheerilee said. She loved Cup Cake, and she already knew there was no point in being there. She knew you were completely anal about keeping promises.

Cup sighed, "You can go Cheerilee, I won't hold it against you," Cup said, she completely forgot to tell her about the little 'outing' you wanted to have later that evening.

Cheerilee gave her a side hug, trying to get her personal fill of the mare she loved, and longed to love. How badly she wanted to tell her, hold her, love her. Yet she could only do so from afar. Reluctantly, she left, she knew she would get a update in the morning whether or not you broke your promise.

* * *

"…then she tells me, she loves me. Completely out of the blue," You slurred, "I have no idea what to do about her. I feel for her I really do. Not to mention she is a drop dead gorgeous knock out! Seriously I'm talking model here. Now she's sleeping in my bed at home… I tell yah I just don't know what to do about her."

Even Luna was at a loss for words, "Well at least she does know her biology. Very few ponies know about the changeling magical poison."

"Way, what? That's real? Its sound really fake to me," You slurred, "Is there a cure?"

"Magical poisoning is a very common illness among small unicorns. It comes from them trying to use advanced magic when their body can't handle it. There is an over-the-counter medicine you can get."

You gave a sigh of relief, if she was telling the truth then there was a cure.

"Except it won't work on changelings, that magical poisoning is special."

Well so much for that idea.

"It's impossible to cure. I should know, my new and I nephew made that spell specifically to kill changelings. I can't tell you how many lives we lost due to their race. So many broken families," She sighed as she looked into her glass, "It was ingenious too, slowly it eats away from the outside inward. If they use magic to shape shift, it works faster. It was designed to make sure to keep them out of hiding." Luna said.

"That seems really cruel," you say, feeling slightly nauseated at the thought of a spell specifically engineered for genocide, "Besides, she seemed really sorry about it… Can't we make a cure?"

Luna shook her head, "Nope, no cure. If there was one it would have to be magically made, which would be impossible, since it would just kill them if they used it. Everything magical will make it spread faster. Don't worry about 'what ifs', the last changeling died a long time ago. There would be no possible way one could still be alive right now. This mare you're seeing just wants to be unique."

You sighed, "I rather have an honest mare that trusted me."

Luna smiled, "Well, you made a mistake, and you're trying your hardest to make amends. I am sure Pinkie will see that," Luna leaned in and rubbed your back, "and you always have the choice as well to kick her out. It's not something could see you doing but the option does exist."

You didn't even give the idea a passing thought, you would never kick anyone out. It takes a huge amount of courage to confess love. Courage is something you greatly admired.

"So Luna, do you have a special somepony?" You ask, now trying to get a read on Luna; she had asked a lot of personal questions about your life and opened up very little on hers.

The alicorn sat there for a moment thinking, she wanted to keep the conversation… one sided.

"Well, I guess I can talk about it… I did have a special somepony. Well, I have had a few, I try to find a mate every few hundred years, or so. Even a alicorn had needs," Luna said, as her face turned flushed, "Yes well, unlike my sister I am very choosy. First, I like to find common ground and see if I like them or not."

Her face went red hot as she looked away from you, it was cute.

"Then, if I find them physically desirable I make an attempt at romance. However, I find that romance has long since died off since my imprisonment. Anyway, if they are able to woo me over, I then seek a more physical… bond after I find out if they are available.

"Open to the idea of sex, or–"

"Most males… tend to herd. Normally I proposition them when they are herding, I at least know then if they are looking for a mate. I find it however rather… hard to find a male that I can get close to, since I came back."

"I heard about that, your 'Nightmare Moon' phase. It was before I came here to Equestria… not many talk about it, though," you say with a smile, "There is a colt that comes by the shop who always orders the "moon on the Hill'. It's a shake that is filled with blackberries and white chocolate bits. He says that—and I quote, 'Princess Woona is his favorite princess ever'."

You could almost feel the bit of tension in the air sift away, or maybe the gratuitous amount of alcohol she had consumed finally kicked in. Either way she was smiling.

"Yes, well, it seems the foals have taken a liking to us," She said, chuckling, "But even with that, ponies are still scared of what I was. Even members of my night court are scared of me. You know, I took out every female member of my personal guard just so I can have a conversation with another male."

"But didn't you say you had a special somepony?" you questioned.

"I thought I did… there was a scholar who I had grown quite fond of. His name was Starry Night. He was a curious type, and always wanted to know him more. Unfortunately, when I regained control of my own mind, I had the body of a filly. I couldn't proposition any stallion. I didn't mind _too_much… Well I got to know him very well, I even came up with lies just to see him throughout my day."

Her smile faded.

"He wasn't scared of what I once was, and he loved my night sky more than my sister's sun. To say the least, I was very… smitten. Well, I grew up, and when my body was ready again to be comforted by a male, I hit my heat. I took it as a sign to tell him how I feel. So I called him to my bedchamber. He never came, turns out my sister had eyes for him as well…"

"Oh," was all you could say. You really wished Cup Cake could hear this story. They would be the best of friends.

"Well, it seems I must wait until the memory of Nightmare Moon becomes a faded dream–"

"I feel bad for Starry Night," you said honestly.

Luna raised a brow, if anything she thought you would side with her, "How so?"

"Well… he missed out on a chance to fall in love, because of a moment of temptation. From what you're saying he really might have liked you, but your body wasn't ready to handle a real relationship, and out of respect he waited. From what I gather though, you don't refuse a princess when she asks for a mating partner, so he must have felt obligated when Celestia came to him."

"I never thought of it like that… its true I never knew of a single stallion in history to ever turn down the offer when propositioned," Luna said now thinking of the stallion, "Maybe I shouldn't have had him transferred to the arctic north…"

Hell has no anger…

"Yeah, maybe I would try to find another guy, he might be a little miffed at your right now…" You snapped your fingers, "Well, how about you go on the offense next time? Go with what feels natural right away. I never met a guy ever that doesn't like a girl who show interest..."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked, with her ears perked.

"Well… do what Epona did. She told me straight out that she was in love with me. That takes a godlike amount of courage. When I get to know her better, I will be more than willing to give her a shot," Provided Pinkie didn't kill you on Friday, "Next time you want you find that stallion, just go for it."

Luna bit her lip… it was an odd tactic. Something that came right out of books, yet… It got this Epona mare her hoof in the door. Why shouldn't it work for her?

"You have made Luna very happy, I shall try what you say. Now let us get down to the business at out are hooves, please take off your clothes," Luna said gingerly.

[...]

"What?"

"Please disrobe; I need your chest bare for this spell to work. There are a lot of requirements for it to work." Luna informed.

"Wait… tell me what is going on first…" You didn't want to take off your pants, you respected Luna. But you were still hung like a horse in a room full of mares. You were itching to get home; you wanted a nice piece of… Cake.

"Oh yes, well, the spell I need to use require me to enter your mind. First though I need to get to know the subject better. Next the subject must be stripped of their garments, you may keep your shorts on, only your chest must be exposed."

Oh thank god.

"Next, you must verbally give me permission to enter your mind. I have the power to enter your dream of my own accord, but memories are a different matter entirely."

You have never heard of her ability to do that, but hell, living with Pinkie Pie for as long as you have, you have grown used to mares having special abilities. Sometimes it wasn't even worth questioning it.

"As I am in your mind I will be rooting through your memories to find this 'Harvest Moon' of yours. When I get a good mental image I will be able to paint it onto the night sky."

Part of you really didn't want her rooting around though her memories. Some things, you had hidden away deep in your mind. Some things you had done in private, that no one but you knew about.

"It's it… you know dangerous?" You questioned hoping she would come up with another idea.

"No… but when I go inside it would help if you made a guide for me. Something that can help me along while I am searching. Time runs differently inside one's head. I may spend hours in there, while only seconds drift by. Also, if you could organize your thoughts, that would also expedite the search."

* * *

"Cup Cake, c'mon, it's been well over three hours now, and all they are doing is talking. Its dark and cold, and these get-ups are starting to round third base," Pearl complained.

Cup Cake tried to ignore her fellow spy's complaints, but she was right, it was getting very cold out and were already huddled together for warmth.

"I know Pearl… just five more–"

"He is taking his shirt off…" Pearl interrupted.

"What!?" The cold chill of the night didn't seem so cold anymore. Quite the opposite, Pearl was getting a little heated over seeing your bear chest. "Why are they getting up?"

Cup Cake could feel the same stinging inside her chest, the very same one from oh so long ago.

"Ok, let's not jump to conclusions," Pearl said in a heated breath. "Ok, he is sitting on the bed… yah now take off those shorts…" Cup shot pearl a death glare she didn't see.

"He promised…" Cup said half heart-broken.

"Yeah well don't count your chickens just yet…"

* * *

You did as you were told, as you took a good resting position on the bed. All your job was to do was close your eyes, and open your mind.

"Like this?" you assed as you laid down on the bed. You felt a little weird but she did say it would be easier on a bed.

"Yes," Luna said now taking note of your body. It wasn't bulky, it was more lean. She could easily make out the muscles below the surface of your skin. Even had to admit, you were attractive. The white shirt you were wearing was hiding the best parts of your features.

Even now, Luna tried not to look too much. This really was required for the spell to work. It just wasn't until now that she realized what a compromising a situation this was. Her being in heat didn't help the matter. Although she had long ago learned to stifle those basic urges, a thousand years on the moon helped with that.

That still didn't stop her from looking, she followed the very same law you did, she can look, just no touching.

Well, now she had to touch.

She put her front left hoof in the dead center of your chest. Again she felt the tender muscle below your skin shift. She could feel your heart beating through her hoof. It had been well over a millennia she had been this close to another, let alone a male.

"Now speak, and I will let the magic flow into you." Luna said trying to hold her concentration.

"I give you permission to enter my mind–"

The very instant you finished you felt your chest start to burn. It didn't hurt, it just felt really hot. Like a snake of lava was burrowing into your chest cavity. You couldn't move, no matter how hard you tried, nor did you really want to. It felt... oddly comforting.

Slowly, you tried to resist. Blinking, you tried to hold your conscious mind together, but you knew you couldn't but you wanted to see just how strong this magic could be.

Turns out, pretty strong.

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as fell into a transhumanative state.

_Memory Lane XX:XX_

Warmth, blissful even. Luna had missed this feeling; it had been far too long. She almost had forgotten.

Embrace? Yes, she was sure of it, she was being held. How long it been... fifteen hundred years? No... It couldn't have been that long… couldn't it?

"It's time to get up Luna,"

Luna didn't want to get up, no, she wanted to stay where she was. She missed this feeling, it had been so long, oh so long.

"Do I need to get you up myself? " Luna didn't take it as a threat, the voice talking to her sounded like silk to her ears.

"Please… just a bit longer," Luna cooed.

"Luna awoke in the arms of her guide. She didn't want to move but she knew she must, for she knew she had a very important duty to accomplish."

Luna blinked twice. There was a weird goal driven sensation that was now building inside her. she now looked at her surroundings, She was in the arms of a human. He was considerably older than the one whose mind she had entered.

He had a peppered beard, and grey hair that was cut back short. He was wearing a black suit, with a dark velvet undershirt. It felt like the softest silk against her cheek.

"Who are you?" Luna questioned looking up. She had finally noticed the difference in her voice. She looked down at her body, and that it was in her youngest form. Even her flank was completely clean of its cutie mark.

"My name? You may call me anything you wish. The mind you're in though calls me Freeman, I am to be your guide down Memory Lane."

Luna couldn't get enough, she could lay there all and listen to the voice of this human. It was so oddly comforting, welcoming, it made her feel accepted.

"How long have I been here?" Luna questioned.

"As long as you wish it, the man you call Frost has made me to be your guide." Luna could only smile, if Frost could make such a fabulous creature, she would only wonder what beauty was in store for her when she finally saw this mythical harvest moon.

"Come," Freeman said, getting up, "We must be off, this memory is ending." Luna didn't even get a chance to see where she was before the walls of whatever room she was in turned white and crumbled.

Luna only gape at the view of what she was seeing as the walls fell. She knew it well enough, it was her night sky. Millions upon trillions of tiny white dots floated and bounced every which way. There was no ground under her, she was being held in the arms of the gentleman whom was her guide. He was standing on nothing at all.

"I am sorry Luna, we are trying our best to organize, but the moment Frost fell asleep everything just fell apart."

Luna blushed, she just couldn't help it. It felt weird being apologized to by such a man.

"It is quite alright," She squeaked, "Let's just sort things out as they…"she cut herself off "What is that?"

Luna pointed to an oddity of things, it was a golden box. It wasn't the only one though, then she started to notice boxes everywhere of varying sizes shapes and colors. But some were chained up, and some seemed broken.

"That right there is a solid memory. Something import is related to Frost is inside there. As for what of, I don't know," Freeman snapped his fingers and the small golden box appeared in front of them, "I can't open the memory, but Frost gave you control too, so please open the box."

Luna did hesitate as she touched it with her tiny hoof. The box instantly shattered into a trillion tiny cubes, and just as fast, reformed into a screen.

Luna looked on into the memory as it played out like a video before her. She didn't know what she was seeing but she could easily tell who on in the screen, it was a child version of you. You were lying next to a withered bed of roses, crying.

"I see," Freeman said nodding.

"See what? What am I missing?"

"This memory is golden, for it is something he never wants to forget. I don't know why it is so short though. I know every memory here and you, miss, picked out a very special one."

Luna looked on in wonderment, what could be so special about a withered up rose bush? Like he was reading her mind, (because he was) he answered before she could ask.

"This memory is special, because in all his memories, this one is the only instance where you will find that Frost broke his promise."

Luna was slightly taken back. "He only broke one promise?"

Freeman nodded, "Yes, his mother was gravely ill when he was eight years old, and she was hospitalized. That rose bush you see there was her prized possession, It was planted the day Frost was born. Frost's mother asked him to take care of it. She passed away days later. While he was in mourning he had forgotten to water it, and the plant died. It was the last thing his mother had asked him to do. He told himself that he would never break a promise again."

"That's not his fault, he was in mourning." Luna said in your defense.

"It is not our will to judge, this single memory drives him to keep his word," Freeman said as he snapped his fingers, "Now choose another box, one of these should be the harvest moon that you seek."

Luna only looked on and amazement, there was a lot of work to be done.

_Luna's Love Lounge_

Cup and pearl just looked on through the window; they had repositioned themselves directly outside it, not even making the tiny hint to try to be inconspicuous. Pearl had long since taken off her outfit, but Cup Cake drew back her hoof so her curly mane didn't flatten.

"What in the world are they doing?" Pearl questioned.

"I have no idea," Cup answered.

Her fears of sex had almost completely gone out the window. Luna had been standing still, with her hoof on your chest, for well over a hour. Yet, what was drawing her attention was that your chest was pulsating with a dark blue light.

"Well, it may be some new form of dominatrix?" Pearl said throwing out a random idea.

Pearl was kind of hoping there was some kind of drama, the lunar princess with a local baker. It was a scandal just waiting to happen. Cup Cake didn't know what a dominatrix was; she only nodded and pretended she knew.

"What do you want to do, Cup? I don't think anything is going to happen…" She squirmed a bit. "Look I'll be back in a minute, I really need to pee." Cup Cake only looked on in silence but gave her an affirmative nod.

Cup Cake watched in silence, she now had a new theory. Princess Luna was after your hands. How she had come to that conclusion, even she didn't know. She actually figured she was hanging around Lyra too much.

Finally, she was rewarded with moment. She ducked from her vantage point on the window so she wouldn't be spotted. Luna pulled away and looked down at the still body, still pulsating. She knew soon the magic would wear off.

"It was beautiful…" she said, "I know what you were trying to tell me. I… I think I love you." She knew you couldn't hear her words. But soon… you would be awake. She was going to make sure her new found feelings were recognized.

Cup Cake however did hear every single word. Every ounce of her body felt oddly blissful. She was fucking right! Her paranoia paid off. This time she wasn't going to lose her special somepony. She was going to give that home wrecker a piece of her mind, and a swift kick in the ass with her hoof.

_Memory Lane XX:XX – Before_

Luna had long since lost track of how long she had been in the mind of Frost. Never had been so intimately aware of another being in her entire life. She knew why such heavy precautions were taken when dealing with another's mind. She didn't know how many boxes she had opened, she knew it was somewhere in the thousands. Luna, though, had discovered something amongst the time she had spent rooting through your memories.

You were completely obsessed with the ass. It was almost an unhealthy obsession.

Never in her entire lifetime had she known so much about anal. The texture, smell, taste even the sight of an ass. How to tell if a mare had been anally penetrated within the last six months, it was now a skill Luna had mastered. All thanks to you.

That was not a skill she had ever wanted.

It was a hobby of hers now, as she watched the mares in your recanted memories of Ponyville. Your eyes were always drawn to the flank in which then Luna could tell if they had or not. Even now, she wished she was alone to do her search.

Freeman narrated every sex scene memory she had come across, every single one. Even after the thousandth one, though, she still couldn't get enough of his silky smooth voice. She wanted to be alone... even with the body of a filly and even being in the mind of another her heat was driving her up the wall.

She wanted to be alone, and come back when she could concentrate. Now she was aware of all your personal kinks, and Pinkie's, and your first girlfriend's. Her favorite sensual memory was when you tried anal for the first time.

You didn't last fifteen seconds.

Since then, she watched you grow into the ass master you are today.

On a lighter note, she had to admit. Your ways, it reminded her a lot of her old friend and mentor, Disarray. Although she was pretty sure you had him trumped when came to anal knowledge. Everything else about you, though, reminded her of him.

How had you tried to please others at the cost of your own comfort, to even the tiniest detail, like matching your walking speed to your special somepony.

You were kind and considerate, loving and caring. You kept your cool under pressure and when push came to shove, you stallion up. Most importantly, you loved her night more than her sister's sun.

It was nice to see the old ways still being used, to say the very least, she had become… interested in the human. She knew her place, though. This human, Frost, was not hers. That didn't stop the warm mirth of bubbling feeling that we're now springing up inside her.

"…and he pressed forth, releasing the hot seed into her womb."

"You know you don't have to narrate every single memory, I'm pretty sure I have the gist of the fantasies right now." That however didn't stop Luna from watching you go to town on the wall eyed pegasus.

"I am to tell you what the memory is, I keep telling you that the boxes with the blue borders are erotic, but you still keep opening them." Freeman said, but he did not scold her. No, his voice echoed throughout your mind like a chorus of doves.

"Well, you never know…" Luna said as she scanned the horizon for the nearest blue box. She was now adding a nice stockpile to her fantasies for later use. But, then she saw it. Out of all the boxes out there, this was the first time she had ever seen one like this.

It was a black box, completely chained up. It was shaking like there was something moving on the inside.

"What is that box?" Luna questioned.

Freeman only looked on, "That is the only box you are not allowed to open. That is his greatest fear. Most men have many fears, but as he was growing up, he wanted to become a hero. Slowly he conquered all of them, but what is in that chest is the only thing in the world that he could never overcome."

Luna was now more curious than ever, she herself have few fears. Being isolated again was her greatest fear. What could it be? she wondered.

"He won't tell you even if you asked him," Freeman informed, "He refuses to acknowledge this fear. Only one other knows of his darkest fear, and that belongs to his first beloved, Pinkie Pie. She swore under a Pinkie promise that she would never tell."

Now she wanted to know even more.

Freeman however was a step ahead of the curious mare as he snapped his fingers and the box vanished from her sight. However after the box disappeared. The world around them froze.

The tiny white specks that floated aimlessly, froze in the air for but a moment, and then started to mass together.

"What's happening?" Luna said with a whimper.

"It seems Frost hit REM, those white specks are thoughts, they are coming together to make a dream."

Luna had never seen a dream from the outside before. Inside, was a world created by the mind, she knew her way around dreams better than any pony.

"I'm going to take a look," Luna said, "Can you take me there?"

"If you go in, you can't come back here." Luna just nodded, she wanted to know what you were dreaming about. She could find the harvest moon memory another time.

"Then Luna, I shall bid you adieu," He snapped his fingers and everything went black.

_Dreamscape XX:XX_

It took but a second for the world to build around her. If she hadn't been a master of the realm of dreams, she would have sworn she was awake. It was her hotel room. It was weird feeling, looking down and seeing yourself.

She floated about herself as she examined the dream version of herself. She had a few complaints. Her eyes were far bigger in the dream version of herself. They looked to be the size of muskmelons; her mane was tied to the side in pigtails.

Her breasts were in the wrong spot completely, they were sitting in the middle of her chest instead of above her nethers. What caught her eyes the most was her butt, this was obviously a Frost dream. Her ass was huge. Unreasonably so, it looked like someone had stuffed her flanks with beach balls.

"Whatever shall I do?" Luna spoke. That immediately got the real Luna's attention.

_I do not sound like that!_

"So your sister slept him," Luna took note that your voice was far deeper and more pronounced. "I must say, it is his loss, for who could give up such a beauty?"

Both sets of Luna blushed, but the dream version looked like she drew it on her cheeks with a red crayon.

"Do you really mean it, for real and for true?" Luna cooed as she threw herself into his arms.

_I would not do or say that!_

"I do," Luna was almost blind as you smiled and your teeth caught the light that seem to come from nowhere. "You are special, and you deserve a very special _human_."

"Oh please, make me your mare," Luna cooed and she buried her head into your rippling chest of manliness.

Luna's mouth agape, eye twitching, she had no comment.

"I am sorry Luna, but you see I can only be with those whom I love and that love me back. I will not give my heart to just anyone!" You throw your head to the side dramatically, "I know my feelings for you are as pure as the evening due, but you have yet to tell me those three simple words."

"I can't say that, I am afraid of being hurt again…" Dream Luna said.

"Then let me give you this, as proof of my love." You raised both hands in the air.

Luna watched in wonderment at what you would conjure up. Nothing appeared, the room just went still as she waited for some trinket to show itself.

"It's beautiful…" Dream Luna cooed as she looked up.

Luna raised a brow as she turned around, and almost (metaphorically) shit herself.

Her breath got caught in her throat. As she looked at the giant red jewel that was now sitting in her night sky. Words alone could not express what she was seeing; the forest hue of her moon now shook her to her very core.

She had never even imagined that her moon could look like that. It was truly a gem in the sky. Luna could have used a magic spell to remember every detail, which was the plan. However, the sheer beauty of it was now burned into her memory.

Both Luna's started to cry.

"Do not cry my dear, for I am here!" You said tearing off your shirt revealing the rippling abs below.

"Oh my handsome stud muffin!"

"Did someone say muffin?" cooed the soft whisper from the door.

All eyes well on the mare who was standing, bipedal, at the doorway. Unlike Luna, her features were less distorted, her mane was golden hue that ran down the length of her back. While her ass was slightly more round and pronounced, it wasn't to the ridiculous degree of dream Luna's. Her tail was tied back at the end. Her most attentive feature was her golden wall eyes.

"Derpy," You say swiveling in the comfy chair, "come in." Although the mare had already walked across the room, and her cheeks were now firmly planted on your other lap.

"He is my man," Derpy said as she sent a playful swipe over at Luna.

"No he loves me!" Luna said returning her play paw down her bouncing chest in between her large, supple breasts.

Derpy pressed her warm lips against Luna's, savoring the sticky texture of the fluid they were now sharing. The real Luna could only watch on in amazement at the dexterity the dream version of her was showing. Not to mention the tongue fencing.

Luna's face went beet red, _you are not supposed to lick that!_

Derpy now moved to Luna's chest, where the misplaced breasts now sat. She gorged herself on the tender tit. Lapping at the puffy nipple like filly in feeding.

"Ladies, please," You said as you pulled them apart. "There will be no fighting over me." Luna really wanted to question your sanity of what you called fighting. "There is enough of me to go around. I will not have two beauties fight over me."

You snapped both sets of your hands and you were magically teleported to the bed.

"If you must fight, fight me on the field of love."

You flex your massive biceps as the mares used them as pillows as they rub oils onto your chest. Luna was slightly outraged, but she had to admit… it looked really fun rubbing oils into your skin.

"So, Luna," You said, "what say you? Can open up and fight for me?" you said seductively, "Or will you run away?"

Dream Luna froze, literally, as did Derpy. Luna knew what was happening, the dream was fading. She knew she had to leave soon, or she would be stuck until the next dream appeared.

The dream version of you didn't notice the difference, as you leaned in and held the stone mare as she started to crumble away.

"Never forget, if you never tell them how you feel… you will never get what you seek."

There was something else you had said, but Luna couldn't hear it. The dream was now falling apart at the seams, but Luna was far more than satisfied, she knew what your words meant. She closed her eyes and let the magic fall.

_Reality – Wednesday 2:37am_

Luna blinked twice as her mental state returned to her body. She looked down at your still form, slowly the blue hue in your chest started to fade. The spell will fade and then… what would she do? She could bottle up her feelings. She had grown so accustomed to that… running. Running from those who have run from her.

Yet still, he had almost asked her to confess, like he knew from the very start. It was just three little words, and if she could just say then, it would open the door to romance. She knew though, full well what would come from this.

You words rang out in her ears more than logic and reason did however.

"It was beautiful…" she said, "I know what you were trying to tell me. I… I think I love you." Luna said know full well you could hear her.

Luna leaned down and pressed her hoof in dead center of your chest to free you from your restraints. For, to gain access to your mind, she had to bog down your consciousness. There was a reason why this spell is forbidden to all but her and her sister.

She knew deep down that you loved her; it was small, tiny even. But, she could work with that, being immortal gave her all the time in the world. This time though she was going to make a feelings completely blatant. She wasn't going to pussy foot around anymore.

That was when Luna finally noticed a very pissed off mare, and the lamp flying right toward her face.

_Your Reality 3:01 AM_

You sniffed, the very first thought that entered your mind was the smell of wildflowers. It was almost heavily, your eyes were shut as you felt a pair of hot lips press against yours. You felt a small tongue worked its way into your mouth.

Your mind was now fully awake. Being woken up by a kiss was one of your favorite events. The tongue you noticed was small, far smaller than you had felt before. Then you noticed the lips were way too soft, and small.

You almost choked as a mixture of saliva and oxygen was forced down your throat.

Your eyes shot wide open as completely cognition now registered with you. You were now looking into the violet eyes of the last pony you wanted to ever see pressing their lips to yours.

Inkie Pie.

You didn't yell or scream, deep down you knew she hated your guts to the extreme. There had to be a perfectly logical explanation way she was standing on your chest giving you CPR.

"Get off," You said bluntly.

Inkie was more than happy to oblige, What caught your station next was the long string of saliva that trailed from your lips. You always like that string, now… not so much.

"Oh thank Celestia, you're alive!" Pearl said, as she wrapped her hooves around your neck, "We thought we lost you."

You felt completely normal, well almost, your chest hurt a tiny bit, but nothing life threatening. The only thing that was bothering you was the taste of Inkie in your mouth.

You looked around the room, it looked like a tornado had gone through it. The night stand was tipped over, the lamp that had been on it was now in pieces that covered the floor and Luna. Luna had a new bump on her forehead. Cup Cake was on the ceiling, bound and gagged. Inkie and Binkie were standing on your chest still giving of a stoic demeanor.

You had a pretty good idea what had happened. Still…

"What happened?" you said to no one as you tried to examine your body. Now you really wanted to know why there was a black burn mark in the center of your chest that looked like a horse shoe print.

"I shall enlighten you…" Luna said taking on her regal stature. "I was about to release the magic that bond your mind when your special somepony assaulted me. Your mind was not in your body when your body awoke. So it shut down. Thankfully these little fillies happened along to give you CPR when I went back in to receive your mind. Cup Cake almost cost you your life."

"HMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMM HMMGGGMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMM REOOOP FHHHHHNNN MEEEEEELEEEKI" Cup Cake shouted into her gag.

"I see…" You were able to piece together the rest. The mark on your chest was a mana burn. Cup Cake followed you and Pearl came with. Inkie and Blinkie sensed you were in danger and came to your aid.

You were pretty good on the uptake.

"So, did you get what I asked for, Luna?"

Luna raised a brow, she was expecting a shouting match. You to yell and scream at Cup Cake. At her betrayal of your trust. Yet, there you sat, like you hadn't almost died. Luna could only smile at how you well kept your cool.

It was one of the things she had grown to admire about you.

"Yes… I will have it ready soon," Luna said with a smirk, "I wish to talk to you in private, when it is finished, and I will be wanting my payment then as well."

You nodded, a moon for a song.

You turned to Inkie and Blinkie, "I guess I owe you two my life. Thank you."

"Do not thank us—" Inkie stated.

"—Pinkie Pie would never forgive us if we let you die here." Blinkie finished.

"That doesn't mean you don't owe us—"

"—tomorrow evening, you shall repay us in full; we require… your brute strength," Blinkie said with a smirk. You didn't like being in anyone's debt, but, as much as you hated to say it,(Which was quite a lot.) you owed them your life.

"Sure, I'll help you tomorrow." You had to admit, you wanted a better relationship with them. You didn't like the fact that Pinkie's family was cut down the middle because of you.

Y ou got out of the bed, you felt perfectly fine. "Luna, if I may ask that you don't hate Cup Cake for what she did… she has her reasons."

"MMMMMMMFFFF OOOOKKKKK LLLLIIIMMM GGGGGGGGMMMMM HMMMMMM!" Cup Cake continued to scream.

"It is fine, just know that assaulting a princess normally cost a pony their life. Since you technically died I am sure I can overlook her actions," Luna said with a stern, but tender voice.

"Thank you Princess Luna," You walked under to wear Cup cake was suspended by magic, "Luna, if you would please." You held out your arms, as Luna descended the mare into your arms.

She didn't kick or fuss as she regained control of her body. You could feel the tension seep out of her as she rested in your arms. You take your free hand and unbind the white sash that was binding her voice.

"You bit—" you pressed your lips firmly against the mares. You even forced your tongue into her mouth. Cup only blinked twice before she wrapped her hooves around your neck. You were hoping this would keep her quiet. You didn't want her to anger the alicorn that held her life in her hooves. Also, you would much rather have the taste of Cup Cake on your tongue instead of Inkie. You quite literally wanted to drink the mare dry. After a moment you pulled away and looked right into her pink doe eyes.

"Let's go home, Hun."

Cup Cake nodded silently, something was offsetting her. You were far too calm for her own good. Right now though, she sent one last glare at the alicorn as she tightened her grip. She was completely and utterly right. Now, though, she held you in her hooves like a trophy, she gloated silently in her triumph.

* * *

Luna watched you and the accompaniment go your separate ways into the night, leaving her alone. She really wanted to confess her feelings, but… that was definitely not the right time. Now though she had a problem.

Now there was a pudgy pony standing in her way…

Luna had learn a valuable lesson though, all is fair in love and war. That mare made the first move the moment that lamp left her hoof.

It was on.

Now though was not the time to act on will. With a flash and a dark hue of magic, she willed the room back to its original state. She wanted to make sure she got her damage deposit back. The room however didn't completely return, there was one piece that was left in its original state.

It was your white t-shirt… left behind in exchange for a hasty exit. Luna looked around the room like a guilty filly with her hoof caught in a cookie jar.

"No one needs to know…" Luna said silently. Despite her being a goddess. She was still a mare; a mare in the peak of her estrus cycle. She knew this before she even left, and even packed for… the inevitable. She closed the curtain and dimmed the light.

After retrieving her 'tool', a bright blue stallion member, a birthday gift from her sister. Sadly, it wasn't the length she wanted anymore. She wished it was short and with the tip was more rounded; though now was not the time to be picky. She had an itch that needed scratching.

Luna laid on her back, and spread her hind legs apart. She blinked once and shook her head. She knew damn well what she wanted. If she lied to herself, she knew full well she wouldn't be able to confess.

She stuck the blue mastiff against the wooden headboard. She closed her eyes, opened her mouth, and took in the thick cock. She thought of only one thing as she applied generous amounts of lubrication onto the veiny rubber toy. She tried to imagine the sound you would make if she was taking in your member.

Although the toy didn't get to play for very long. She only wanted the first eight inches well lubed for what was coming next. She turned away and lifted her tail and took careful aim. As the flat head of the horse cock was now pressed against her delicate rose bud, she turned and smile. She buried her head into your white t-shirt and took in its scent.

The sweet musky smell of a real man, and the new pressure that was now slowly inching its way into her anal cavity, was just what the mare wanted. She shuddered and bit her lower lip as the head popped in.

"Oh, Frost!"

* * *

As always though, he silently kept his word. Watching, always watching. Discord floated unseen above the alicorn who was moaning the praises of the human.

Discord was not happy.

No, not only had he been proven wrong not once but the fun game of chess he was playing with the mare now had a huge advantage over him. This he did not like.

He couldn't do anything, but watch, he wasn't allowed to interfere.

He promised and as a nice draconequus he couldn't break his word.

No, he couldn't interfere which meant he couldn't touch Luna. She was on Cup's side of the playing field. She was so easily willing to throw her king out into the field, while he had yet to move a single pawn.

A smirk crossed his lips, now was the perfect time to play a game. He had to give Cup Cake credit, he now was very interest in their match of right and wrong, and now it was time to play his first move. The best part, he knew just the right opening move.

Discord snapped his claw and vanished.

_Canterlot Castle – Celestia's bedchamber_

The immortal sun goddess lay awake in her bed, opposite her was a stallion whom she had tested to join her harem. His name was… she had forgotten. It started with a T. It may have been a B. Hell it didn't matter, he passed.

Tomorrow, though, was Raoul, Celestia's personal favorite. She knew she needed to get to sleep so her body would be ready for '_The Raoooooul_'.

Celesta was just about to close her eyes as the ever familiar flash of chaotic light blinded her briefly.

"Morning Sunshine," Discord cooed in a morning pink fluffy bathrobe, "Sleep well?"

"What are you doing here Discord? I told you you're never allowed in my bed chamber," Celestia warned, as she covered herself up

"We need to talk, I have some very interesting news," Discord said, in in a uncharastically serious voice. The big yellow rubber ducky he was holding though wasn't helping his case.

"Can't it wait till, I don't know… morning?" Celestia gestured to the bright moon outside her window.

"I see, I guess you don't care if your sister dies is all. Fine by me, I say you'll get your just deserts."

"Who's dying?" Grumbling the complexly exhausted stallion.

"Nopony… T… Bright Heart, go to sleep," Celestia said quickly.

"My name in Apple Bottom," The stallion informed.

Discord rolled his eyes; he didn't have time for introductions. The stallion vanished and now fell into the moat outside Celestia's window. "Don't worry… he can swim… I think."

Celestia huffed, "What do you want Discord, what is this about Luna."

"It seems your dear little sister has fallen in love," Celestia blinked, more than a little shocked.

"I can't believe it… wow! She did get a letter recently. It must have really been a love letter. I thought love letters died out ages ago. To think, they're still popular. Well, Luna does like the old ways, so I guess it makes sense in a way. So, who is this strapping stallion that captured my sister's heart?"

"It's not a stallion, it's a human."

[…]

"Come again?" Celestia queried, trying to understand.

"It's a human," Discord repeated, "It seems your sister is following in your hoof steps."

Celestia shook her head, "I know she wouldn't do that. Besides, our situations are totally diff–"

"Two different species, one who is an immortal being and one who is obsessed with having a large family and wanting children. Tell me, how that is at all different?" Discord said, coldly.

It wasn't different in the slightest.

"I saw her today, you know," Discord said floating above Celestia, "My little niece. She has Disarray's eyes. She actually lives not five houses down from Fluttershy, ironic isn't it? Wouldn't it be interesting if she found out she was royalty?"

"You leave her out of this, I already set her on the right path as I have for our family."

"History is written by the winners, Celestia. Wouldn't the world like to know how Disarray really died? If Luna is allowed to continue her pursuit of this human, she will tell him the secret of interspecies birth; and guess who be the scapegoat for that."

Celestia bit her lower lip.

"You never know, the human could be used… how long to they live? Five, six thousand years?"

"You wish."

"I see… we'll… dispatch the 'Sunshine Squad'. Make it look like an accident. Luna may hate me for the rest of her life, but at least she will be living," Celestia said, as she was about to sign your death warrant.

"No," Discord said firmly, "You are not allowed to kill him."

"Excuse me; do you know who you are talking to?" Celestia asked, indignantly.

"You are not allowed to kill him," Discord said again, more firmly, " if you try to send any pony to do so, they will be dead before they have a single chance to get near him. I am a nice guy now Celestia, defending the innocent is what I do, and all that other stuff nice guys do as well."

"Cut the crap Discord, you're a nice guy, and I'm a virgin. If you interfere, I will have you sealed away." Celestia warned.

"Oh? What are you going to do, grab that guy to stop me? What was his name? Michael McDoesn'tExist?" Discord smirked as he drifted behind and started to gingerly rub Celestia's aching shoulders, "Now Celestia, I think you are going about this the wrong way. Think about it, do you want your sister to hate you forever, or just for a little while?"

"I don't want her hating me at all," Celesta said, trying to knock Discord's appendages off her shoulder blades.

"Just hear me out. Recently you… seduced a local scholar. One who your sister greatly admired. The moment you defiled him, she lost interest. It seems our dear Luna doesn't like to share. If such an event were to happen again… Luna would lose heart, and not be interested in him anymore."

Celestia deadpanned, "I didn't know she liked him for the thousands time! I make one mistake, and I'm marked for life! I said I was sorry!"

"Come, Celestia. If you want to save her life. All you need to do is seduce a nice guy," Discord face turned sour, "You always had a flair for bringing down the nice ones."

"Disarray made his choice. I never asked–"

"He died, all the same. You might as well have," Discord said, with venom coursing through every word, "Now are you going to let you sister fall prey to the sweet sentiments of some human she met in one day?" Discord chided, "Or will you have your sister suffer like my brother did?"

Celestia thought for but a moment, she loved her sister more than anything.

"Tell me about this human."

Discord smirked as he saw his queen now make its first move onto the chess board in his mind. He had a point to prove, and he refused to lose to anyone, not even his new rival, Cup Cake. Love between different species can never exist.

"He goes by many names, but it seems he more popularly known as… Frost, and he is the worst type of person."

"A lawyer?" Celestia questioned.

"He is a nice guy."

_Ponyville Road_

Only the sound of your steps were heard, as you made your way back home. Since you left Luna's Love Lounge, you held Cup Cake tight in your arms. For two very good reasons. One, you loved her and wanted to keep her feeling safe. Two, you forgot your shirt at the hotel and it was freezing cold out.

Spring was just so emo when it came to deciding if it wanted to be hot or cold.

Cup Cake, though, wanted to talk. She just couldn't find the right words. She didn't want to betray your trust, but she was right, completely spot on. Luna was going to try something and she successfuly stopped her.

With a lamp!

"I'm not mad at you," you started off telling her the very words she wanted to hear. Although it made no sense to her why you weren't mad.

"Why?" Cup said sniffling into your hair, "By all accounts, you should be furious…"

"Well, you didn't find out what I was really there for, although I am disappointed that you couldn't trust me for a few hours alone," You said giving her a tight squeeze.

"I was right, though! She said she loved you, and she was going to put the moves on you, and if I didn't stop her–"

You knew you were going to have to talk to Luna at some point about what Cup Cake said she heard, but that was a matter for later. Normally, you would dismiss the idea of a princess—of all things—falling for you at all, but you currently had a mare in your bedroom, who not one day ago, had confessed her love to you. Seems stranger shit could happen.

Twilight was right, mares are crazy.

"Tell me, Cup," you said, taking a turn down a familiar street. "What if she did tell me she was in love with me and then tried to seduce me, what then?"

Cup Cake shuddered and held you tight, "I don't want to know… I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either, nor do I want to lose Pinkie or Cheerilee," You said, rubbing her back, "Do you really think so little of me that I can't resist the charm of a princess?"

"Well… you're herding, you had the right–"

"Yes I get it, I have the right to plow anyone I think I can get away with, but I am pretty sure I waived my right for **_alicorn princesses_** not moments before I left to see her. I always keep my promises, always. Sometimes," You turned your head to the sky, "you just might not be able to tell a person you're sorry if you broke a promise."

Cup Cake squirmed a little; Pinkie Pie's outfit was starting to chafe her thighs.

"I'm sorry," she said as she gave you a peck on the cheek. "I know it's not much, I just—"

"Don't worry, that situation was exceedingly special. No more late night visits to hotels to see princesses for me," You say, trying to cheer her up. You were not going to prosecute her for such an off the wall situation. It hurt a little that she didn't trust you around the princess; but she, of all ponies, had good reason to suspect them.

Cup Cake kissed your cheek, "You're too good to me."

You smiled as you gave her flank a firm squeeze, "Oh don't think you're off the hook yet, you have been a_ VERY bad little filly_, and you need to be punished."

Cup Cake swallowed, she knew precisely what you wanted. She was more than willing to do that. Truth be told, she also wanted it. Then she remembered, "I forgot to tell Cheerilee!"

"It's okay, there is always tomorrow night," you say, trying to sound like a very attentive stallion. You hated the idea that a mare thinks intercourse was something they only needed when they were in heat. Also, you were pretty sure Cheerilee wanted to be with Cup at some point, "I have to say, I like your new hairstyle, curls look very good on you."

Cup cake was slightly taken back; she was already planning ahead for the events to come.

"You noticed?!"

"It's kind of hard not to notice, I must say I like this a lot more," Your favorite was pigtails though.

"Carrot never noticed before," Cup said, and she nuzzled your chest, she loved taking in your scent, "I can keep it like this if you want."

"Oh hell yes, keep it like that."

_Sugarcube Corner – You didn't give a shit about the time _

You didn't make it one foot inside the before you ripped the ass end of Pinkie's suit off. You wanted to get to that plump rump as fast as your hand could muster. You knew how much you wanted your love filled vanilla sex with her. This time, though, it was you who needed release. You wanted to show her the full extent of what a human could do. You were still a guy, you had needs too.

Your needs now wanted to burrow its way into that tight, hot, fluffy ass. In an instant, both your hands are on her, one buttcheek in each palm; one handful of squishy, slappable ass between both sets of fingers. You only wait a second to feel how warm they are, before you squeeze. You squeeze down hard on Cup's right cheek and pull her ever so slightly closer, muffling another groan as you feel her belly press against the hardness underneath your shorts.

"Take them off," Cup breaths into your ear as she shudders, and whips you with her tail.

Your shorts and underwear had no chance of survival. You ripped off the button, even though taking the time to unbutton them would have only taken five more seconds.

Five seconds that was far too long.

Your cock now stood at full attention. The poor guy had been locked down and shut out, ignored and refused for far too long, in its taste.

Cup Cake wetness was now starting to drip through the hole you had created for her ass. She pushes herself down, and you grit your teeth to try to keep in your groan. You're unsuccessful.

You didn't have time to turn the knob of the door to your room, turning knobs is for pussies. You kicked the door open breaking the metal piece.

[…]

Cup Cake had also forgotten to mention Mary and Dazzle were babysitting the twin while you were away… You stood there in an awkward position as you now looked at two of your friends whom were playing cards on Cup's bed.

"Why did you stop?" Cup questioned, as she tried to thrust down her hips to get to the throbbing red headed member waiting below.

"I see you two are having fun," Dazzle said, but her eyes were glued to your crotch, "I take it things went well."

Cup slowly turned around, "Hi girls…"

"Hi," Mary said in a solemn voice.

[…]

Well, this is weird.

"Well, I guess I will have to be the one to say what's on every ponies minds," Mary said curtly, as she set down her hand of cards, "You want to finish where we left off?" Mary said in a business tone of voice.

Cup Looked at you, the whole orgy idea was hers to begin with. She didn't mind the idea went it meant preventing a princess, now though… Cup huffed, after what she put you through tonight, there would be room for a little adventure. She did technically get you killed. "I will leave it to you Hun," she said, as she looked back at you.

You could only think for but a moment, which was a very hard act to do considering. There you had two choices, a four way or… what was the other choices?

Reasons why you would say no.

[…]

The reasons why you should say yes.

[...]

The all knowing one had some very valid points and he never has steered you wrong before.

"So… how are we going to do this?"

_Five minutes later_

Cup Cake came up with the idea. You protested, but she was firm on her stance. Also, she couldn't stand wearing the suit any longer, besides she had heard enough stories of Dazzle to know what she liked.

Three solo rounds is what was decided. Dazzle being first, Mary being second and finishing off with the mare of the hour, Cup. All you could do was sit on the bed, like a drooling dog waiting for his treat.

What a treat it was.

Dazzle was still wearing Cup Cake's thong, you had to admit, and there was a mystery effect that was very appealing. Cup Cake and Mary now took spot on the side of the bed. Cup now watched you like a slab of meat, her still being in heat made it almost maddening to have to wait.

Mary sat there on the opposite side, slightly bored. She wasn't thinking much on the matter. Now she only looked on at your eight inch cock, she really wanted to tell you.

"Mary, can you do that thing… please?" Dazzle said, with an almost pleading, pouty voice.

"I already said I would, you want me to try to sound like him too?" Mary said mildly bored.

"No need, I like your voice," Dazzle said, with a growing smirk. She turned to you, "I would ask you but… well maybe another time, you will see why. Can you do me a favor, though, and try not to talk?"

You raised a brow, "Fine..." You were more than willing to serve to another's personal kinks. You considered yourself a jack of all trades on the subject.

"Good…" Dazzle crawled closer to you on the silk sheets, "I won't lie, Orion is going to be mad at me for not letting him watch. I am such a bad mare aren't I?"

You could only smile a little as you saw Dazzle turn away from you. She lifted her tail lifted, giving you a full view of Cup's lingerie on her. The slightly puffy mound just hidden away by the pink heart stitched onto her garment.

"You like that, don't you? You like my ass. I want you to fuck my ass, just like Cup," You could feel the hushed, languid tracing of her tongue over every syllable as she sidled into position next onto you. Dazzle felt your girth press against her mound, jabbing against the lower part of her haunches where her joyously shapely behind met the rest of her legs.

Cup Cake's hoof traced over her stomach, rubbing it tenderly. She wanted you to rub it, more than ever. She licked her lips as she now started to wet the floor boards with her juices.

"You like that, don't you?" Dazzle shuddered as you position your hands on her cutie marks. It was nothing compare to Cup Cake in size or softness, but still quite nice. "Yes, fill me with your human meat– oh my!"

The words caught everyone but you off guard, you were not allowed to talk but you really wanted to ask her if she thought Cup's thong would protect her from your throbbing member.

Seriously, it's just a piece of cloth.

Next on the list of good reasons why you were not allowed to talk, was how you could comment on Dazzle's inner workings. She really was the wife of the legendary walking mega monster cock Orion. It was like throwing your cock in hallway. Your dick had ample room, in all directions.

"Come, now Dazzle, there is being polite, and then there is exaggeration," Mary said, with a brow slightly raised.

"No it's not that… it's just so... **hot**!" Dazzle purred, a rare act even Mary was not accustomed to seeing. Cup Cake only smirked; she now knew why Orion liked to watch… this was oddly exciting, she took pride in you, "You know Mary; you can start at any time."

Mary sighed, "Fine."

"You feel bigger than you look," says Dazzle, swiveling her hips from side to side as she tries to grind down on your pole, "Oh Celestia, I'm such a dirty whore!"

Mary breathed a heavy breath, she knew now that was her time to start.

"You are a filthy dirty slut aren't you? You love the fact you riding another guy's cock." Mary said with zero enthusiasm.

"Oh yes!" Dazzle screamed, her voiced echoed through the empty house. She raised her hips and forced your length inside her. No, 'force' was not the word. It glided in with ease. Far too much ease, for your taste. It still felt nice though, warm, "I'm a cum guzzling gutter slut who will take any cock."

God damn…

"Oh, yes, I bet you would fuck your own son," Mary said still taking her stoic demeanor.

"Hmmm, yes, I would ride him and let him cum inside me!"

Even you stopped your thrusting at that line. You looked up at her incredulously. Dazzle quickly turned to you.

"Don't worry I wouldn't actually have sex with my son, just go with it."

That wasn't the reason why you stopped; you had known the Sparkle family for a while. You were great friends, even. This was the first time you ever heard of them having a son.

Fuck it. You had a hot MILF wrapped around your throbbing member, who cares if she had one more kid you didn't know of.

"Oh yes, ride that cock, you would fuck anything just to fill your whorish holes," Mary said, now taking heavy interest in a magazine on the nightstand. It had an article she really wanted to read.

"Oh… my!" Dazzle said, missing her demeaning line for one that suited the situation better. Dazzle took a gasp as she filled her lung as she started to quicken her pace. She wasn't sure if it was his natural state, or simply the fact that her loins were hyper-sensitized from waiting for so long.

Or it may have been the member that felt like flame burning away on her insides.

"You ok Dazzle? You missed your line," Mary questioned, she had played the role of dirty talker a few times, and Dazzle had never missed a return on it.

"Its. So. Fucking. Hot," Dazzle said, as her breaths became far more heated. She was now taking deep breaths through her mouth, and exhaled through her snout. Her lower back started to arch as her body now was slapping against your waist.

You were doing _NOTHING_ different. You didn't know what she was feeling but it wasn't being felt on your end. Seriously, you wanted to start dirty talking yourself, that was hotter.

Cup cake's hoof now found its way down to her wanting clit. She couldn't wait for her turn any longer.

"Orion is going to be so mad!" Dazzle said, as she almost unhinged her jaw to let her tongue loll out of her mouth. Dazzle was now starting to tear up as she tried to quicken her pounding.

"Please I beg you, don't stop."

You were do nothing, literally. Your hands were on her flanks and she was doing all the work. You had yet to return any real effort. You wondered what would happen if you really tried.

Mary now was taking looking at Dazzle riding the now glistening cock, "Dazzle... are you…?"

"I'm about to cum!" Dazzle answered her question, "Ohhhhh..." Dazzle moaned, keeping herself from the profanity that Mary had so readily devolved into. Her enjoyment was always incomprehensible, except for the rare moment of an epiphany struck her suddenly in the throes of arousal.

"You are kidding me right?" Mary said, in utter disbelief. Dazzle was right, Orion was going to be really pissed… if it was true.

Her whole body went rigid, and her walls clenched with a force like a vice around the shaft, the first bit of arousal that you had felt since starting. The idea of being balls deep in Twilight's mom as she came, though. That was arousing. It felt so taboo.

Dazzle neighed and whinnied as her front legs locked up and her thrusting stopped. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as her tail started to beat rapidly against your bare chest.

Then you found out Dazzle—like Pinkie and Cup Cake—was a squirter.

You fell back as the first payload of her cum got pressured by your member and redirect into to two hot streams. One shot up your chest and narrowly missing your head. The other hit its mark as it nailed Mary right in the ear.

When you pulled out, you tried to avoid the next incoming shot, but you found yourself in a very similar situation to Mary's. This time, there was no hot cock to redirect the stream, and you took five watery cum shots to your face, torso and legs.

It tasted like warm, watered down coca-cola.

Mary sat there looking like she had just seen some miraculous event, "You… actually got off?"

You wondered what was her first hint.

"Orion is going to be so mad," Dazzle said, chuckling as she repeat herself now laying face down in a small pool of her own drool.

"I don't think mad will cut it," Mary said with a smirk.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" you said mildly curious. You were the one who just got an impromptu cum bath; you might as well get the whole story.

Dazzle turned back to you as she examined her work, your body now shining with her aftermath.

"Orion… he has a peculiar taste… as do I, if you didn't catch my little… verbal communication."

Nah completely missed it.

"Orion likes to watch me have sex with other guys, as they try to get me off. Since I have married Orion no stallion has ever been able to, well, till today."

Well you're not a stallion so that fact still remains true.

"Yay for me?" You said not really taking in the full grand scheme.

"I think… you me and Orion should do this again real soon. I want to be a good wife, and satisfy my husband needs. Right now though I don't feel like... How did Pearl put it? Like my insides were coated in molten steel?"

Well since she asked so nicely, "You know... I do like anal."

"Oh, I do," Dazzle said and she crawled closer to you and the bed into the point where she could whisper into your ear, "I am saving that for Thursday, I have some very special for you in mind as a reward for… conquering me."

What you heard was, 'you can fuck my ass Thursday'. Yup… you already did her once, what's one more time? You had completely forgotten you were just going to entertain her, leaving her untouched. There was anal promised though, and she wasn't an alicorn.

You now had to really think about it…

"Now… how about I clean you off?" Dazzle said as she crawled to your nethers. The now pulsating member was slightly bemused. If her cock sucking abilities were as good as what he has already seen tonight, he already was unimpressed.

"I'll help," Came the whimper of the mare who was stroking herself. There was an impressive amount of precum now pent up on the floor. You could feel the adjustment on the bed as Cup's weight shifted.

"Couldn't wait your turn?" Dazzle said with a growing smirk, "Well, organization really isn't that much fun anyway, besides what's the point of a four way then?" Dazzle turned to Mary "Come on, it–" Mary however was already getting on the bed.

Mary looked at the protruding cock mountain like it was the eleventh wonder of the world. It had a medium girth and an… unimpressive length. Yet.. it got Dazzle off.

In a matter of seconds you were now enjoying the idea of a blowjob. You knew Cup Cake was good at the act of tongue tango. Mary, however, wanted her turn, if this meant that she had suck to get her turn faster.

Well…

"Cup Cake, let me and Dazzle handle this one," Mary said, with uncharacteristic vigor, "Dazzle wanted to go old school like in our college days?" she cooed.

"We haven't done that in years, I still remember Magnum's face. Priceless."

Cup Cake only nodded, she knew full well of their college days. She went to college with them, although she was married at the time. Cup Cake had derived her technique from their stories.

"Hun," Cup said nearly pleading, "Can you do that thing… like last time, I really liked that." It's not what she really wanted, but... she couldn't just ask for it, no guy really does that.

You thought it was so cute that she thought she actually had to ask, she could have cursed at you, and demanded it, and you still would have agreed. You only nodded in response. You had been wanting to taste that delicate peach again.

Cup Cake didn't take the same position as she did last time. She slid down your chest laying on you in a sixty nine position. Too bad she was not long enough to reach your member, the idea of a triple blowjob was tantalizing.

You enjoyed this position far more, you got full view of Cup's perfectly round ass, alas, it obstructs your view of Dazzle and Mary but you had to prioritize, knowing you had to get to work.

"Lick me," Cup whined, that earned a giggle from her friends, and it was rare to hear Cup ask for it.

You nodded in understanding and leaned forward, nestling your head between her hind legs, and with just a moment's more hesitation you pressed your lips against Cup's wet folds.

Her instant reaction was a sharp gasp of surprise, because the touch was extremely warm, like sinking crotch-first into a heated bath, your tongue began to flick in and out of her with impressive speed. It stroked her inner walls with both speed and accuracy, already deeper than she could ever hope to get her own hoof in.

"Hhnnn," Cup shuddered as her flaming nethers were now being satisfied. You cringed a little at the taste, a mare in heat tasted more… sour than when they weren't. You couldn't smell the difference but the taste was unmistakable.

"You first, or me?" you heard Dazzle say, as she took her vantage point in between your legs.

"Oh… let me. I am curious to how this tastes," Mary replied.

You could feel the flat tongue of Mary envelope your entire shaft. The pleasure rocketed up your spine as you sent an erratic thrust forward. Trying to delve deeper into her mouth. Your cock barely tickled her tonsils.

Mary came back up with a loud slurp, "It's no good, it still tastes like you. I guess I'll find out soon enough though. Let's begin." Both nodded to each other, as Dazzle now came down on your shaft. Her tongue hit the head as your meaty member glided into her mouth with ease. This time, you were able to hit the back of her throat at least.

The pleasure faded as quickly as it came as she let Mary take her turn on the shaft.

Both bounced their heads up and down like a pair chickens fighting of the same kernel of corn. Both worked in tenderness and precision of godlike proportions. You couldn't see it, but you heard the gluk gluk and smack as they went down on you.

You tried to thrust a little deeper as they slowed their unison head bobbing cock suckery.

"I'm such a little whore," Dazzle said, as she tried to gobble down your wiener.

"You're a fucking piece of gutter trash," Mary said, as she took her turn enveloping your head.

"Please lick my ass!" Cup Cake finally gave in to her wants.

[…]

You stopped your lapping, and both mares stopped, even while Mary still had your cock pressed against the roof of her mouth. You knew they wanted to hear your answer… you didn't want to tell them your answer. It was a secret that you would do ONLY upon request.

"Well?" Dazzle said waiting to hear your response.

You sighed, "Did Lyra tell you?"

Cup Cake went still, "No..." her ears were firmly matted against her head, her cheeks crimson.

_Dammit Lyra!_

"Fine," you said now preparing mentally for her request.

"No way," Dazzle squeaked, "Can I get one too? I have been trying to get Orion to do that since he started herding."

Mary pulled off your cock, leaving a nice sheen of saliva to run down you genitals.

"Can I get one too? I always wanted one, but I could never find any pony willing."

This is the situation that you wanted to completely avoid. You only started to do it in the first place to get Pinkie interested in anal. That plan never worked. Pinkie's posterior has yet to be poked by your pickle. But, as your pride as a man to whom the ass was your domain, you decided long ago that you would never refuse a anal request.

"Fine, but that better be the best head I have ever gotten!" You however wanted a tradeoff. There was a high risk that came with ever mare. "Cup, you better be clean or this will be the first and last one you will ever get from me, I mean it."

Cup Cake didn't care. Truth be told, she didn't know whether she was or not. She didn't even know this was special; all she wanted was a single firm lick.

You flatten your tongue as much as you can, as you take a generous lap of her pristine pussy, as it was pooling onto your neck and chin. Taking its flavor, you now turn your attention to the rose bud that was now throbbing for attention.

"Ooooh," Cup cooed in her regular voice as the lubed up tongue gingerly slipped passed the anal ring.

Your eyes shrank to pins as the tip of your tongue worked inside...

"Holy crap! He's doing it!" Dazzle said, amazed, "I thought he wouldn't." Now her thoughts fell to her backside, she knew she was clean, but didn't know if it was clean enough. Mary however was attentive to your request, she want her ass licked as well. You had become quite the oddity on her list.

With a forward dive, Mary took the whole of the 'sizable' length of human dick right down her throat. You let out a moan of hot air, it felt like she was trying to suck your balls out through your cock.

She pulled off to speak, "You don't taste half bad, actually. A little like Magnum," Mary screwed up her mouth as she finished her comment, and leaned forward after a few seconds. Her lips parted, and a long, stringy drool of saliva dripped over the head of your cock, which twitched excitedly in response.

"Hey! Don't hog it all," Dazzle whined, "Cup, tell her she needs to share."

"Sh-sh-hair." Was that only thing Cup could muster, as she leaned back against the bedpost. You opened your mouth as wide as you could try to get as much of your tongue into her ass as humanly possible. It tasted like cupcake! Thankfully there was no coarse texture to assume the taste, but her asshole tasted like a cupcake with vanilla frosting.

You didn't want to stereotype but you now had a growing fantasy of what Applejack's ass would taste like.

_Apple Pie?_

You wrap your arms around the waist of the blue mare, working your fingers over her puffy mound. You wanted to give her double stimulation, and with this you could fit about half an inch more of your tongue into her ass. You wanted to tease her a little, as you lightly bit down on the 'cupcake ring'.

"Don't stop! I'm almost there!"

Those words alone were enough to get your own groin to twitch, the first batch of your bubbling brew was about to find its way into the mouth of two mouths.

"Gonna cum," you grunted with haste, trying to give them a little warning. You were going to get off before Cup Cake; well you can't always be in perfect synch.

Mary pulled back and let Dazzle take in the member.

"You first, I'll get the next round."

"Thank you," Dazzle said as she now started to rapidly stroke you cock with both her front hooves. "Mama, wants a pearl necklace." Your eyes turn to pins, but it slightly turned you on as she called herself mama. It just sent a dirty pleasure you were servicing not one, but two MILFs.

"Please," you said in a fevered voice, "Just swallow the first–" You take a sharp breath, "just the first one." That warning didn't stop the mare from stroking faster, her hooves felt like magic on your skin.

"Oh…" Dazzle said with a smirk, "I like my pearls large and the first load is always largest, mama's going to get her pearls, because mama is a filthy little whore."

"No, seriously," you say in a baited breath, "i'll coat your whole body if you want, just swallow the first one." You tried to sound serious, but now you were on the threshold of a whiny teenager begging for his first release.

"Oh I'm a dirty cum slut and you're going to give me every—"

_**Thump-Crush**_

You finally released, as the first wave. (The heaviest and fastest cum shot) Hit the unexpected mare dead center in the eye. Given her angle on the bed, the fifteen pound cum shot knocked her off the bed, head first. The next three shots of cum did however give her the pearl necklace she requested all over her face and stomach. She was now being weighed down by almost seventy pounds of hot seed.

You gave her fair warning, not your fault.

"Hnnn!" Cup whinnied and kicked the side of your head, as she fell forward panting. She hadn't even noticed the mare getting shot off the bed. You now we're looking in the pulsating mound that you left partially unattended.

Cup hit her second climax of the day, all over your face.

Her cum… didn't take like cupcakes.

Actually tasted more sour, like an over ripe lemon. For some reason you felt a trend going on… Cup fell to the side of you, panting like a dog in the hot sun; even her tongue fell out of her mouth and now was pooling drool.

"You knocked her out cold," Mary said as she examined the twitching body on the floor. "Should I ask how you did that?"

You head fell back against your pillow, that first round really spent you. The little guy had been wanting to do that for far too long. You still had Cup Cake and Mary to finish; you didn't want to be unfair. Still, though, you needed at least a five minute break.

"Mary… give me a few too restock." You turned to Cup, "don't worry Hun I will—"

You were interrupted by the soft snores of Cup Cake. You only sighed, she was so beautiful when she was asleep. Although the meant that big plump ass didn't get to see any attention. It also meant that you couldn't lick that tight little hole again.

It tasted so good, too. Even you have to admit Pinkie Pie's tasted like bubble gum, though you had thought that was some weird flavored lube. It just seemed like something Pinkie would do.

Mary, however, took a blanket from the closet and covered the knocked out mare. There was no way she would be moving anytime soon. After a few more minutes of silence she finally spoke.

"Would you mind if we go down stairs? I have a special request," Mary said solemnly.

You had a very good guess what that was, there was one thing down stairs that wasn't available up stairs, frosting. She didn't have to be so secretive about it. It's not like you opposed the idea.

"Lets go," you say getting off the side of the bed. You need a stretch anyway.

_Front of the House 5:02 am_

Mary had remained silent since the moment you had left the room. You didn't particularly mind it, just walking around naked made you feel a little exposed. When you got down to the kitchen, you took a washcloth and tried to wash most of Cup Cake's essence off your face, the remained that was in your hair, though, meant you had to get a nice hot shower

"So, tell me, what is this special request?" You say, as you take the seat of a free booth.

Mary paced back and forth in circles, her breathing was heavy, not the sexy erotic kind, more like the 'I'm about to hyperventilate'. She looked at you and then at the floor and sighed.

"Lean back," Mary said, her voice slightly cracked.

You lean back against the wall as you gave the mare enough room between the table and the chair. Mary took one step, and noticed that her choice in placement was off, but moving would have been too much of a hastle.

"Can you pick me up… there isn't enough room," Mary squeaked as she looked away.

You reached over and picked her up under her front hooves, you slightly gaped a little, as she was caught in the morning light of the window. Her tan coat took on a slightly golden hue. You lowered her down onto your body, making sure to keep your right hand on her cutie mark so she wouldn't fall.

The mare took in a sharp breath as she aligning her nethers and took in the length of your member.

"Wow… that's really hot," Mary purred, as a visible shudder ran through her coat, "Feels like fire in my loins."

"Yah I get that alot. So, what is this special request?" You said, so far there was nothing different about this.

"I will tell you… since it's something only you can do, but I need to tell you a story."

_Seriously, storytime now?_

Then you caught the twinkle in her sapphire blue eyes. Was she crying?

Always... crumbled like dried bread.

"Tell me."

Mary took a more comfortable position as she laid her head against your chest. She looked away from your gaze to the floor boards below the table, "Once upon a time there was a dog. This dog was trapped behind a large pink fence for a really long time. For the story we will call this dog… Paws."

"Pretty cute name, for a dog," you stated.

"Thank you, I thought you would like that. Well Paws was a very popular dog. He had lots of friends and was really nice and sweet to all the other dogs in the neighborhood. Although he was trapped behind a large pink fence and couldn't play with the other dogs."

Mary sniffed.

"There also was a dog who really wanted to play with Paws. Paws was really nice and sweet to her and she really wanted to play with him for a really, really, really long time. Then one day the pink fence disappeared when the dog wasn't looking," Mary huffed, "for the dog had lots of business to do that would have better the relationship with Paws."

You weren't dumb in the least, you knew precisely what she was implying.

"When the dog finally could play with Paws, there was a bunch of other dogs, far more prettier and cuter dogs... and younger dogs," Mary cut herself off as she coughed a bit, you didn't want to call her on it for it wasn't touching, but you could see she was crying, "This dog missed her chance and kept it bottled up inside. She really wanted to play with Paws."

"How long has the dog been wanting to play with Paws?"

"Six months… almost seven," she knew you had caught on, "The dog knew there was no chance she could play with Paws. Paws has a lot of other dogs to play with, and the dog that really wants to play with Paws is twice Paws age… Paws also has a lot of other obligations and the dog doesn't want to be a burden."

"I don't think Paws would think she is a burden, Paws may even like the idea that one of his closest friends wanted to play with him. As long as she really wanted to play, and not was in it just for the green grass."

You give her a slight thrust.

"The dog doesn't care about the grass, well not too much, the dog just wanted to be really close to Paws. The dog has been lonely for a very, very long time. The dog even has to go to her friends to play with their dog, when she _REALLY_ needs to sniff some green grass."

"I think Paws would think it's really sweet that the dog cares for him so much. I think Paws is a dog who would take everyone seriously, if they really wanted to play. As long as they're... not playing around?. Paws would wonder though, why the dog thought she wouldn't be taken seriously."

"Because that dog loves Paws a lot, but she really loves the dogs around Paws too. They are her close friends; and to keep her feelings secret, the dog said many bad things about Paws and even made fun of Paws… tail size."

"Paws would most likely like it if others didn't call him on his small tail. Where Paws came from, he was considered to have a very large and fluffy tail. Paws would think it strange, though, that the dog would think that her friends would find it odd if she went to play with him."

"The dog loves two of the other dogs, like sisters. She didn't want to lose them, playing around is very serious, and sometimes other dogs might get the wrong idea. The dog has a past that she is not proud of when it comes to playing around."

You raised a brow.

"What could that dog have done to make the others not trust her to play with Paws?"

"The dog… once, long ago, when she was a puppy, made a really big mistake ;and since then, has been hoping the other dogs would forget. The puppy might have broken a set of puppies up, because she wanted a puppy for herself."

"That doesn't sound too bad..."

"Two days before they were married."

"I see… if the dog really regrets what she has done, then Paws would most likely not see the harm. Paws tries to not be judgmental of other dogs' past. Also," you smirk, "Don't tell the other dogs but Paws has a slight preference for older dogs."

She gave you a squeeze; she really needed to hear that.

"So, what if the dog asked to come play with Paws? Would Paws consider it, or would playing with one far more older dog be too much for Paws? The dog knows that Paws has a lot on his plate and even if the dog does like Paws, she wouldn't hold it against him if he didn't want to play with her…"

"I think the dog would be very honored to play with such a beautiful older dog. Although Paws doesn't like talking in rhymes and riddle very often and takes it very seriously, and so if the dog really wanted to play with Paws, she needs to ask in a clear voice and speak her feelings for Paws to take her seriously."

"The dog kind of likes talking like this with Paws."

"Paws don't care."

Mary leaned up and since the first time she started talking she looked at you.

"My name is Mayor Mary Mare, I love you, I want to join your herd. I want to go on dates with you, I want to make love with you in the moonlight on a boat in the middle of Ponyville Lake."

She had been thinking about this for a long time.

"I want to grow old with you and I want to get a big white dog and name him Frosty. My mane is really pink, I voted for myself. I'm addicted to milk and I really like it when my mane is pulled during sex."

You would have been happy with the first line but you weren't going to poke holes in her speech.

"I would be love to have you join, Mary."

"The dog though, would like Paws to do her two small favors..."

"Paws does try his best to please all those who want to play with him," You say smirking at the idea.

"Its going to cause some misunderstandings if it's found out that the dog asked Paws if she could play with him. Would it be ok if we went with Paws asking the dog to play with him? The dog's friends would be more understanding then, and also the dog has a very important political career."

"Paws doesn't see the harm, but doesn't understand how it would affect the dog's job..."

"Some ponies may thinks its weird that a older mare is with a younger st– man, I am running for reelection next month, and our relationship would be considered... scandalous," She leaned down and laid her head on your chest, "The dog has waited a very long time, and loves Paws a lot. Paws... you smell really good, kind of like fresh cut grass."

You didn't know how, you should smell like Dazzle, if anything.

You really wanted to seal the deal with a kiss; Mary really had never looked too tempting, slightly teary eyed staring up at you from your chest. You were stuck however, your right arm was hold her up and it was pressed against the table and you other was underneath you and it had long since fallen asleep.

"So what is the second favor the little doggy wanted?"

"I know it's customary to 'celebrate' when a mare joins but… Would you mind if we just stay like this for a while. It's… a fantasy of mine to fall asleep on you when… when you're inside me."

You really wanted to move to a bed; at least there you could be comfortable. This was one of the more awkward spots to choose to take a nap. It was at her request though. If she just wanted to cuddle you weren't going to ruin it.

"Do you snore?"

_Wednesday – 6:01 am_

You felt a sharp prod poke your bare chest as you had finally entered the land of dreams. It seems that the world really didn't stop when you fell asleep.

"Hun," came the frantic whisper of your newest herd member, "get up…"

"What is it Mary, did you change your mind already?" you said, slightly hoping she didn't, you were dead tired, and it was an oddly blissful feeling being 'connected' to someone when you fell asleep.

**_Poke-Poke_**

You finally open your eyes to see a group of police ponies standing in the entrance, all were staring at the intimate position you were in with Mary. Across from you sitting in the same booth was your former employee/co-worker/boss, Carrot Cake, and on his face was something you hadn't seen him wear in a while, a smile.

"Get the fuck out."


	9. Moooooooo

Copper.

It was an odd taste, a really unique flavor. At the back of your throat, the metal taste seems the stick as the rush of blood now trickled from the side of your tongue. Copper tasting blood though, you know meant you haven't been getting enough iron.

You would have to go to the pharmacy and pick some up.

Now, though, you had a few of problems. You had bitten your tongue and now could only taste copper. You were also balls deep into your newest herd member, who had wanted to keep your relationship publically secret until she was re elected. Several police ponies were now staring you down, but thankfully, were too distracted by the fact that your meat was still inside said member.

Well it wasn't much of a secret now.

Upstairs, you had Dazzle, who was covered in weighted seed and most likely was still recovering from the concussion you had given her. To top it all off, there across from you was Carrot Cake who was smiling like a filly who just had gotten a piece of candy.

"Well 'Frost', I must say you have gotten a reputation since I left. Glad you liked the attention, because now is where everything goes downhill," Carrot said as he slid several pieces of paper on the table.

Carrot was calm, and you couldn't help but wonder why the police were here of all things. You were sure you haven't done anything illegal. Well, there was the tenderloin, but that was a secret to even Pinkie.

Well you thought that it was.

"What are you doing here?" Mary said picking up her frames from the table edge, "I am pretty sure you are no longer welcome here."

"Carrot, I am sure you probably have some really dick thing to say, but as you can see I am quite busy not carrying about you or your opinion right now," You say, trying your hardest to sound like a asshole while refraining from using foul language.

"Well…" Carrot said tapping the paper that was on the table. "As of six AM, I am the official proprietor of this establishment. As such I am very politely asking you to leave per our agreement. You have had thirty days to vacate, I see not even a single moving box either, such a shame."

"Actually sir," a small statured stallion with thick purple frame side stepped to the table, "we still need to check Cup Cake's status, then if her name appears then we will move on with the arrangement."

You had no idea what they were talking about, Mary though looked like she was about to decapitate a pony.

"Carrot you know more than well Cup Cake still owns the shop. She has yet to sign anything over to you. Nor would she ever, she has full custody of the children and the store until—"

"Until our divorce is completely finalized, which happened on Monday. Which leads me to our next arrangement I need your hand, "Carrot said looking at you. "We need to check my dear ex-wife's status."

Huh?

"What?" you say still trying to grasp the situation.

The small statured stallion forced out a cough and slid a piece of paper in front of you.

"I must apologize for the confusing, my name is Dexter. I am the legal aid of Carrot Cake. I this piece of paper is enchanted so that we may take legal documentation of the mares and stallions that are currently under your care."

"Under _MY_ care?" you repeated.

"It's a herding slip," Mary said with venom dripping from her voice. "It makes a list of every mare who has joined your herd since you started. I know what you're trying to do Carrot and it's not going to happen."

"Please," Carrot said ignoring the disgruntled mare, "we haven't got all day, and refusing to cooperate could result in bumps down the road; isn't that right, Mary?"

You only looked at Mary and she gave you a nod. Whatever in the hell was going on you were sure happy she was there to give you counsel. First though, you had to make yourself descent, legal talk wasn't your foray and being eight inches deep in the mare telling you what is what wasn't helping.

_One really awkward readjustment and underwear placement later…_

You sat there looking at the blank parchment, "So, all I need to do is put my hand on this?" Mary nodded, "What happens if I do? I'm not signing anything, am I?"

"No, it just reads of who has joined your herd," Mary restarted, "There is nothing legal about it, though, because Carrot has **no** claim to the store."

That was all that you needed to hear, you nodded and put your hand on the parchment. It turned black for a second, and a list of names started to appear on the paper.

1 ~ Pinkie Pie

2 ~ Cup Cake

3 ~ Cheerilee Cheers

4 ~ Diamond Tiara

5 ~ Mayor Mary Mare

Your eye twitched a little as you read the names off inside your head, there was one too many names. A certain filly was on the list, you had joined her herd so there shouldn't be any reason why she was listed on there.

"Robbing the cradle I see," Carrot said with a smirk. "Well I can't say I am surprised, seems nothing is sacred to you. Oh well, it's not my place to judge. I just want what is mine and nothing more. As we can all plainly see, Cup Cake is a member of your herd," Carrot said, sliding the paper over to his legal servant.

"What of it?" You said, "It's not like it matters—"

"Oh, but it does. Mayor Mare please inform him, I don't think he realized what he was getting into when he started herding."

You only gave Mary a side glance as she now was staring daggers into the stallion.

"Since Cup Cake filed for a divorce, they were separated until Carrot signed the paperwork. While they were separated, the store and the children fell under her name. Normally, if they sire a child, the property would go to the mother and—"

"—and if the mare join another's herd. The stallion can reclaim his property," Carrot said bitterly, "Since my dear now ex-wife is now happily tied down. I am by every right entitled to 'Sugarcube Corner', since it was mine in the first place."

Mary shook her head, "You can't just walk in here and demand it. It take months to finalize a divorce and even then they have thirty days to evacuate."

"Unless, I have a signed waiver from the mayor saying that I can exercise my right to claim, which I just so happened to have right here," Carrot placed a light blue parchment on the table. "You should know it well enough, you're the one who signed it. I must say I am kind of shocked that you didn't know, but I guess this is fate."

Mary never even gave the letter a passing glance, "I never signed any such thing, you know full well forgery is a crime and—" the blood in Mary's face drained as she finally looked at the document.

Several moments passed where nothing but the shuffling of the police were heard. You still had no idea what in the world was going on, legal formalities was not your forte. What you did know is that Carrot was trying to pull something out of his ass.

"Remind you of something Mary?" Carrot said with a sickening smirk, "I am sure you know it—"

If the police weren't there, Carrot would have had a new divot in the center of his forehead. Mary almost leapt across the table only to be held down by two sets of stallion hooves.

"Temper," Carrot said with a smirk, "you know when I alerted these fine gentle ponies that I needed protection I didn't think it would be from you of all ponies."

"You bastard, you lied to me!" Mary yelled with her head pressed to the table.

You backhanded the legs of the police ponies who were holding Mary down. It was a tiny bit too hard as both nearly toppled over on themselves. The five others tried to replace the missing set but you pulled the mare near you. She was trembling and still giving Carrot the death glare.

"It wouldn't be wise to harm a lady in front of me," was all the warning you gave them. It was enough for them to take a step back from the table. You turned to Carrot, "So. What do you want Carrot?"

"Simple, for you all to leave, right now you are trespassing."

Now that was simple enough to understand. Even you had to use the breathing exercise Twilight thought you to stay calm. Although it was far easier than you would like to admit. You wanted to ring his neck, but doing it in front of the police was a dumb move on any part.

"I didn't know I promise," Mary said with tears starting to border her eyes, "that's not the paper I signed… well, it is, but it's not the one I thought it was."

"I see, well, it will take a moment to gather some of our things," You said, eyeing the police in the corner of your eye. You knew full well Mary would carelessly sign over your home, especially after last night.

"I'm sorry, but everything upstairs that hadn't been claimed was signed off by your little friend here. Since the store was mine before we got married, since you and Pinkie rented I will be sure to send your stuff sometime in the next few months," Carrot said with a venomous grin.

This was a problem, getting your stuff wasn't the hard part. It was just things, nothing too important. The biggest worry was Dazzle, her personal lifestyle was highly frowned upon, since she was married. If she was spotted covered in seed, there wouldn't be a single doubt in anyone's mind where it came from.

You did promise you would keep it a secret.

"I have some personal matters I have up there that I need to attend to. Some very private, as you can see, though. I can't just leave everything there," You said calmly.

The stoic stallion from the back now took his place next to the table.

"I know how it is, but we must ask you to leave immediately. Such events tend to get dramatic if drawn out. If you wish to sign an appeal we can draw up the paperwork—"

Carrot raised his hoof, "Come now, let's not be rude. We did come unannounced I will be willing to give him two hours to pack his things. On one condition."

"Oh and what is that?" raising a brow slightly to his 'generosity'.

"Ask me nicely," Carrot stated.

"Carrot would you please—"

"No, no, no, that will not do." Carrot said with a vile smirk growing on his lips. "Get on your knees, bow, head down at my hooves and ask me _nicely_ for you to get your things."

Now you wanted to hit him, even your hand started to tremble a little. He was reveling in the fact that you couldn't touch him.

"That's absurd!" Mary said slamming her hoof on the table. "You don't really expect him to do—"

Her voice caught in her throat as she watched you get from the table. You moments were almost ghostly as you got down to your knees. You were never going to break your word.

Ever.

Both knees flat on the ground, head bent down, eyes closed and both your palms flat on the floor. Even the police ponies were taken back by this. Mary just looked away, this was all her fault.

"Carrot..." You said taking in shallow breaths, "Please allow me to gather some my stuff—"

"Oh you must be joking, I'm not just kicking you out. Cup Cake and my dear twins are going with you as well. I sadly don't have the right to claim them."

You took in several heavy breaths as you realized this was a personal attack to Cup Cake as well, but to drag his children into it.

"Please allow me and mine to gather our things." You said with your head hanging just a few inches above the floor.

"I think… no. I changed—"

**Crack-snap**

It went through with little effort, as you put your fist straight through the floorboards leaving a nice hole into the basement below. Head still bowed.

"I'm sorry, my hand accidently fell straight through the hard wood flooring. What was that last thing you said?"

Carrots eye twitch as he watched you remove your hand from the ground and even the police took a step back from you. None of them had believe what they heard of the human's strength… until now. What was also off setting to them was that your hand barely had more than a few scrapes.

"Well… I think I had a small change of heart. I wouldn't want to be known for going back on my word. You have two hours," Carrot said, now making his way towards the door. "Oh and the damage to the floor is coming out of Cup Cake's pay. Oh and tell Cup Cake I want to talk to her later. Just don't be here when I get back, I don't want any more repeats of what happened last time."

You looked up with a slight smile, "Oh by whatever do you mean?"

You weren't dumb enough to admit anything, if Carrot was able to pull you out of the house with a few pieces of paper who knows what he cooked up.

Carrot only shot a irrigated glance back before he left out the front door. Next to leave was the paralegal and the police ponies that accompanied him. The police ponies that tried to restring Mary were limping a little more than usual.

You look at your hand that went through the floorboard. Not a single scratch was on the skin, nor was there any pain. You only wanted to scare him, which you had done, but now this meant something worse.

"You didn't have to put a hole in the floor," Mary said almost reading your mind.

"My weight is starting to come back to me again, I really didn't mean too."

Which was true, your real weight had always been a problem. Right now, the only thing stopping you from tearing straight through the floor was a spell, designed by Twilight. All you know is that she is an ace when it comes to magic spells, because it works like a charm. Unfortunately, the effect of the spell is not permanent.

Having a human with the weight of a titan parading around town was not the ideal for most ponies. Although very few select ponies even knew about it, and those who did really didn't care.

Twilight was gone, though, and there was only one other solution. A sadly less effective, more costly way to keep your real weight in check. A 'failed' drug that was designed to help earth ponies and unicorns walk on clouds. Although it was enough to make sure you didn't break the stuff around you it was not as effective or convenient as Twilight's magic.

What was the worst part of it was the cost. Each pill was almost twenty bits, and to make things worse, the pharmacist who sells them is a racist. Your inner penny pincher didn't like the idea of spending money that magic could do better and for free.

On the bright side you now could get some iron supplements while you were there. Two birds, one stone.

"I'm sorry…" Mary said, looking down at the hole in the floor, "I didn't mean to get you kicked out…"

You looked over to her getting up off the ground easily. You were now more worried about the spell fading while you were inside the house, or there would be a much bigger hole in the floor soon.

"Don't worry about it, I know you wouldn't try to get me and Cup Cake kicked out on purpose. Although I am a little curious as to how Carrot tricked you."

Mary had always been known for going over everything, to the tiniest detail. To have her not read over something and blindly sign her name away must had been very powerful or Carrot must be the most persuasive pony in existence.

She looked at you with her eyes almost pleading for fogginess. "He said it was a bill of documentation from Milky Way's Dairy in Trottingham… He said if I signed it there would be a delivery coming in every week instead of once a month. I thought if there was more milk—"

"I see," You said, cutting her off. You remembered how you had gotten to know Mary so well. It was Trottingham milk that started it all. Those cows must be something magical. Every Sunday night, when all the other mares were passed out drunk, you two would sneak downstairs and each have a bottle of the forbidden creamy goodness that tasted like happiness in a cup.

More milk meant more time, more time meant more hanging out with you.

In sort of a twisted way, you brought this down on yourself.

"Don't worry," Mary said with renewed vigor. "I know how to get you house back. It may take a week or so but I know I can. I just need to file the right appeal."

Our give her a reassuring nod, "Fine but you have to do the hard part now."

Mary's heart sank a bit, "What is that?"

"You're the one going to tell Cup Cake about our unexpected move," You said, now offering her a hand.

She cringed, this was not going to go well.

_One Hour Later…_

You were surprised that Mary survived without getting hit. Although, you did intercept a flying lamp. You had now figured out that light fixtures were Cup Cake's prefered weapon of choice. Although it didn't make a mark on your skin, which meant that your body was starting to take on its normal properties. You were hoping more than anything that you didn't fall through the floor.

Good thing the pharmacy was not two blocks away. You only needed one single pill, and you would be set for at least a few hours.

Cup Cake, however, didn't take the news about being evicted very well. There was more than enough yelling, words said that even you didn't know. Although there was something that did calm her though, she was free.

She was no longer was attached to Carrot. Losing the house meant losing Carrot, it wasn't a huge price to finally be rid of him. Which meant she was now free to… get married again.

A idea that sent a warming chill down her spine when she looked at you. She knew it was a far off fantasy, but it felt nice and comforting.

Pumpkin and Pound woke up early. Thankfully, they were sated by a meal that Mary made. She was trying her hardest to redeem herself as fast as she possibly could. Unfortunately, Pumpkin was in one of her 'needy' moods.

She wanted attention from you. You were far more than willing to give it to the little girl. Legally she was your responsibility. Which meant in your mind that you had a daughter and a son now.

It was almost like a early Christmas gift.

Dazzle almost cried her thanks, Mary had told her what you had to go through to buy her time. You didn't care much about it but to her it was far more precious. Now though, she was in the bath with Pumpkin. You were the only one strong enough to help wash away your… essence.

It was starting to regain its weight as well. Even under the influence of the spell it weighed around fifteen pounds. You didn't know how much it weighs otherwise, but it left three bruises on her chest and she had a black eye from her shotgun blast last night.

"You sure you husband isn't going to mind? I don't want him to hate me." You said as you hand washed her coat making sure to even get the under fur.

"Don't worry about it, I will tell him what happened. You don't need to bathe me though, I am a grown mare." It was she said but she was acting like a filly. She even played with Pumpkins toy boat. Pumpkin however was playing around in the large pool of bubbles.

"It's ok, it is my mess after all," You said, as you now started to gingerly rub her tummy free of filth.

Cup trotted in the bathroom, her face was matted with sweat. Her new curly mane was slightly matted against her face. Her tail was flat and her eyes were starting to darken from lack of sleep.

"What did Carrot want to talk about?" Cup asked in a raspy voice, she would still be yelling at Mary if her voice had not started to crack.

You shrugged.

"He just said he wanted to talk to you alone is all. You don't have to if you don't want too." You said as you finished cleaning Dazzle's coat, mostly because the little filly wanted to play with her 'dad'.

"I don't know… what are we going to do about a place to stay?" Cup asked you, something which you liked. It meant that she depended on you for more than her physical needs.

"That is our last worry, Hun," she blushes slightly at your affectionate word. "I have a little over a thousand bits in savings plus two thousand we got from yesterday. Not to mention there are three different inns in town we can stay at for next to nothing. I am sure we can find some lodging somewhere."

Dazzle and Cup just looked at each other and then back at you.

"You do know the Spring Frolic is this weekend right? There will be tons of mares out and about this weekend looking for a mate for Hearts and Hooves day on Sunday."

Then you remembered. Hearts and Hooves day. You weren't together last year with anyone but even you could pick up on the importance of the day. If you remembered correctly, the Spring Frolic was nothing more than annual event were mares get completely hammered and try their luck with anything with four hooves and a penis.

You didn't participate last year, you were too busy getting gawked at by royals who didn't know what a human was. Back when you were popular.

"Well they can't all be filled," You said reassuringly, "If anything, we can try our luck at Sweet Apple Acres, I'm sure I can strike a deal with them." You said with a insidious smile.

"What do you have in mind?" Cup said.

"When I first came here I was eating a apple from my world. I have seven apple seeds from my world that I can barter with." You were going to try your luck when you and Pinkie found your own place at growing earth apples, but making sure that your charges have a place to rest their heads was more important.

"Daddy!" Pumpkin cried and she waved her tiny hooves in the air. The five seconds you looked away from her was far too long.

You pick her out of the now murky waters and start giving her tummy kisses and blows against her wet fur. She truly was a daddy's girl. You promised you would always take care of her and Pound, it was the only promise that you couldn't even conceive to break.

"I know our place is small but if you want you could come and spend some time at our home." Dazzle said getting out of the tub, her coat now freed from the weight of your seed.

"No it's alright," Cup said dismissal, "Wait… what are we going to do about Epona?"

You had almost forgotten about the sleeping pegasus in the other room. She had been asleep since late last night. You could only laugh a little at the thought, you two were now in the same boat.

Well, if anything maybe you could come with her to Sweet Apple Acres. You did want to get to know her a little bit better, and not because she had a really fine flank.

Well… Not entirely.

As you got up, the little filly grappled onto your left bicep. She didn't want you to leave her side . You only smiled at the sentiment. If she wanted to be held, who were you to say no.

"How about you and me get Auntie Epona up, hmm?" you cooed at Pumpkin winning you a huge grin.

Dazzle was a little miffed that she was forgotten the moment the filly wanted your attention. She wanted you to dry her off. It was nothing she couldn't do on her own, but it was nice getting attention. Cup Cake went to check on Pound in the other room. Her mind was elsewhere at that moment, what did Carrot want to talk about?

_Everfree Forest 7:23 AM_

_**Ron-tank-a-link**_

A large reinforced wagon gingerly trundled through the woods. Nothing deterred the gait of the massive red earth pony, not even his shaggy ginger mane, which constantly drooped into his vibrant green eyes. He pulled the wagon over tree roots and bushes, forging his own path through the underbrush. The golden gilding on his sword's scabbard gleamed merrily in the early evening light.

In the carriage seat of the wagon was a mare with bright green eyes. She had a light orange coat and the blondest sun-kissed mane that anyone had ever laid eyes upon. Her most noticeable feature was her belly. There was not one, but three foals now eagerly waiting take their first breaths.

In the back of the wagon, laying on a pile of furs, was a second earth stallion. One who did nothing but smile and look at the trees above. He had a tan coat and a keen eye for detail, but his most distinguishing feature was the curved scar that marred his chest.

"So, Apple Blossom," the stallion in the back of the wagon called out, "what do you think little Apple Bloom is going to say when you tell her that she is going to have three little sisters or brothers?"

"C'mon dad," the stallion pulling the cart yelled back, "you already asked that. Leave my wife alone for a bit." Apple Blossom only chuckled a little, she was far more than a little weak from her travels. "What are you going to do when mom gets ahold of you? We were supposed to be here almost two months ago."

"She won't be mad. I got good news for her, and she won't be mad at me much longer. I also have to tell you two something." The stallion said in a serious tone of voice.

"What, you're finally going to retire so we can all settle down?" Both Apple Blossom and Macintosh Sr. laughed a little, although Apple Blossom's laugh came out in more of a raspy wheeze.

"Actually yes, this was our last treasure hunt son."

Macintosh stopped in his tracks and looked back almost in a daze.

"Really dad? Are you sure?" Almost as if it was a dream. Since he was a little colt his father had been scouring Equestria to find ancient relics and hidden fortunes.

"It's time to settle down, son. I'm sure little Macintosh, Applejack and Apple Bloom want their mom and dad back. I can't keep you two to myself forever." He yawned as he leaned forward, laying his belly on the furs.

"Dad treasure hunting is—"

"My family is my life silly, now I sent a letter ahead a few days ago telling them to expect us. I'm sure Mama Smith is planning something special." He hopped off the wagon and almost sank a clear foot into the hard ground.

"Where are you going dad?" the mare asked in a squeak. She tried to move but the three little ones inside her protested and made her still.

"Never you mind, I have some unfinished business left to take care of, and I need to get it done before nightfall. Tell Mama Smith that I'll see her later tonight." Even with his estranged rambling, he took his old famous satchel.

"Dad, if you going to go off alone at least take the sword with you," he tried to unhook himself from the wagon but his father only shook his head.

"The sword is yours now son, it won't answer my call, even if I was at death's door. Besides, there is nothing in this old forest that can beat me in a fight, and you need something to protect Apple Blossom." He gave a gentlemanly nod over to his daughter-in-law.

Macintosh thought for a moment before turning to the direction of Sweet Apple Acres. "Just don't get into too much trouble, dad. I know the way you get when you're out and about."

He huffed.

"Quiet you, and get going. Sweet Apple Acres is only about ten or so minutes away."

Apple Blossom looked back, "You're going to be home when the triplets will be born right? They'll be coming any day now."

The stallion nodded, "Don't worry, I wouldn't miss it for the world. I just need to tie up a few loose ends is all. Besides I'll be back later today."

The stallion waited until his son pulled the wagon out of sight, before he opened his satchel, and pulled out his favorite black duster coat and started to get dressed.

"Now," he said to himself, as he raised a front hoof slightly into the air and stamped it into the dirt, kicking up a cloud of dust and leaving a small crater. It took less than a moment for the sound to reverberate around the wooded area. There he stood for several minutes waiting. For a being of pure lightning, she was awfully slow in his opinion.

Finally, after a good fifteen minutes, black clouds started to form over the entirety of the Everfree. With a flash of light that encompassed the wooded area and incinerated a part of the grass on the knoll, a pegasus suddenly appeared.

Her mane was made of the purest form of lightning. Her wings looked like they were made from blue crystals that hummed when the wind hit them just right. What was her most astonishing feature those were her eyes.

They were white, she was as blind as a bat but could just as easily sense the flow of those around her.

"It has been a while Ixion, I am glad to see you are well," The stallion said with a smile.

"It has been far too long master," Ixion said, taking a low bow, "You haven't changed a bit in these past five years." He took it as a compliment.

"Ixion, I summoned you for a reason, I need a rainstorm and a large one. Can you do that for me?" Grandpa Apple said getting right to the point, with no deviations.

Ixion looked up as her pure white eyes bore into the body before her.

"As you wish master, but this is the Spring of our fifth year. You must renew our contract soon." Ixion said with a smile. She lifted her tail into the air, and released the musk of the lightning monster.

The heat comes to every single mare, there are no exceptions.

"I understand, come see me later and we will renew our bond, but for now I need a rainstorm and the heavier the rain the better."

Ixion only nodded, she had been in the service of her master for a very long time, and he had never broken his word. She was going to get some, and soon. But, for now, she had a job to perform. A completely simple task, for a being that was virtually made of weather.

"Remember Ixion, don't—"

"Do not worry master, I have not harmed a single soul since we made our pact and I will continue to do so until our bond is severed. No one shall come to harm around me," Ixion said, almost as if she could read her master's mind.

"Good."

_Hole in the Wall Bed and Breakfast 9:34AM_

"Thank you anyway," You said to the receptionist as you left out the front door.

Your eye twitched slightly as you and your companions sat down on the nearest bench only half a block down the street. In your arms was Pumpkin, since you left the bathroom that morning she refused to leave your arms.

Literally.

She would start to cry otherwise. You didn't mind it though, if she wanted to be held, she would be held. Having her smile and giggle at you as carried her was one of the greatest things in the world.

Epona, though, was having a slightly easier time. She was in charge of carrying Pound, or more accurately, Pound wanted her to carry him. Since the very moment Pound saw her he was completely transfixed on her. You started to wonder just how young when colts could develop crushes, the young colt was almost drooling at the sight of her.

He had good taste in mares.

Even so, the little guy cuddled her like she was his second mother. Maybe it was a pegasus thing. Epona, however, wasn't liking the attention very much.

"Where do we go from here?" Epona asked, trying to pry the tiny pegasus off her wing.

You had not wanted to go to Sweet Apple Acres just yet, part of you were hoping to find a place for to rent. Alas, Cup Cake was right. Every single inn and hotel was completely booked up. The worst part of it was your real weight was getting more and more noticeable. The ground now started to sink in whenever you took a step.

Pumpkin, though, was having a field day being carried by 'dad'. Her smile nearly lit up the town. On the upside you were out of a job so you didn't have to make almost two thousand cupcakes. On the downside side, you were out of a job.

Crap.

"I think we might head off to Sweet Apple Acre now." You hated to admit it, but you needed to find a place for Pumpkin and Pound to sleep. Not to mention Cup Cake and Epona. If you were lucky, you could all bunk in the same room.

Both you and Epona froze on the bench as the smell of rotten muck. One of the little ones just soiled their diaper. You looked down in terror at the little filly. After checking her backside you had proven to get the lucky draw.

Pound pooped.

You tried to pry the little stallion off Epona, but he refused to let go of her wings. You didn't want to try and force him off, with your weight floating on its own accord, it would be way too easy to hurt the little guy.

"Epona, I know it's asking a lot, but can you change Pound? It seems like he doesn't want to leave your side." You didn't want to pass the buck but he really needed a change.

"I… what… me?" Epona said almost flaring out her angel white wings.

"I have a spare diaper in the bag, there is a changing station in the girls room over there." You could thank Pinkie Pie for that knowledge since she dragged you into there for… _fun_.

Heat drives mares to do the craziest things.

Epona just looked at you and down to the bag. Her day had just begun getting more and more eventful. Her secret desire to be by your side was getting magically fulfilled. The foals were a new addition that she could handle, although, in her many years of life she had never had to change a diaper before.

It couldn't be that hard, right? And if it made you happy, she was more than willing to help.

"Ok, I'll be right back," Epona stated.

You watched her walk away with the colt that was grinning from ear to ear. He was going to get some personal alone time with his new crush. That left you alone on the bench with a filly on your lap who was using your body as her own personal pillow.

Her small delightful yawns were just what were needed to set you off on your own yawning spree. You had been up for almost two days with only a few hours of sleep. It was amazing that you were even still capable of standing.

The light breeze and the sound of birds chirping made for the best of atmospheres to be in right at that moment, It was one of the small blessings that you can look forward to. To enjoy the little things.

"Frost?" it may have been a moment, or it may have been hours since you closed your eyes, in reality, it was not even fifteen seconds.

You ears perk up at the sound of one of your favorite customers, Derpy. On her back was her daughter, Dinky. Her tiny horn sparked as she looked at you and not tried her best to hide behind her mother's mane.

"Morning Derpy, morning little sis," You had taken to calling her that for almost your entire time knowing her. She couldn't correctly pronounce your real so she simply called you big brother.

"Morning big brother Frosty," Dinky squeaked.

It seems she can pronounce 'Frosty' just fine though.

"What are you doing here Frost? Shouldn't you be working right now?" Derpy said, drawing on the situation. It wasn't normal to see a baker not baking.

"Some stuff happened, it's a long story. I am finding myself jobless and without a home at the moment, and since the Spring Frolic is coming all the inns are booked full for almost a week." You said, trying to gloss over the details of you getting fired, and springing right into the point of where you are.

"I see, well you can always try Sweet Apple Acres, me and Dinky lived there for almost two months last year, when I was between jobs," Derpy stated, in a matter of fact tone.

"I think I'll look into that," you said, giving her the credit for the idea. For some reason, you were always extra-nice to Derpy, and her child.

"Well I guess this is luck then because me and Dinky were coming to see you," That caught your attention. Derpy looked back at Dinky, who now was turning scarlet.

"I don't wanna!" Dinky protested and she tried to blend herself with her mother's mane.

Derpy only smiled in understanding as she nestled her daughter's mane.

"Come now Dinky, show him what you made for him. Or do I have to tell Fluttershy how her mailbox really got broken?"

Dinky popped her head out of her mother's golden mane, "Mom, that was you who broke her mailbox, and I took the blame."

Derpy's eyes shifted back and forth, "Ahh… never mind that, do you want me to give it to him?"

Dinky looked at you and hid back into her comfort zone, "Uh-huh"

The mare nestled her mane and went right into her saddle bag. It took a moment for her to fish out the object she was looking for, it was a simple piece of paper. She leaned down and passed you the present.

It was a card, drawn in crayon.

You tried to force down a smile that was building on your face. It was the most poorly drawn thing you have ever seen, but for you this was a masterpiece. it was a simple piece with Dinky's favorite blueberry oatmeal muffin drawn. Bannered over the top was it read, 'Thank you for the muffin', but the two f's were flipped the opposite way.

By: IzanagiSinX

Sometimes, even when life gets you down. Someone will always be there to help pick you up. Although part of you wasn't that far into the slums just yet, but this was a great pick-me-up all the same. Part of you was glad only Derpy could see you, you were starting to tear up a little.

You pocketed the card making sure not to bend it in the slightest. This was going right on your nightstand. You would get up to give the little filly a hug, but the sleeping one your lap prevented that.

"Thank you Dinky, I'll always treasure this." You could see her coat turn a different shade completely.

Derpy just chuckled a little, "Don't mind her, she just started her advanced placement courses, and apparently talking to boys gives you germs."

"Ahh, I see. I heard boy germs are quite deadly, you better stay away far away from then till well after you're married."

Derpy looked at you in wide eyed amazement, "Really?"

Urge to face-palm, rising.

"Anyway, I heard a certain filly is going to some super elite unicorn school. Is that true?" You said trying to draw out the filly out of hiding.

Derpy nearly beamed at the chance to talk about her daughter's accomplishments.

"Yup, she is going to the School for Gifted Unicorns in the fall. Princess Celestia herself hoof picked her out to train her for a apprenticeship."

Even you were fully aware of the ramifications of what that meant. After hearing (again and again) of Twilight's personal story. Dinky really must have exceptional magical talent.

Dinky ears perked up a little as a smile worked its way onto her face. She didn't like feeling condescended about it, but she knew it was a huge accomplishment. She tried her best to hide her giddiness.

"Dinky, why don't you show Big Brother Frost a little magic." Derpy said trying to show off her child ability.

It… just didn't sound right having Derpy call you that.

"Ok!" Dinky said with a little bit more enthusiasm that she had hoped.

The tiny filly proudly leapt off her mother's back. The fear of whatever germs you possessed vanished as she took her beginner's magical stance. Her front legs slightly bent, her horn pointed sight forward so that it was lined up with her spine.

Her tiny horn started to glow a tiny golden hue that was the same color as her mane. After several moment of nothing the base of her horn started to spark. Part of you was worried about her safety, magic was not a toy to be messing with.

Several tiny little pebbles started to float into the air, making more than one thing float at once was quite a feat for a filly her age.

_**Snaprrrr-tink-rrr-tink-rrr-tink**_

You blinked several times as you looked at the bench you were sitting on take on the golden hue that she was controlling.

No fucking way.

It wasn't fast, actually, it was almost painstakingly slow, but it was happening. Dinky ripped the metal bars that was holding the bench to the ground and lifting you and the bench several inches into the air.

Eight inches.

Nine Inches.

One foot.

Two feet.

You now made a clear mental note to stay on Dinky's good side. If she had the magical fortitude to lift your full weight into the air at her age, some day she was going to become a very powerful unicorn.

"Dinky, you should put him down now. If Pumpkin wakes up she, is going to be scared," Derpy said, taking on the mothering role.

You didn't want to be put down, this was the first time you were lifted into the air. Well… awake and put into the air.

Damn EMTs.

"Ok mom," Dinky said, mildly depressed, as she slowly set the bench back onto the ground.

"That was amazing Dinky," you said giving her the proper praise. "There are very few unicorns in this world that can lift me up. I must say that I am very, very impressed."

Dinky beamed from ear to ear, she was about to jump you and give you a hug. A custom that she had grown into when given a compliment. Alas, she stopped several inches from the bench and slowed scooted away and retreated under her mother's tail.

You had boy germs, gross.

"Thank you," She squeaked.

It was at that moment when the oddest thing occurred. Paper started to fall from the sky. You looked up to see the weather patrol soaring through the sky. Each was dropping flyers every several feet or so. You reached into the air and grabs the nearest fluttering piece.

Even Derpy and Dinky were mesmerized by the event, this was the first time they had ever seen the weather patrol act this way.

"Mom, they're littering," Dinky protested.

Derpy bit into the air and snatched a flyer for herself; now both of you read the flyer in unison.

===Warning===

_Reports have come in that the monster Ixion has been sighted in the Everfree. Please be wary when traveling the roads through the Everfree. Please be informed that this monster is extremely dangerous, and will attack on sight._

_This information was brought to you by your local weather patrol._

This was more than a bit of shocking news, you had heard of this creature before. Ixion was a mare that controlled lightning.

You were pretty sure that Ixion and Diamond Tiara would not get along.

But monsters in the Everfree wasn't that big of a thing, they usually avoid Ponyville due to its high population of things that could kick their ass. When push came to shove, there was even a monster patrol of highly trained unicorns and earth ponies who would protect Ponyville.

"Mom, I'm hungry," came the ever pressing whimper of the filly, "Can we get some oatmeal for breakfast?"

Derpy blinked twice as she looked at you, she was going to get breakfast at Sugarcube Corner… but now her favorite baker was out on the streets.

"Ok Hun, let's go to the Farmer's Market and get some of those oatmeal caramel apples you like," Derpy said, trying to be as respectful as possible.

You could only admire her as she walked away. Derpy was a prime example of what a good single mare should be. Not to mention she had one of the softest looking butts you ever saw. The way she swayed her tail back and forth leaving everything got the imagination. Oh what couldn't you give for a good strong wind right then.

[…]

Dammit no strong wind.

_Where in the world is Epona? It shouldn't take this long to change a diaper._

Thankfully Pumpkin was still taking a nap on your lap so you could just sit back and relax as you enjoyed the evening breeze. You felt kind of sad for Pumpkin in one aspect though, come hell or high water, she wasn't allowed to date until after she was married.

You were preparing for your overprotective fatherly role just a little sooner than most.

She is going to have her own herd, and dozens of stallions will flock to her, and you were going to help beat them all away with a stick.

You were going to make sure Pound grew up into a proper stallion. A kind and gentle ladies' man that wouldn't harm a fly but had the ability to take on a hundred stallions and win if need be.

Pound Cake, Equestrian badass.

"Uncle Fluffy, I found him!" came a shout from a filly. It only took all of a nanosecond to recognize the voice.

It seems the world just wanted to force everyone to see you today. The little pink filly now barreled down in your direction as fast as her tiny hooves could carry her.

Diamond Tiara beamed from ear to ear as she made her way to your side. Walking at an even pace behind him was the black unicorn Nightshade, or what he was originally named, Fluffy the mute bodyguard.

In your opinion, he should have stuck with the name Fluffy. Just to think how embarrassing it would be to get your rear end kicked by a guy named Fluffy.

"Well if it isn't Princess Diamond, out and about to talk amongst your royal subjects?" you said, with a small smirk.

Diamond caught herself at the last moment and tried to put on a royal demeanor. She was a princess and the seventh Element of Harmony, the element of glitter. Alas, that lasted for about half a second before she was driven back to her original giddiness.

"Carrot Cake said you were fired!" Diamond said still smiling from ear to ear.

Nice way to pour salt in a fresh wound.

"I see you went to Sugarcube Corner… wait a minute aren't you supposed to be in school? it's almost ten fifteen." You said pointing out the oddity. Actually, now that you thought about it, there were a lot more fillies and colts running around more than normal.

"Today is parent-teacher day at school. Daddy couldn't make it, but Mrs. Cheerilee said it was fine if I brought Uncle Fluffy instead. After the conference we were allowed to go home." Diamond took a large breathe, "But is it true, did you lose your job?!"

Maybe she need to learn a little tact.

You sighed, "Yes Diamond, I lost my job."

"That's great news!" Diamond beamed, "My care attendant quit this morning, I am sure my daddy will hire you if you asked."

Your eye twitched at the thought. That was by far the worst job in the entire town. Being Diamond's personal care attendant was a full time job, and no matter how good the pay was, it was indentured servitude. It was almost legendary around the town, granted the pay was exceedingly high but it wasn't worth it, no matter how you looked at it.

You had to cook, clean and follow Diamond around almost everywhere, and even on special occasions help in the bathroom cleaning and scrubbing her from head to hoof. Normally that wouldn't bother you, but you were in a delicate position with her at the moment. If she was younger sure, but she is about to hit puberty and that is when things get weird.

Far too weird to even consider taking the job.

"Besides daddy already approved you as my fiancé, so now we can spend even more time together!"

Your eye twitched, "Oh did he now?" you looked to her current body guard who nodded his head in confirmation. If anyone would really know, it would be the pony who is constantly by their side.

"I told daddy this morning that I chose you to be my husband and he said as long as that is alright with you he was all for it." Diamond said gleefully.

_That rat bastard keeps shoving the hard talks onto me!_

Then it hit you…"Wait, Fluffy is your uncle?"

Diamond nodded, "Yup, Uncle Fluffy was mom's big brother. He is really strong, but not as strong as mom was." She repeated with pride. "Mom was an arch mage before she died, Uncle Fluffy was her bodyguard."

This was the first time hearing about Diamond's mother being a unicorn, of all things. An arch mage, no less. Rich sure knew how to pick his mares. Fluffy was her second in command as well, better stay on his good side.

…

For a moment, it felt like a knife borrowed its way into the back of your skull. It felt hot and surreal and just like that, that pain faded. You quickly rub the back of your head but there was no mark.

_Take the job._

Your eyes dart back and forth as you heard the voice in your head. It was a simple command, but the voice sound familiar. Far too familiar but it was slightly distorted.

"Are you alright?" Diamond said inching closer to you, her eyes were the size of saucers. Even Fluffy raised a brow at you.

"Yeah, I think so…" you said as you continued to rub the back of your head. Part of you wanted to know what the voice was, but you didn't want to question it. You also didn't want to tell people you heard a voice in your head. "Hey, you know what, I will stop by later today and talk to your dad about it."

Getting offered a stupid high paying job only hours after losing yours was a stroke of good luck.

Diamond froze in place with her mouth slightly agape. She was making a soft squeaky notice that sounded like a finger nails scraping across a drum. Even Fluffy was taken aback by what you said. You were the first person **willing** to actually take that position.

Most were hired outside of the country and didn't know what they were getting into.

"You really mean it?!" Diamond squeaked.

You raise a figure to your mouth and pointed to the sleeping filly on your lap but gave her a confirming nod. The filly nearly burst as her greatest fantasy was being realized. She was now going to be able to spend every waking moment with her future husband.

But for now, she wanted to talk to you about something personal. Alas, she was in earshot of her doting uncle. She knew underage pregnancy was looked down upon. Being pregnant at the mere age of thirteen was scandalous and would ruin her father's reputation. But she wanted you to take responsibility for kissing her without the proper protection.

Chap Stick is very important.

No, now was not the right time to tell you about the foal growing in her tummy. She knew you would be excited about the news, after having a long talk with Silver Spoon she had grown on the idea of becoming a mother.

Her big, strong, handsome human would take care of all her personal needs now. Maybe when they were alone, she might even be able to kiss and cuddle! Oh, the idea alone was so scandalous. Now, though, she was on a mission.

She needed to talk to her dad about her new personal care attendant. If everything ran smoothing, you would be tucking her in by nightfall.

Her face turned scarlet at the idea of having a boy in her room. Not just any boy, her fiancé. Maybe she could try her hoof at perfecting a blowjob. She just didn't like the idea of getting hair in her mouth. Then a stray thought entered her mind.

Maybe you could give her a blowjob so she could see how it's done! That way she would know how to.

Yes, it was the perfect plan.

"You there Diamond?" You said snapping your fingers in front of her face, she dazed out for a moment and she was starting to drool. She shook her head out of her stupor, and regained her composure.

"I am perfectly fine," Diamond said retaining a business tone of voice, "I am going to go and talk to my father about our arrangement."

You could only blink at the words she was using, her father did raise her for the world of business. You reached down and gave your 'fiancée' a half hug. One she perfectly accepted with glee, knowing that you couldn't move thanks to the sleeping foal on your lap.

After she skipped away, with Fluffy following closely behind, you had something on your mind. It wasn't the strange voice that appeared inside your head nor the fact that something felt weird off. It had almost been a half an hour since Epona left and she still wasn't back yet.

Almost as if on cue the mare had finally come out of the women's room with the colt sleeping soundly in the side saddle carrier. Her eyes were slightly darker and sunken in. Her pure white mane was matted back slightly and her wings drooped to her sides.

You had seen that look before, you knew what she had just been through. Pound Cake didn't go easy on her. You got up, talking Pumpkin in your left arm and you went to her side and tried to comfort her the best way you knew how.

"It's ok, you're safe now."

"There was so much…" Epona said staring blankly at the ground.

You sighed as you tried your best to think of the best words to say to pull her out of her slump.

Nothing came to mind, all anyone could ever do was just move on...

"C'mon, let's go get something to eat, then we'll head out to Sweet Apple Acres," You said, trying to cheer her up.

She didn't cheer up; she was feeding on your emotions since she woke up. She was already full; the idea of consuming real food was not appealing in the slightest. Although spending time with you was, so maybe she could stomach something.

_Sugarcube Corner 20 minutes prior_

Silence.

There was an elephant in the room, and the two knew full well what it was. Yet, only one wanted to talk about it, while the other wanted to avoid it like the plague. Carrot Cake had changed his tactics. The worst part is, he was playing on something Cup Cake had better than anyone, memories.

Carrot stood there, dressed to the nines. He was wearing a pinned down black dress suit and his mane was combed back perfectly. Freshly shaven and he smelled like Black Mist, her favorite stallion cologne. The worst part is that he smelled so good in it, the notes the cologne was giving off were more than enough to place her right in his hooves.

"I know it's been awhile Cup," Carrot started off, "I came here today to ask you if we can start over."

Cup twitched, she hadn't been expecting that. She was actually thinking he was going to threaten her in some way, using her special somepony as a bargaining chip.

"I know this is the last thing you expected to hear from me, but I really do want us to start over, Cup. I know I have no right to ask you, but I need to try," Carrot said, opening his front hooves exposing his chest. He had been working on his chest the last two days, giving it a toned look, something Cup noticed. "When we first got, married it was strained. I wasn't in the right frame of mind, and truthfully, I didn't want to be married at that point in my life. I felt forced into it."

"That was because you told me you loved me, you just used—"

"I know, Cup, I know; and I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I wasn't the stallion I was back then. I have changed since then, I know now that you and the twins are what is important to me."

Cup Cake's nostrils flared, as she nearly slammed her front set of hooves on the table.

"Kicking us out of our home is not the way you show you care—"

Carrot raised a hoof, in an attempt to quiet his former wife, "I know, Don't get me wrong Cup Cake but it was necessary. I wanted to talk to you completely alone without the interference from any outside influences. I didn't kick you out."

Cup raised a brow just slightly, "You finalized our divorce and—"

"Please, let me explain in detail. Mayor Mare didn't read over the documents fully, right now I know she is going through every amendment in the book, to try to get this store back to you," Carrot placed that blue paper in front of Cup Cake. "The thing is, its only in my name for a week, I had this bill specially designed so that it would go back to your name after the week is up. Next Wednesday the store in its entirety will revert back into your name and… _him_."

Cup read and reread the document, right from the third paragraph from the bottom it was all there in black and white. In a week, the store really was coming back to her.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Cup questioned.

"Because I still love you. I want you and me and the kids to be together again, like before. I know we have had our rough spots, but we got over them. I know what I did was unforgivable, I cheated on you. What I am asking from, you is another chance to make things right. I want to grow old with you and I want to be there for our children."

Cup didn't know if he was being sincere, or he was just playing into her emotions on the matter. What she was trying to do, was find the underlying detail that was missing. In the end, no matter how hard she looked at it, she came out on top.

"Why now? Why not four months ago? You bragged about Celestia to all of you bar buddies. You never listened to—"

"I have changed, please Cup. If you want, I'll even ask him to teach me how to be a better stallion. I have been watching, when I walk by and I peek inside the store. The way you smile when you're around him. Please, I'm asking you, just one more chance."

Cup Cake was nearly taken to the verge of tears. This is what she wanted to hear months ago. All she wanted was for him to change a little and tell her he was sorry for cheating. He never even did that. It was a small spark in her gut that wanted to believe him. Like all first loves, they never truly die.

Now though, it was too little too late. Cup Cake was in love with another.

"I can see it in your eyes," Carrot said taking the initiative, "There really is nothing I can say to bring back what we had."

That was enough the push the mare over the edge, the tears started to leak from the sides of her eyes and down her blue coat.

"I'm sorry," Is all Cup Cake could muster.

"He must be something really special," Carrot Cake said, looking back to the store, "Maybe if I just changed a little sooner, or did something different… You must really love him."

Cup Cake wanted him to stop talking, she didn't want to hear these words from him now.

"Cup Cake…" Carrot paused, and sighed, " I knew it was a long shot, doing all of this. I just had to try. I know I can't win you back, I know there is nothing I can say or do to try and convince you otherwise. All I ask, though, if anything through all of this. Please, can you forgive me for cheating on you? There is nothing I want more than that."

This was all she ever wanted, she maybe couldn't quite forgive the way she was compared to the immortal goddesses, but… if all he really wanted was her forgiveness, it wasn't much to give it to him.

"I guess… since we're not husband and wife anymore, and since you did ask, I guess I can forgive you."

It was almost like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders as the words left her lips. It was oddly magical even, almost surreal.

"Thank you, Cup Cake. I hope he brings you one tenth of the happiness that you brought me just now."

"You know… the twin's birthday is coming up in a few weeks. I am sure the twins would love it if you were there," Cup Cake said, trying to give her ex-husband something he could go to to make him feel better. "Also… the Spring Frolic is this weekend, I'm sure if you—"

Carrot shook his head, "I won't be attending the frolic, it would be far too soon. Maybe in a few years but now it's far too soon. I would like to be there for the twin's birthday though."

Cup didn't know what to say, there was absolutely nothing she could say to improve the situation.

"I'm going to go." Cup said trying to push of the situation. She just wasn't in the right frame of mind to deal with this new and improved Carrot Cake. Especially while she was in heat, she needed to get away, and fast.

Cup was almost halfway out the door before she felt his hoof press against her back. It literally felt like the weight of the world was being pressed on her shoulders.

"Thank you for forgiving me Cup, I hope he makes you very happy. If you can, ask him to come by the shop tonight. I want to apologize for how I acted to him."

It took every fiber of her being not to turn around. Every sinew and tendon in her body was restraining herself not to give in to what her body was saying and doing. She was happy by your side, and that is all she ever wanted.

Wordlessly she left down the stairs, not saying a word. She tried to make her mind completely blank. It was all she could do.

Carrot only sighed as he left into the kitchen after his ex-wife had left. He had a lot of work to do, and little time to do it in.

First things first, he needed a knife.

_Mr. Wong's Discount Pharmacy 11:45 am_

The place smelled like sterilizer, which in your opinion was far better that what it was smelling like outside right at the moment. You were downstream of Sweet Apple Acres, and the river was carrying the scent of cow manure.

"No. We don' have any mo' in stock," Mr. Wong said, as he levitated several bottles to the top shelf.

Your eye twitched, "What do you mean you don't have any more? I'm the only one in a thousand miles that even needs it."

"You quite know. You think you special because you heavy. You not only pony that heavy. Now you buy or you stand around like dumb earth pony? Buy now!"

You clicked your tongue in irritation. It was true that there were other heavy creatures out there. The river dragon Steve was a prime example, but you were the heaviest thing I'm almost the entire kingdom. You once did the math or more precisely Twilight did the math.

You weighed almost eleven tons, without the help of magic or medicine. Give or take a ton.

In any sense, it wasn't that big of a deal, as long as you kept your escarpments to yourself. Truthfully, it was fun peeling the bark off a tree with nothing more than sheer determination, boredom and a bottle of water.

With Twilight's magic fading, you needed medicine, and someone somewhere bought the entire stock.

"Who bought you out, Wong? or do you want me to stand here until you give me an answer?" You tapped the floor board twice giving a little more pressure than needed and could clearly hear the board start to bend under your step.

"Old Lady Smith buyout entire stock, you no break my store!" Wong yelled.

_Granny Smith? Why would she need them?_

You almost squeed on the inside. Not only was it the next stop on the list, but Granny Smith was almost notorious for being kind and generous, not to mention hospitable. She must have well over a hundred pills from Mr. Wong. She would throw you a deal for sure. Maybe if you were lucky, she would give you some for free.

Just enough to last until Twilight got there to refresh her spell.

Luck was finally coming on your side.

You left the shop almost skipping. Sadly, reality set in the moment you left the store. You had to walk up river to get to Sweet Apple Acres.

_Sweet Apple Acres 1:00pm_

With a filly cradled in your left arm and a gorgeous mare walking just inches on your left, you had to admit, life was pretty damn sweet. Even when things look down, they picked up almost immediately.

You had rattled a few ideas in your head about coming here. One idea popped into your mind and stuck like a thorn that made you almost completely giddy. With Twilight's spell fading, that meant your strength increased.

In theory.

You had heard countless tales of stallions bucking Sweet Apple Acre trees. The raw physical power it took to knock every apple from a tree was almost mythical.

Only two ponies have been known to do that, and one was one of Pinkie Pie's best friends. The other was the walking muscle with a member that apparently was like a tree.

Or so you were told from legend, you never actually went out to look at the guys package. Now, though, was a really treat. You knew if you wanted to earn your keep you were going to have to work and work meant getting apples.

Nothing spelled manliness like uprooting a tree. Part of you knew you shouldn't feed your ego. It was nothing more than a mere biological difference, and not strength earned through hard work and dedication.

But they didn't need to know that.

You were a little worried at first, though. When you got close to the farm, none of the trees were bearing any fruit. Applebuck season was in the fall, but thankfully, when you approached the gate, you were able to get a good look at their north field, which was completely full of red apples.

Not to mention there wasn't a farm hand in sight, which meant they were in needed of some physical labor. Your timing couldn't have been sweeter.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Came the quiet whisper of the filly.

You could feel your breath catch in your throat as you looked down at Pumpkin. It was the first time since you knew the little girl that she said someone other than your name, or well close enough to it in your opinion.

You almost lost it and went fully dad mode and wanted to give her hundreds of belly kisses. Now, though, she needed food. That's when you remembered that you forgot to get something to eat for yourself.

"Is this the place I am to call my home?" Epona said taking in the view of the land.

"Yup, you will never meet a nicer set of ponies. Good, hardworking, honest folks," You said smiling, still taken in by Pumpkin's words.

"Can I help you with something?" You almost jumped in the air as the voice of a mare came directly from behind you spoke. You almost gave yourself whiplash as you twisted midair.

It was a golden-brown earth pony that could have been the spitting double for Applejack, if she didn't look like she'd swallowed three basketballs. It was easy to spot that she was pregnant, and the time was coming fast for when she was about to pop.

"Yes," you said after regaining some of your composure, "me and some of my family are looking for a place to stay. We heard that your farm takes in those who are willing to work hard for food and shelter," You said, trying to play yourself off like a innocent tourist. In reality, you have sent well over two dozen stallions and mares here who were looking for the same thing.

"I see," she said, with a soft smile, "Well, come on inside, and I will make us something to drink. My husband and my son are out in the north field at the moment, but I am sure they will be coming in for lunch soon enough."

Epona took on the silent role as she scooted closer to your side. There was something about pregnant mares that always put her on edge. Even she didn't know why, she just felt uncomfortable around them. Even while she was a queen, she didn't like it.

You followed the waddling mare inside, and even opened the door for her, trying your best to make yourself a real gentleman. She was a pregnant mare, and even now, you wanted to try your best to impress her and ease her discomfort.

Although, when you got inside, she pointed both you and Epona to sit on a rundown couch on the far end. She was a real southern belle, and the decor around the entire house said just that. Just the feeling of the place said this was loving home. You knew deep down, if you had a chance, this would be the kind of home you would want to live in. What was catching you off guard, though, was what was sitting on the counter, under a Stetson hat.

It was a sword. From what you could tell, without picking it up, the scabbard was probably wooden, and appeared to be wrapped tightly in a bright blue leather. Gold decorations covered the scabbard's locket and chape, polished to a mirror shine. The pommel and crossguard seemed to be anodized steel, with a large red gem mounted in between the quillons. The handle was also wrapped in that strange blue leather. But, by far, the strangest part about this sword, was the symbol, wrought in mirror-like gold, and affixed to the scabbard's center.

"I hope you like some sweet tea," The mare said, as she set down the tray on the small living room coffee table.

"Thank you," you said, "I must say, I don't remember the Apple Family having such a pretty mare amongst them," You said, trying your best to butter her up.

She blushed slightly and waive a dismissing hoof, "flattery will get you everywhere. How could you tell I was an Apple?"

You didn't you were just guessing, but damn it was a lucky guess.

"Intuition," you said, trying to make yourself sound smart, "This here is my friend, Epona. These two little ones are named Pumpkin and Pound," Epona only nodded silently, as she could not look away from the girth that was rounding the mare stomach.

"Oh! I just assumed you two were a couple, I'm sorry. My name is Apple Blossom, and I'm pleased to meet you," Epona only smiled at the thought, she was glad someone had thought it. "Me and my husband, Macintosh just got back in this morning."

"Wait… are you Applejack's mom?" you said. She did have a weathered look of an older Applejack. Truth be told, you thought they were both dead.

She nodded.

"I see you know my little girl. How is she, nowadays? Little Macintosh said she ran off with her friends, but he didn't say much more than that."

"She is with her friends in the north right now, she should be back Friday. Actually though there is one more pony that is with me, her name is Cup Cake."

Apple Blossom raised a brow, "Cup Cake? Where do I know that name from..?" Her eyes widened for a moment, "Does she have a blue coat and... like a pink swirl for a mane?" you nodded, "Well I'll be, she finally dumped Carrot. Well lets drink some tea, and you can tell me all about it."

_Ponyville Train station 1:24pm_

The smell of sulfur filled the air, as the train from Canterlot finally pulled to a stop. In the last car, a fair pegasus with angel white wings stepped off the platform. Her mane was a light pink, and she had the purest sky blue eyes that any pony had ever seen.

Waiting for her on the last bench, was yet another pegasus. Although her coat was jet black, and her mane was a dark burnt blue. Something amazing about these two fully grown mares, was the fact that neither of them had their cutie mark.

"Sister!" The white pegasus shouted for almost the entire station to hear.

The black pegasus could feel her eye twitching, "Why, hello dear sister," she said, her words came out almost strained and rehearsed.

"Oh, Starry Night, give me a hug! It's been ages," The white pegasus cooed, as she nearly flung herself onto her sister.

"Starry Night" dead panned, as the mare was finally close enough for only them to hear. "Celestia you don't need to act like this, nopony finds it strange for two ponies to be meeting each other."

Celestia blinked twice before the words sunk in fully. "I know, but this is more fun. How often do we get to spend time together outside the castle like this? It almost been two thousand years."

"It has been three thousand sister, remember the Black Mat-bith Concert dad wouldn't let us go to?" Luna said recalling a fond memory.

"It has been a while…" Celestia said, taking the initiative. "I just wanted to hang out for once, and let my mane out. Since you snuck off, I thought I could do the same."

"Isn't the Royal Summit this weekend?" Luna questioned.

"It was, but I moved it to next month. With the Frolic this weekend it was more than easy enough to get all to agree. All ponies have an itch that needs scratching," Celestia said.

Luna's mouth fell slightly agape. She had never heard her sister talk in such a manner. She liked it.

"I am shocked, sister. With the holiday looming so close, I am surprised you have not locked yourself in your bedchamber, with your consorts," Luna said, taking on a more daring verbatim.

"I don't always need to be pleased dear sister, but what about you. Have you found somepony special?" "Sunny Skies"said, trying to delicately pry her way into the situation she needed to be in. She was no fool to just rush into such a delicate matter.

Celestia knew more than anything that Luna wouldn't just rush into a relationship. If she could disable her feelings without having to court the human for her own gain. Besides, she still wasn't sure that Luna would go through with the whole matter.

The spell required an immortal soul. Luna might not be willing to give it up, just to make a guy happy. For now, she just needed to play it safe before she went on the hunt for herself.

"Well I did just meet a guy," Luna said taking on a slightly scarlet undercoating, "I want to introduce you to him, his name is Frost and he kind of reminds me of Disarray, back when we were younger."

"I see. So, you must be quite smitten with him. That is good to know," Celestia said, as she eyed some of the confection of the nearby shops. Even she knew of her sister's admiration for her former lover. These were very high praises.

"I am thinking about asking him to join my harem," Luna said in a hushed voice, "I think you would get along well with him sister. He is really nice."

"Well, you will have to introduce me to him soon," Celestia said with a growing smirk.

"Let us leave the matters of the heart for later," Luna said as she nuzzled her sister's side, "Lets go get some tea and sandwiches and 'chill' as the ponies say nowadays."

Celestia smiled, she liked seeing her little sister happy, "Let's, but you want to know what I know? Somepony who would be dying to join us is in the area right now."

_Sweet Apple Acres 3:45pm_

The mare followed the footsteps in the dirt road. There was only one thing in the entire town with feet like that. Cup Cake couldn't believe the words that Carrot had spoken to her. They were nice, and sweet, and it was everything she'd wanted to hear.

It was perfect.

In the back of her mind, the growing doubt had started to worm its way in. Maybe she really did make a mistake. Alas those thoughts vanished as memories of what Carrot was really like started to flood their way back.

If Carrot had changed, he did it too late. Now all she wanted more in the world was to see her special somepony more than anything.

"My, my, the moment things go bad he goes for the hand out. I must say he sounds kind of like a bum to me," Discord whispered into the wind, "I must say, he isn't doing well for himself, now that he's homeless."

"You're just mad you were wrong about Luna," Cup Cake said, poking a hole into his ego. "Some great advice you have given me."

Discord narrowed his eyes, though he was not visible, and Cup Cake didn't see it. "That was a small miscalculation on my part, it seems I overestimated how desperate a mare can get when they are in heat."

"Desperate or not you were wrong Discord." Cup Cake said as she started to near the front gate.

"Well, being wrong is good for you, it's a spice of life," Discord said, making a quick defense.

That's when it hit both of them. It came from above without warning. It was rain, a single drop struck down from far above. Cup looked up to see one of the darkest storm clouds she had ever laid eyes upon coming from the south.

The mare now double timed it to the front of the house, she didn't want to be caught in the rain.

Discord booked it back to Ponyville, he was in charge of keep Fluttershy's flowers safe and an incoming storm would drown her lilies.

* * *

You were about to lose your mind.

Coming here now might have been the biggest mistake of your entire life. Apple Blossom, you had discovered, had no concept of personal space. Not to mention, she could not pick up on subtle clues at all.

Not for one, or two, but THREE hours, you had been sitting on the couch, being "entertained" by her southern hospitality. Not that you minded, really, but instead of sitting on the couch across from you and Epona, she sat directly next to you.

Which wouldn't have been a problem, if it weren't for the fact that she kept trying to get you to rub her belly, so you could feel her foals kick. Epona had become a mute. She only spoke when she was questioned, and tried her best to avoid looking at the pregnant mare.

There was one thing, though. It was faint, but the mare has the smell of changling on her. She wasn't a changeling but she was carrying the scent of one.

The worst part came when the photo album was pulled out. Oh how you just _needed _to see the photos of little Applejack's first poop, her first dress, her first crush. The list never got shorter. Not to mention, Pumpkin was refusing to let go of you. She wanted her dad by her side every waking moment. In her eyes, she was fighting for your attention over Apple Blossom, who was trying to take her daddy away from her.

_**Knock-knock**_

It was almost as if the gods themselves had opened the gates to freedom, and beyond them was the salvation that you needed.

"I'll get it!" you said, with a bit more enthusiasm than you wanted, as you wrench yourself free from everyone but Pumpkin. Apple Blossom was about to get up and get the door herself but you were far faster than the woefully pregnant mare.

You were never going to sit down on that couch again.

Beyond the threshold was Cup Cake, your savior. Never had you ever been so happy to see the mare. From the tight hug she wrapped around your waist she was more than happy to see you too. It had only been a few hours, and she missed you that much.

It really touched a soft spot.

"Mom!" squeaked Pumpkin from her vantage point.

"Cup Cake!" Apple Blossom nearly yelled from across the room.

Cup nearly lit up at the sight of her old classmate and friend. Which meant something very important.

You had a viable excuse to get the hell out of the room. They could play catch up, and you could go out with the men.

After the long winded hugs and "I missed you"s, you were finally able to escape the clutches of Apple Blossom's hospitality. Cup Cake was acting a little strange, but she told you enough of what happened between her and Carrot.

You were not buying it for a moment.

He made you bow and plead just to get some of your stuff, but from what Cup had said, she would be the owner in a week. Which meant you would have your job back. You were not going to put too much into the sentiment, until you talked to Carrot yourself.

Something just didn't feel right, it felt like it was just too easy.

Cup Cake and Apple Blossom now took on the mothering roles, almost immediately. They wanted some private time to catch up, and gossip, and have girl talk. You didn't care, you wholeheartedly approved.

You were free! Now you could make your way to hang out with the men and do manly things.

You really needed more guy friends.

The field was completely ripe with apples. Man, did they ever look juicy. It was just so tempting, you wanted to kick the tree and see if it would split in two. Nothing like having an unfair advantage. Sadly, you were still carrying your pride and joy, Pumpkin. She wanted to be by your side, through thick and thin, today.

It didn't take you long to find the stallion, since there was only one as far as the eye could see. It was Macintosh Sr. Thanks to his wife, you knew more about him than you ever really wanted to know.

He was on the second to the last three of the third row in, each row having a grand total of twenty trees. You could see his bright red coat matted with sweat, it was not raining hard enough to be blamed on the water.

"Evening," You shouted as you approached. The stallion stopped mid buck and turned his attention to you.

You almost froze in place at the look he gave you, it was like he was eyeing you up and trying to decide whether he was going to run you down or not.

"Do you have any kids?" The stallion shouted.

You could only look on and wonder of all the oddest things in the world to ask at such a time. Well you were told that Apple's get weirder as they get older.

"No?" you said, answering it more like a question.

He looked at you now with a raised brow with a slightly pursed lips. "Well I'll be…"

"A monkey's uncle?" you said trying to break the ice with a _smooth_ joke.

He deadpanned, "Yeah, I'm sure now. Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres."

_Ok?_

"Thanks, I was told by your wife to come and get you. She just started making supper." The stallion continued to look at you like you were the weirdest thing that he had ever saw.

"I know this is gonna sound real strange, but can I see your chest?"

Right at that moment, you wanted to back away slowly from the guy. This conversation just went from normal, to weird, in only a few seconds. You were not one to be rude, howeve, no matter how odd the question.

You didn't care how nice he was though, if he asked to feel your chest, you were going to deck him one.

Slowly, you unzip your black hoodie, and pull up your white shirt. Doing it with one hand was kind of hard. The only thing odd about your chest was the lack of chest hair, thanks to Luna burning a hoofprint between your nipples.

You really hoped that would go away, mana burns though were notorious for never leaving, but it was possible for them to heal.

Nah it wasn't weird that a guy you just met was eyeing up your chest like a mare eyes a chocolate bar.

"Hmmm."

"Can I put my shirt down now?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Uh... You just have a really interesting, form is all. I used to study anatomy in my younger years. I gotta say, you have a really interesting' structure."

Well that was a first.

"Thanks… never thought I hear an of Apple studying anything but apples. When I talk to Applejack, that's the subject that comes up the most."

A moment passed before the stallion looked to the skies.

"Let me ask you something, who in your opinion, is the biggest idiot you know?" The stallion said casually as she started to move towards the final tree.

Well, if this was a loaded question, you didn't know what was. Thankfully it was a riddle one that you had heard before on Earth.

"I, for no one person can say they are better than another. So in my opinion I am the biggest idiot." You said, hoping that is what he meant. Unless he really was asking you who you thought was an idiot.

Meh, the answer would still be the same.

"I see," Macintosh said, smirking as he eyed the last tree, "From your answer I can tell you are a kind, caring, selfless person who tries to better the lives of those around them. You have a quick wit and are self-sacrificing and try your best, given immeasurable odds. You also have a thing for mares that have big butts."

Even Blinkie and Inkie would be impressed with this guy's assumptions. Although you didn't want to agree with _all_ what he said. They were flattering, for sure, but you knew deep down you didn't represent all of those things.

Those were the qualities of a hero, you were not a hero.

It was at that moment you remembered, you were supposed to help move something for Blinkie and Inkie. Also you had to meet Luna and trade her for the song. Then Carrot wanted to talk, as well. Not to mention the storm looked like it was already pouring over Ponyville.

Ahh. Today looked like it was only going to get longer.

"Sorry to bother you, but I'm a little tuckered out. Would you mind giving this last tree a few good hits?" Macintosh said, as she nodded his head to the last tree in the row, "These trees in the north field are a little harder to knock than most."

You almost squealed like a child on the inside, not only did _he_ ask, but these trees are known to be resilient. You just wished there was more ponies watching. You would just give it a few tender taps. You didn't want to club the tree in two.

Well you did, but let's not split hairs.

You stood before the tree, eyeing the bark for just the right sweet spot. Thankfully it was a skill that you had acquired during your five years of "hitting a tree with a stick" training. Not just everyone can spot a sweet spot on a tree.

You found it as you looked at the indention in the wood. You rip off a piece of the bark to mark the spot you wanted to hit. Sadly Pumpkin was there with you, so you couldn't go all out on it, but a solid punch should do well enough to knock this tree clean.

You make a perfect solid fist and start to tighten your triceps and bicep to try to the peak power from it. It took a moment to tighten the muscle in your forearm but right when all was green you betted your arm forward straight into the tree with a loud thump.

The tree didn't split in two.

The tree didn't shatter into mulch.

The tree didn't get disintegrate into atoms.

The tree didn't turn into Fluttershy.

The tree just stood there, as the pressure of your perfect punch was absorbed into the trunk of the tree. That was your best punch, three apples fell to the ground. Not the entirety of the tree, just three of the ripest apples that looked like the evening wind could have knocked them out of its branches.

This wasn't adding up in your mind at all. That was part of your real weight, Twilight's spell was fading, which meant there was real power behind your punch. It was flawlessly executed and you nailed the sweet spot dead on.

Then you looked down into your left arm to see the tender body of the foal whom you had been holding almost the entirety of the day. That must had been the reason, your body was so in tune with not trying to disturbed her, that you must have subconsciously weakened your punch, to make sure not to harm the filly.

Yeah that was just the excuse your pride needed. He did say the tree was resilient, too. You also didn't use your legs, you were sure if you kicked it you would have obliterated that tree.

"Well, three is a good number for a first timer," Macintosh said, as he lined up to the tree and struck it with his hind legs. He was rewarded with almost the entirety of the tree and he didn't even hit the sweet spot. "Be a sport and run the last batch of apples to the barn and tell Little Macintosh to come and eat won't you, Frost."

You responded in a low sigh as you started to pick out the apples with your free hand. Even Pumpkin tried to help out as she tried to grab for a free apple as she leaned down. You did notice something strange about the apples though. They felt heavier than the apples that you had grown accustomed to at the bakery.

You and Pumpkin took the last batch to the barn, you with a five gallon pail and she with a single red apple that she was gnawing away on with her baby teeth. She couldn't even break through the red skin of the apple.

You pushed through the heavy barn door, and only had about a tenth of a second to drop the apples and cover Pumpkin's eyes.

You were not sure if that was milk covering the floor, or the creamy juices that the cows released when they had finished their climax. Seven cows were slumped over on their sides looking like they had just been put through the ringer.

You knew two of them, Belle and Gertrude. Both were the representatives for the herd of cows that sold milk to almost all of Ponyville. Both of them were sprawled on their backs, leaking four different types of fluids.

Milk not being one of them.

At the far end of the barn was Big Mac, balls deep into the wet canals of a heifer that you were not acquainted with. Her eyes were almost buried into the back of her skull as her tongue flopped out uncontrollably.

The stallion stopped mid thrust as he was the only one who was trying to make sure he was quiet with his evening pleasures. You tried your best not to look, but damn if every rumor about the stallion weren't true.

The guy was a walking penis.

"Mooooooo," Squeaked the filly behind your hand. You didn't know how much she saw but thankfully there was no way for her to comprehend any of it.

It was like someone had turned off the sound to the world. If they hadn't noticed you before, they sure did now. You couldn't blame anyone for trying to release the urge in the middle of the day. This was just a little awkward, is all.

Although something did come to mind, why was it such a big secret? Maybe he got better deals on milk thanks to his… _inside-her_ trading. Now you knew what it was like on the opposite side of the spectrum. You were a little curious as to what it would be like having sex with a cow. Big Mac was a prime male specimen, if he gave up sex with normal mares for cows, there had to be a reason.

"Your dad told me to tell you dinner will be ready in a little bit…"

"Mooooooo!" Pumpkin squeed.

You closed the barn door with your now free hand trying to get the image of Belle's backside out of your mind. Although, the harder you tried, the more it wanted to stay. After several large breaths, you and the little filly made your way back to the main house.

You took a minute to compose yourself. Mentally you were fine but you were running low on energy. One hour of sleep was not good and your left arm was starting to cramp up thanks to Pumpkin.

Thankfully the smell of dinner was calling, or it may have been your imagination. You were hungry and something smelled really good. Smelled like stew.

"YahhhHHHHHHH!"

The ear shattering scream echoed throughout the entire farm. All the weariness in your body left at that moment. Every sinew in your body burst with energy, as you ran as fast as your two feet could carry you.

Screams meant someone was in trouble, which also meant you had a opportunity to save someone. The moment you interfered the door you didn't feel hungry anymore. You actually almost lost your lunch.

Apple Blossom was spread wide on the couch, exposed for all of the world to see. On the floor was a mixture of black and red bloody muck mixed with something that looked like water.

Water.

_Shit._

It was then when you noticed Cup Cake had been issued the red card of command. She was barking out orders left and right. You never had been so scared of the mare in your entire life.

Then she looked at you.

You were immediately corrected, now you were more scared.

"Hun, I need you to run to the hospital and get Doctor Mend," Cup said almost like a drill subject giving an order to a soldier.

"On it," was all that you said, before you twisted in place and took a moment to set the filly down, next to her brother in the small playpen. She whined for your attention, but this was an emergency, and you could not run as fast with her in your arms.

Now you booked it.

Every step you took dug almost a full inch into the soil below your feet. It was almost comical, you felt like the Roadrunner out of the old cartoons. The dust trail you left behind though was slowly fading as you bolted down the road at full speed. The dirt at your feet soon started to slosh against your shoes and now clung to you as you drove onward.

It was almost halfway down the road, when you spotted a soaking wet trio of crusaders walking down the road, each under their own rainbow umbrella hat. You gave a polite nod as you kicked mud under their tails, you didn't even stop.

Those three would be put to work soon enough. Worst of all, they will all finally find out where babies really come from. You could almost picture Apple Bloom's face, finally getting to see her mom and her three new little siblings all in one day.

The rain only got heavier as you got closer to town. It was near the point that you could hardly see several feet in front of your face. As you past the bridge, you saw that you were right about your assumption of the flooding. There was tons of flooding over the bridge.

Not terrible flooding, just enough to be a real inconvenience for those handling a cart.

It was for a brief moment, however, you although it was trailing through the sky faster than you could see. You thought you saw Ixion, the lightning mare. You had only heard rumors of the dangerous lighting monsters. They were rare, and were known for living high in the clouds to the north.

Very dangerous, but were well known for avoiding ponies like the plague.

Your gait was beginning to weigh on you, as you pass onto the main stretch of the road to the hospital. You could taste copper in the back of your mouth again, as your body started to give in.

You had forgotten to pick up iron at the pharmacy.

You blinked twice as you saw the strangest scene. Through the rain, was a single patch of pure sunlight, cascading down in a perfect cylinder. In the very dead center on the ground were three pegasi.

Two mares and a stallion. One of the mares was jet black, with a midnight blue mane, and cerulean eyes. The other was pure white, with a soft pink mane, and cyan eyes. The male had a dark mane, a charcoal grey coat, and the most piercing red eyes that you had ever laid eyes upon.

You charged by and only gave a slight wave when all three started to stared at you like _you_were the lunatic. While they were sipping tea in the rain. You were quite literally at a loss for words at what you were seeing.

Some shit just had you shake your head at and walk away.

* * *

"That was him!" _Starry Night _whispered to her compatriots, "he is the one I have been telling you about."

The trio of the world's most powerful beings sat there, sipping tea, as they watched the human run up the muddy slope of the hill to the hospital that was on top.

"Well, so that's what a human is," Discord said, as he took a long, drawn out sip of his beverage, "You sure know how to pick them, Luna."

Celestia, though, had gotten herself into a small bind. She now knew the name and a face to her sister's infatuation. If she tried to sleep with the human, she knew it would just be to spite her sister, which is not what she wanted.

Again, she had to change her game plan. She needed a way to get close enough to the human and yet far enough away to make sure that she would be the innocent one in the act. She could use magic, but Luna could trace it back to her. Discord refused to use magic against the being, for some reason beyond her.

She also wondered just how long Discord would keep trying to play the nice guy routine. Why was he trying to be one?

That did not matter right now, though.

No… she had to get the human to come to her. That would be a more daunting of a task, without the use of her magic.

"Well, he certainly seems to be in rush, for whatever reason," Celestia said, now trying to take in all your personal features.

Luna though just stared at you with longing. It had been so long since she felt the warm bubbly mirth and now there was nothing standing in her way.

Scratch that.

There was something, a pudgy, blue earth pony. She still had to find a way to deal with her. Normally, she would simply wait until she died, and then persuaded her romantic interest.

But that bitch threw a lamp at her.

Luna respected the natural ways of courting, but she also was a little spiteful, and believed in all is fair in love and war.

"I want you two to meet him," Luna said almost like an excited filly, "As you are right now, I don't think he can handle meeting the real two of you just yet," Luna said, trying not give her real intentions away. She knew if her sister liked him, he could come to the castle. Maybe even stay in the room next to hers.

Deep down, the princess really did want an old fashioned type of romance. Courting, hoof holding, getting permission from mom and dad to date. Her being in heat didn't make that easy, nor the fact she was now competing for your attention.

That morning, though, after she composed the harvest moon to a canvas, she went to work on something that she thought would be very fitting for her style of courtship.

A very stern and straightforward (just the way you liked it) _love letter_.

This put Discord in an awkward situation. He was a nice guy now, nice guys do nice things. Nice guys keep their word. He had told his new rival that he would not interfere in their little game of right and wrong.

Would it be intervening if he was invited to meet him? He wouldn't be going as himself, he would be going as his alias, Discord. It was a perfect alias, no one would ever guess that. To sit down and have a one on one talk would give him a huge advantage...

One he needed.

"Well, I don't see why not," Discord said, as he sent a glance over at Celestia, "if Luna thinks so highly of him, I guess we can give him a chance to talk and see what he is like. Wouldn't you like that _Celestia_? To _**talk**_ to him, your sister does seem to _care_ for him a lot."

The sun goddess only sent a glance back at the draconequus; he really needed to stop dropping hints.

"I don't see the harm, you said earlier, Lulu, that you were meeting him. I guess we all can have a little heart to heart then."

Luna just nodded, as she gingerly stepped down on her tea. Things were starting to look up for her romantic life.

Discord looked down at his hoof, "Well this has been fun, but I had an appointment at the spa I must attend to."

Luna and Celestia just looked at each other in silence.

They haven't been to a spa in years.

_Ponyville Hospital 5:10PM_

You left out the front door almost gasping for air. Finding the doctor was far simpler than you'd expected, the unicorn was quite literally in the main lobby as you ran in. A rare treat to not have to search the entire building looking for him.

It took a moment to get the words out, but he understood well enough for him and two of his medical team to teleport away.

Sometimes you really wish you could use magic, that would be really useful right about now.

Thankfully, your job was completed now. You were on your hands and knees, under the awning outside the front of the hospital, puking out all of your guts. Running fast for long distances was not one of your skills.

"God, I need to start running more," You say to no one, having finally finished upending your lunch.

At least you had some free time to finish your chores in town. You really didn't want to be there for the whole "miracle of life". You remember your eighth grade health video. That was more than enough to last a lifetime.

Besides, you promised to help Inkie and Blinkie, and you still needed to talk to Luna. Maybe you could even have a chat with Carrot Cake, if there was time. You were in no hurry to get home.

"Are you ok?" you heard a soft voice you knew, and welcomed.

You twisted around in place, to look into the eyes Bonbon. On her head was a black rain hat, and she was carrying her traditional saddle bags.

"Yeah, just trying not to die," You gasp, fighting to regain control over your lungs, "How about you? What are you doing here?"

"I had to pick up some cream for Lyra, she might be able to sit down, if I applied this to her rump," Bonbon stated as she showed you the ointment, "You have really good timing, I was hoping I could talk to you today."

You propped yourself against the wall, relishing your much needed breather.

"Come, sit, what did you want to talk about?"

Bonbon took a moment to free herself from her bags and took a seat on the cold partially dry cement next to you. She sat down right next to you with a low thump, cuddling next to your side to keep warm.

You were always warm, something she always liked about you.

"I heard from Mary, you got canned," Bonbon said with a low sigh.

"Yup," you said being a little more calm about the subject than most would be.

"Mary was almost frantic about it earlier today, She almost busted out crying when she found a way to get your house back." Bonbon said with a smirk trying to get a raise out of you.

"That's good," you said knowing precisely what she was trying to do.

"Aren't you a little excited?"

"I was, when Cup Cake told me earlier: apparently Carrot Cake set the whole thing up like that to try to beg for his spot back. I just wish I was there to hear it," you said, making strides to still your breath.

"I didn't hear that part, do me a favor when Mary tells you, sound excited, she was almost on the verge of tears when she found out you were not losing your home," Bonbon said snuggling closer; it was a little cold out, "She also told me that you asked her to join your herd, is that true?"

You were majorly conflicted, but you did promise that that would be the story, the "who asked who" shouldn't really matter as long as the feelings were there.

"Yes," you lied, "I asked her."

"I see…. You do know about her past right? What she did?"

You were a little taken back that Bonbon of all ponies was talking about others past.

"She said something about it… she didn't go into great detail," You said honestly.

"It was fifteen years ago… Derpy was about to be married, until Mary decided to stick her hoof in and gum up the whole thing. As her friend I am putting that very mildly. Marriage is the one thing a mare can look forward to cement a relationship of love. To have it broken up because another mare wags her tail around a little bit is almost revolting."

Well, you got another piece to that puzzle. You had heard that Derpy did have troubles when it came to stallions. Although, it was a first, hearing that she'd had her husband-to-be swept out from under her. Mary did say she regretted it, you had seen Derpy and Mary having coffee before, so their relationship had gotten better since then.

Still… it put a sour taste in the back of your mouth, even though you didn't have the right to judge another's past.

Friday was coming fast…

"Let's not talk about it, Mary just wants to forget about it. It would hurt her feelings if she knew we were still talking behind her back."

Even you had things in your past that you wanted to be swept under the rug.

"I guess you're right… well that's not the reason why I wanted to talk to you, anyway. I wanted to thank you… I've been thinking for awhile on what I should do, and after what you showed me last night, I think I finally was able to make my choice."

You blinked twice, "Are you going straight?"

Bonbon cringed, "Eww no, I wanted to know if you wanted to be my best mare at my wedding."

[…]

You didn't know if you wanted to take that as a compliment or an insult.

"Wait, you asked Lyra—"

"No not yet," Bonbon said cutting you off, "Lyra can't perform… sensually for a few weeks, so she decided to call in a few mares from our college years to come help me out this weekend… That is not the reason why I am waiting," Bonbon added quickly, "in three weeks is the day me and Lyra met on the swing set, all those years ago. I am going to propose then, on those same swings."

"I would be honored to be your best mare. I don't think I am the right gender, but who cares? I'm really happy for you, Bonbon," You said, honestly.

Bon nestled again your neck, "I am glad to hear that. Also, would you mind doing the catering? I'll pay, of course, but I want you to make my wedding cake as well."

"I think I can work something up, maybe I'll make a giant human hand, Lyra would love that."

Bonbon didn't laugh, but her eye shank to the size of pins as a moment of clarity washed over her.

"Oh crap, I need to get home! I promised Lyra that we would watch her favorite show together," She sigh as she stood up and quickly got her saddle bag stepped to her back.

"I thought they stop airing _My Little Seapony_?"

She sighed, "There were going to, but they decided to renew the license for a fourth season. I still don't get how she can watch something made for little colts."

"I think is has good animation, not to mention Purdy is the best seapony," You said with a smirk.

"You too?" Bonbon said with slightly raised brow.

"I watch it with Pinkie and the twins, every Saturday morning. Well, almost every Saturday," You said, now taking a long stretch, "But I'm going to get going too I need to talk to Luna before it gets too late."

"Have fun," Bonbon yelled back through the rain.

All you could do was look on in wonderment, you were truly happy for her. Plus she was going to get some great lesbian action in the upcoming weeks. As for you, it was time for you to think about your herd. It was time to get your moon.

_Luna's Love Lounge Suite 101 5:35pm_

You may not have ever hated the rain, but now you were starting to get severely annoyed by it. The rain was starting to feel thick. Not to mention that you were pretty sure that Twilight's spell was about to give in, your feet were starting to sink well over your ankles into the mud.

All this, and the jet black clouds overhead were making it hard to see.

What was on your mind, though, was neither that, nor the rain; it was Luna, you had been knocking on her door for well over five minutes in hopes that she would answer. There was no real reason to be out in a heavy rainstorm, so she should have been home.

Yet… she wasn't. You peeked in through the window and all the lights were turned down.

You only sighed as you made your way down the motel doors. There was a small blessing thinking that both Luna, and Blinkie & Inkie were in the same area.

Although, it was very small.

_Luna's Love Lounge Room 321 5:37pm_

_**Thump-thump**_

You gave the door a few solid knocks, as tried your best to stand on under the awning. This time, you were rewarded with the soft skittering hoof steps of the filly-looking mare Blinkie, as she struggled to open the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting in that cold rain," Inkie yelled from across the small kitchen area, "Please, do come in."

You could smell it. The second the door cracked opened. It wasn't the smell of mares, nor the smell of the musty hotel room. You almost came in your pants the moment you filled your lungs with the delicate aroma.

They were cooking real meat.

Your olfactory system was correct. You looked at the stove and saw, not one, but three streaks, covered in some kind of white cream, with little mushrooms.

The smell was enough to make your eyes derp out for a second.

"Come in and dry off, I would hate for you to catch a cold," Blinkie said in repose.

There was a small pinch in the back of your mind, like something was almost telling you that this was a very dangerous place to be in.

But there was meat, nothing bad ever happens when there is meat around.

Perfectly sound logic.

"It seems you two are having a nice day," you said, trying to pry your eyes off the stack of meat.

"Oh dear, you're soaking wet. Go into the bathroom and take a nice hot shower. The dryer is on the left, go get all nice and cleaned up," Inkie commanded, like a mother talking to her foals.

You were not going to argue, a nice hot shower, and getting dry sounded like a dream come true at the moment. Although the pinch was almost screaming at you. Something just wasn't feeling right.

Plus there was meat, which meant there was a small chance of you getting some of that meat.

* * *

Both the twins almost lost their lunch once they heard the sound of the shower starting. The smell of the cooked meat was starting to get the herbivores. Not to mention, they had to completely change their speech patterns to help out in the endeavor of their plan.

"Sister, I can't go through with this. You sleep with him!" Blinkie whined, as she scooted over to the other side of the room farthest away from the bathroom

"Sister, you not only lost the coin flip, but I let you be Pinkie the last seven times. Only one of us has to do it, and now it's time for you to pay the piper," Inkie huffed, as she sprayed some room freshener.

"Please, let's both do it at least. I don't want my first time with a guy to be with... that thing. His features are all angled, and he smells like cut grass."

"Come now sister, just think. One time, and that is all it will take for Pinkie to come back home to us. We all know how Pinkie Pie is. One 'I'm Sorry' and that guy goes home scott free with Pinkie. We cannot let that happen."

"Sister, if we just wait he, will be out of the picture anyway."

"We don't want Pinkie to be stuck on her dead lover, she stills sends flowers to the grave of her old dead goldfish."

Blinkie huffed, "I guess you have a point…"

Blinkie purred a little as Inkie brushed the underside of her tail, teasing her wanting clit.

"Besides, after all is said and done, you will have me, I'll take care of you the right way." Inkie cooed as she nipped the end of her sister's ear.

"Please don't… you know what that does to—" She cut herself off, as she felt her sister's hoof rub against her small rose bud.

"I know how you like that, dear sister. Tonight, I will give you that extra special treatment you have been hinting at."

Blinkie Pie, however was almost about to cum, she had an extremely sensitive backside. She loved having her butt played with as her sister was muzzle deep in her nethers.

"Ok," Blinkie squeaked.

"Good. Now, go get dressed into that little number we picked up today," Inkie said, as she prodded her sister forward, "Don't come out until I say ok, I need to drum up a backstory for you. Don't forget your line, this needs to be convincing."

Blinkie wasn't worried, she took acting in high school.

_Fifteen Minutes Later..._

You stepped out of the shower after using almost all of the complementary soap and shampoo. Nothing like a hot shower, and getting out to nice warm clothes, fresh from the dryer.

Today was actually a really good day. It may have started off bad, but there were enough good things to go around making it well worth it. You might even thank Carrot.

…Probably not.

You were now silky smooth, and no longer smelling of sweat and mares. Your favorite black hoodie and dark forest green cargo shorts draped over your body like a **he**man.

Pushing through the bathroom door, you were greeted by an almost heart wrenching sight. Inkie was sitting at the small table in the middle of the room. Alone. Her head was resting on her front hooves, and her pure black mane was covering her eyes.

You could clearly hear her soft whimpering.

You really had wanted to better your relationship with both Blinkie and Inkie, maybe now you could close that huge gap that had alway been between you three. Now was as good a time as any to try.

"What's wrong?" you asked, taking a seat directly across from her.

She looked up hesitantly and then away from you, "It's nothing _you_ would be concerned about."

"Oh… that time of the month?" you said, stating the one thing that you would care not to hear about.

"No…" Inkie said resisting the urge to bury her face in her hooves, "It's Blinkie... We just got a telegram while you were in the shower. Her boyfriend just broke up with her."

"Oh, crap," you said, looking to the only other room in the apartment, "That must hurt, and with the frolic so near too." You knew that both Inkie and Blinkie, despite the way they looked, were still mares. They were affected by the season, just like everyone else.

"Yes, she really liked him too. He was going to have dinner with us tonight, but now all this**meat** we bought is going to go to waste," Blinkie said, as she looked over that the warm stack of beef.

Your mind was first on the well being on Blinkie, no matter how great the meat smelled you just didn't have the heart to get dissuaded. You were no monster.

"Can I talk to her? I may be able to help. A kind word goes a long way."

Inkie just blinked. That was the next step after he was supposed to eat the meat she had gotten from the gryphon caravans. It was laced with enough of Zecora's special medicine to get an elephant hard for hours.

Meat being a good catalyst to hide the taste.

"Maybe you should, but first would you like to dispose of this meat? I don't think Blinkie would like to see it thrown out, after all the **hard** work she put in to cook it for him."

She knew how much you loved meat, thanks a certain pink sister of hers.

"I guess I can," you said almost creaming your pants on the offer. Inkie was even nice enough to get the plate for you and everything. You didn't waste any time cutting into the meat. It was a prime cut, to be sure, although something hit you as you were about to sink in your first bite. "Wait… Blinkie was dating a meat eater? I thought ponies didn't eat meat?"

"Oh... right, she was dating a gryphon!" Inkie said, stating the first omnivore she thought of.

"Really? That must be hard on her. They travel the country most of the year, don't they? And he breaks up with her, right before she needed him most. What a jerk."

"Yes… its truly heart wrenching," Inkie deadpanned, "Now, dig in. She made it herself."

"Well, I was never one to throw away food."

It took one minute and forty three seconds for you to consume all three steaks. The sauce was good, and the meat was really well cooked, but the quality of the meat easily was the down turn for the dish. It was really low grade, but you were not complaining.

Anything is better than another god damn salad.

"That was really good," You said licking your lips.

"Well, you should tell that to her. She is a little down, and could use a comforting word or two. She is in the back room." Inkie nodded to the only door in the small apartment that you haven't been into.

Now you were going to do something you never thought you would do, be nice to Blinkie.

You made your way to the back room, you really wanted to find some way to cheer up the down hearted mare. The room was dimly lit and the curtains was closed shut. You could tell were Blinkie was, the moment you walked into the small bedroom

There was only a small lump in the center of the bed queen size bed.

You had to approach this situation in the only way you knew how, from what you learned on television. You could have drawn from life experiences, but thats no fun.

Slowly, you peel back the flannel sheets to see the silver maned mare curled up in a little ball. Your best guess was that she got the message while getting dressed, all she was wearing was a very subjective black thong that was caught over her tail. You didn't have the heart to tell her it was on backwards.

"You wanna talk for a little bit?" you asked in a fatherly tone of voice.

She squirmed a little and tried to worm her way back under the covers.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Really?" you said drawing back the cover some more. "How about you at least show me that pretty face of yours?"

Blinkie almost gaged, she never wanted you to call her pretty, but she needed to play her role.

"You think I'm pretty?" she squeaked.

"I do," you said honestly. Both Inkie and Blinkie were quite pretty, you just had to look past the fact that Diamond Tiara looked older than both of them to see it. "Look, I know it hurts a lot, but I know you can do better than some puffed up gryphon. I am sure there are tons of stallions out there who would be dying to get to know you."

Blinkie scooted closer into the divot you were making in the bed, she laid her head on your lap. For a brief moment she lost her composure, she felt the tiny patch of bare skin were your shorts stopped. What got to her was the warmth. It felt like she was laying of a sandy beach on a hot summer day.

She'd rather cut her tongue out than admit she liked it, so even she denied herself that.

You were about to protest her getting so close, but you just didn't have the heart to. She was in a very vulnerable spot. The least you could do was give her a little attention to make her feel better.

"Thank you," Blinkie whispered as she started to cuddle against your warm skin. It was almost magical how much heat it was admitting. "I am glad to think there is somepony else out there who thinks I am."

"Well I know Pinkie thinks you're pretty, she talks about you and Inkie all the time."

Blinkie's ears perk up a little at Pinkie's name, "R-really? Pinkie thinks we're pretty?"

"Yeah. She loves hang out with you two and she keeps trying to think of schemes to try and get us all to hang out together…" You said, as you start to pet her mane.

The big ball inside the filly was starting to slowly erode away, as minutes slipped by. Blinkie, after a few minutes of nudging and nestling, found herself on top of your crotch curled up like a kitten, It was one of the most comfortable places she had ever relaxed on.

The best part, was she had to do next to no talking, and you two were talking about her favorite subject, Pinkie Pie. It felt oddly comforting, being around another being that admired her sister as much as she did. She knew you liked Pinkie, but now at least she knew the depth of it.

Slowly though, very slowly, it was working its way into the filly like a disease about to take its first victim.

Blinkie blinked.

She was about to start actually enjoying herself.

No, that was not part of the plan, actually she was behind. She had finally noticed that well over an hour had passed since you had entered the room, and you still were filling her ears with comforting sentiments. She was supposed to have had sex and taken a shower by now to clean off.

She also wanted to know where this erection was, she knew you had eaten all the meat. The walls were damn near paper thin, she should at least feel a bump, yet she was resting in comfort. More than anything, she didn't want you to stop petting her. It was the oddest, most enjoyable feeling, have those fingers caress her back and down to her tail.

But now, she had to steel her nerves. She had a job to do!

…Just five more minutes.

_Thirty Five minutes later..._

You were running out of stuff to say and your fingernails now had a polish that could outshine Rarity's hooves after a spa trip. You really wanted to lift her spirits, but there was only so much you could do in say. You were kind of surprised you got that much.

"Do you at least feel a little bit better, Blinkie?"

Her response sounded something of a gurgle mixed with the mewing of a cat.

"I'll take that as a yes," You said, as you finished giving dragging your nails across her back for the final time.

"Hmmm, don't stop, I'm still sad," Blinkie whined, she had completely forgotten her task of seduction.

"Maybe I'll come back tomorrow, but didn't you need to me to move something, or something like that? I have stuff to do tonight."

Blinkie didn't want it to end, she like the attention. There was something nice about having somepony just sit and listen to your every word as you cooed sweet nothings into her ear. None were romantic in nature, but there were a few she could have taken as 'suggestive'.

No, she wanted this to last longer, plus she _still_ needed to sleep with you.

"Wait… there is something I wanted to tell you, something I haven't been able to say until just now," Blinkie said, as she craned her head up to you looking right into your eyes with her pure golden orbs.

"What is it?" You asked.

"It was my ex-boyfriend," she said knowing she had to come up with something grand to keep you here, comforting her. "Last night… he tried to take advantage of me." She knew full well of that you were a nice guy, Pinkie wouldn't shut up about you. She knew full well how to get you to continue to be by her side for just a little longer.

Something very dangerous, though, started to wash inside the little filly.

"What did you say?"

Blinkie shuddered, as the word fell out of your mouth. They were not caring or kind, they carried a dark tone, each word dripping with something she'd never heard come from you.

It was anger.

"Last night… he came here and tried to force himself onto me. I wasn't feeling well, so I asked him to leave. I think that's why he dumped me," Blinkie said nuzzling against your hoodie. She really wanted you to caress her coat again. It felt so good.

What she felt though wasn't the warm touch of your fingers, it was the absence of gravity as she felt the hand cradle her like a foal.

"Tell me, what caravan was he in?" Blinkie could not see your face from where she was at, all she could make out was the dark shadows etched on your face.

Blinkie didn't understand fully, the gryphon was made up on the spot. She knew if she got the name of a wrong caravan she would be caught lying and the whole evening would be ruined. She could only think of one name, the name of the caravan they She and Inkie bought the meat from that morning.

"It was the Steel Wing caravan." Blinkie said.

"Good," you carried the filly out of the back room before she could pretest. Outside was Inkie who was laying head down eyes shut almost twenty minutes ago. You made sure to rest a blanket on her, it was starting to get chilly.

"What are we doing?" Blinked said as you slipped on your shoes.

"Nothing. Just going out for a little walk," you lied.

"In the rain? It absolutely pouring outside."

"You're right…" You grabbed Inkie's black umbrella hat. You moved Blinkie to Diamond Tiara's favorite spot, in the crux of your hoodie as she was now sitting on your palm. She tried her hardest not to think about your abnormally hot appendages rubbing against her backside.

She wasn't supposed to be enjoying herself, but she was.

"Where are we going?"

"Out."

_The Broken Bit 7:25pm_

Being a merchant, even if it was just of confections, you had gained quite a bit of knowledge on the ins and outs of the ways of the world. One thing you knew for sure, was that after a hard day of trading, wheeling, and dealing, everyone likes to unwind and have a drink, and talk about how much money they made.

Gryphons were no different. There was only one bar in the entire town that was large enough to accommodate the entire of a gryphon caravan.

The Broken Bit, a place that Rainbow Dash introduced you to, of all ponies. Here, if you had the bits, you could get anything. It was well known that if you were looking for 'company', this was the place to go. Several stallions were upstairs, just lying in beds, waiting for their next client to come in.

You were not here for that, nor would you ever be.

It wasn't a shady place, the bar was well lit with candles on the walls and on the opposite side of the bar there was even a playroom for fillies and colts. The owner was very meticulous to make sure that all those who came in to this place were well off and comfortable.

You set Blinkie down outside under at a table just outside the door, and you draped her in you black hoodie. She was still half dressed.

"Blinkie what is your ex-boyfriends name?" you said in almost a oddly tender tone.

Blinkie just looked at you with a confused look, "His name is Girdling Mchamilfrogoden…. Stine," Blinkie said, making up some gibberish on the spot.

You nodded to her, as you walked into the bar. The heavy iron door shut behind you with a low thump. The smell of alcohol was definitely on the beaks of every single gryphon in the room. You were right to guess this is the place they would go.

The bar though went silent as the stranger walked into the bar. You were on one single mission. To find Blinkie's ex-boyfriend, and beat the everloving shit out of him.

You knew you had to be tactful and cunning to get what you needed.

"Which one of you feathered fucks is Girdling Mchamilf…. Something Stine!"

(A/N One good way to piss off a room full of gryphons, is by addressing them all as 'feathered fucks'. Now you know.)

* * *

_Fifteen Minutes Later…_

Blinkie was enjoying her time outside the bar, though she was still denying the fact she was enjoying herself. Now, more than ever, the smell of your hoodie was the only scent in the air, and now she could watch the rain fall.

She was kind of hoping that you would bring out some drinks, so the both of you could enjoy some more time together. She kinda wanted to get to know you a little better.

Purely for the sake of sex, she would never take actual interest in you.

Or that is what she told herself.

She remembered the prediction she had had of your demise… part of her started to wonder if that could be prevented. All of her visions came true… maybe just this one time she could prevent it…

For Pinkie's sake.

Blinkie's train of thought was derailed, as she got a huge whiff of your scent from your hoodie. It struck her in all the right ways. She knew she was not supposed to enjoy it, but her main goal was to wrap herself around your waste.

She couldn't help it if she had to 'pretend' to like your smell.

Yeah, she could work with that knowledge.

The golden eyed filly-mare wrapped herself in your hoodie, a stray bleat left her lips, as her nethers brushed up against something in one of the pockets. It was at that moment she noticed her wetness was starting to soak into the shirt.

Her coat turned scarlet, as she saw the stains her body was leaving. She was in heat, it wasn't her fault.

Then, a very dirty idea drifted into the back of her mind. She looked back and forth down the street, with the heavy rain there was no one to see or hear her and the hoodie was already wet. She needed to keep a clear mind to stay on track…

Perfect excuse.

Carefully, she raised her nethers and brushed it against the hard object that was in the hoodie. The smooth texture of the spider silk hoodie, with the thick hardness of the mystery object sent a chill down her spine as she rub it against her tiny button.

Each thrust added another whine, as her pristine pussy now tried to open to allow entrance, but the object was far too thick. Her small petite frame tried it hardest to absorb the fore matter. Each time she rocked back and forth, a new stain of her slick juices was absorbed into the cloth.

A deep breath escaped her lips, as her breathing started to become more frantic. With each bob of her head, she feels her body starting to slip into euphoria.

As hard as she tried though, they couldn't get a clear image of Pinkie in her mind. A certain human kept coming into her mind, and the warm tight embrace of your body comforting her.

Caressing her.

Touching her.

Rubbing those hands on her body.

Caring for her needs and wants.

Wiggling as she went, Blinkie started to gyrated her hips in a circular motion, as she was starting to near the peak of her bliss. She pressed it firmly up against her coat, and stroked it intimately.

Little by little, Blinkie can feel her orgasm building up, as small beads of sweat started to drip down her face. All of her inner folds were screaming at her, as the tiny shocks were now bursting inside of her.

Her eyes almost crossed, as the scent of your human musk filled her snout again, sending her over the edge. Her whole body locked up in place as her slit releases far more than she wanted.

_**Crash**_

The very moment Blinkie had finished her solo experience against the mystery object. The window behind her shattered, as a gryphon with black and grey wings flew out of the window, face first into the mud of the street.

It was kind of a mood killer.

Next came the sound of the large iron door being opened. Blinkie's heart almost stopped as she saw you leave the bar.

Your white undershirt was ripped, and covered with a mixture of sweat, beer, blood, and feathers. There was a large gash below your left eye, but other than that, it seemed like the blood all belonged to someone else.

"What did you do?" Blinkie said, slightly frantic.

You looked down to her and just raised an eyebrow, "I gave them a stern lecture."

"B-bu, you're cut... and your shirt…"

"I give very enthusiastic lectures." You finished with a smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't find your boyfriend in there, they said they never had anyone like that."

"So… wait you came here to…" It was at that very moment Blinkie put the pieces together.

"To give him a very stern lecture. But, you know what they say. 'Birds of a feather flock together.' So I figured that one of them was covering for him."

"So…" Blinkie said as she looked at the deep cut.

"So I gave them all a very stern lecture on how to treat a lady," You said, giving a toothy grin.

Blinkie just couldn't think at that moment. This was the most stupid, haphazard event that has ever happened to her.

That is including everything Pinkie has ever done.

Yet there were two very dangerous emotions that were starting to form inside the gut of the filly.

One was a golden mirth, that she refused to acknowledge. To think of that emotion with anything other than her sisters was completely out of the question.

The other… was guilt.

Her lie got you hurt. She may not have liked you very much… but she never wanted to see you harmed. Yet there you stood, bloodied and bruised. All because she lied.

It was her fault.

(She never even thought of the gryphons.)

You bend down, and tussle her mane a little, "Don't worry, you will find a nice guy someday, and he will love you for you. Next time, though, try to find a guy puts your needs before his own," You finished, as you gave her a gentle tap on the snout.

No words came past her lips, she was at a loss for what she could possibly say.

You strap on your umbrella hat, and after getting Blinkie out of it, put back on your black hoodie. It felt oddly wet.

"Why is my hoodie wet?"

Blinkie looked away, "There was a small puddle on the chair…"

"Huh, it looked dry to me, well let's get out of here, before the owner comes out, and tries to bill me for the tables I broke."

Blinkie didn't want to question your lecturing methods.

"What is in your pocket," Blinkie asked, as she looked at the bulge in your hoodie, she was kind of curious to see what she'd violated. After zipping her back up and resting in the crux of the hoodie you pulled out the only item you had on you.

The ironwood ocarina.

"This is what you were feeling. It's an instrument from my world." You put your lips to the mouth piece and give it a quick blow. Blinkie tried to say something but you were too fast. You pull away from the instrument as you licked your lips several times. "Weird… my mouth piece tastes like lemons and creme."

Blinkie could only wonder what crème it was, this moment she was now locking away tightly in her mind, and she was hoping that she would soon forget.

"Blinkie, I need to stop by my house to grab a new hoodie, it's just right around the corner." You didn't want her getting wet; it was your own fault for putting her in a puddle.

You were trying to get on her good side too.

Blinkie only nodded, as she was left to her thoughts. Right now, you were the strangest thing on her mind, and you weren't leaving any time soon.

_Sugarcube Corner 7:58pm_

The rain was not showing any quarter, it was the strangest thing, though. As far as you could, see the entirety of the storm was just raining down on Ponyville. Every single drop felt like it was about to tear through the small umbrella hat.

At the front door of your previous place of employment, there was a small note that was stuck to the inside of the glass.

_Sugarcube Corner will be closed temporarily, due to personal Issues. If you wish to talk to Carrot Cake, please come to Forest Pine Inn. Room Forty Seven._

_-Carrot Cake_

The door was locked, although with a simple twist and a turn of your copy of the house key gain entrance to the store. All the lights were turned down, and the whole store was almost pitch black.

This place was scary at night. First came on the lights, before you even took your first step. Then you smelled something…

It smelled like… you couldn't place it. The whole place just reeked of it though.

"This place stinks," Blinkie commented as she buried her muzzle in your hoodie.

You were not worried about the smell, though. You had just remembered as the floorboards below your feet now started to bow. You took great care to step on only the planks that you know had a support beams under them. You had become quite acquainted with those spots, during your first few weeks here.

The walk up the stairs almost gave you a heart attack, though. It felt like every single step was about to give way and send you down into the kitchen below. Maybe getting a new hoodie was not the greatest idea.

Thankfully you didn't fall, and you knew right where all the support beams were to step on upstairs. The main part of the house was a mess, all thanks to you, as you tried to pack just the essentials. Now you just feel a little foolish.

"This place is a mess," Blinkie said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, it's a long story," You said, as you let the filly-mare out of you shirt, "I'm going to get dressed."

Blinkie only nodded as she saw you strip down to you bare chest. It was now that she had realized, this was the first time that you two had ever really spent any time together that wasn't around Pinkie or Inkie.

Although that thought drifted away as she saw you take off your ripped white undershirt. You smooth skin glistened slightly with a mixture of rain and, known only to her, her own aftermath.

You never really looked, but your lower back was exceedingly toned, That was all thanks Pinkie, and her endeavors in the bedroom.

Blinkie was now looking. She could feel the itch coming back to her loins, as she watched you bend over again and again in attempts to find your white hoodie. She knew what she had to do, itch or no, she was supposed to be riding your waist like a broken rag doll.

That was the whole point of all of this.

She was a mare, just like every other mare. She was wearing a sexy pink thong, and her body was willing. (More so than even she would like to admit.) There was a bed not ten steps away. It was the bed Pinkie sleeps in nonetheless.

A small perk.

She took a moment to compose her thoughts to her upcoming task.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

And almost died.

Blinkie fell face first against the table as she was enveloped by a rolling plume of smoke.

* * *

You whip around at the sound of Blinkie trying to force her lungs out of her body. Now it was your turn to be hit by the cloud of smoke.

"Oh shit."

It took only half a second to realize what the horrid smell was down stairs was.

Gas.

You best guess was that one of the four tanks in the basement sprung a leak.

_You grabbed the little filly and away you did flee; you were not filled with the sense of glee._

_The stairs were now enveloped in Tartarus flame; you covered Blinkie's face and delicate frame._

_It was the third step down when you heard a loud crack; away you did fall, right on your back._

_It was the worst place to be, with flames all around; as torrent and jets ate from the ground._

_The blue and red flames looked incredibly dire; you would not let this place be your funeral pyre._

_As luck did have, it there was the rain; just one quick run and you were free from the pain._

_Blinkie was kept safe in your arms; the flames were not taken by your masculine charms._

_You pressed forth, and avoided the loud crack and snap; the roof was caving in, starting from the back._

_You ran fast, as the floor cracked below; you were loathe to think that you had no marshmallows._

_You were almost there; just six feet away…_

_Then a beam hit your back; and you fell down like a sack._

_You were no god of immeasurable power; it pinned you down with the weight of a stone tower._

_This was it; this you knew; you were going to die._

_But the time was not hers: of this, you would make sure._

_You gripped Blinkie from the back, the poor tiny horse._

_With your last ounce of strength, lobbed her at full force._

_Away she did glide straight through the door, right into the torrential downpour._

_It was then, lucky you, did Twilight's spell fade._

_ With a snap, and a tear, the support beam gave way._

_Then you fell through the floor… right to where the propane tanks were stored._

_Blinkie was safe, she knew you wouldn't die; her predictions were always right, and that was no lie._

_Seconds past by as the inferno burned away; someone would save him, like he did her that day._

_As the building lit up, one thousand times more; with four solid blasts of rupturing mass._

_The building collapsed, under the weight of the propane tanks blast._

_Not even the rain could stop the fire…_

_There Blinkie watch in hopes of a return…_

_As the flames in her heart for new her savior did burn…_

_If it wasn't for you, she would be dead…_

_That filled her with the sense of dread…_

_No one came, no one at all…_

_Is this truly what they call, a Hero's Downfall?_

_…_

_…_

_..._

_Alas I say nay, you're going to wish I killed you off this day._

_Miles away though, more than a few, five friends minus one road down baren tracks_.

_Leading the charge was an alicorn with the wind at her back_.

_If it was true, don't ask the gods to help you_.

_For soon... in a few days the greatest evil will be known._

_The day the the "Great Demon King Frost", tries to take the throne._


	10. Milk & Cookies

Rain.

The wind howled through the streets of the town, as the water continued to beat down on the small rural village. Yet even through the rain and wind the blast from what was once Sugarcube Corner still sounded throughout the entire town.

Pony after pony donned their rain gear and went out to see what had happened.

Only to see the giant bonfire where the confections store once stood, now being eaten away and the lone filly clad in adult undergarments pleading for help from the onlookers.

It was then that two pegasi went to investigate the scene, one black night itself and one the was as white as snow.

The feather white Pegasus came to the aid of Blinkie as she encompassed the small mare in her large pristine wing.

"Be calm young one, you are safe now," Sunny Skies cooed.

It was almost magical, it was as if the world had turned off all her worries and pain, as Blinkie fell against the warm coat of the mysterious pegasus.

"Please," Blinkie said, her voice starting to crack, "my friend is trapped inside the building still. We have to save him." The filly looked up into the pink irises of her new friend.

Next came a black unicorn, trotting through the mud with her once-styled black mane now clinging to her coat. "Sister, should we…?" Starry Night questioned.

"It would not be wise, sister," Celestia said, looking at her sister in disguise, "You know we can't do anything right now. No pony can survive that inferno." She knew what her sister wanted. They were the only beings there that could use magic strong enough to wipe out the blaze. Without their horns however, their magic would not come to them.

"He is still alive!" Blinkie bellowed, "He is not a pony, he is human!"

It took only a matter of half a second for both the pegasi to realize who was inside the building, Luna's personal infatuation, Frost. Celestia looked back at her sister who now seemed to be frozen in time. Every fiber of her being knew her sister was about to do something stupid.

Luna could only watch as the flames danced in her eyes. Every muscle below her coat started to twitch and shift uncomfortably. She knew she needed to do something, anything.

Her vision was lost to her, as the entire area erupted in a flash of pristine white light. Stepping forward from the far back, behind every pony, came the local draconequus. He was wearing his favorite pink robe with a giant purple "D" stitched into the pink frill. On his face was a sea-green mud mask.

Everypony backed away but three nearest the burning building, although Blinkie now tried to merge herself with the feathers of her guardian.

Discord stepped forward, "Come on you two, I have been waiting in that hot tub for almost ten minutes. What is so important that you interrupted our girl talk?"

"Discord," Luna said with far too much vigor, "I need your help. It's Frost; he is trapped inside the building."

That is when Discord took notice of the giant flaming building behind her. It was a shame it was all treated wood, this would be excellent for a midsize bonfire. Alas, burning human would also sour the taste of s'mores.

"Really… Frost is trapped in there? Don't worry he is perfectly fine." Discord said as he put a comforting claw on Luna back.

"What, can you see him?" Luna said trying her best to peer into the inferno.

"Puff, no. He is a nice guy. Those types are harder to kill than cockroaches. They always come back; unless you stab them in the heart and watch them die they will just keep coming back, again and again."

"Discord, please…" Luna said in a near whisper. Celestia herself was taken aback by her sister's plea. It was almost hard to watch even. She did not know just how deep her feelings for the human ran. That scared her more than anything.

Discord just rolled his eyes; he couldn't directly save the human. That would be interfering but if the human died then his game would end and he would lose. That he would never allow.

With a snap, the inferno was nothing more. Even the smoldering wood was now absent of any heat. He had removed the fire. Now all that remained was a blackened skeleton of burnt wood.

"There, I can't interfere anymore than that," Discord chided, "If you need me, I have a hot tub that has my name on it." Discord huffed, as he went along his merry way. It seems his girl talk would just have to wait.

"Discord!" came the shout from the filly in the feathers. Discord turned back and looked to the source of the voice, a grey filly with golden eyes. His piecing red gaze tore into her like red hot irons, but she could not be dissuaded. After a moment, she looked back with the same intensity.

"Thank you!"

The words shot out like hot arrows and pierced just as deep. It was the first time, ever, that the draconequus had been thanked for doing something selfless. Discord just floated several inches in the air trying to find the words on what to say. He was a nice guy now; nice guys get thanks for doing nice things.

It was just weird, being on the receiving end.

Discord turned back wordlessly and made his way back to the spa. There were no words he could say, but he was going to remember this.

Blinkie turned back to the remnants of Sugarcube Corner. Now that the blaze had been extinguished, she could start ripping through that to get to the lowest point in the building. Although, the first piece of wood she grabbed was nine times bigger than her and almost forty times as heavy.

That wasn't going to stop her from trying.

Only a few seconds had passed before the midnight black pegasus now joined in the hunt to unearth the human buried in the rubble. Next to join was the alabaster Pegasus whom was searching with a renewed vigor.

Several balls of light now hung in the air over the wreckage as pony after pony joined in the search. Ponyville was notorious for joining in when someone needed help. Several of the strongest earth ponies combined their strength to remove one of the heaviest beams.

Hope was starting to dwindle as the sun started to sink into the horizon. No one wanted to tell the little filly her friend was dead. Everything was burnt and even the metal from the kitchen was welded to each other.

Fifteen minutes had past and still there was no sign of the human. Some ponies left, some left to get more help. Minutes passed but to the onlookers, it felt like hours as each member dug desperately.

At first Blinkie thought it was a trick of the light, with so many ponies around trying to find a trace of Frost it was hard to notice. It was in the oddest of places, a small hole the size of an apple was near the left of where the booths used to be.

What was coming out of it though is what caught her attention, steam.

With the clouds parted over the shop and the fire completely exhausted. There shouldn't be a single particle of steam anywhere, yet, it was billowing from the basement like someone had put hot coals into water.

Blinkie leaned over and held onto the edge of the hole the best she could, she grit her teeth as she tried to force up the wood.

Only for a steaming wet hand to grab the fray of the broken wood and snap the board down towards the basement. The little filly knew what she saw, but there was not enough light in the hole to be sure. Her eyes turned to saucers.

Frost was alive.

"I found him, he is over here!" Blinkie shouted as high as her lungs could carry her. It was almost immediate as all the small balls of light converged onto the tiny area, illuminating the hole to the basement. Several ponies approached as Blinkie instructed them to help remove the planks to the basement that were not incinerated by the blast.

The hole widened by several feet in all directions in the matter of a few seconds. Just below the floor board there was not the charred body that all had expected to find. It was the head of the human as he swam back and forth trying his best to stay afloat.

[hr]

You finally could see, as you took several breaths of air before your weight pushed you down below the water. You couldn't count how lucky you were that the basement flooded. The heavy rainfall from the storm completely filled the basement, now you were in more danger of drowning than being burnt alive. You had never known how tiring it could be to constantly jump over and over, just to breathe.

Thankfully you came out completely unhurt from the blast.

You looked up to see the smiling faces of a crowd of ponies, most you knew some you didn't. To tell the truth it was a really nice feeling bubbling inside that so many came to help. Still…

"Can someone help me out?" You questioned before you fell below the surface.

Try as they might, nopony could lift you, even with the combined power of fourteen unicorns you remained stationary on the ground. Thankfully though a pure white pegasus suggested that they levitate the water out.

You had to admit she was a knockout, and you could hardly look away away from the pristine white mound from your vantage point in the hole. She had a tiny mole on her left cheek that kept catching your attention .

It took several minutes before the basement was emptied of water. Now with the help of the light you could finally make you way out of the side door, which was previously untouchable. The warped lumps of metal that had once been the propane tanks were moved to the side with far too much ease, and molded like you were playing with Playdough. You were not stronger, you knew nothing but the ground could sustain your weight, and even that was a bit of a stretch. Well you weren't dead so, hell it was a great day.

You pushed off the remnants of the basement side door that came out to the back of the house. The rush of cold air was far more than welcomed as the debris pile fell off the door.

You didn't have a single chance to resist. The moment you stepped out onto solid ground, you were pinned, as a tiny filly lept from pile to pile and right onto your neck. Tears fell freely down as they hit your back.

"Idiot!" Blinkie yelled, she couldn't look at you. "Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot I-" Blinkie stopped herself as a unnaturally warm hand braced her back.

"Hey we're even now, remember? So don't worry so much. Besides, it's like you said, Pinkie would never forgive me if I let you die," You tell her, comfortingly.

You waited a moment for the next batch of ponies to come, but no one did. They all kept their distance, save for two pegasi that were flying several feet above you.

It was like someone had turned off the sound of the world, you dart your eyes back and forth to get a view of the scenery. The group of ponies were starting to back away from you, the loving smiles were not there.

Were they scared?

You noticed it then. Great plumes of steam rose from your skin, as the rain that touched you evaporated in mere moments. Your shorts and shoes, which were soaking wet only moments before, were now bone dry, as if they had sat out in the sun for days. Even the grass around you within a three foot circle was completely dry.

This is new.

You were putting off an abnormal amount of heat.

"I knew there was something weird about him," You heard a voice from behind you, it was far off and you could barely hear it past Binkie's sobs.

The two polar opposite pegasi descended from their vantage point in the air and took root within the small semicircle. Both were looking at you like you had a second head, while you could see the black Pegasus tearing up from the side.

"Thank you," you said with a smile, "for helping me get out of there. I can't tell you how grateful I am."

You were grateful, you had far too many promises you wanted to keep and dying was not on your list of things to do.

Luna opened her mouth slightly and closed it again and looked to the ground. She wanted to be the one to wrap you in a tight embrace. Alas it was not her time, that would come later. She still had the portrait of the Harvest Moon they created together.

It would be then she would confess. Besides, she did not even currently look like herself.

"Pay us no mind young one," the white pegasus spoke in a clear well versed voice. "We were just passing along and saw this little one crying out for help. No one I know of would pass up a crying filly. I must say I am curious on how you are radiating so much heat." Celestia said with a slightly raised brow.

She knew of no creature that could do that, it was a warm and comforting aura that was starting to wrap around both her and her sister. Her mind fell absent, as a sweet musk filled the air, it smell like nightshade mixed with lavender.

Celestia eyed her little sister who now had her tail tucked firmly between her legs. They had now been there for more than a minute, and she was already dripping from his presence. Though, it may have been the rain.

She didn't know, but she wasn't going to stick her nose under her tail to find out.

"Well isn't this a little mess that you got yourself into," Came the voice of a stallion.

You looked back to the voice to the warm gaze of a pony that you have never seen before. He had a youthful complexion, a tan chestnut coat and a charcoal black mane. If you were not completely sure she wasn't real, you would have thought you were be looking at a stallion cosplaying as Daring Do.

The large scar across his chest though was a sure indicator that his features were real enough.

[…]

No one knew who he was.

"Huh, I guess my face is that forgettable? Grandad Apple, is the name you all know me by in these parts."

"Grandad Apple?" then it clicked, "Wait you're not married to-"

"Granny Apple, but I'm guess most of you know her as Granny Smith," The stallion finished.

This you did not want to invade on. The stallion in front of you looked like he was about Applejack's age. If he was telling the truth, either he was a grave robber, or she was a cradle robber, or this stallion was a supermodel in his younger years.

Then it appeared like a flash in your mind, Granny Smith getting reamed from behind with this guy. It was enough to make your skin crawl, all those wrinkles, flapping around. Although... You had seen what she looked like when she was younger, she was a real knockout when she was in her prime.

"Well I came here to pick you up, Cup Cake is worried sick about you," The stallion informed. You did not want to see Cup Cake, you didn't want to tell her what happened to the shop. You could feel sweat beginning to build on the nape of your neck.

That's when you noticed, the crying filly wasn't crying anymore. She… was sleeping. You turned a little to notice the small stream of drool that dried and evaporated only moments after it touched you back.

"Wait, I wanted to talk to him for a bit," The black pegasus said as she took his side, "He has just been through a very rough ordeal, he should go to the hospital and get checked out."

You were feeling more than fine, save for the tiny gash below your left eye.

"I'm fine miss, don't worry about me," You gave yourself a few hard beats to the chest, "It would take a lot more than a falling burning building to take me out."

Just as long as there was a large body of water you could jump into, but you weren't going to hash on the details.

Luna didn't like being called "miss", she was secretly hoping you would recognize her in her Pegasus form. Alas, even now, she knew changing your mind would be futile. She knew your inner thoughts, the way you moved forward, even through diversity.

"I see. Well, I won't push. My name is Starry Night, and I was sent to remind you to come and see Princess Luna, as quickly as you can. She said your present is finished, and she wishes to talk to you about matters that are very urgent."

"Oh… that's why I thought you looked familiar," you said with a slight sigh, "You know, for a moment there, I thought you were Princess Luna in disguise, but also makes sense that you're her personal assistant," You switch you gaze to the alabaster pegasus, "If I'm correct, you must be the assistant to Princess Celestia, then?"

Celestia swallowed a large pool of saliva that had begun to build at the back of her throat. If what he was saying was true then he must have very keen powers of observation. The only ponies ever to actually guess who they ever were in their transformed state where their own mother and father, and Disarray.

Yet, you managed to guess correctly, only after moments of idle chatter. It was then a moment of clarity that Celestia saw a solution. A way to get the human to come to her without any provocation, and he would be doing all the hard work.

"Yes, I am her assistant. Unfortunately, now my sister and I must be leaving. We both have very urgent matters to attend as well."

Luna looked over with a frown on her face, "What urgent matters?"

Celestia looked back, "The ones that you forgot about my dear sister, you know, with the cup cake and the flowers and the red vinegar beans."

"Huh?"

Celestia almost deadpanned, "We have to go now, unless we should regale our new friends here about funny stories of Princess Luna when she was a filly. I know one he might want to hear, lets tell him about her first kiss, I'm sure he would love to hear that."

The black coated Pegasus turned several shades of red, even her tail flared out a little. "You promised you would never speak a word of that to anypony!"

"This is nice and all," The quiet stallion spoke up, "but the young baker here and I really must be on our way. Please give our best to your masters, and tell Luna I'll personally make sure that he gets all the proper medical treatment he needs."

Luna stood quietly for a moment as she tried her best not to look at you. It was hard, her body wanted to jump you, and her heart wanted to tend to your wounds. It had been far too long since she'd had a real male, but she knew though that she would have to be patient and wait. Her time would come.

"Starry," you said with a smile that nearly melted her defenses, "If you are going to go see Luna, please can you take this one with you?" You gestured to the drooling filly, who was far too wrapped up in your unnatural body heat to be roused by anything, "She is staying in the same hotel, and I am sure her sister is worried beyond measure right about now."

Luna nearly jumped at the chance to help you, even more so as your strong scent nearly made her double over, as the smell of fresh cut grass buried its way into her muzzle.

You carefully unloaded the filly-looking mare onto the Pegasus's back, now the fresh stream of drool was coating her left wing. Bidding your farewells you watched as the two left making a shield with their wings to stay out of the rain.

A sigh left your lips, as you took one last look at the rubble that was once your home. As if like watching a curtain close on your life, the hole in the clouds that stopped the torrent of rain closed and descended upon the ruined building.

Todays was a really long day.

Road to Sweet Apple Acres 8:35pm

You and Mr. Apple walked in silence for most of the way. To tell the truth, it was really starting to get to you. He just kept the same stoic smile which, in a way, was nice, but he didn't ask any questions.

Normally one would asked why your footsteps sounded like they were breaking rocks below your feet. Or why the rain dried just moments after it touched your skin. It was new to you, but he was not curious in the slightest.

Somehow, you felt oddly calm around him, like you have known him your entire life. You almost felt like you could open up to him and tell him your darkest secrets and he would be perfectly accepting.

Well you knew one thing, if you wanted a conversation you would have to start it.

"So… can I ask how you got that scar?" You said trying to drum up a conversation.

The stallion was silent for a moment and just chuckled a tiny bit.

"You know history is always doomed to repeat itself," The stallion spoke with aged wisdom.

"Huh?" You said.

He shook his head, "It's nothing. Back in my younger days, you may not know it but I considered myself quite a fighter. But one day I met an opponent i couldnt beat."

"So you—"

"I got my ass handed to me on a silver platter," The stallion said, with a laugh, "would you like to hear that story?"

You were kind of curious, and, hell, its better than listening to the rain.

"Go on."

"Hmm let me ask you something, how old do you think I am?"

You shrugged, "I don't know, twenty four maybe?"

"You won't believe me but I am well over four thousand years old," The stallion said with a same stoic smile.

He was right, you didn't believe him, but if it was connected to that scar you would listen anyway. "I see," you said, not giving away your true feelings.

"I know it's tough to believe but it's true, although I'm not immortal, time around my heart had just stopped and with it my body."

Yup, this was starting to sound like some crudely written fantasy novel, but hell, it was entertaining.

"So how does that relate to your scar?"

"Ahh, yes, well when I was about your age, I fought and got my butt kicked. I found out his weakness and I called him on it, so say more or less he was mad. What he did next I never thought possible, he forced his way into my thoughts and tried to use my deepest fear against me."

That is when you knew he was lying, you knew from firsthand experience that one must ask for permission first to go into another's thoughts. "Go on."

"Yes, well he found out my greatest fear but he did something though I never thought possible, he pulled a magic sword from my mind into reality."

Yup, you kind of wanted to tune out right then, this was just going up the wall with fantasy.

"It was a magical sword that a hero I once knew used to slay demons, the hero was always quiet and never truly spoke. The sword he wielded though had the power to control the ebb and flow of time."

"I see, so he stabbed you with this magical time sword, and now you can't die?" You said barely even registering the story.

"No I can die, I just cant age," he corrected, "but there are a few other parts of the story as well but I doubt you would be interested in them."

He was right, you really didn't care all that might but you didn't want to be rude to the guy. "No please go on."

"Well when he stabbed me he let go of the sword and then within the span of just half a second I knew how to beat him but there was something I needed first, I had to get stronger. So since the sword was without a master I grabbed onto the hilt and prayed to it to send me to the past and it sent me back four thousand years. Sadly though, I was stuck."

"What do you mean stuck, you had a magical time sword, how could you be stuck?" you said taking mild interest.

"Once I acquired a magical item that would help me beat him, I found out the sword only worked one time per pony since I was not truly its master. So I had to wait through the millennia honing my skills for the day I finally get a rematch."

"So how are you going to beat this guy?" You stated trying to show mild interest.

A twisted grin grew on his face, "Oh, I'm going to cheat."

Seems effective as any strategy.

"So, tell me, how did you meet Granny Smith? I am sure you told her that you're a four thousand year old pony." You trying to change the conversation.

He chuckled, "Lots has happened to me over those past four thousand years, I met her a long time ago, when I was exploring the Everfree. I was attacked by a pack of beasts, now at this point I was far more than a match for anything in those woods, right when I was about to attack to defend myself she came in running though a bush clanging pots and pans scaring every one of the creatures away."

That part of the story you were more than a little willing to believe. You knew Granny was notorious with her pots and pans.

"Then, she had the nerve to lecture me on the safety of the Everfree. Like I was some newborn foal who didn't know any better. It was a kind gesture nonetheless and I hated owing anypony anything so I asked her if I could repay her kindness. I then spent the next two years helping out her family on their farm. Oh man was that back breaking work."

You chuckled a little, "That's when you fell in love with her?"

"I guess… you see I kind of promised myself to another, but at the time she was out of my reach. During those four thousand years I never touched a single mare… well, one, but thats an even longer story I won't want to get into. One night, after a hard days work, Smith invited me into the barn and confessed to me, then I told her the story I told you and she didn't care or she didn't believe me. So she told me this, if I gave her a child that is all that she would ask of me."

"So…"

"I said no at first… you would be surprised how she grows on you when she wants something's. Without her knowing, I made up my mind that I would marry her. I went to her father and asked for her hoof in marriage, although I didn't know at that time I needed to offer something so I gave him several rare apple seeds. You should have seen her face when I proposed."

You had to admit, that was a nice happy ending.

"Nine months later, little Macintosh was born. I spent the rest of my time raising a good proper family. This is also the year that I'm going to give her greatest dream."

You had wanted to question it, you were sure it was eleven months it took for a child to be born. Maybe Macintosh was just born a little early.

"So what is her great dream?" you just had to ask.

"It's zap apples," the stallion beamed, "it took a while, but I finally figured out how to force zap apple trees to grow year round."

That was something you could relate too, you remember a batch of zap apples were quite costly when you worked making zap apple muffins at the bakery. You never tried it yourself but you heard good things.

"How do you force a batch of zap apples?"

"That, my friend, is a secret, and I'll ask you to keep it under your hat that I told you any of this. You could go around telling others I'm a four thousand year old stallion, but I doubt anypony would believe you."

Well, even you didn't believe it, so you were right on the ball there. "So what happened with this mare that you were waiting for?"

"Oh her... She found love and is happily dating again," The stallion spoke, although it sounded like a half truth. "Oh! We're here." The stallion added, as you both approached the front of the gates. You were headed to the front porch before the stallion stopped you and nodded his head toward the northern field.

"Come with me real quick."

You followed the stallion to the northern field to the trees that refused to bear the fruit from your solid punch.

The stallion tapped the side of a apple tree that was not harvested earlier that day. "Pick an apple and eat it, every bit except the stem."

You raised a brow slightly, but didn't want to offend the guy. Gingerly, you grabbed a bright red apple that was nearest to your hand. You were not particularly hungry, but it would be enough to snack on for a bit. The core tasted like crap but all and all it tasted just like a regular apple.

"Now stand here for a minute, we need to see if you need to eat another or not. Normally one does the trick though." You didn't understand but the minute went by fast enough for you to get your answer.

After a minute… nothing happened.

"Step towards me," he commanded and you followed. It was then you notice, it was your feet. They didn't sink into the ground nor did it sound like you were going stomping around like a lumbering giant.

"How did you—"

"You're not the only one who has a weight problem," the said, stallion tapping his chest, "I too have the same condition as you. Sadly enough, it is genetic, and everypony in my family line has it. All the way to Apple Bloom. These trees are treated with a special medicine that you can buy at the local pharmacy, they are a bit pricy, so this is how I cut costs. Although it won't work on that ungodly heat your producing."

You didn't know how he knew about your weight problem, but yours was not genetic, it was just yourself. Whatever, the Apple Family had must have been some sort of genetic condition. Well at least you weren't alone in the world of the titans.

"Thank you…" you said, mildly stunned.

"Don't thank me, I just don't want you destroying my house. My three new grand fillies already almost put a hole in the floor."

Now that was something you wanted to see, the new foals that Apple Blossom was carrying. You were wondering if they had been named yet, maybe she would name one after you. You did run full speed all the way to Ponyville. Well, probably not, but you could hope.

"Hey do you know why this is happening?" you asked, motioning to the steam, still rolling off you in sheets.

He paused for a moment in contemplation, "Oh, yes. It happened because you overworked your muscles, they were not working as hard as they were before, so they are working overtime now to keep up. It will go away in a day or two, just don't over exert yourself."

The first thing the two of you noticed when entering the house, was Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, both dead asleep on the couch. Both look like they had seen Tartarus, you could only assume Apple Bloom was sleeping in her room.

"Well isn't that just precious," Grandad Apple said, as he pulled a free blanket over Sweetie Bell.

By the time you took your fifth step inside of the house, you were completely dry. You were absolutely drained of all your energy, more than you ever had been before in your life. Right now, you would give your entire fortune just to fall asleep right then and there.

It was then that you noticed the dark purple coat of Cheerilee around the corner. She also looked like that she had been put through the ringer, teacher home visits must be a both locked eyes for but a moment, she blinked and then you as well.

"I recommend you run."

"Say what?"

Cheerilee smirked as she turned in hoof and made her way back to the room she came from. You just stood there in a blank stare wondering why you would need to run. It was then a blue blur came round around the corner.

Cup Cake had her mane tied back in a ponytail, for whatever reason was beyond you. She didn't say "hi", or "I missed you", or any romantic sentiment that you would think of to greet the one you cared for.

"I want a baby, NOW!"

It was a few very simple words that had a very simple answer, it was a command and a request. You knew she was in heat, and it was just the simplicity of it that made you want to laugh a little. There was so much to tell her that she needed to know, but now was not the time. You have to remain focused.

That wall of focus completely shattered, when Cup started to rub the outside of your pants with her plump butt. She looked up at you with those big doe eyes of hers. Batting them almost with the speed of a fan. Then you could smell it.

It was alcohol, she was completely hammered. You could only guess how much she drank to hit this point, she could hold her liquor better than anyone you knew. Then you saw the glint of the stream of her juices now pooling onto the floor.

Cheerilee came back to your other side in her mouth was a dark grey bottle of cider. She passed the toxic beverage over as the best she could, she was also drunk, but she was nowhere near the point that Cup Cake was at.

"It seems the Apple family has a little tradition," Cheerilee said with a slight slur, "When a foal is born everypony drinks to celebrate it."

"I see…" you said with a slightly bemused smirk. "So…"

"Well somepony got a little foal crazy, and has been waiting ages for you to get here," Cheerilee slurred, as she nuzzled your side, "she isn't the only one," she took a heavy breath as she tried to undo your button. "We both have plans for you."

You weren't going to say anything about the fire; it was a time to celebrate. Besides, the store is fully insured. That meant everything could be replaced. You would just have to remember to leave out the part where it fell down on you.

Then it crossed your ears, something you had never wanted to hear in your entire life. It was the loud moan of Granny Smith from the kitchen off to the side of the kitchen. You noticed then that Grandad Apple was nowhere to be seen.

Ew.

"Let's do it right here, right now, I don't care if the fillies watch," Cup said, as she raised her tail revealing a puffy wet mound. No matter if she was drunk or not you had a moral obligation to never take advantage of a drunk mare.

So you would just have to get equally as drunk. Perfect logic.

You popped the top of the bottle of liquor and the smell of it was enough fill the room with the pure essence of cider. This was the special reserve brand that only the Apple family drank. It wasn't fit for consumption.

Half the bottle went down like fire.

That was when your mind completely checked out.

11:57pm The Barn

"I think he is coming too," You heard a familiar voice, "I think the spell is working Nightshade."

You stir a little bit, as you licked your lips. There was something in your mouth… hay. Yup, it was definitely hay. After a few smacks of your lips as your eyes flutter open. A black hoof pressed against your forehead.

"Are you alright Frost?" you heard a stallion speak.

"Hmm," you groaned, your mind felt like there was an axe embedded into the back of your skull eagerly worming its way into your brain. After a few blinks you came too looking at the worried eyes of Mr. Rich, his mute bodyguard Fluffy, Cup Cake who was sobbing on your chest, Cheerilee who was standing behind you and Epona who was covered in hay.

You had no idea what happened.

"Hi?" it came out as a question.

"I'm sorry, please don't hate me," Cup Cake said as her tears dried against your chest.

Those were not words you wanted to hear. You looked back and forth to all the members of the room hoping to try to understand what had transpired. Normally you could pick up on some clues but in your current state of mind you just couldn't.

"Well… do you want the good news, or the bad news?" Mr. Rich said.

"Good news," you said groggily.

"Good news, You have a new job, Diamond was on a human hunt when she found out you were almost burned alive. You seemed to agree to the job as her personal care attendant. When you didn't show up, Diamond got worried."

You had completely forgotten to talk to Mr. Rich, you looked at the small clock in the corner of the room, there was only one minute left till Thursday. Thankfully you kept your promise, if only on a technicality.

It was still Wednesday.

"I don't think now would be a good time to talk about that—"

"You had my little girl running through Tartarus trying to find you, I can't even begin to say what she has been though."

"Diamond is completely afraid of thunderstorms, she—"

"She was out in the thunderstorm looking for her fiancé," Mr. Rich said with venom nearly dripping from his voice, "It seems her infatuation for you was stronger than her fear. Right now she is inside with Mr. Apple."

You didn't know what to say, you really felt like an absolute ass. Diamond was absolutely terrified of thunder and lighting, you just couldn't imagine her doing that. It was so unlike her. Especially when an Ixion was flying about.

Then you realized, what in the hell was the bad news?

"What's the bad news…"

"I wasn't thinking… please, i really didn't mean too. I was drunk." Cup whimpered. .

"Well the bad news is, Cup Cake thinks she raped me and got you raped." Cheerilee said with a little more than a whisper. "Although you seemed pretty willing to me, and you didn't say no. I know I sure didn't say no."

You didn't fully understand, although in the realm of possibility. You have never refused a sexual act from Cup.

"It's alright Cup, no matter what we did I find whatever we did together completely consensual. You're a part of my herd, I don't mind, really." You were more worried if you were able to satisfy her or not in your drunken state.

"Well… yes we know that…" Mr. Rich said. "You see, well… from what they told me…" he just shook his head, "Nightshade, can you restore his memory?"

Fluffy nodded.

"Please do so, I really don't want to say it." The stallion leaned down and touched the tip of your forehead with his horn. It was then as the memories came back to you as it all played out in mere moments in your mind's eye.

Before…

Your body was moving on its own accord, it didn't care, but your mind had enough sense to know one thing.

Don't do it in front of sleeping fillies.

You really don't quite recall how it started, a hot wanting MILF held in your left arm, while in your right was a pristine school mare. The rain only helping mask the wetness both were dripping onto your green cargo shorts.

Either they didn't notice the steam, or they really didn't care. All three of you were swapping saliva, as you carried your lovers to the only place where you knew there would be given a small amount of peace.

You were well practiced in the dental art of french kissing. You, however were in last place compared to these two. Both wanted attention, Cup Cake was first, as she entered your mouth. It was oddly softer than you remembered, as her tongue glided to the back of your throat.

It was far thicker and longer and, tasted like cider, but you didn't care, you were damn near drinking it. She retreated to take a breather only for Cheerilee to have her turn, her tongue was more slender, but it was almost three inches longer, she gave a new meaning to the term deep throat.

Somehow, you all managed to get to the barn door in one piece, your hands were preoccupied by two palm fulls of squished delectable pudgy bottoms.

So you kicked the door.

You stopped for a moment as the entire area was lit by lanterns. It seems what Cheerilee said was true, every single person celebrates when a child is born.

Big Mac was lounging in a stall as the far end of the barn as two bovines were taking turns lapping at the tree he called a penis. Two wet cow tongues were eagerly working the shaft of the stallion trying to get the creamy prize.

He was being milked by cows.

Although in the far corner, there was other sounds that filled the air. Cows, almost fourteen in total, were either lacking or finding some way to enjoy themselves, as they waited for their turn with Big Mac.

The room didn't go silent, nor didn't anyone stop at the sound of the new gang of ponies coming in. It was a massive orgy of cows, and they were all too busy to care about the new guests.

"Over there, there is a free stall," Cheerilee whispered, as she pointed to the only free place in the entire barn, right next to Big Mac.

You made your way across the barn with little difficulty, as you examined the pile of hay in the stall for anything sharp or pointy that may ruin your fun. You caught the eye of Big Mac for just a moment.

You two made a connection, a weird one at that very moment. It was of an odd bond, you two understand each other. Neither of you had ever said more than four words to the other for as long as you knew each other, yet, now you both felt like kindred spirits.

Kindred spirits who loved to have sex with another species.

Kneeling down onto the hay pile, both Cheerilee and Cup Cake take opposite spots on the floor. Your hand moves involuntarily. The presentation of such a squishy, squeezable thing right in the center of your palm is too much to resist. If you weren't staring before, now you're transfixed on the pudgy set of pony buttcheeks before you.

"I want a foal. This bad little filly wants to be a mommy again," Cup said, as she bent over, to give you a better view of her eager folds.

It was then it hit you, or what your mind was at that present moment. She wasn't just horny from heat, she was baby crazy. Your best guess was because she watched the miracle of life happen.

It really hit a tender spot that she wanted one with you.

Now though, you were really going to hit her tender spot.

With your weiner.

Cup Cake presses herself back, she aims squarely at the front of your groin. You get a few seconds of her ass grinding on your crotch before she pulls away again and turns around to look at you.

"Take them off," She whined impatiently.

With a flick of your wrist, your shorts were down past your knees, and crumpled up in the far side of the stall. You mind was still swooning from the toxic swill that you had downed, nothing could dissuade you from your ponyfuckery.

In an instant, both your hands are on her, one buttcheek in each palm; one handful of squishy, slappable ass between both sets of fingers. You could feel the muscle in your lower groin tighten. Then, the all-knowing one made his grand revelation.

[…]

He gave the ok; you never go against the all-knowing one.

The now throbbing member was in full swing, he knew he had a job to do. Come hell or high water, he was going to do it. Cup, though, took the initiative, as she pushed back again. She pushes herself down, and you grit your teeth to try to keep in your groan.

You're unsuccessful.

Cup shuddered, as your member penetrated into her wet mound, it was nothing like she had ever felt before. This was new, this wasn't the same member she had fallen for. This one was far hotter, her mind went blank at the feeling of the new found heat that was building inside of her.

Cup Cakes whole body jolted and went crimson as her cheeks. She felt every inch of your member glide in with ease. Her body wanted it more than ever. Every fiber, every sinew, of her wanting mound now felt like it was being melted and shaped perfectly to be pleasured by your cock.

Even in your inebriated state, you were going to make sure she enjoyed herself. Wrapping your hands around her waist and going to town doggy style isn't too much of a stretch in your current position. It took every ounce of strength you had to stop yourself from mindlessly pounding away on her.

Cheerilee, though, had had enough waiting. She was slightly more rational than her partners, who were both so far down the rabbit hole she was surprised they were still conscious. Now was the time she waited for, she had loved Cup Cake from afar for well over the majority of her life.

Now she wanted some physical attention from her lover. It was, in her opinion, well worth the wait.

Cup blinked and her vision was filled completely by Cheerilee's face, by her knowing eyes and her pale pink cheeks and her alluring smile. And before Cup could have ever hoped to formulate the words to accept or deny her advances, Cheerilee thrust forward and gave Cup the most experienced, seductive, open-mouthed, tongue-heavy and downright lustful kiss she'd ever received in her life.

And approximately three seconds later, entirely unbidden by any coherent thought or decision, Cup felt herself beginning to kiss back.

She was making out with her best friend, at the same time, she felt like she was getting remodeled by a penis blessed by Celestia herself.

Cheerilee pulled away with a low pop, this was not like how she imagine it. "Y-you're really good at this," she gasped, struggling to think clearly. She wanted to make sure remembered everything. Her taste being the greatest of her fantasies.

Alas, deep down, she felt almost guilty. Something in her mind told her this was wrong, Although she and Cup joked about, sex since they were now in the same herd, she never really went out and agreed to the idea, on the other hoof she never said no either.

So, Cheerilee looked down at the sparse bottle. She was going to leave tonight up to chance. If she was going to get lucky, she wouldn't remember it. As least she got one kiss, she would remember, that would be enough to tide her over for a while.

The mare raise the bottle to her lips, only for a firm hand to grab the drink from her hoofs.

You chuckled a tiny bit as you looked at Cheerilee, "didn't your mother teach you to share?" You raised the bottle to your lips and the liquid fire ran past your gums and down your throat. With a unsteady motion you fell backwards out of the stall.

With it, a thick sheen of cum connecting the tip of your member to the insides of Cup Cake, her body was still trying to recover from the inferno member that just dislodged itself from her. None of it was yours; you were still raring to go as you laid on the cold stone floor.

[hr]

Cheerilee looked on in disdain as her one hope of making this fair was downed in mere seconds. How you could stomach that swill was beyond her.

That was when Cheerilee noticed that particular gleam in the eye of her best friend. "You ok Cup, Hun?"

"Im per-hic-lee fine," she said with a half lidded stare. "Hgggnnn." She took a sharp breath and shuddered as she almost hit her climax again. She was still feeling the effect of you inside her.

The school mare just blinked, part of her didn't know what to do about the situation before her, she was sobering up fast, but was still well in the realm to be considered drunk. If she acted now, no pony would say she took advantage of her friend.

Alas, Cup Cake made her decision for her, as she nearly tackled Cheerilee.

She tried to resist, for almost three whole seconds. Record-setting will, in her book.

The moment Cup's hooves scraped across her cutie mark she was far more than willing. This was what she wanted after all.

"Oh, Cup," Cheerilee purred, as Cup started to kiss down her tummy. Inch by tantalizing inch, the drunk mare worked her way down to the loins of her best friend. She shuddered, pressing into her free limb, feeling herself moisten as Cup neared her prize.

Cheerilee could feel her breathing being more erratic, as Cup's hot breath neared her clit. Her front hooves lightly grappled the walls of the stall, as her hind legs parted as much as they could, to allow her friend easy access.

"Ha~" Cheerilee squeaked, as Cup kissed her sex.

Cup looked up in half a daze, as she pawed at her groin like a cat looking for a silver coin. It was almost mythical, how amazing it felt. Each tender press sparked a new wave inside her that was feeding on that moment in time.

It was well worth the wait.

"Hun, I think your penis shrunk," Cup slurred as she traced her tongue up and down her tiny clit. Each tender lap that sent a new torrent of fluid onto Cup.

Thankfully, Cheerilee could not hear the statement over the sound of the cows mooing in the background. In her world, there was only her and Cup Cake. She closed her eyes as hooves ran up and down her barrel, over her thighs, alternating between rough and gentle. You were just a side note at that point. The world didn't revolve around you.

Cheerilee licked her lips, as she took in the musk smell of her friend. "Oh Sweet Celestia," She cooed, as her front hooves wobbled in the air slightly, trying desperately to find her mark. Watching Cup's muzzle deep in her wetness was starting to push the mare over the edge.

Her legs were tingling with excitement as she not-so-silently begged Cup to make love with her.

Rubbing her lover's flanks, Cup took another solid lick of her lovers burning crevice. Immediately, Cheerilee reacted with a quick spasm and groan. Her lips pulsed and tightened, as she tried to keep them spread open for her.

A warm, sheen of fluid now start to leak out of her wanting hole. It only took a mere moment before Cup licks up her bodies productions. She began to pant and sweat, focusing all her attention on the beauty with her now.

Cheerilee could manage only a shallow, shaky breath from her mouth, as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She could feel herself contracting with pleasure, as every muscle in her body reacted to the rolling waves coursing through her.

Her hips were already twitching, her front hooves were unsteadily clutching anything that would help her ride out her orgasm. Her thighs clenched tight around Cup's face, her moans turned into a shrill squeak, and she came, warm sticky juices flowing past her lips and down her lover's throat.

It was everything she'd wanted, and more, as Cheerilee fell limp against the side of the stall, her mind was about to completely shut down, as her long wait came to it's satisfying conclusion. Now, she had the confidence to tell her lover how she truly felt.

That would be for tomorrow. Now, her body needed time to recuperate. She laid there like a lump, as she watched Cup leave the stall.

[hr]

"Bring on the mead, for the king is dead!" You shouted in the barn.

As if by some coincidence, Big Mac followed suit as he fell out of the stall next to you, a bottle of fire water at his lips. His hooves struggling to hold his drink, you looked over and as he finished the bottle, he looked back.

For a moment you both just stared on, into each other's eyes, it was a moment between men.

"You're cool," you said with a drunken slur.

"Eeyup, you-." Big Mac was cut off as one of the waiting heifers took her chance and mounted the stallion. It was like watching a slow motion movie. Watching a huge thick veiny horse cock, riddled with ridges and two tone colors. It was almost mesmerizing looking at it disappear completely inside.

That's when it hit you, that damn thing was almost the size of a pony, that's why he doesn't want to have sex with regular mares. He won't bottom out on them, that thing would destroy their insides.

Then you got whipped in the face with a tuft of cow tail.

You look to the side to see Big Mac and Mirabel looking at you, watching her ride him cowgirl style. Ironically you thought it was appropriate.

"You gonna lay there and watch all day, or join in?"

The words fell out of Big Mac's mouth, but you really didn't believe in what you were hearing. Was this world so keen on sharing their lovers? Well under normal circumstances you would have weighed out the options carefully, considered the feelings of everyone involved, made sure all other participants were in agreement, and made a wise tactful choice depending on the nature of the request.

Fuck that, that's logical thinking.

You know two things, that Big Mac was balls deep in her and that left you with one option.

Anal.

There was something else, but you had forgotten. Thinking was not your forte at the moment.

"Sure!"

You wobbled to your feet, trying your best not to fall over yourself. You really never had an opinion on bovines. Whether Mirabelle was hot or not didn't even register, she was a cow. You only ever bought milk from her, and that was it.

You drag your fingers across the patches in her coat, her fur had the same texture of a mare, but that was to be expected. Her frame was not too bad upon inspection, her hips were wide, but you couldn't see her udders from you position. You just had to wonder, if she came, would she shoot milk?

Time to find out.

Mirabelle looked over her shoulder with an inviting eyes, "Don't disappoint me, Lyra told everyone here lots of good things." She couldn't place it, your smell was turning her on more than the tree branch destroying her insides.

You wasted no time making your way behind the bulging bovine, taking a moment to just enjoy the view of her luscious curves. Her back legs spread slightly and her tail was off to the side, the giant horse meat was taking up the glistening wet hole leaving you with the better of the two options available in your opinion.

Her rosebud was considerably larger than any mare's, most likely due to Big Mac.

Mirabelle arched her back down, thrusting her backside straight at you. Her alabaster coat shivered, as the hot member was swallowed whole. It was this time, she miscalculated.

It was not your size, no, she could handle Big Mac. Your cock was almost a joke in comparison. It took only a moment for her to feel the heat that you were emanating as your head tore past all of her defenses and right into her anal canal.

Mirabelle, who, out of all her herd, was the most well practiced of her friends did something she had never done.

She bellowed.

It was one that was filled with the pain that came from delight and newfound pleasure as her ring burned with a ungodly unnatural heat.

"You ok?" called some cow off in the distance.

"Oh Celestia, YES, it feels like he is taking a branding iron to my asshole!"

It was at that moment both you and Big Mac wordlessly agreed, go. Gravity dropped fast, as her whole body slid down the enormous shaft, and both males bottomed out in her. You almost fell out at the sudden drop, but your wiener was a trooper, and refused to leave that pooper.

You slid your chest up and over her ass, bringing your still-raging erection right up to a vertical go, with uncharacteristic and childlike glee. You rammed that hole like it was your first time. You could feel every squeeze, as Mirabella's body urged you further in; and every tremor of your own member, as he struggled to contain himself and enjoy the moment.

You held still for a moment, savoring the feeling of being held inside a new species. Each convulsion of her inner walls and every shudder that ran through her whole body let you know she was enjoying this even more.

Her ass contracted, as if it was trying to expel the foreign object, but the constant mooing of the owner drove you forward, as both you and Big mac now started to pump inside her in perfect tandem.

It turns out you and Big Mac were a perfect team when it came to this, as her wanting pink folds were stretched out to the breaking point, and your hot cock (almost literally) branded the insides of her ass. The poor cow felt as if she had never truly been complete until that moment.

Panting and moaning together, she shuts her eyes, as her body shakes with the sudden onset pleasure of your dual attentions.

She was trying to speak, trying to say something of relevance to this situation. All you could hear though was the mooing protest from a cow in the next stall and a slap-slap-slap of your hips against hers.

"Uh~ huh~," Mirabelle managed to work out, as she slumped over her lover like a piece of meat. You both gave her a whole new meaning to the term spit-roast.

Feeling her heartbeat fall into perfect sync with the two members, it was at that moment she fell in love with the red stallion. It was also at that moment she got addicted to the human. All the rumors about him were true, and Lyra was proven not to be a liar.

Neither you nor Big Mac gave too much thought when Mirabella started to stream your legs and his member with a fine industrious sheen of her cum, you immediately began pounding into her as hard and as fast as you could, you were running only on baser instincts, you just wanted to coat those walls with your hot seed.

It was then you could feel it, that oh so familiar twitch. Your thoughts are washed away with your own climax. You were just moment away from dropping your load as a sudden jerk almost pulls you out. You question was answered as your partner decided to fill her womb with his own spunk.

You finally lost yourself, as you start to shoot off inside her, firing the first spray of your cum deep in her ass while it twitches and spasms around your shaft. She arches her back uncontrollably, thrashing up against you, and you let one or two more sprays loose, before you pull out.

No words left her, her mouth was hung slightly agape as her body dealt with the boiling cum shots that were now leaving burn marks on the inside of her bum.

"Hah..." You managed to work, out as you fell backwards. You could not control your muscles anymore. Your thoughts burn with an intense ferocity. The weight of your own body worked against you, as you crumpled and fell back on the pile of hay.

You got not a second of downtime as your lover from the other stall joined you, just seconds later. Her pudgy blue body slumped onto your chest as she fell like a rag doll.

Present Time

Several harsh cough leaves your lips as you pull back from Fluffy. It wasn't from the shock that you just had a three-way with Big Mac, it was from whatever spell he was using, starting to give you the worst migraine.

"Enough, please," you begged. "That really hurts."

Fluffy only nodded, it was a hard spell to manipulate. Even he was sweating from the endeavor.

"I see you understand now, I never heard of ponies allowing such a thing happen. It seems we were lucky this Miss…Sona? No. Epona, was here to stop it before it got too far out of control."

You looked over at Epona, she wasn't in the memory at all. "Wait… what happened? The memory cut off after Cup Cake fell on me in the barn stall that Big Mac was in. Wait where are the cows?" You said as you looked around the barn. Every single stall was empty.

"Big Mac took them all out to the barn on the other side of the farm. He is having a stern talk with them. So, you don't know what happened?" Cheerilee said.

"Nothing that bad, from what I could tell, everything was consensual," You said, trying to honestly see what was wrong. If anything, you should have been apologizing to Cup for just having sex with Mirabelle. Yet there Cup was, in tears crying on your chest.

"I'm sorry…" Cup said. "I…"

"Yes, well, it seems Nightshade didn't get to the bad point in the story, so i'll sum it up from what I was told." Mr. Rich said trying to compose the right set of words. "Well… they ran a train on you and Big Mac, while you were knocked out."

[…]

"Say what now?"

"Yes… I was shocked to hear it as well. It seems from what Cup has told us after you… um… had relations with Mirabelle and Mr. Mac Cup start to service your body while you unconscious. She claims she thought you were awake, but you were too tired to talk. You were still… I can't believe I am saying this," Mr. Rich said shaking his head. "Yes well, one of Mr. Mac's herd asked to join in. Cup agreed because you were not saying no."

"I didn't know… I'm sorry," Cup whimpered, "He was still up! I was drunk…"

"Yes well, anyway." Rich continued, "It seems fourteen or so cows had their way with you, while you were out."

You opened your mouth to talk but shut it immediately, you made this attempt several times, trying to figure out how. It was quite hard to believe even by your standards. You had to admit, if it was true, it was a huge ego booster, you just serviced a herd of cows.

On the other hand you just got trained by a herd of cows. Truth be told, you really didn't care much, your biggest concern was if they all got off or not.

You always did like the gentleman's code of 'ladies first'.

Well… to be honest, you would've liked to have a concise mind, so you could have enjoyed yourself. That was your biggest thing, you didn't even consider it a bad thing.

Although, you had to figure that in a world where the male population is in the gutter, this type of thing must have been highly frowned upon.

"Yes… well…" you looked down at Cup, this must have been eating her up, "Mr. Rich I'll be inside in five minutes. Can all of you give Cup and I a minute to talk, please?"

No one said a single thing to your request. All left without so much as weird glance or a whisper.

Epona did want to talk to you, she of everypony had a [i]reason[/i] to talk to you. It was not about the event of the barn. It was just you, or more precisely the way you smelled. You smelled like a changeling. She could barely get to her hooves.

The barn door clicked shut, leaving you and Cup alone, in almost complete darkness, save for a single lantern. You didn't waste a single moment as your hands found the coat of the pudgy baker. It took only a moment to lift her into your arms and vice down with a tight squeeze.

"Don't try to comfort me…" Cup said, as she tried to worm her way out of your grip. Which only caused you to hold on tighter.

"You know I want to name our first foal after a star," You said, as you put her into your lap, "Pinkie and I used to choose names of our children when we were alone."

"I don't under—"

"I want to have a nice, large family. Pinkie promised me that she would find a way for us to have foals together. Since adoption was out of the question, because I was human, she took it upon herself to find a way. Since then, we have been picking out names. So far, we are at around thirty or so must have names. So me and Pinkie are going to have thirty or so foals."

"What does this have to do—"

"Well, I want seven foals with you. All fillies, so Pound can feel like a superhero, when he beats up theirs future boyfriends. Seven is a good number don't you think so?"

Cup leaned her head against your chest, silent for a while, before softly saying, "Yeah… seven is a good number."

That was it. Nothing more was said between you two. You both sat and silence, enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies in the chilly barn. It made little sense to her, how so few words could put her at ease.

What were you really going to say? What words could come to mind, that would put her mind back into a calm state.

Several minutes passed, before Cup leaned up to give you a peck on the cheek

"So, Mr. Rich told me about what happened to the shop. Is it really gone?" Cup said, in an oddly calm voice.

"Yes. If anything survived that inferno, I would be amazed," You said, not even considering that fact you survived it.

"It's alright, they were just things, anyway," Cup said, as she gave you a peck on the cheek and an extra hard squeeze, "things can be replaced."

"Good thing the place is fully insured," you said as you gave her a peck on the lips, she tasted like watermelon. "that may help replace the things that can be replaced."

Cup nuzzled your cheek with the tip of her nose, "well Hun, I hope you had fun, because now I have to give you away."

"Oh?" you said with a playful smirk, "Who are you going to 'give me away' to?"

"Your fiancé," Cup said giving back a playful kiss.

"My what now?"

The House

A sigh left your lips, as you looked down at your feet to where your fiancé was wrapped in four mismatched towels. The filly was slightly glistening with the dew that clung to her coat.

Diamond Tiara looked like a drowned rat.

Her pink coat was half matted and half fluffed on certain patches, while her mane was still dripping onto a pink towel with ducks all over it. Not that you looked much better, at least the rain washed away the smell of your former exploits.

The room was somewhat quiet, most of the adults left to the kitchen to talk, while Grandad Apple stood next to the door frame of the kitchen, acting as something of a blockade. The crusaders were still on the couch sleeping soundly while their tormentor stood only a few feet away.

You knelt down, and grabbed a part of the towel that was draped on the filly, and to started dry off here mane. Her eyes followed you, your every moment, as if when she looked away, you would disappear from her again.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the words she wanted to ask caught in her throat. She took a moment to compose herself and focused her mind like her father taught her. Only for tears to start to ball up on the side of her eyes.

"Uncle Apple said big girls don't cry, so I can't cry," Diamond said trying to steal her nerves the best she could.

"Oh, really now," You said as ran your hand down her mane earning a small purr, "Since you're a big girls now I guess I don't have to carry you back."

You knew you shouldn't tease her, she was worried sick about you. She faced her greatest fear, just to make sure you were safe. It really did touch a tender spot, deep down. The small stream of tears started to trickle down her muzzle, her mouth fell slightly as a low whimper left her lips.

"That's not fair," she squeaked as she sniffed as a bit of mucus tried to escape her snout.

You sat down on the hard floor, and pulled her into your bare chest. "It doesn't count if no one sees it."

That was all the reassurance she needed, as her forehead fell against you. It started slow as a few hicks and a cough, but quickly started to build as she tried her best to hide her sobbing. Each mournful outburst was enough to get even Grandad Apple to sniff, as he stood next to the doorway.

In the kitchen idle chatter went on in near whispers as each wanted to hear the conversation.

"Shh, now, now," You say as you stroke your fingers through her mane. She was shivering from head to hoof, that changed almost immediately as the heat from your body dried her coat and mane.

"You're not going to leave me, right?" Diamonds' voice cracked as she tried to speak.

"Now, why would you think that? We're friends. I never leave you behind, ever," You said in a calm and steady voice.

"That's what my mom said too…"

Oh…

You had forgotten how Diamonds mother had passed, fire is a horrible way to go. You could only imagine what she must have been feeling when she heard the news. You give in a little. For a filly whose biggest worry should be nothing but math tests and boys, this was all a little too much.

"Have a little faith in your husband to be," The words slipped with the tender tones of that of a doting father, "I am not planning on checking out any time soon." You tapped twice in the center of your chest, to ensure her of your corporeality.

You words did not comfort her, in her mind she had already dreamed that she had chosen a rogue spirit has her beloved. Doomed to one day fall in a blaze of glory. At least that is what the maids said the type of stallion they wanted. She didn't want that, all she wanted was her special human to stay by her side.

Her head fell limp against you, "you're really warm," She yawned.

"I know," You said lifting her into the air. You looked over to the door frame to spot a few pair of eyes duck back into the kitchen as you stood.

"C'mon, how about I put on your favorite white hoodie, and I take you home and get you to bed," You said, as you wipe a drying tear off her muzzle.

"But my favorite is the black one," She said, as she looked back up at you with her big doe eyes.

"You need a new favorite, the black one kind of got destroyed…" You smiled as you looked around the room at the adults who were listening in. Cup tried not to look at you, she still had lingering feelings of the events of that night.

Epona sat completely still on the far corner of the kitchen with her wings folded at her sides. Her breathing was slightly heavier than what it would normally be. Her mind was wandering from place to place.

The events of the evening wore her body out, more than anyone. Although it wasn't physical, she had reached her peak from her bed in the hay loft almost twenty times. Absorbing the over flow of ecstasy was far more than enough. Although, what she wanted was just the love of one human. Not the run off of some orgy gone awry.

What was taxing on her mind, though, was the smell. A very specific smell that only was carried by her race. It was on every single pony and human in the entire room, no, it was all over the entire farm. There was a changeling near, but she couldn't sense where. Under normal circumstance, she could see through a changeling cloak.

Everyone in the room appeared normal.

That was the very least of her worries though… it was time. She could feel the toxin finally working its way to her heart. Tonight would be the night that she lay her head down to rest for the very last time. She had come to peace with her fate, now all she wanted to do was choose a nice place to sleep.

Snow was resting in her shell, next to the coffee pot, waiting for the day to meet her parents.

Granny Smith was sleeping in her rocking chair in the corner of the room. She had wanted to greet you, but it was well past her bedtime. Not to mention, she was worn out from Grandad Apple.

Grandad Apple moved to the window next to the door, he closed his eyes as he took in the smell of the rain. He always loved the rain, the way it seems to wash away everything, even the unseen.

You set the filly down, as you reached for the pile of luggage you brought from the house before, thankfully you remembered to grab the important things, like Pinkie's indestructible rubber chicken, and Diamond's ever so creepy hair heart. You pass both up for a bright white hoodie, the feeling of having something cover your upper half.

"That was shorter than I thought," Mr. Rich said as he stood up, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," you said as you grabbed an umbrella. You gave a nodded and a wink to Cup in hopes she would understand you could not give her a long goodbye. At the moment, you had a small little filly who faced her fears to come save you.

She nodded in respect, she absolutely loved your set up with the young filly.

"If you don't mind, I have a small gift for our young princess." Grandad Apple said, as he turned from the window. All eyes fell onto the little filly, who was now sweating bullets. She seemed to have dragged yet another into her fantasy world. Mr. Rich didn't say anything, even her knew of the town taboo. No one tells Diamond the truth.

"You don't need to, a princess does not need gifts from her subjects," Diamond said trying to backpedal out of her personal hot box as fast as she could.

"Oh I think a young princess of teddy bears, sweets and what was the last thing?" Apple said, as he kneeled down to her height. Truth be told, she had forgotten the last thing she said, her mind was drawing a blank as she tried to remember, "Well in any case, here."

The stallion's hoof moved as fast as light lying as he pulled a pure black gem out from behind the fillies' ears, "Looks like somepony hasn't been washing behind their ears." No pony laughed, that was a horrible joke. You almost busted out laughing, that was one of the funniest things you had seen today. You made a mental note to steal that joke for yourself.

Diamond however almost fell over as she examined the gem. Even Mr. Rich almost fell over at what he was looking at.

"I-is that onyx?" Mr. Rich asked.

"Indeed it is. I can't tell you what it took for me to acquire this gem. Now, I want you to have it," The stallion said, as he personally set the gem into her hooves. Everyone in the room knew the rarity of a onyx gem. That stone alone would have been enough to rebuild Sugarcube Corner ten times over.

And he was giving it to the richest girl in the room, not the mare who just lost her home and business.

"Now Diamond, this stone is very magical," He spoke light and talked like he was reading from a story book. "It grants wishes. So, when you're going to bed tonight, put it in your hooves, and wish really hard, and this gem will make your wish come true."

Diamond barely registered anything he was saying, wishing on stars and gems was stuff that foals believed. The inner business part of her mind that her father taught her now was looking at how she was going to pay for her wedding.

"Thank you," Diamond beamed, she was now mentally putting herself in wedding dresses of all shapes and sizes.

"No, thank you," He smiled, although the way he was smiling sent a chill down your spine. "Hmm, well it seems to be getting late. Now I'm sure we all retire for tonight," he whispered as he wrapped a hoof around his wife's shoulders. "Oh… and Epona, if you don't mind I would like to talk to you in private, in my bedroom, please." No pony thought anything weird of what he asked, you had only known him by reputation, but he was a trustworthy sort.

The goodbyes were said, and you were even able to get a nice firm hug from Cup, without Diamond suspecting anything. Her mind was a little preoccupied by the gem that sat in her hooves. Epona, however, the hug she gave you seemed a bit overly friendly, and it may have been a trick of the light but you thought she was crying.

With a firm zip and a cradle you and Mr. Rich left, as Diamond nestled against your chest as she cradled the gem like it was her own foal.

[hr]

Several minutes passed, before Cup decided to take her leave to the guest room with the twins. Today was long, and she needed rest. So many events to think over, not to mention she had to get ahold of the insurance company tomorrow. She had to start replacing things.

"So, how was your day, Epona?" Grandad Apple asked, as he turned down the lights to the kitchen.

"It was eventful, Mr. Macintosh was a big help in helping me get settled," She half lied. She didn't expect her room to be in the hay loft, but beggars can't be choosers. She'd rather sleep on a pile of moss anyway.

"I see, I am glad I raised that boy right," He said, as he opened the door to his bedroom, "Please, sit."

Epona flared her wings out a little as she walked by, her round, pudgy, soft flank was caresses by an eager tail as she cross into the threshold of the bedroom.

"Sorry," Grandad Apple said, as he went to the dresser at the far end of the room, "tell me, how long have you been in Ponyville?"

Epona dismissed the touch, it was a small space, she sat down on the far side of the bed, "A few days… although I will be leaving very soon."

"Oh yes, the life of an on-the-go mare," He gave the top drawer a slight bump, it always stuck, "I thought you would be staying for the frolic, at least. I see the way you look at that human."

"Yes… I would like to…" Besides her internal clock being vastly different, and her mating season not starting for another month, not that it mattered much.

"You know, I bet if you asked, I am sure that he would love for you to join his herd." Grandad Apple gasped slightly, as he found a small black block that was about several inches in length.

"I don't think so… if I had more time, maybe," Epona's eyes went shallow, even now, she could feel her heart weakening. She knew she wouldn't last till morning.

"That's a shame, I'm sure he would love to have you Chrysalis. I guess though, that is all up to him," Apple finished, as he shut the drawer.

"Well if there…" Epona froze, her whole body went rigid as a dark chill ran down her back, "What did you call me?"

"Sorry, I'm a horrible actor," was all she heard, before the silhouette of her landlord jumped her. She tried to resist, but even her in her best condition, she could never have been able to lift the stallion that had her pinned to the bed.

A heavy hoof covered her muzzle as he tried to make her still, "Now please, I don't want any unnecessary moments. I can't tell you how long it took me to make this," He leaned down on the bed and bit down on a syringe that was sealed inside the oak black box.

It was cartoonishly huge, with a needled that was almost three inches in length. The plastic was almost 2 inches thick in diameter and almost four inches long. What was in it glowed in bright neon blue, that lit up the dim room.

Tears ran down her cheek as the needle found its way into her side. The bright neon gel now rode through her veins, as her heart worked against her, pumping the fluid into her body. She could see it traveling inside her, working its way into every corner of her being.

The world started to fade around, her as her vision faded from her eyes. The last thing she saw was the bright emerald flame her changeling coat returning to its former shape. Her black Caitlyn exoskeleton, riddled with holes, was now on display, for all to see.

Diamond Estate

"…then we can get a house in the country. I want a big white dog named Fluffy, after my uncle," Diamond rattled on in a whisper inside your hood. Normally on trip in the thunder, you two would sing to drown out the noise. Diamond now had other plans, as she planned your future out in every detail.

Mr. Rich and Fluffy walked several feet ahead of you to give your personal space. He saw the bright smile on Diamond's face. He wouldn't take that away from her for anything in the world.

Fluffy was stoic as ever, never giving his option on the matter one way or another. He also just wanted to see his niece happy. As long as you kept her smiling, you were in his good graces.

"After daddy leaves the company to me, we can move to the main branch in Las Pegasus. They have a roller coaster in the lobby!"

"Oh, that sounds like fun. How about Silver Spoon, don't you think she will miss you if we move so far away?" You said as you nodded to the gate guard to let you in. Mr. Rich was now getting inside, were the warm was.

"She will be coming with! You don't mind do you?" Diamond asked, slightly worried that you would forbid her from seeing her best friend again.

"No I don't mind at all," you finished as you stepped inside, "Now, princess, it's time to get off, we need to get you ready for bed. You didn't know when your job as her personal attendant started, you just knew one thing. When she went to bed, you could too. You were on your last legs, you could sleep through an entire day, and still not wish to get out of bed.

"Mr. Frost," an old stallion with a weathered face appeared almost inches behind you. You almost jumped a foot in the air, he didn't teleport, he was a dark blue earth pony, yet, he just appeared, "Please, follow me."

Diamond, like she had read your mind whispered into your ear, "That's Cosmo, he is the head butler. He doesn't let me eat any sweets after eight."

"Which you shouldn't young mistress, a young filly like you should know that sweets after eight would keep you up at night. Now please, follow me."

Diamond didn't speak, it seems she knew that this weather worn stallion had ears like a fox.

"Where are we going? "you asked as you followed him down a few unfamiliar corridors.

"Mr. Rich has told me that you will become the young mistress' personal butler, I for one am ecstatic that she holds you in such high regard, you might even last until the end of the week."

"The end of the week is only three days away."

"I know."

…It can't be that bad… can it?

"I have laid out your uniform out on your nightstand and—"

"My uniform?" you questioned.

"Yes, what you are wearing now is not suitable to be considered the attire for your new role in the family. As her butler you should—"

"No it's not that, how do you know my sizes? How did you get it prepared so fast?" you asked, almost completely perplexed.

"Ah… yes. I received a dossier of your background from Mr. Rich. It had your sizes listed in there, the young mistress was almost frantic with the request to have it made for you today. It was no problem for the family seamstress," He said as he rounded the next corner.

"Wow you work fast—"

"As I was saying before," he said, cutting you off, "as her butler, you will be in charge of her meals, and preparing her for the school day. While she is at school, you may attend your personal activities or you may seek martial training from Master Fluffy. He sees to it that everypony on staff has some form of combative training."

"I see…" you said mildly perplexed. It was still a lot to take in so suddenly, "I'm good, I don't need any personal trainer."

"I would say so," the stallion stated, "Since you represent the Rich family now I would ask you to only use violence as a very last resort, in defending the young mistress. Try not to pick bar fights with the local merchants," He shot you a side glance, "It nice to know you can defend yourself, please though I will remind you that her safely is top priority, and if it should ever come down to it. You will defend her with your life."

You were almost taken aback, it was touching to see loyalty of that level that was instilled in the staff. This type of dedication was almost unheard of.

"I understand, i'll defend her with my life," You said, taking this situation far more seriously than it needed to be.

Diamond turned beet red, as she tightened her grip. The golden bubbly mirth inside the young filly started to boil over. Knowing that her fiancé would defend her, no, hearing him say it was enough to put her in a surreal state of mind.

She knew she chose her husband right.

"That is what I like to hear, now after school, you will pick her up at three pm. She is free to roam around town until five, any later requires the master's permission. At five thirty is dinner and after, you will help her with her studies. At nine, you are to prep her for bedtime and nine thirty she is to be tucked into her bed."

"That is all?" you asked, from other's accounts, this was some horrible job. Nothing he had said was anywhere near close to as bad as things were ever made out to be.

"Above all, her happiness is key. Make her happy," The stallion stopped at a set of gilded doors. "This is her room, now, please tuck her in. Your room is to the right."

"Are you going to come in?" you said with a slightly raised brow.

"No. I have other matters to attend to at the moment, and only the female staff is allowed to enter the young mistress' room. There are a few exceptions, such as me and Master Fluffy and now you. Now if you'll excuse me," The old stallion turned and returned down the path he came.

You turned to the young filly and smiled, "well, let's get you to bed."

Diamond froze up as you opened the door to her room, she was still blushing from what you said prior. Now she had a boy in her room. The two of you were alone, and nothing in the world could tear them apart.

We could make out all night!

Such a dirty thought was unbecoming of a lady. Yet, her tail was swishing back and forth with untold vigor.

You were slightly taken back at the overwhelming size of her bed. This mattress was a custom size, that was well over a normal king. There were four large body pillows that stretched over the top of her bed. In the center was one tiny pink pillow that would be of standard size, compared to the monster ones under it.

The bed was covered in a flannel pink that had the heads of one of the hot new colt bands printed on it. You were pretty sure it was the Back Barn Boys, but you didn't know that much of pop culture to be sure. The rest of the room was that of a typical filly. Dolls and teddy bears as far as the eye could see. A desk for studying in the far corner. Nothing too out of the ordinary.

You pretended not to see a pile of candid photos of yourself on her desk.

You pull back the top two layers of the bedding, until the the center pillow was accessible. "Come now Diamond, time for bed—"

Diamond nearly bowled you over, as she trotted the long way over the sheet to her spot in the center. She was far more than a little excited about having her fiancé tucking her in. This was a dream.

"I'm ready," Diamond said with a little bit too much enthusiasm. You rolled yours eyes a bit as you drew back the covers and reached over and drew your hand under her side, tucking her in. She squirmed a bit to make her tail as comfortable as possible.

"There," you said, as you turned on the small Daring Do night light next to her night stand. "So does my young princess wish for me any longer or does she wish to retire for the evening." You said in the most butlers tone of voice you could muster.

"Well…" Diamond squeaked, "I wouldn't mind a kiss goodnight," She wasn't worried at all about the consequences, although now she was kind of mad she blew all of her allowance on chap stick for nothing.

"Close your eyes," you said, leaning down over the bed. The filly held her breath and shut her eyes as tight as she could as she puckered up, giving her lips a small lick so they appeared presentable.

The filly blinked slightly as the lips pressed against her brow, right above her left eye. It wasn't where she wanted it, but she knew you were just being shy. You had only just started your relationship. Although, she really wanted a kiss on the lips. Just one, so she could tell Silver Spoon how it was in the morning.

You pulled back, and dimmed her lamp until it clicked off, "Goodnight Diamond I will see you in the morning."

"Mm Hmm," She squeaked, as the warm mirth started to sink in once more. This was truly the best night ever. She lauded there, in bliss, as she watched your silhouette close the door behind. A small sigh left her lips, as she reached under her pillow and pulled out her nightly comfort.

It was her greatest secret; it was her favorite dingy brown teddy bear. It was the first and only one her mother had given her.

"Tibbers, I know you will be honest with me. What do you think he will say when he finds out I'm pregnant?" Diamond whispered to her bear.

She only got silence in response.

"I think so, too," Diamond responded with glee, after getting the answer her heart so fondly desired. She closed her eyes with her bear wrapped in hoof. As she twisted and turned to hit her comfy place.

Only to be jabbed in the side by an object that she had long forgotten about. After a minute of weaseling she pulled out the black onyx gem from her sheets. She huffed a bit and set the small bauble to the side on her body pillows.

Only to grab it a second later.

She looked the gem over, examining it with a practiced eye. Besides it being exceedingly rare it didn't look like some magical stone that granted wishes.

"How does it even work?" Diamond whispered to no one. She put the gem between her front hooves and squeezed it as hard as her tiny hooves could muster. In her mind was her greatest wish. Not for herself to become older and wiser, but for her special human to shrink and become younger.

Well, there were other wishes, but this was most prevalent in her mind.

Like she had expected, there was no magical light, no genie in the stone. All there was, was a black gem that just sat her hooves. She was reminded of the one of the lessons in life her father taught her, there are no short cuts.

With her bear at her side she closed her eyes with nothing more than the rain beating against her window.

Your New Room 1:34am

You opened the solid oak door that had the finest polish that you had ever seen grace wood. To open to the greatest disappoint of your entire life.

You would think, since he was one of wealthiest stallions in the world, he could afford to spruce up the rooms inside his own house. The floor was covered in a short dark grey carpet and the only two items in the room, were a queen sized mattress, that thankfully had bedding.

On top of the night stand, was some folded jet black clothes. You only gave it a side glance, as you took to the haven that was your new bed. You didn't really care about the brand or the feel. Now all you wanted was sleep.

Kra-KA-BOOOOOOOM

The second your head had this pillow, lightning had struck somewhere near. From the sound of it, it was most likely just outside the window. It was by far the loudest that you have heard that evening.

You ran your fingers through your hair, as you finally took a deep breath and closed your eyes.

Only for the door to your room to crack open. You didn't turn you head, as you lazily opened one eye. It was Diamond Tiara standing at the threshold of the door. In her mouth, was the lone pink pillow that was in the center of her massive bed.

No words were spoken as you looked at her, there was fear in her eyes. That last one must had sent her running. You slide over a foot, and open the covers, tapping the bed three times. A ritual you both had grown accustomed to beckon her closer. She was already on the bed by the time you hand hit for the third time.

She placed the pink fluffy pillow just kitty-corner to yours and nuzzled her best against your side. It only took moment for her nerves to ease as she slumped against you. You smiled as after a minute you heard the soft snores of the filly.

She, like you, had had a very long day.

Now it was your turn to close your eyes, and enter the realm of dreams. For tomorrow started a new day. It was your last day before you faced Pinkie.

One Room Over

By the light of the Daring Do plastic mold, all was completely still. There was not a single soul in the room to enjoy the warmth of the many folds of the young mistress's bed.

No, that was not completely true. There was, in fact, one soul in the room.

On the top layer of the bed, the black gem sat still, laying on it was Diamond's first confidant. One who had never judged her in any way, shape, or form, Tibbers the Teddy Bear. A gift from her departed mother.

It happened in a moment, if one would have blinked, it would have been missed. As a fiery red mist seeped from the stone and went into the nearest available vessel. It took only a moment, and the stone was gone, now embedded in the ratty stuffing of its new host, Tibbers.

The smelly bear twitched, as life was being renewed inside the toy. Its black button eyes took on a glossy polish, as it was granted vision. Air filled the stuffing inside it's chest, as it took its first breath.

After a momentary compliance and a self-diagnostic, Tibbers looked down at the cute stuffed paws of the body that it now possessed.

"Well… its better than nothing," It said, alone in the dark.

Your Room 7:24AM

The light from the morning sun drifted across the grey carpet, the birds were chirping and the bright morning wanted to greet you with open arms.

You just wanted to shut the curtain and get several more hours of sleep. It was, in fact, the most tiring night you had ever had, in your entire life. The little filly who had joined you in the covers had tossed and turned the majority of the night, not to mention a miss directed hoof nailing you right in the jewels.

It was time to get up, however. School started at nine, and you had to get Diamond ready. Lazily, you pull back the bedding, to discover the lump of fur that assaulted your groin was missing.

In any case, you drew your attention to the new fixture that was sitting on the tiny table next to your bed. It was an old world washbowl, and in it, was a picture that was steaming. On the side was a white cloth and a note.

Lazily, you grab the knot and fall back onto the pillow, as your eye gingerly went over the text.

[quote]Mr. Frost:

Mr. Rich has informed me to let you sleep in. Please do not make this a habit. Please get dressed when you are able. Morning Breakfast starts at eight am. Please make sure you are ready by then.

-C[/quote]

You set the note off to the side, "What if I had woken up after eight?" you said to no one, as you reached for the pitcher.

~~~ Fifteen Minutes Later~~~

You had to admit, you cleaned up pretty damn good. You were dressed to the nines, as the new suit you wore fit you like a glove. Nothing to the caliber of Rarity, but close enough to be quite comfortable. Not to mention, the outside were cotton and the inside lining was silk.

You took a moment to wrap a small white sash under your collar, and bottom the center till it ran down your black cotton undershirt. Your hair was combed back to perfection, you were ready to face the day. It wasn't too bad, considering. Not that it mattered, at that moment.

You left your room with a spring in your step, the hallway smelled of peaches. A change from yesterday's lavender. With a slight nudge, you shut your door and, not taking five steps, stop in front of Diamond's room and give the door three solid knocks.

No reply.

"The young mistress is downstairs," Came a voice from directly behind you. Again you almost give yourself whiplash as you turned in place. It was the magical apperating earth pony, Cosmo.

"How do you keep doing that?" you said trying to catch your breath.

"Practice," the stallion said, with a sly smile, "Now, the young mistress has requested that you join her for breakfast. I must say, this is a huge honor, considering. After breakfast, you will be leaving to take her to school."

"Right," you said, it came out more like a soldier reforming a direct command.

With that, you made your way to the dining hall. Truth be told, you were glad that Cosmo showed up. You would have gotten lost, otherwise. This place had far too many corridors.

The large dining room was passed, and you were guided to a smaller dining room on the side, that connected to a balcony overlooking the backyard.

The stallion stopped in his tracks, as he looked out at the tree in the dead center of the back yard. It was a large willow tree that looked to be feeding off a small canal that ran through the yard.

"By Celestia, how can that be?" the stallion said as for the first time you saw him change his facial feature. From what you saw, there was nothing wrong. Well, there was a pair of rabbits off in the distends going at it, but 'tis the season.

"What?" you said hoping to see something amiss.

"The late mistress' favorite tree, has been restored? It was struck down last night, by lighting!" the stallion said, almost growing frantic, "It's a miracle!"

"I see," Now that he mentioned it, as you squinted you see quite a few scorched branches underneath the willow tree.

"I must inform the master at once!" he exclaimed, with alacrity, "Please, sit and wait here. I am sure the young mistress will be along shortly, oh… and good luck."

The stallion bolted down the hall, all of this posturing fell behind him, as he went to spread the news.

You sat on the far end of a small table. With the wind at your back, you sat for a moment, and enjoyed the feeling of it caressing your skin. It was moments like this you enjoyed. Not to mention, having the sun kiss your cheeks, filling them with a healthy glow.

A few minutes pass, as you revel in your momentary bliss, before you took a moment to look to the yard, you do not know when, but at some point Mr. Rich and Cosmo and even Fluffy made their way out to the back yard. All were looking at the supposedly broken tree in utter bewilderment.

"Morning Hunny Bunny!" cooed the sweet sound of your new charge, Diamond. Although having her call you 'hunny bunny' put you on edge.

"Good Morning, Princess Diamond, "You said, as you turned on you heel, "How are you… this.. fine.. morning?"

You petered off as you examined the contact of what Diamond was holding. On her back was a dingy, old, worn out teddy bear that obviously had seen better days. A girl holding a bear was nothing new, it was just slightly out of place.

What caught your eye however was the servants vestibule that she was guiding behind her with her tail. On it was an assortment of charcoal, that had been molded to look like various items of food.

"To start off our new lives, I made you breakfast!" Diamond squealed, with girlish delight.

Of course, that was an assortment of charcoal that had, at one point, been food...

"Oh… you shouldn't have… really." you said as you looked at the toast or you assumed it was toast, it had the shape of toast.

Pretty sure it was toast.

Diamond took a seat right next to you. You reached over and took the tray of food off of the small cart and placed it in front of you. You did not know what you did in a past life to deserve this, but if karma had anything to do with this, you would be even from now on.

"Are you going to have some?" you asked as you looked for a second plate to put the blackened lumps of... organic material.

"No thank you, Cosmo made me breakfast," Diamond said, as she watched you get yourself a plate. Her tail swishing back and forth with glee, as she wanted to see her beloved eat her cooking.

So only I must suffer.

You took a moment to look over the mound of multi-colored grey mush. You were pretty sure after a full minute that you were looking at eggs and toast and hash. A very standard meal. You took a side glance, at the pink filly who was watching your every move in silence.

There was truly no way out of this.

Grudgingly, you took the spoon from the side of the tray and crossed the threshold that no man should ever have to go.

You took a spoonful and consumed your first bite.

[…]

There was a word for this…

It was hard to place…

The texture, the flavor that came together in your mouth…

Ahh you knew the word…

This food was transcendent.

It felt like the gates of heaven itself opened up inside your mouth, and poured the ambrosia that only angels and gods were allowed to feast upon into your mouth. You could hear the bells of the saints calling you, as you took yet another bite of this grand creation that was made for you.

There was no more place, time was irrelevant. Now it was just you and the food that was set out before you. All the worries of the world melted away and left you a new man, there was no way you could have went back to your old self, after tasting this masterpiece.

This was... perfection in its greatest form. If you had not been rung out completely by a field of cows just the day before, you were sure you would have soiled your slacks with how orgasmic this was.

You did not know how long it took to finish the plate, it did not matter. If you were to die that very moment, you would pass on with no regrets.

"Was it good?" Diamond asked.

You turned away quickly so that she would not see you cry. "It was very good Diamond," you said as you started to sniff, "I must say I am very impressed, how did you learn to cook so well?"

Diamond beamed, as she looked over at the dingy stuffed animal. "A mare must have secrets," She finished with a little giggle that was oddly uncharacteristic of her.

One Hour Prior

Diamond blinked, it took a moment for her to adjust to the new settings. She looked around, as her conscious mind connected with her body, and she awoke from her slumber.

Her breath was caught in her throat, as a warm arm brushed against her back. Her coat turned scarlet as she twisted in place to find the sleeping form of her fiancé next to her.

Several points inside the young filly clicked all together.

She had slept with her beloved.

The act of sleeping together meant that she was now officially a mare in her own right, or so that's what she overheard the maids saying.

She was not a filly anymore, but a mare. Yet, she didn't feel any different.

She looked up to see your sleeping face, her mind went right to work as her fantasy was about to be made into reality. To wake her fiancé from a dead sleep with her lips. She licked her lips three time over, to try to make them as soft as possible, as she scooted up to your face.

Annnnnnd you rolled over.

"Oh, come on," She said, in a annoyed whisper.

As she finished her scooting, you were still sleeping soundly. You were now belly down, your face pressed lightly into the pillow. Gently, she put her small hoof to the back of your neck. She tried to push, but you wouldn't budge, soon a second hoof found its way.

Again to no avail.

"I'm putting you on a diet," she huffed, as she leaned over for one final push. The pillow slipped from underneath her hooves, and she fell face first against the pillow you were resting on.

Today just didn't seem like her day.

Until her eyes spotted it, a consolation prize. Her eyes drifted from side to side hoping that no pony would see. She leaned in and this time you did not twist or turn, as she gave you a peck on your left cheek. It wasn't what she wanted, but it was enough for now.

Diamond beamed, as she left the room, victorious, in her own right. She knew someday that she would get the good morning kiss, at least she was halfway there. Thankfully, no pony had seen her leave the room of her beloved.

She did not want to explain to her father about that.

It would be so scandalous if one of the maids saw her leaving as well, she knew she had a reputation to keep. Now though, she was hungry, and she was eating for two. She knew she would have to eat double the vegetables for her baby to stay healthy.

A thought she dreaded.

Today was going to be the day though, today would be the day she would tell her fiancé about their foal.

She opened the door to her room, and her attention was immediately drawn to the corner of the room, where her stuffed bear was dancing with her pink bunny, as ballroom music played from nowhere.

Both Diamond and Tibbers made eye contact, Diamond blinked, Tibbers blinked.

"Don't scream."

[…]

Diamond, who was now gagged, was sitting across her now least favorite stuffed animal. Between them was a play tea set that was made from the highest quality glass imported from Prance.

"I said not to scream didn't I? I can't have you waking everypony up," Tibbers said, as he set down a cup of tea in front of his new guest, "Now, if you promise not to scream, I'll take your gag out. But if you scream, it goes right back in."

Diamond nodded, she really had no choice in the matter. It was just like that, the gag vanished from her mouth.

"Good, now we can talk, like civil beings," Tibbers said, as he offered her the tea yet again, "Drink up, it's my own special blend."

Diamond didn't drink.

"What are you, and what have you done with my teddy bear, Tibbers?" the filly growled.

The bear looked at himself, "Tibbers… I like that name you may call me that, while I am here. As for why I am here, I am here to grant you your wish," The bear took no time at as he opened his chest cavity to reveal the onyx gem, "See, you made a wish, and I came here to grant it. Although, not for free."

Diamond sat in bewilderment as she watched the seam sew itself up. "What?"

"Yes, I am sure you have tons of questions. I want you to know that I am on your side, for the moment at least. Now let's get down to business, you have a wish," Tibbers said, as he drew the tea cup to his mouth. Only for the tea to soak into his cotton fur. "This is really quite exquisite, are you sure you won't try some?"

"I want to be older!" Diamond said, stating the first wish that came to mind.

"Oh," Tibbers said as he set down his cup of tea, "Well would that make you truly happy?"

"Yes," Diamond said, with renewed vigor. Talking teddy bears really changes one's perspective. "If I'm older, me and my fiancé can get married right away, and we can kiss, and hold hoofs in public, and get married, and have little foals, and live happily ever after."

"Well doesn't that sound just perfect?" Tibbers said, as he took another sip, "Although age spells can always be used by high level unicorns. I am offering logic breaking miracles. Besides, would you fiancé be happy that you just jumped in age? If he loved you for you, which I am sure he does, he would wait for you to mature naturally."

Diamond bit her lower lip, what her bear was saying was very true. Wasting a wish would also be fool harder when she could just pay a powerful unicorn to make her older.

[…]

A stray thought wisped into the back of her mind.

"C-can you bring back my mom?" Diamond said as she took heavy interest in the floor.

Tibbers didn't answer, he really should have expected her to ask that.

"No. Not even magic as powerful as mine can bring back those who have passed on. I am sorry," Tibbers said, as he set down his cup of tea.

"It's alright… it was a dumb thought."

Tibbers shook his head, "No, wanting to see ones loved ones again is never dumb. I am sure that, wherever your mother is, she is happy. Besides, as long their memory lives in your heart, they never truly pass on."

"That's what uncle Fluffy says."

"Uncle Fluffy is a wise stallion. Now, if I may suggest, why don't you think about it? You most likely would like time, I am offering you something that only comes along… well, never."

Diamond nodded, now the business part of her mind kicked into gear, "You said I had to pay for it. What can I offer to someone who can give me almost everything?"

Tibbers nodded that was a very good question. "You see, I am searching for something, and I can't just go walking around all willy nilly, in this form. So, I need you to help me in my search. As you can see, the gem inside this body is my soul. I need my body back… but I have to do it in secret."

"Why do you have to do it in secret? Ew. Wait. I don't want to search for body parts." Diamond said as her face scrunched in disgusted.

"Don't worry, my body is in the form of gems. Precious stones, I am told that they are being kept by a few ponies here in this town."

"Are you talking about the elements of harmony?" Diamond blinked.

"Most likely, the names of my body parts have changed, every so often. Given my current condition, you can see why it's hard to keep track."

Diamond nearly squeed, "I know where they are, there sitting on display in Golden Oaks Library."

"Yes, I knew you were perfect for the job. If you can help me get those, I can promise you one wish," Tibbers said, as he extended his small fluffy appendages, "But we must do this in secret though, we can't have anypony finding out about me."

"Why is that?"

"I have my reasons." Tibbers stated.

"That doesn't help me, but the elements are under lock and key, and have very powerful enchantments guarding them," Diamond said, "Plus, if I get caught stealing, my daddy would be very mad at me."

"It's not stealing, if you're giving them back to their original owner," Tibbers said, with a nod, "As for getting them out you can just break in."

Diamond deadpanned, "just break in… you make it sound like I can just walk in and take them."

A gleam shined in Tibbers button eye, "With me there, you can."

"What can you do?" Diamond said curious to the extent of her bears new magical ability.

"Well, while my body parts have personal owners I can't touch them. Although, anypony else can. That is where you come in. As long as I am with you, I can unlock your inner potential." Tibbers stated, in a matter of fact tone.

"I'm an earth pony, I don't have inner potential. That's for unicorns," Diamond shot back.

"No, don't jump the hay bale just yet. You earth ponies always give up far faster, and are as stubborn as mules sometimes," Tibbers huffed, "I left the realm of the earth to ponies like you, I left the life blood of the world to be worked by your hooves. I left the realm of the air to the pegasi to control the vast sky. To the unicorns I left the realm of Æther, to control the ever changing flow of mana, so that the balance between the three is preserved."

"Huh?" Diamond asked, honestly perplexed.

"It's a lot to go into, but let me simplify it for you. Hold me," Tibbers said, as he extended his puffy bear paws as far as he could.

Diamond unsteadily took the paw, and place her new companion on her back. "Like this?"

"Just like this. Now, go to the window."

Diamond did as she was instructed, after climbing on top of her bed, she reached the largest window in her room. What she saw through almost put her in tears.

It was her mother's favorite willow tree. It was the very tree her mother met her father under oh so many years ago. Unbeknownst to Diamond, it was also the tree she was conceived under. The willow tree was snapped into two completely separate parts, only connecting at the very base of the tree.

Even before she could shed a tear, Tibbers whispered into her ear, "You can heal that tree."

The idea came into her mind as she now understood the meaning behind his words, or at least, had a small grasp of what he was saying.

"How?"

"Earth ponies can control the balance of the earth. Under normal circumstances it would take you months to heal that tree. But, with me, it would happen in mere seconds. All you need to do is tense your upper body, close your eyes and think of the tree in your mind's eye," Diamond followed along, "When you got the tree in there, imagine you are pushing the sides of the tree together. When that is done picture a whole completed tree, without any breaks or broken limbs."

"Ok now what?"

"Now you open your eyes," Tibbers said, with an oddly jolly tone of voice.

Diamond opened her eyes to find that her mother's beloved tree was now completely whole again. It was perfect even, the wood rot on the far side was completely missing and it was swaying in the morning breeze like nothing had ever happened.

"Did... I do that?" Diamond quietly asked, nearly in tears.

"Yes you did, and you could do so much more," Tibbers whispered into her ear.

"What else can I do?" Diamond said, now wanting to know more about her earth pony heritage.

"Well, anything that involves the earth, you could move mountains, redirect rivers, make whole forests grow in a single—"

"Can it help me cook?" Diamond questioned.

Tibbers raised a paw, "well, as long as all the products were harvested on soil you could improve your cooking. But I'm giving you untold of power here, and you want to cook with it?"

"Yes," Diamond stated.

"You know… I like you," Tibbers said, as he slid off her back and onto the floor, "Let's go make some breakfast."

Present time

You couldn't help but tear, up at the loss of the best meal you had ever eaten. You only could sulk in silent misery, as you walked down the street with your charge walking just inches from your side. You knew you had other things to do today, but how could you go on living, knowing that you might never eat such delectable food again?

You could only imagine what Diamond could do if you gave her a piece of steak to work with.

You blink twice, as reality started to work its way into your mind. You were at the school. You did not know what time it was but from seeing all of the foals being shuffled into the school you assumed that you were right on time.

You looked down at the little filly who was your charge, "I will be back here at ten after three, alright?" you said, with a bright smile, "Don't go getting into too much trouble," You add, as you reached down and brushed stray piece of hay that had gotten stuck in her mane.

"Ok," Diamond beamed, as she ran to her friend silver Spoon. She gave you a odd look and then turned her attention to her friend. She would most likely be informed of the events of the night before.

You turned on your heel and went right back into town. There was not much you could do. Now your mind was left to wander. Yet, were one thing on your mind that you put at the back that you really didn't want to think about.

Pinkie Pie. Tomorrow, she would be back, and you would confess everything. You were going to lay everything out on the line. You loved Pinkie, and were never going to lie to her, for you hated lying and strongly believed that honesty was the best policy. You didn't even want to think about how you wanted to start that conversation.

"Hi Hun, guess who I did while you were gone," You said to no one.

Cup Cake was next on your mind. You were sure she was heading to the collections office, to get everything settled for Sugarcube Corner. You knew it would be rough, when she saw what was left of her home.

"Wow, I didn't think you would dress up so nicely for me, I'm flattered," You heard a familiar voice come from behind you. It was Dazzle, she was wearing a large blue hat, that blocked the sun just right. You almost blushed as the you smell a sweet scent coming off of her. She was wearing perfume.

You didn't want to comment on the black eye and the several bruises that were scattered on her coat in public.

It was then you remembered, today was the day of the key party.

Fuck.

You really needed to get a day planner.

"This is my new suit I got my new job," you said as you did a low bow, "I am now a Butler to the Rich family."

She giggled as she took the spot right next to you, "From baker to butler, I must say you are a jack of all trades. You know, if you were ever looking, I am sure you could get a job as a host. Some mares would pay big bits for a person of your… talents."

You immediately swallowed, as she lightly brushed her tail against your leg. You just couldn't help but notice the fine sheen to her ash grey coat. The white and blue stripe of her mane just seemed to bounce perfectly under the morning sun.

"I think I'll try my luck as a butler first," You said, trying to tame the beast that was beginning to bubble inside your pants.

"Darn, I was hoping I would have a reason to see you every day. You see, Orion and I finally decided to open our own little… hot spot. A place were married couples can gather in secret to… live a little fun. Of course, it would all be on the down low. A couples inn, I would love to have you work there as a... personal adviser," The words dripped off her tongue, almost literally, as she licked her lips, "It took quite a bit of negotiating to convince my hubby to agree to you. He was so mad about not being able to see you getting me off."

You flare your nostrils a little, as the memories of your previous excursions with the mother still rang inside your head.

"It's alright, I just had to give him the ok on a little fantasy of his," She licked her lips, "I must say, it's nice that even after so long, we still come up with new ways to please each other. Since you're here, let's head to our spot, so we don't have to go through all the formalities and just get right to the fun," Dazzle said, as she bumped your groin.

It was weird… this situation was almost surreal. Inside, however, deep inside. You took a moment to ask the all-knowing one.

[…]

For the first time, the all-knowing one told you no. It told you not to proceed further with Dazzle.

The all-knowing one faltered with his decision, however, when Dazzle pressed her soft, mild backside right against your groin. Even now, it was threatening to tear itself from your slacks to find the dark cave of her tight brown mound.

"Well it may be a little earlier than what was planned, but we both can spend some quality time together after," Dazzled purred.

"Let's find a place to settle down for a bit," You breathed in a heated breath.

You did promise her you would, no matter what the all-knowing one said.

"Oh, I have already prepared a little spot for us, and no pony will ever look. Not even my husband would think of it," She leaned in close, "as of this moment, I don't have a husband, so lets not talk about him, I'm all yours."

You didn't know why, but god that turned you on in all the right ways.

"Lead the way."

Golden Oak Library

"Where is Spike?" You said, as you shut the door to the library, all the lights were still dim.

"A few gems, and he said he would spend the day at Sweet Apple Acres," Dazzle said as she shut the curtains.

"I must say, I would never have guess you would want to do it here, of all places," You said, as you made your way upstairs. You couldn't help but be turned on, this was hot. Not to mention the dirty things she keeps saying she wants you to do to her on Twilight's bed.

No, a princesses' bed.

You were kind of happy you tried this partner switching out at least once. You were willing to do anything at least one time.

"Sometimes I do worry about my dear Twilight. She has never shown any interest in any stallion or mare. It really worries a mother," She said, as she turned to you.

Again she used that word, mother, like a forbidden dark taboo longing that, at some point, she gave birth. And now she wanted your cock inside her.

You both open the door to Twilight bedroom and stop for a moment to look at the giant wall of boxes that were lined up on the opposite side of the room.

"Twilight has a lot of mail," You said, stating the obvious. Dazzle was even taken back by the sheer number.

"Sit on the bed," Dazzle said, taking the initiative. You took a moment to get settled on Twilight's sheets. A slight smirk went over your company's face, as she unbuttoned your slacks with the ever so helpful power of magic.

Sometimes it was just that easy.

"Hmm, so, let's start things off slow," Dazzle said, as she walked up to you. Her hips swinging from side to side. "By the end of the day, I don't want to be able to walk straight, I don't want to be able to breathe without the salty taste of your seed being a constant reminder. I want to feel your hot cum inside my womb and there is only last thing."

God, you were more than willing to deliver. You didn't need any more help, as the black silk spread open just enough for your cock to show himself.

"Oh and what is that?"

"Call me Twilight…" Dazzled said, looking away slightly.

Well… that explained why she wanted to do it in her daughter's bedroom. You didn't want to ask why, this personal event was supposed to be secret from even her husband. Although, you did suspect that Orion had his own personal kinks that even Dazzle was unaware of.

"Alright... Twilight," You said, as you leaned back.

That was all the go ahead she needed. Right now, she wanted that taste in her mouth. She wanted your seed to cake every inch of her insides.

That was when you were trapped, it was when she looked at you. Those deep blue eyes looked right into yours, and she wouldn't let go.

Her flat tongue licked the base of your shaft, but faltered mid-way, "You're… a lot warmer than before."

"Hmm, you like it hotter don't you, Twilight?" You said, not breaking role.

She looked back with half lidded eyes, as she returned to your shaft. Her breathing picked up in tempo, her tongue started to work its way down to your jewels, and her breath caressed your shaft. She moved her front hooves onto your thigh, to get a better position and her ears perked up.

Drool started to drip from the roof of her mouth onto the shaft. It took a moment for it to work its way down, before another drop took its place. Your length went into her mouth with ease. It was nothing compared to the super mammoth meat of her husband.

"Oh Twilight," you said as you grit your teeth. You started to comb your finger through her mane, all the while her never breaking eye contact with those star blue eyes.

She started going back down again, a bit faster this time, she couldn't help but let out a moan when her snout reached your belly. She took in the smell of your man musk. She slipped her tongue out of her mouth and started sliding around the base of your dick, savoring the flavor of your meat.

"Twilight, oh god," you grunt, through bated breath. It felt absolutely amazing.

All existence was slurping and sucking, humming and moaning, as she worked down your cock. The pleasure rocketed up your spine, as you sent an erratic thrust forward, trying to delve deeper into her mouth. Dazzle now came down on your shaft again. Her tongue hit the head, as your meaty member glided into her mouth with ease.

Glug.

Plat.

Glug.

Plat.

You were starting to feel it now. You let out a moan of hot air, it felt like she was trying to suck your balls out through your dick. Your groin began to twitch, the first batch of your bubbling brew was about to find its way into the mouth of the moaning mare.

"Twilight, I'm gonna cum," You said, as the bubbling brew now started to work its way other though the shaft.

Dazzle learned her lesson from last time as she latched down on your cock, she knew the first load couldn't be a facial. She didn't mind, she wanted to taste that bittersweet seed again.

"Twilight," You breathed in a heated breathe. You finally released, as the first wave. You grunted, and with that, you exploded, warm, viscous goo firing down her throat. That was all Dazzle needed, or wanted as the molten cream burned on the way down, as she pulled away.

"Twilight!" you said as she broke eye contact, finally releasing you from what magical hold she had.

It was then you saw her silhouette.

Dazzle pulled back as Five more waves of hot seed draped over her eyes and muzzle. It almost burned against her fur, but she enjoyed every second of it.

"Twilight…"

"Hmm, yes call me Twilight. I'm such a dirty little alicorn whore," Dazzle said as she was playing out a fantasy inside her head, "Hmmm Twilight loves her human cock!"

"No, Twilight!"

"Yes, Twilight, Hmmm but I think Twilight need a good hard cock in her ass."

It was then Dazzle opened the eye that was weighted down by hot seed as she looked at your sheet white face. It was then she realized, you were not talking to her.

"Mommy?!" came the cracked voice of the alicorn princess.


End file.
